


Second Sight: Extra Episode

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Second Sight [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 199,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 零镇后零雀与C签订契约导致折回无印开头时间线重写，魔法少年雀君路线。又称逆转线。本篇为番外整合，配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Allegretto

**Author's Note:**

> Ouverture 05.425

01

 

这是个噩梦。

阿什弗德精英学员，学生会副会长兰佩路基，在重新转悠回会堂一角的间歇里异常忧虑地打量了一眼落地镜当中的自己。他以一贯挑剔严苛的视线从头到脚扫过，从假发到裁剪精致的深紫面料，掩去肩宽缺陷的宽大袖顶和掩去胸口的层叠白巾，直至底下因底撑而外扩开来的裙裾，随后不得不承认这副扮相的确挺不错——如果上面那张脸不属于自己的话就更好了。

他这番心理活动放出去必然会遭到至少一学期的嘲笑。鲁路修阴郁地拧开脑袋，举止优雅端庄地稍微提着长及地面的裙摆，缓步走开了。公子哥儿打扮的米蕾在酒桌边和毕业班的两个大男孩——此时分别穿着格纹裙和修女服，当然——展示她那把装饰性多过实用性的道具长剑，远远地冲着他吹了个口哨。

想出这种活动的人就该下地狱。鲁路修想着，在一片扮成姑娘的同性的妒忌眼神中面不改色地踱步到另一张长桌旁，给自己拿了杯苹果酒。

好生气哦还要保持微笑。

他眼神飘忽了一下，转向了娜娜莉，这才算平定下些翻涌的古怪心绪。娜娜莉将头发高高扎了起来，披着他的外套，努力绷着一副男孩儿的口吻说话，闭拢的双眼微微弯着，看上去很是高兴。好吧。鲁路修没精打采地想着。好吧。就当是为了娜娜莉，如果她的确能被会长隔阵子发作一次的胡闹给取悦到的话——

“你该稍微乐在其中一点儿。”有人在他身后说。

鲁路修转过头去，瞪着了当前受了接济和他住在同一屋檐下的友人。朱雀一脸无辜地回望过来，在那身水红色制服当中微微侧过身、倚着了桌沿，瑛绿眼睛忽闪了一下。

 

02

 

作为惯常被米蕾·阿什弗德的奇思妙想折磨的第一线成员，学生会内部诸位友好同僚基本养成了一个习惯：无论大家伙儿一并遭到了多么惨淡的压迫，最多花上五分钟时间，就能在平定情绪、对彼此做出客观公允的评判之余，还进行一次归纳总结。就比如这一回，在最初的闹剧结束后，在进入更大范围活动地域之前，诸位身着裤装、扮作倒转性别的女士们就先是互相探究地打量了一下彼此，再而用相似的探究目光转过裙裾长短不一的各位男士，之后便得出了一个共性结论。

“你穿裙子绝对算最养眼的，”米蕾用着一类让他脑门蹿火的戏剧化腔调说，“不过朱雀大概是最有看点的。”

鲁路修无声无息地翻了个白眼：“那叫不知耻。”

裙摆提得太高了。他脑子里跑过了大概长达十秒钟的尖叫，面上还尽力维持着冷静。不知怎么的，枢木朱雀好像对这套鬼把戏驾轻就熟，拿腔拿调地扮着个妞儿还能一点尴尬神情都不带。与此同时他对下半身那条短裙并没有停止过折腾，要么随便地掀着裙角抖抖风，就好像室内真有那么热似的——要么径直跳上桌去坐着，像平时穿长裤一样两腿自然张开，也没摁一下裙底，裙裾都飞起来一半。鲁路修费劲地把自己的眼睛挪开了，脑子里第一反应竟然是“我还以为他会长成平角派原来没有”。

也有可能是因为做戏要做足所以换了。他瞎想着。同居一处怎么了，他的确没留意过久别重逢的友人在内衣方面的选择。有咲世子在，他又不用负责公共晾衣架的那部分。朱雀那个毫无仪态的坐姿维持的时间不太长，但是都足够他瞥见饱满结实大腿线条和一部分臀线了。

还有那件短上衣下摆底下露出一截的腰腹。有腹肌。他妈的腹肌。

鲁路修无声无息地翻着眼睑，大概又花了十秒钟才刹住自己胡乱瞎跑的各种古怪念头，抬头便瞥见了金发姑娘玩味的眼神。“你可别在这里看红脸，多少给自己留点出息。”她耸肩道，“我还以为你们同居这阵子早就把对方看光了。”

“米蕾。”他加重了念名的语气。他们相互认识的时间也不算短了，拌嘴或者避免进一步拌嘴的次数都挺多，他可以自如应用语气传达他隐含的意思：首先我没有脸红，然后理论上我们上体育课是统一进更衣室、但是就算那样我们也不会闲得盯着对方的裸体看，最后这种同居不是那种同居他也不是我男朋友，不是，不。

米蕾眨了眨眼。她大概听懂了，不过看她那副表情，她显然打算装成没听懂。

“你是在惋惜你没仔细看过呢，还是在嫉妒大家都能盯着看？”她挑起眉毛，透出一点儿狡黠神色，“不然你在生什么闷气？”

 

03

 

“你掉了东西。”朱雀说。

这会儿他像是安分了许多，也没有刻意捏着嗓子讲话，裙摆好端端地垂在膝上。鲁路修松了口气，旋即望向他手头递来那物件。一柄折扇，洁白骨柄，蓬羽点缀，显然是米蕾先前给他准备来配套装扮的无数小玩意儿之一。“愚蠢。”鲁路修哀叹了一声，还是把那东西接了过来。

他感到恼火的原因显然是这出闹剧本身。他偏不偏好戏剧性归一回事，这种戏剧性又是另一回事。至于枢木朱雀——枢木朱雀究竟做什么打算，理论上那着实与他无关。他泄恨似地一把抖开扇面，没好气地轻轻拍了对方的脸。“既然要用就好好用。”这会儿朱雀又开始端起那副好姑娘教做人的态度了，只是语气并不多么夸大、自然平和如常，还带了点儿笑，“动作轻一点摇，跑去人群边缘悠闲地转一周，大概就能兜走全场七成人的注意力。说真的，你扮相这么漂亮，不趁机好好玩一把岂不是很浪费吗。”

鲁路修盯着他看了半晌，不太确定那副口吻该算作是轻佻还是真心实意的赞美和建议。他脸上有点儿烫，于是朝自己扇起了风。“不反驳了？”朱雀明显冒出了一脸意外的好奇。鲁路修别开了眼睛，摇了摇头。

“反正也不是什么贬义的话。”

“你总算意识到了啊。”

“不过别指望我回礼，”他口吻强硬起来，“我不太想昧着良心夸你可爱。”

“哈。”朱雀微笑道，“你能把眼睛从这里挪开的话更有说服力。”

在鲁路修来得及装作无事般撤开眼神之前，他先点了点自己的裙裾。副会长望着他的动作，背上滑过一阵寒意，霎时间脑子里警钟长鸣。

他立即把目光转开了，脸整个没进了扇面后头，在那小方隐蔽当中耗费了十秒钟去赶走米蕾·阿什弗德在过去所有相识年岁中对于他的性取向的怀疑言论。

 

04

 

鲁路修终于冷静下来时，合起扇柄用它敲了朱雀的脑袋顶。后者苦笑摇头，收回了那副玩味神情。“抱歉、抱歉。”他率先服软，这让鲁路修讶异地挑起了眉梢，“其实你在表达不满吧。”

“什么不满？”

“我不知道，我不该提着裙摆瞎跑之类的？”

“本来就是这样。”鲁路修嘟囔道。他又想起米蕾的调侃，心烦意乱的程度翻了个倍。朱雀摸了摸鼻尖，显出了一丁点儿尴尬神色。有那么一刻，鲁路修觉得他好像打算说点什么，然而当下说什么好像都会有点走味儿。他们面面相觑了片刻，利瓦尔从他们旁边蹭过去，跌跌撞撞地冲着玩得兴起的米蕾的方向过去了。

“夏莉和卡莲她们到外头去了。”朱雀心不在焉地说，“你是想出去透个气呢，还是继续留在这里盯着娜娜莉？”

鲁路修板着脸扯了扯自己的裙摆，示意自己并不很想挪动到户外也并不方便。他在朱雀噗嗤笑出声来时松了口气，但仍然拧着眉头。“你倒是轻松。”他咕哝道，“她们怎么就没拿一整套和服把你绑起来呢。”

他又极快地扫了眼对方的短裙摆，目光逗留时长短暂而安全。“我假设她们真的知道和服的穿法。”朱雀失笑摇头，换上了平日里那副温和口吻，“说实在的，我也不太会。”

当然，鲁路修想。打从你十岁起，就算是和日本割裂开来了。这话背后的意思让他沉默了片刻，又极快地瞥了眼对方露出的一小截腰腹。他晃眼以为自己的确看见了一处疤痕，那叫他胸口一窒，缓慢垂下了眼睛。

“抱歉。”朱雀又说了一次。鲁路修扯了扯嘴角，把空杯推回了桌上。

“为了什么？”

“为了你显得很难过。”

他噎住了，旋即窒闷呼吸中化开一丝暖意。你太轻视自己的分量了，他想。分明你才是应该接受关怀好意的那一方。你加入不列颠尼亚的军队了，又被迫脱离了出来——身负枪伤，险些丧命。他叹了口气，想着如果你会因此稍微放松些的话、如果你是真觉得这很有趣……

朱雀伸出手来，拨了拨他的假发，将一绺长发捋至肩后。鲁路修并未出言指责他，由着他在指节翻转间玩了起来。“这东西很重。”鲁路修随口道，“我在想如果给你来一顶的话，没准你会稍微安分些。”他稍微拨正回沉闷心绪，试着想象了一下那场景——很有效，他开始想笑了。

“饶了我吧。”朱雀咕哝道。鲁路修退开一步，上下完整打量了友人一遭。

“你不是很乐在其中吗？”他说。朱雀举手示意投降，鲁路修哼了一声。“让我想想，麻烦点的款式，比如说长舞裙，层摆式，”他比划了一下，“加高跟。”

“那我就比你高了哦。”朱雀说。鲁路修瞪了他一眼，他放下手挠了挠鼻翼。“你就这么想看我绊跤吗？”

“无所谓，反正你可以撕裙摆。”鲁路修没好气道，“你好像又不介意露着腿到处跑。”

 

05

 

他们没有跑去室外，他们在米蕾开始传统保留剧目前谨慎地溜达去了厅后。

这是鲁路修的提议。他或许可以接受当前这种程度的闹剧，但还不到能坦然穿着条长裙在众目睽睽之下被一位穿男装的女性拉拽进一支舞曲的地步。当然，除非娜娜莉能够站起来加入这场活动。

朱雀像读懂了他所想，默许并随行了他的开溜，同时口头上并没放弃几句随意打趣。他们把一曲华尔兹关在厅内，悄悄摸摸在只有零星几人四散着的空闲地带踱步。朱雀随口说着真可惜，你在那当中的话，想必第一支舞的机会能让不少人抢破头。鲁路修差不多习惯了他那语气真诚含义捉摸不透的称赞形式，微微敛目，半晌没有言语。

“我觉得是你比较像在落荒而逃。”他终于开口时，他们已经到了僻静一角。朱雀从楼道阴影中侧目望他，仅作口型挪动，问了句“为什么”。“我不记得你会跳舞。”他那么说了，脑子里转了几圈也无法将对方儿时那顽劣形象和那之类的事情联系起来。随后他看见朱雀掀起唇角，露出一个古怪笑容。

“真可惜。”他那位久别重逢的友人说，“我会的不多，不过用来基本社交的那几款还算行，至少能确保不会踩到对方的脚。也包括女步。”

鲁路修眨了眨眼。“你是认真的吗？”他惊讶道，“军队现在还教这个？”朱雀歪过了脑袋，面上表情愈发奇怪了。

“显然不是。”他回答道，“我大概只是短暂地有过一个想得过于周到的好老师。”

有那么一刻，他稍微抬起了胳膊，几乎自然成为一个邀舞的起手式。他目光径直落来，又浮上几许浅淡缅怀。不待鲁路修从发愣中回过神来，他已经放下手去、重新安静垂落了。

 

06

 

“所以，你真不打算回到会场里去了吗？——皇女殿下。”

“……嗯？”

他们踱回廊道当中时，约莫是换了更为欢快的舞曲，原先在外游离的几人也不见踪影了。鲁路修闻言而讶异驻步，侧首望见旁边那人眼角带笑。“你这副打扮啊，”朱雀低声道，“与其说是贵族小姐，倒不如说是……”

他多走了几步，绕到了鲁路修的正面，摆出一副端详神情。鲁路修眯着眼瞧他，下意识捏紧了折扇柄。

“……帝国的黑色皇女，露露茜安·vi·不列颠尼亚——很合适不是吗。”

鲁路修在要不要敲一记对方脑门的抉择中挣扎了片刻，最后放弃了这个诱人想法。“你又算什么？”他咬着牙笑道，“曾经的首相千金吗？”

“现在也就是个流离失所的普通女学生。饶了我吧。”朱雀一本正经道。他们相互瞪了一会儿，朱雀在鲁路修的注视下扮了个鬼脸。“不过，”他喃喃着，“你这个年纪的皇女……”

那双温和绿眼里忽然蒙上了一层奇怪感怀，聚拢一线陈旧的哀伤，像是在缅怀一些既成过往的事物或人。那感知让鲁路修有些好奇，但他并没有出言追问。朱雀闭了会儿眼，随后扭头向窗外，那儿恰好簌簌掠过几只低飞而下的白鸽。

“适龄的皇女，应当挑选骑士了吧？”

他的声音很轻，像是自言的呓语。他那副出神模样让鲁路修心下一颤，旋即刻意似地失笑摇头。“你是怎么想到这一出的？”鲁路修反问他。朱雀目光在外温柔地游弋了片刻，慢慢将它们收回了。

“稍微联想到罢了。”他一并收起了出神之色，语气也平定下来。“话说回来，对于既有的人选都不满意吗？你可是把米蕾她们都拒绝了。”

“……别瞎说。”鲁路修回答，“你对皇族骑士的事情又知道多少啊。”

这会儿倒是又开始打趣人了，他稍带着些恼意地想。他的口气也有些冲，冲出口的那一刻他就有些后悔了。他张了张嘴试图致歉，然而在他道出那简单话语之前，朱雀便用眼神制止了他。“大概还是知道一些的，”对方丝毫不见气恼，只是换上了先前那副古怪笑容，“至少骑士礼我还是会的哦。”

“你开什么玩笑……？”

这话实际给他造成的冲击程度比之前还要更大一筹。倒不是说他有多么看轻他这位故友，对方先前能在军队打拼下来必然是有一搏之力的，更罔论他记忆当中那个往往只有威慑别人的份儿的男孩——那才是问题所在。枢木朱雀学会了妥协和服从，鲁路修意识到。那曾是他从未想过的事，及至他们重逢之时，那已经发生了。

而你险些死去，他无声无息想着。及至他们重逢，及至他们在和平地段再会。你本该居于被保护者的地位了，他那么想着。别再留在危险境地内、别再冒险，反正我早有了前行的规划，包括往后的一切。他恍然意识到那才是他从未下意识将对方与骑士之名相联系的根本原因，心中不由得五味杂陈。

然而朱雀在那丝毫不正式的着装当中退了一步，蓦然沉身屈膝，单腿跪立，背手横肘都如标准制式。他原本微垂着脑袋，缓慢抬目时气势骤然一凛，似自平地中抽拔出一柄利剑。那几乎叫人忽视了那玩笑似的裙装，唯见着他霎时间沦为淡漠平定的神情。那般万事不萦于心、唯望着面前一人神情叫鲁路修眼前一晃，以为自己是错看了。他愣愣地同那人对视了片刻才反应过来，有些慌乱地做了个示意起身的手势。

“还算像模像样。”他小声嘀咕。哪只像模像样，他心想着。朱雀必然有过什么他不知道的际遇，也许他在对方不愿主动开口时都不该追问，也许他该将一切归咎于那家伙天生合契这一套把戏。他思绪纷乱运作了一会儿，听及朱雀一阵恢复如常的轻笑。

“谢谢。”那人说，“不过，也就是做做样子而已了。”

他已经站了起来，倚靠在窗边，瑛绿虹膜里折射出些层叠光彩，那当中却像成为了灰黑的。他稍微转动着眼睛，往下一瞥，示意了一下自己本身所在。“我是个名誉不列颠尼亚人，”他说，“理论上并没有成为骑士的资格。”那言语中自嘲含义相当显著，鲁路修蹙起了眉头，低叹了口气。

“那是我们试图改变的……”他说。

他声音很轻，连自己都几不可闻。那计划，他想，尤菲的打算，一个和平的可能，假若真能实现——的确有那么一个愿景存在，即使那路途看似还长。他那么安静地想着，一个假设，还不是能够明确说出口的时机。朱雀在他对面眨动着双眼，看上去挺困惑。

“什么？”

“没什么。”鲁路修回答。朱雀抖了下单膝，将多出的一缕皱褶抻平了，他望着这怎么看都不够正经严肃的场景再度摇头失笑。“不过对于没有实名、剥夺了继承权的皇室边缘成员来说，”他若有所思道，“一位名誉不列颠尼亚人骑士，不合规制的程度也算相仿呢。”

娜娜莉，他想。他既走上这般道路，娜娜莉的处境充其量会有些尴尬，但不至于太过危险，只消稍微防备一下抽空子放的冷枪即可。若你们能留在安全地带，他无声想着，若你能看护她的安全、至少这一事你是能做到的——他短暂萌生了这个想法，旋即笑自己想得是太过长远了。他言语含糊，朱雀或许听懂了他所指，或被误导了。然而那人并未给出积极肯定应答，反而露出一丝苦涩微笑。

“作为不列颠尼亚的骑士许誓效忠，我大概是不会再拥有这个机会了。”他低声道，“该怎么说呢，我已经离开那道路了。”

他所言“那道路”该是在说军队规制，鲁路修想。那当中不含责怪，也不含惋惜。那不过是平淡阐述一类事实，仿佛一旦亲口道出了，时下的轨迹就终是被确立了。

远超出一个军职的范畴，远超出一个简单的抉择。好像他着实曾许下过多少誓言，而今都已被彻底湮没、再没有机会提起了。

 

07

 

“枢木朱雀，你可愿在此确立骑士誓言，作为不列颠尼亚的骑士去战斗吗？”

“我起誓。”

——所以他们兜转了多少路程呢？所有他们曾暗示、曾猜测的，或是被否决的也好，所有他们在宁静生活中的往来，好像都逃不脱被搜刮来拧作一团、鲜明提醒他时下发生的一切有多讽刺的用途。第七骑士在群臣默然注视中转身而立时，鲁路修那么想着。他需要思考的事情很多、也许太多，但总有相当的思维运转空间被专门划分给围绕着枢木朱雀的那一部分。那骑士之名本该同枢木朱雀其人相割裂了、又由他本人所提出的一个可能而继续蹿升，时至如今终于在全然违背他本人意志的情况下相应验。

此行欧洲，形势繁复，出路难明。鲁路修是那么想的，也是那么向自己的父亲所提请的：我需要一个护卫。看守者与被看守者，看护者与被看护者，那几组形容词开始变得互为表里。皇帝答应了那一请求，于是他们便落得如今情境。一位皇室边缘成员，不得实名；一位数字出身的圆桌骑士，毫无根基。“这就是你的依仗吗？”修奈泽尔转托的寄词底下藏着那般意思。他手头握着娜娜莉，一个筹码、一枚棋。

那是枢木朱雀未能完成请托而致的结果，鲁路修想。那请托的念头最初萌生之时，他所想的并不及自己，而今却阴差阳错到了这一步来。然而他既无法出言责怪，也无法坦白更多心绪了。他踏上远行列车之时，年轻的新任帝国圆桌随行身后，祖母绿石在单侧眼罩边角摇晃，深暗近黑的披风荡开一道涟漪。

你本该离开这道路的。鲁路修想。你本该远离这一切的。他在路途中望着了那人身影，车廊窗边，骑士制装，外头天光拉斜；他望着那人足跟退去一步、而后单膝跪地，标准行礼，那反叫他心下苦涩翻涌；他说枢木朱雀，你听好了——

“我不需要你的誓言，也不需要你的忠诚。”

列车在隧道当中隆隆行驶，一盏壁灯闪掠而过、旋即便被抛下了，只叫那封闭牢笼自身毫无迟滞地驶向前路，撞入一片更为深重的黑暗里。


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouverture 06.317

01

 

“人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽、穷困和爱情。”

鲁路修被利瓦尔推搡着走出门后，学生会室内便暂时只剩下了两个人。米蕾毫无征兆的发言让朱雀疑惑地眨了眨眼，那金发姑娘将一摞审计表从自己身旁拨开，旋即侧身靠坐上桌沿瞧着了他。“我注意到了，最后一项。”她宣布道，“承认吧，除非你是真打算装傻。”

“什么？就——什么？”

朱雀是真的摸不着头脑。不仅因为这个话题起头的突兀性，还因为他在勉强理解通她所指代的方向后反而更加疑惑。老实说，自打他周转这一遭以来，他自认对于各类人际关系间亲密界限的把握都还算不错，不至于出什么岔子，不会因为曾经相识而显得过于熟悉，应当也不至于叫任何人产生任何大方向上的误会。他那么想着时，米蕾随手卷起了手头文书，纸筒啪啪拍打着自己手心。

“好吧，你还真是在装傻。”她叹息道，“所以我到底该说鲁路修那家伙太迟钝，还是指责你胆子太小呢？”

她话音落毕后，斜斜挑起了一侧眉梢。朱雀愣了片刻，总算反应过来她所谈及的内容究竟为何。她足以谈及到点，这一事本身算是意料之外情理之中，毕竟他所知道的米蕾·阿什弗德就是这么一类人，在察言观色层面看似缺乏能力、实则足够敏锐。然而这并不能阻挡他表现出应有的吃惊，以至于他下意识张开了嘴。

“……啊？”

 

02

 

阿什弗德学生会副会长鲁路修·兰佩路基，长期以来都算是学校里头一个热点话题人物。不仅因为总有那么些异性——也包括一部分同性——坚持不懈地排着队试图约到他一个周末，还因为他接受邀约的次数少得可怜，即便应了也不会有什么浪漫进展、应了一次也未见得能应下一次。若是不出什么意外，这个往互拉锯的过程可能会一直持续到他昂首阔步地离开这所学校为止。

当然了，正牌会长米蕾私下表示，这个突然出现的意外叫枢木朱雀。也不是说这就能证明什么，毕竟相较于别人而言，一位童年至交显然能在鲁路修对外摆出“抱歉我得照顾我妹妹”的理由时做到不被推拒而是一并参与。朱雀悠闲的时日好像也不很多，对于一个理应正在赋闲的退役伤员而言这有点不同寻常，但忽视这一点的话，每当他空闲下来，只消随口提上一句，兰佩路基兄妹的出外行程就会并入三人规制。一旦这三人成行了，咲世子都能短暂地放个假。

客观来说，把枢木朱雀放进比较队伍里显得不太公平。“毕竟你们根本就是住在一块儿的。”米蕾说。那会儿她当着学生会全体讲出口来，语气忿忿不平，然后被她的一号得力干将简单地提出了抗议。

“同宿舍或同租的学生有那么多，我看不出来这有什么不对。”鲁路修心平气和道，“你就是看不得我多发展一段健康正常的良好关系。”他向朱雀抬眼一瞥，后者接受到他的讯号，下一秒便动作夸张地把他肩膀揽了过去，刻意贴在他颈窝里蹭了蹭。

“啊，你们这些男孩。”米蕾发出程度差不多夸张的感叹。鲁路修大笑着把友人推开，朱雀随着笑了一会儿，在夏莉和利瓦尔一并加入话题后，他便低头继续整理自己那部分任务清单去了。他眼角余光瞥着近旁那人，鲁路修依然带着浅淡笑意，自然娴熟地对所有朝自己抛来的问题进行合适的应答，或回避，或调侃。就好像他那股小聪明只消用在这一方面，日常学业，生活交际，自然而然地讨人喜欢——朱雀小心地收回眼神，暗自想着如果这的确成立，那还真算不得太坏。

“我只是直觉他会让多少试图接近你的姑娘们心碎。”他听见米蕾说，“我的直觉一向很准确。事实上，那可能已经在发生了。”他听见鲁路修提出严正抗议，带着一丝罕见的慌乱局促。那点波动涟漪叫他心下一颤，安静地垂下眼睑，从那场闲谈中把自己的位置划去了。他觉察到一道探究目光向自己投来，总是如此。一次、两次，在他小心翼翼地拨离开自己的位置、谨慎地把握着友善与亲昵的界限时，在他试图让自己成功扮作一个寻常故交时，在他反复提醒自己别让事情往不可控的方向发展之后，那女孩投来探究目光，然后慢慢自行形成了答案。

直至此刻。朱雀面对着她抛来的问题，在惊讶淡去后并没有感到多么尴尬，只是暗自生出一丝哭笑不得的心绪。

 

03

 

“不否认吗？”米蕾摩挲着下颌，冲他挤了挤眼，“很好，至少你对于被拆破现实这码事的态度还算不错。”

朱雀缓慢地闭上嘴，揉了揉自己的脸颊，短暂阖了会儿眼。他闭眼也能觉察到另一人那愈发凝聚的目光，恐怕还带上了等候与玩味的意思。“我很好奇，”他放下手来，目光一挑，分明在询问，声音当中却带着些息事宁人的意图，“你是从哪儿开始注意到的？”数秒过后他肩膀一绷，愣愣盯着金发女孩乍一下笔直戳来了自己面前的手指尖儿。

“人与人之间的交际，热切或生疏，莽撞或礼貌，诸多形式，都是可以伪装的。”她说，“但是眼睛，眼睛是没办法说谎的。”她耸着肩膀，手指在他跟前晃了晃，让他条件反射地眯了眯眼。“这里。”她说，“善意也好，恶意也好——不，恶意偶尔还能被藏起来，但是好的那一方面，那些潜在的友善和亲近，都是掩饰不住的。”

那番话语叫他挫败地按了按太阳穴，往椅背里一歪。米蕾放下手来，指腹柔软地敲了两下桌沿。

“我认识不少坠入情网的年轻人。”她故意用着老成的口气，“兰佩路基的受害者，我们都认得至少一位。”她作口型描绘出一个女孩儿的名字，朱雀点了点头示意自己知道。“我见过更多，”米蕾接着说，“不仅她一个，不仅关于他一人。”然后她盯紧了他，声腔稍微拖长了些。“我没见过谁能……像你这样。”

“有什么不妥吗？”朱雀问她。他仍然有些挫败，同时自我安慰着当前不过是米蕾一人对实情有所窥探，希望也仅止于此。那姑娘叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“有。”她说，“你不是在将他当作一个普通的友人来看待，显然不；你也不是在为他着迷，不是那么简单的事情。”她微微蹙起眉头，看上去竟像是有些困惑。“不是迷恋，不是那一类——火花似的情感。”她比划着，“喜悦，悲哀，珍重，亲善，保护欲，寄托，思念，沉溺其间……在目光转向他的那一刻，所有这一切都包含在内了。”

她的手停在空中，嘴角像咏叹了一句未成形的“我不明白”。那么多，她手指颤动着，似还在试图比划——那么多，那么多，负重充裕得濒近绝望。本不该出现在这种情境当中，这种宁静生活内，这看似平和的往互里。那么多，朱雀想。至少在此世，在这一刻，的确没有人能够完全理解明白。

他并未表现出多么剧烈的情绪波动，只向她耸肩一笑。“你自己是留意不到的，当然了。”米蕾泄气似地摆了摆手，“你看他的方式，该怎么说呢……我从没见过那样的方式，我是说那简直——”

 

04

 

“——就像在看你的整个世界。”

但我可能见过，朱雀想。他试着在鲁路修全神贯注时从旁窥测，尝试揣摩那是怎样一类神情传达。他那么尝试时，鲁路修总是握着自己那体弱的妹妹的手，眼神温缓地说些校间日常或家长里短的话。你原本就是为了娜娜莉，朱雀无声想着，即使最后不再是为她一人了，但在此时此刻，也许……

鲁路修抬起头来，恰好与他目光对了个正着。“怎么？”那人好奇发问，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”朱雀摇过了头，告诉他别再耽搁了，否则可能错过预约时间。他便终于一脸不舍地放开了手，由着咲世子将那女孩的轮椅推出了屋外。“真可惜。”他喟叹道，“我之前竟然会忘了今天是她去医院的时间，大概我最近有点忙过头了。”

他语气当中颇带着些懊恼自责。朱雀望着他侧脸轮廓，一句关于他近日所忙事宜的询问在嘴边转了转，最终被安静地吞咽回去。这可能也是自己获得长足进步的一个表现，朱雀自嘲想道，知道什么问题不该问、问了也得不到诚实回答。他听过足够多的谎言了，不想再多听一些自知必然成为谎言的。于是他说“别为这个困扰太久，不然娜娜莉也不会开心的”，鲁路修哀叹着点头应是，摇摇脑袋后忽然抬眼，露出一个微笑。

“那么，接下来的时间规划就交给你了。”他说，“真是抱歉啊，劳烦你费心了那么多，最后只能浪费在我一个人身上。”

这就有些尴尬了，朱雀想。所以此时此刻的确只剩下了他们两个，倒不是说他没经历过，只是那仿佛都是很久以前的事情了。他克制着自己别将那位惯常满嘴跑火车的会长所说的话给套在自己头上，尤其是有关叫人嫉妒或心碎的那方面——不是此时、不是此刻，甚至不能呈现在现世。这自定的规制打从一开始就让他感到一丁点儿苦闷，而且那痕迹还在随着时间推移逐渐加重。然而他还是伸出手去，替鲁路修撑开了门。

轨道列车沿环状线安静疾驰的时候，他们挨挤着坐在一块儿。亚瑟窝在鲁路修膝头上打着盹儿，耳朵偶尔快速弹上一下。它向来不抗拒出门，这倒是件好事。“它恐怕是在外游荡得太久了，”鲁路修说，“相较于被人抚养来说，可能更适应独自生活。”他那么说时，漫不经心地挠着它的脖子。亚瑟支起身来，手爪前伸抻了抻腰，尾巴扫过了他的胳膊。

“我知道。”朱雀说。鲁路修偏过头来，似笑非笑地微眯起了深色眼睛。

“你知道。”他陈述道，“你早就认得它了。”

“……算是吧。”

朱雀伸出手指在那小家伙面前晃了一晃，随后迅速收手、有惊无险地避过了一记抓挠。“别逞能。”鲁路修笑着咳了一声。列车恰时停靠，朱雀顺手将那只猫抄在了臂弯里，不顾它抗议的扭动与威胁似的嘶嘶声，一直到他们下至站台也未落得个安分结果。

“得了吧，你才是不太喜欢猫的那个。”他说。鲁路修哼了一声，并没有出言反驳。“你喜欢哪一类呢？”朱雀轻声笑道，“能被驯养的，能被掌控的，能听从于你的？以上全部？”他多走出了两步，迎面而来的人群攒涌让可行路径变得狭窄了许多。他正欲回头知会一声跟紧，另一人已经伸手过来、搭上他的臂弯握紧了。

“对我忠诚的。”鲁路修低声说。他的声音不大，在人群嘈杂中几乎被淹没，然而朱雀盯着他的嘴唇，像是清晰听到他在耳语。“也许只是期望罢了。”

 

05

 

“我没那个心思。”那时他说。

米蕾望着他，表情复杂起来，交叠着泄气、恼火与一丝好笑。“怎么？”她问，“你到底准备采用哪套说辞？”朱雀出言否认，表示自己没有否决她的猜测的意思。“所以你是就想当个深柜，”她撇着嘴，“还是和那些个没胆儿跟他直接坦白的人一样，恰恰不太敢确认他的心思——”

她像是要快嘴说出什么来，朱雀摆手制止了。“不，只是，”他换回了那种息事宁人的腔调，“这样就很好了。”米蕾垂目瞧着他，怀疑地哼了一声。

“真的吗？”

“你既然认识他够久了，也知道他的身份来历，至少该明白这点的。”他说着，望见米蕾露出赞同意思，好似在片刻间又收了回去，“他不是那类毫无负担的人，恐怕我也不是。”

“所以？”

“所以，别对他讲。”

那姑娘透出一点烦恼神情，一副控诉模样，像在说自己一向不太看好把责任和私人情感抉择紧密挂钩。当然了，朱雀想。这会儿她还没推迟毕业，没自作主张地跑去当播报员，一次两次三次地延缓婚约直至它取消为止——当然了，米蕾·阿什弗德在此刻已经是这类人了。所以他并不意外，他只是感到一丝疲惫。如若事情有那么简单的话，他想，仅仅关乎愿意与否，仅仅牵涉到一两个人的路径和意愿……“我认识他的时间也不算短了，我知道他是哪类人。”米蕾打断了他的思绪，“他经历了那么些变故，早就对人情世故毫不陌生了。对于别人的善恶态度判定，他是相当在行的。”

她的口吻有些严厉，也带了点儿惋惜，几乎把“不过他真的需要谁来主动点醒他”这层意思摆在了脸上。你也是其中一个，朱雀想，那些会被他判定为真心相待的人们当中的一个，像是友人、甚或是亲人。他稍一眨眼间，想着他们相别的年岁，想着鲁路修·兰佩路基蒙受他人荫庇的年岁。天知道呢，他们相别的时段可能比鲁路修所知的更为长久。朱雀那么胡思乱想着，又试图赶走了全部无用思绪。

“可能只是因为你和他间隔太近了。”米蕾叹息道，“太近了，到了视野盲区，甚至发现不了就在自己眼皮底下的事情。但那不意味着他真的会视而不见。”朱雀在头脑短暂空白间重新抬眼相望，茫然地瞧着了她。

“所以？”

“所以，”她失笑摇头，“就算你不说出口，总有一天他也会察觉的吧。”

 

06

 

朱雀将墨镜推到了额顶，叹着气推掉了又一份上绘着明显的粉红色的推销广告单。

“我不知道这看上去能有多像一次出外约会。”他心思恍惚地飘出了那么一句。亚瑟踩着他的胳膊蹦到了他颈后，在肩上轻快地踩了一周，随后才重新跳回他怀里。鲁路修在旁边应了一声，听上去同样有些飘忽。

“嗯……双人行，街拍款，并肩走，加一只猫？经典得可以入剧了。”

“那我应该在下一个街口停下来，买一杯大份饮料插两根吸管，坐在遮阳伞底下一边傻笑一边盯着你看，然后在你问我在看什么之后低头喝点东西时尝试吻你。”

他说完后差点没咬了自己的舌头，暗自希望这听上去还像是正常范畴内的调侃。一点也不。鲁路修在旁边抄起了胳膊，眼睛一眯仔细盯了过来。

“枢木朱雀，”他用一类令人窒息的低音说，“你是在试图跟我调情吗？”

“既然都说出来了，那就不算了。”朱雀说。他硬憋着不让自己挪开一步，口吻调适得还算轻松自然。鲁路修没有说话，也没有像以往那样松缓发笑，他用那复杂眼神盯过来老久，终于转过头后面上多浮起了一层血色。

他们在一间本地食店里过早地用了过少的午餐，旁边寻了家店铺给亚瑟买了些便宜的小玩意，带杆和带铃铛的。他们步行至公交站时，鲁路修手上多了个并不大的纸提袋。及至他们开始讨论要不要给娜娜莉捎些什么回去时，气氛才算被拨正回寻常相处的形式。然后朱雀在后排座上竖起一根手指，示意他不消担忧。

他们能在路程尽头处找到多少东西呢？一个不再会动弹的发条玩偶，一个残破的八音盒，或摘一片新叶折一支口笛，捎回去为她吹一曲陈旧歌谣。朱雀至今没有明说他们将去的地点，但鲁路修显然已经有所觉察了。他在窗边座位上维持着相当的安静，出神地望着游移街景，慢慢到了僻静处，停在濒近荒芜的镇沿，及至他们踏入林荫中时，周遭已经再无旁人了。

“娜娜莉应该来一趟的。”鲁路修轻声说。他侧首望来，眉宇间藏着些温柔感怀。朱雀松开手，亚瑟从他臂弯当中跳了下去，在他脚腕周围悠闲地打起了转儿。

“是啊，”朱雀说，“考虑到其实我可以帮你背她。”

鲁路修脸上那微笑忽然僵硬了一瞬。“闭嘴。”他咬牙道。朱雀赔笑着举起手来，而后率先退了一步、转了方向。他们需要徒步行进的道路并不算短，直至两人身形都没入山径、踏足石阶时，已经到了午后气温最暖的时刻了。鲁路修渐渐落后了些，倒是亚瑟始终轻捷地在最前头跑跳着，尾巴稍一抖甩便蹿到了顶上去。朱雀停住了步子，稍一回身，向落在后头那人伸出了手。

“还有机会的。”他忽然说，“娜娜莉，她还有很多机会能回来这里。”鲁路修稍一怔然，笑着应了句“我想也是”，而后将手掌扣上了他的。朱雀收拢指掌，多停顿了一瞬。只那么一瞬，足够他霎时间望见整片天地都遁入凝滞时空，唯余掌心所触一丝似有若无的温度。

 

07

 

那栋废旧神社，较之童年记忆而言还要破败许多。鲁路修坐在前阶上歇脚，在檐荫下长吁着气。“……我们离开这儿有多久了？”他低叹着。朱雀默不作声地坐在一旁，帮他揉了揉脚踝。

不如你所想的那般长久，朱雀想。他曾独自来过，并非在鲁路修所以为的那段相别年间。ZERO曾独自来过，在那被重建又被倾覆的新世里。再往前，再往前去，他们最后一次在此相会，还是在彼此立场相悖时，为着无数自加的、强加的、无法开解的误解和憎恨而争执，差一步便克服那一切阻隔而重新携手，偏偏又落入看似更加无可转圜的境地。事情最好再不要那么发生了，他想。要你向任何人屈膝——向着我，往后再不消发生了。

“朱雀。”鲁路修叫他。他望过去，那人双眼投注来的目光温和柔软，纯然净粹，蒙着一层仍然年轻的羞赧，像是在等待什么。他可以倾身过去，简单地让肩头相碰、呼吸相触，探过头去，附上一个柔软亲吻。只一刻、那么一刻——那个恰当的时刻很快过去了。朱雀晃过神来，低声告诉他还有多少值得发掘的地方，提前踩好点的话，以后带娜娜莉返还故地进行重游也会来得更加容易。

一些孩童埋藏的什物，粗糙的标记，他曾独自来寻觅过的，他还记得——那么些给成长后的自己的寄语，那么些对于最初的三人而言最为珍贵的一些幼稚宝物，一些心愿和一些许诺。他曾独自来寻觅时，以往珍贵物事都成为钝重刀刃与灰烬碎屑，就如死去的人与余下的人一般，再拼凑不回原样了。而今还来得及，他想。一切都还来得及，看见那些微小的梦境原本的模样。他们还不曾分别，他们还不曾分道扬镳，他们还不至落入死境。

然后他们坐在树荫下稍作休息。亚瑟就在近旁徘徊，失去行踪又重返的次数多了，他们渐渐也就不再担心了。朱雀倚靠在树干上，听着身旁那人呼吸逐渐沉缓下来，慢慢坠在了自己肩头。

他望着林叶间光路四散、斑斑落下，树影缝隙间天空晴蓝。他听见山野鸟鸣，温柔风息拨动整方静谧地域后啁啾作响。他稍一流转眼瞳当中那潜藏力量，时空短暂坠入静止，而后他偏过头来，望着那人沉睡容颜。光亮色彩重开始流淌，伴着那人平缓呼吸一起，一丝一缕将全部起伏压合入他的心跳。

他所喜悦，他所悲哀，他所珍重，他所亲善，他所欲保护，他所寄托，他所思念，他所沉溺其间的——那个道标，那所爱之人。他为之生与为之死，他为之祈愿。

“那么，就把这整个世界……”

他低语着，在那人沉睡中稍挪过头，想着不要醒来、不要醒来，浅淡安静地亲吻了在这安宁间舒展开来的额角眉梢。

“……都献给你吧。”


	3. Nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 00.012

01

 

有什么在他身躯当中鼓噪。

并非由他自身所发，似是外来物事嵌合其中，挤压推磨，细腻残忍地游弋着。在隐蔽处生发，钝痛伴着如潮的快意，从不甚清晰的空无感念当中迅速蹿升，就着那澎湃体感将他的神志从昏睡中唤起了一丝，还未完全唤回他对整具身躯的清晰感知。他尽力抬起沉重的眼睑，昏暗当中捕捉到一点跃动的寒芒。

“唔……”

他低哼出声，试图将视野再撑开几分。那阵隐蔽摩挲随着他感知的回归而逐渐清晰起来，不再仅是黑暗当中一点古怪不适。他清晰觉察到那是什么了，并不带多少温缓意味，急切粗暴地穿凿在他身下，寸寸撑开柔软壁道，在每一分拓开的空间尽头强硬插入更深。他已能清晰感知到这一切了，然而尚未收归自己身躯全部的控制权，那饱胀感一重一重叠在逐渐酸软的小腹当中，叫他微微颤栗起来。

“……呃，呃啊——朱雀……”

他睁开眼，看清压覆在自己身上那人的模样。那人将他的腿脚由侧面掰开推高了些，叫他身下脆弱处在开合角度中毫无阻拦地暴露出来，继而沉默而凶狠地持续捣入着。某一刻他从含混呻吟当中骤然爆发出一声尖叫，因着些许不适而轻微扭动的幅度终于剧烈至成为拼劲挣扎。那人不为所动，愈发用力地摁紧了他的身躯。

“……放开我，”他惊慌地吼道，声音当中裹带着颤抖字节，“不行，那里会——”

他挣扎得愈发厉害，同时尝试着控制好自己的身躯，从由人摆布的态势中拉拽回来——他没有成功。那人没有听从，俯首时神情湮没于阴影间，难能辨清其间微妙成分。他粗喘着，挣动着，尝试抑制下小腹内里愈发明显的酸胀感——

枢木朱雀深而狠地凿进他体内，重重擦过敏感片域，一直顶撞到底。他大张着嘴，声音忽然消失了，呼吸不稳起伏间茫然瞧着对方面目。他的阴茎平贴在自己小腹上，顶端涌出稍带腥臊的温热液体。他因这般失态而使得整根脊骨都打了个颤，望着对方那晦暗神情时几乎生出些恐惧。

“——放开我……”

他嘶声喃喃着。那人保持着与他交合的状态躬下身来，坚硬物事仍然硌在他柔软肠道中。第七骑士安静地看望着他，他也终于看清那人神情，几分暴戾渐渐退去、呈出些交相混合的隐忍苦痛与惶然失落。那人眉宇间仍然凝固着些冷硬凶厉成分，但嘴唇嚅动间声音已然柔软了许多。

“鲁路修，”他温柔念着，“鲁路修，鲁路修……”他垂着头颅，眼角已由一方黑罩遮蔽，只留一侧独目。那罩饰边角垂下瑛绿菱坠，在空中微微摇曳，尖锐边角割开点点寒芒。

“——你会容忍我到哪一步呢？”

 

鲁路修再睁开眼时，身上那人又在以他几经遭遇过的形式沉默而凶狠地捣干着。他没有发出惊慌尖叫，只是间或发出微弱呻吟。曾经遮蔽在那人眼前、掩去一件武器的眼罩消失了，朱雀以双眼视物，此刻却像几近目盲一般，两侧瑛绿虹膜中均呈出大片大片的混沌灰暗。鲁路修在自己身躯一颤间咬紧了嘴唇，鼻息剧烈，手指反抠紧了床单。

“……去洗澡吧。”他堪堪平复了呼吸后，用低哑声音简单说了一句。朱雀俯在他身上，几乎安静趴伏下来，仍未道出半句言语。那神情鲁路修还认得，混杂着隐忍惶然，浮着些隐晦的悲哀。朱雀张了张嘴，忽然在一记脆响中闷哼了一声，眼睑骤然搭拢，那复杂神情全因痛苦而扭曲了。他无声颤抖了片刻，旋即像是已然陷入昏厥、失了气力般，整具身躯都骤然软倒下来。

鲁路修短暂地抱住他的肩背，完整地拍抚而过，而后缓慢地将那具赤裸身躯掀至一旁。他们交合处滑脱时发出暧昧淫靡声响，他恍若未闻，手掌寻到重心，慢慢撑坐起来，低头瞥了眼自己小腹上污浊液迹。末了他终于侧首望向一侧偏门，那门口站着一个矮小身影，长发披散在脑后，稚嫩面容上挂着毫无温度的假笑。

“这是第几次了？”他稍微歪着了脑袋，孩童般的声音里尽是观望到有趣事物般的开怀，“他可真够喜欢你的，程度已经超出我的想象了。”

“出去。”鲁路修冷淡道，“你看到你要的结果了，现在出去。”他的这般反应像是叫对方笑得更开心了些，而后伸出了一根手指摇了摇。

“我还得计算他精神稳固下来所需的时长，以及旁观他醒来之后的状态。”V.V.说，“这些你不是都知道的吗？”他背着手，安静念叨了几句鲁路修也没听清的话语，仿佛是某些数据记录。“不过好吧，当然啦，”他念叨完后又说了一句，“那也不用我站在这里完成。”

鲁路修眼神冰冷地瞧着那幼童形躯，手指搭拢过身旁那人的颈线，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的一侧面廓。朱雀还似在安静沉睡，没有发出任何声息，连呼吸起伏都微弱难辨。他心头缓慢绞紧时，V.V.转了步子，似预备退去了，又稍微侧回了头来。

“但凡他留在这里一日，至少我们都还能确保他的安全无虞。”那孩童模样的鬼怪说，声音当中浮着明确的玩味成分，“因此，好好看着他吧……‘兰佩路基’。”

 

02

 

成濑幸也坐在一处木桩上，状似无所事事地削着一块烂树根。

自打他们正式和外界一团糟的局势挥手道别并定居于此以来，这儿几乎就成了他的固定专座。除去做些份内的活儿之外，他的日常就是坐在这里，欣赏他的几位好友因为更多的活儿而进行口头上的相互推脱和争斗，并且试着给自己找些更有建设性的事情干。

他的手不是太容易闲下来，可惜也没什么比折腾些小玩意儿更伟大的任务等他去完成了。不过因为他遭过那么桩灾，他在这批遁世者中还算有那么些警惕性的一个，虽则他面上并不表露出来半分，只顾着嘲笑几位同伴鸡毛蒜皮的纷争。贸贸然说出些倒霉话只会有两种下场，要么听着像诅咒，要么会被认为是唯恐天下不乱，这点他还是挺清楚的。

他把一个逐渐成型的楔子从木屑中摘出来，轻薄小刀在手指间翻飞了一下，拇指蓦一下摁上了刀柄。流和绫乃还在河道边无所事事地拌嘴，阿修雷在一旁大大咧咧地遭受两人并起的围攻。幸也抬起头来，冲着山林彼端眯起了眼睛。

“那是……外来者吗？”

他喃喃着，仍然摁在刀柄上，好像这样做多少能多些安全感似的——旋即冲着距离自己不远的几位同伴轻轻唿哨了一声。佐山流最先反应过来，冲他招了招手。幸也慢慢踱到他曾经的头儿身边去，持续眯眼瞧着原本寂静的林道。

“显然不是兽踪。”他拿刀尖比着一个方向，“瞧——的确是人类。既然这样，可选范围就不多了。”

“你怎么看？”流问他，“偶然闯进来的探险者，还是和这儿的人有联络的那一类？”

“显然不会是后者。”绫乃插了嘴，没好气地拧起了眉毛，“那不是惯走的那条道。不过如果是前者的话，能找到这儿来，嗅觉可真不错。”幸也耸了耸肩，将未成形的小零件塞进了衣袋，空出的手拍了拍女孩的背。

“我选第三项，会带来大麻烦的寻访者。”他说，“那副打扮，看上去很像是不列颠尼亚人。”

来者离得近了，身形衣着都逐渐清晰起来，隐约能瞧见外衣长摆与宽大披风。那副打扮不太适合徒步进行长途跋涉，不过那两人看起来也不似多么疲累，步伐稳健而缓缓迫近。幸也拿脚背拍了拍地，冲着几位同伴分别都使了眼色。“难怪看起来这么讨厌呢。”流叨咕道，“我说，如果对方来意不善，我们好像是得回避一下？万一真是足够大的麻烦，也许整座营地都得疏散——”

“我去找他们。”绫乃丢下这么一句便闪身往回跑了。剩下的人一并退后了几步，然后好似愣了半晌的阿修雷终于开了口：

“咦，那不是……？”

“什么？”流问他。在话音落下的那一刻，河道对面的古怪来客终于从层层树影中现出本来模样，仅得两人，看上去相当年轻。他们在开阔地边缘驻步，远远望着了这边。幸也隐约觉察到那方打量来的视线似是扫过自己时，手头捏着刀柄的动作一僵。

他捏了捏手指，试图赶走那股莫名而起的毛骨悚然感。“潘德拉贡来使，在欧系不列颠尼亚内部还挺出名的。”阿修雷在一旁说，“那一个黑衣服的，是我们曾经的最高指挥官。自称平民出身因功提拔的兰佩路基，不过根据我原先顶头那几位的怀疑，他的真实身份好像一直是个谜团——如果你们想知道的话。”

“说得好像对头势力的总指挥官会和我们有什么牵连一样，”流嘀咕道，“虽然可能马上要有了。”阿修雷感慨着世事无常时，幸也仍然眯着眼，目光扫在另一人身上。他们间距仍然很远，但足以隐约辨认出部分明显面廓特征。那不像是不列颠尼亚人，幸也想。也不是欧洲人，那有可能……

“他旁边那个，”他低声道，“看起来像——”

“——名誉不列颠尼亚人。”阿修雷答道，“当然了，曾经的日本人。”

那肯定回答让余下两人一并瞪大了眼睛。负责解答的那一个哼笑了一声，缓慢地摇了摇头。“帝国第七圆桌骑士，枢木朱雀，”他继续说，“那架白色装甲骑‘兰斯洛特’的驾驶者。”流在一旁龇起了牙，幸也则皱起了眉头。

“他就是……？！”

这就更古怪了，他想。帝国的白色死神，这个名头倒是不知从何时起就有所流传，他们还算是与那架机甲周转对阵了几回，也算是战况最危急的几回——流在一旁一脸牙疼的模样很能说明一切。然而及至此时，他们算是完全从战场上撤出了，再来这么一次对阵，除去叫人感慨世事无常之外，便也就是显得莫名其妙且毫无必要了。

“我一向讨厌跑去给不列颠尼亚卖命的那批人。”流在一旁嘀咕着，“能供人去的位置那么多，非得选最不招人待见的一条路。”他们那么小声念叨的时候，那两人已经走近了，稳固地踩在石径上越过了水流。打头那一人紫眼温沉，神情悠闲，像这不过是一次寻常出游、在林间终于遇到了些人迹，甚至露出了一丝愉快笑容。他扬起下颌，眼角微眯，温煦笑意间一点凌厉痕迹乍现即隐。

“诸位日安，”他说，“若我追踪无误的话，想必各位就是先前欧联的王牌编制W-0小队成员了。”

 

阿修雷觉得自己打从遇上现前这批名义上已成同伴的家伙们起就一直倒霉透顶。

先是输个惨痛又被拉着阵营转换是一回事，反正他顶头那位像是个冷静的疯子；转换过后又兜回去反杀一枪是一回事，反正他曾经顶头的那位和他那位妞一个胡来一个跟着胡来。然而他这会儿总算搞明白夏英格始终对那两位皇城来人执着不放的原因了，要么是因为那两人差不多疯，要么是因为那两人差不多可怕。

“阿修雷·阿修罗，”欧系不列颠尼亚曾经——可能现在也是——的最高话事人此刻就站在面前，精准地将他从一干人等里第一个揪了出来，“夏英格麾下得力干将，阿修罗队的统领者……”那人语气相当平缓，但他背脊莫名打了个抖。“先是成为了欧联特殊部队的成员之一，再而那整支队伍在欧联编制中也找不见了。”兰佩路基用那副轻淡口气说了，仿佛随意闲聊一般温和微笑着，“说实话，我对你这番经历还挺感兴趣的。”他话语尾音上挑，轻松折为一个问询。阿修雷用力咳嗽了一声，试着把背上那股寒意驱赶开。

“这可不是个方便叙旧的场合啊，阁下。”

操，他闷声想着。这人看上去和玛露卡尔家的小丫头差不多大，实际上对阵起来完全不是一回事。他也多少弄明白了夏英格几番提起面前这位是“基本经受了皇室同等规格待遇”是在暗示什么，这丝毫无助于他拿准当前对待对方该用什么态度。他那么胡思乱想着时，一个轻柔女声忽然自他身后响起：

“如果您是为了W-0的下落而来，无论是打算清算旧怨还是其它，请允许由我来进行直接交涉。”

这下他所谓的“小丫头”也到了。阿修雷摸了摸鼻子，有些憋屈地退到了一旁。金发女孩儿在他视野中上前了一步，绫乃在她身后翻了个白眼。还有一人伫立在她身旁一步远处，抄手警惕地瞧着来人。

“蕾拉·玛露卡尔。”她镇定道，率先伸出手去做了一个友好讯号。天啊，阿修雷翻了翻眼睑。他衷心希望那位做派简直称得上杀伐果决的欧洲话事人没让兰斯洛特在附近待命，那很有可能，不过鉴于兰斯洛特的驾驶员本尊就安静地站在这儿——

“鲁路修·兰佩路基。”那人挑起一抹有趣眼色，伸手与蕾拉的相握。在场一干人等都似骤然松了口气，然而也对当前状况感到愈发疑惑。随后，不待那人再多说什么，蕾拉面上忽然浮现出一丝奇怪神色。

“兰佩路基……”她低声念着。众人皆尽不明其意，唯有她身旁那年轻人好似想起了什么似的，张了张嘴欲言又止。她扭头过去，和他短暂对视了片刻。那片刻中，来人收回手去，礼貌地保持着沉默等候。

阿修雷左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，而后搓了搓自己的脸。他正因这古怪气氛烦躁不堪时，蕾拉忽然又重开了口。“……抱歉，我只是有些惊讶，”她小声而清晰地说，“那是我生母的旧姓。”阿修雷眨了眨眼，待他反应过来那潜在的意思时，他几乎惊掉了下巴。

那也让那位兰佩路基陷入了一阵呆愣，他扭过头去与身旁一人进行眼神交流的动作几乎与那女孩儿如出一辙。但枢木朱雀只是安静地点了点头，而后便一言不发地又退了一步。他仍然身着那件深暗披风，几乎将自己藏匿进影子里。他伴行的那人叹了口气，回过头来，目光淌出一丝稀罕的真实温和。

“我们的确需要进行直接交涉。”他说。她旁边那年轻人担心地望来，低声念了句“蕾拉”。她摇了头，安慰他不会出什么意外。“若是放心不下的话，”那位兰佩路基说，“加一人充当护卫也无妨。”他眉目间显出些许好奇，而那年轻人低头致谢，犹疑了片刻之后，礼貌地报上了自己的名姓。

“日向瑛斗。”

他话音刚落，那人忽然明显地身形一僵。阿修雷眼尖地瞥见他捏了半拳，手头轻微颤抖着。鲁路修·兰佩路基梗着了颈子，面上神情冰冷了许多。“日向？”他轻飘飘地念着，“噢，W-0的日向……”

他身后那人微微抬眉，除此之外毫无反应。这让阿修雷终于意识到了枢木朱雀身上的一点儿违和感出自何处——他原以为那人曾被遮罩的一侧眼睛大概是已经作废了，这会儿第七骑士面上毫无余缀，双目清明，好似两侧都能正常视物。他与对方接触的不多，这是他仅能找见的变化——阿修雷这么想着时，目光下移了些，若有所思地盯着了似是另一处变化的左侧单边手甲，上头隐约绘着什么图案。

“如果您当真在意的话，”阿修雷盯着那儿使劲瞧时，瑛斗谨慎地进行了接话，“家兄曾经任职于欧系不列颠尼亚所属米迦勒骑士团。”那人发出一声沙哑低笑，旋即用力抿紧了自己的嘴唇。

他面色还算平静，稍显苍白，眼神已然冰冷骇人。阿修雷眨了眨眼，仿佛明白了先前他提到“夏英格麾下”时自己感受到的那股莫名寒意从何而来。他们在这令人尴尬的静默中面面相觑了许久，兰佩路基忽一闭眼，退了一步，伸手拽住了第七骑士的手腕。

“我们可能需要叨扰一阵了，玛露卡尔小姐。”他轻声说着，“希望你们别太介意。”他紧扣着那位年轻骑士的手腕，分毫不放松，好像这能帮助他缓解些不明根源的痛苦惊惧。枢木朱雀终于开了口，低声提了句“我们不能离开太久”。“我知道。”他疲惫答道，在蕾拉侧身示意随自己来时拔起了脚步。

阿修雷摸了摸自己的下巴，冲着那两人的背影竖起眉头。“怎么？”流在一旁挠了挠后脑勺，“你有什么想说的？”

“我是在想，欧洲战线还没收尾吧？”阿修雷真心实意地疑惑道，“他们俩不好好待在前线，跑到这儿来到底是干啥的？偷闲约会？私奔？”他刚说完，绫乃呛咳了一声，一脸讶异地瞧了过来：

“你说什么——？”

“传言嘛，传言。”阿修雷摊开了手，“军中一直有所流传，说那两人的关系大概……”他捻起一侧手指，形式暧昧地搓了搓。随后他冲着几位面色古怪的同伴耸了耸肩。“我是没直接跟他们接触过，”他解释道，“不过听我曾经那头儿念叨看好戏的态度，估计还真不那么单纯。”

然后他就看见已经走远了些、但还在视听范围内的兰佩路基骤然停步，猛一回身，面上那温煦笑意完全消失了。“你要是再提一次你曾经那位头儿，”那人说着，眼神冰冷，嗓音低沉，“我这就送你去见他。”

那言语中透着某种说到做到的果决意味。阿修雷打了个寒噤，愣愣目送着对方在蕾拉的指引下真的走远了，终于长出了一口气，在剩余几人怜悯的目光中发出了一声哀鸣。

“——关我什么事啊？！”

 

03

 

早从一干人等尽都选择遁世隐居时起，营地篷车旁便新支起了些独立宽帐，其中总有那么一些是长期闲置的，只供人们在想拥有些隐私空间时使用。日向瑛斗伴着跟前两人从林间走回宽阔坡地的向阳面，瞧着他们走入了其中一间，回过神来向周遭旁观的几位年长者摆手示意无碍。“不会造成多大麻烦的。”他保证道，尽力使自己的声音听上去安全可靠。

他在人群窃窃私语时抬起头，意识到还有一人并未随同走进那方空间里去。那位年轻圆桌神情淡漠地伫立一旁，甚至与议事处隔开了相当一段距离。瑛斗皱了皱眉，放弃了对着那张直白写着抗拒不合作的脸问出什么有效信息来，转而走进了营帐当中。蕾拉和那个尚且来意不明的不列颠尼亚人都已经落座，瑛斗站在了一侧，抄起双臂打量着那年轻人。

“您不需要让您那位护卫驻守在旁吗？”

他问出口后，鲁路修·兰佩路基便瞧了过来，一经望见他形貌，眉宇间再度浮现出先前那阵冰寒冷厉。“不劳费心。”那人嗓音低缓地阐述，“我自认不会把自己置于让你拔刀相向的境地里，何况——”他状似漫不经心地瞥来一眼，扫过腰间系着的武器，又转头望向营帐边壁，目光像是落在了空处。

“——我想你们是伤不到我的。”

“相当自信。”瑛斗说。对方扯起一抹冷笑，指尖沿唇角短弧稍一划动。

“我只是信任他罢了。”

“足够信任他，却不让他参与这场交谈吗？”

他们已在方才的步程中简单互通了身份由来，因而当下他清楚知道，第七骑士枢木朱雀是被指派随行眼前这位正儿八经的皇室特使的，然而那人却摆出了好似回避这场谈话般的态度，既不方便判定威胁、又不方便即时回护。像是在规避什么，瑛斗想着。这挺奇怪，而且也不够公平。

但兰佩路基没有接续这个问题。他将眼神转开了，投放向那金发姑娘，透出了一丝好奇。蕾拉接受到他的疑问讯号，绷直了背脊，却稍微垂了头颅。

“我自幼便离开了不列颠尼亚本土，及至我母亲逝世时，我年纪也并不大。”她轻声道，“我在六岁以前能记下的事情不多，因而虽然对我的生身父母有所记忆，但他们的过往履历，我也只知道些零碎信息。说来惭愧，我对于我母亲的过往——”

她歉意一笑，稍微攥紧了膝上的手指。瑛斗从侧边望见了，心下暗叹了一声。她本不该这般容易紧张，他想，但若涉及某些往事，人人尽都有些弱点。那年轻人一手支着了鬓角，仿佛在安静思虑，待到交谈落得了一个短暂空档，才蓦然吁叹了一声。

“兰佩路基并非我原本的父姓。”他说，“那也是我母亲的旧姓。在她去世之前，我多少还是了解了些她的经历。她提起的也不多，不过足够了。”

他阖了会儿眼，手指微微绕着旋儿，好似在试图从久远记忆当中翻找出一道清晰路径。蕾拉没有出言打扰他，仍然半绷着腕臂，手指将拢未拢。那年轻人再睁眼时，内里深暗紫色尽都陷入某种飘忽的缅怀。

“我的外祖父出生在塞纳河畔，因着投机商事，举家迁往不列颠尼亚。及至定居之后，兄弟亲族便各自疏远了些。我的母亲是二代移民，但并未选择从商道路。她试图走上一条……更有意义的道路。”他轻声说着，“她算是好动，体能相当优秀。是啊，天啊——她设法从军。她原本缺乏根源性的推助力，当然了，支撑她那么做的只有某些看似不切实际的幻想。真正令她进入军中的契机是，她的一位堂姐结识了一位政治家。”

他稍一停顿，蕾拉就在这间歇中睁大了双眼。那女孩儿安静地绞紧了手指，随后犹疑着吐露了一句：“那不会是……”

“布莱斯高议员。”鲁路修说。蕾拉低叹了一声，默然点了点头。“在野活动频繁，树敌不少——然而是她接触的头一个体制中人。”那人继续道，“他们实质上意见相左，不过她那位堂姐倒是寻到了确切归宿。在那一次交集后，她寻到了自己的路径，也就渐渐同那两人疏远了。因此，很遗憾，及至后来，布拉德·冯·布莱斯高被迫流亡回欧洲时，她并没能够及时伸出援手。”

“……那也是无可奈何。”蕾拉说。她声音低微，手指尖儿慢慢互相磨蹭着。“然后……”

“他回到这里，”那年轻人继续说，“他妻子的根底，欧罗巴的土地……”

“……然后他葬身于此。”

“一次暗杀。”

他指掌蓦然挥落，轻轻一滞，停在了空中。瑛斗望向了与他相对的那女孩，她眼睫颤动着，显出一个苍白微笑。“我的母亲在我面前死去。”她小声说，“那就是全部了。”

这必然不是什么愉快经历，瑛斗想。与一个几乎还是陌生人的敌对阵营者谈及死去的亲人，若非机缘巧合，这本不该发生。兰佩路基稍微前倾了身子，这让他条件反射绷紧了神经。然而那人没有什么僭越举动，只是目光温缓了些。

“我有一个妹妹。”他说，“我母亲的遗躯被发现时，她就被护在身下。她失去母亲的年纪与你那时相仿。”这会儿那些始终藏匿在他眉峰眼角的锋芒淡去了，仅剩一个面目英俊、神情温和的年轻人。那副做派很容易博得好感，这番言辞也的确是情真意切，然而在蕾拉像是放松了些时，瑛斗默念了一句不可松懈，自行单刀直入道：

“你们这番前来，真正的缘由是什么？”

那点儿稀薄的温馨气氛很快淡去了。来人抬眼看他，眼角重聚起些锐利光彩。“调查一些东西。”兰佩路基平静道，“W-0编队中，仿佛曾出现一种很有趣的现象。战斗力陡增？远程调谐？精神共感？”他抬起手指，绘出简单交错的网格形状。“日向。”他念出那词节时还带了些咬牙切齿的意思，短暂显出、即刻又散去，“你愿意为我解答吗？”

这才算是让瑛斗放下心来，同时又从另一重意义上提起了一些。“我不明白，”他又皱起眉，“你是怎么——”

“我认识一个人，他提到一些消息。”那人说，“他在随军行动时说了一些零散的可能性，说欧洲这边出现过一次很有趣的波折，甚至涉及一部分时空扰乱。”他眼角一跳，嘴边似是抽搐了一下，深呼吸了一次才恢复了平静面色。“我不喜欢那家伙，很不喜欢。但既然是他提及的，有那么一条线索……”他喃喃着，“他不在意这个，认为不过是一场小麻烦，可我——我有想探个究竟的理由。”

蕾拉也转过头来，投以担忧一瞥。与她相对而坐的那到访者微微垂了眼目，好似在沉思什么。他带来的谜团不减反增，那叫瑛斗多少生出些不祥预感。“你是为此而来的？”他问出口。那人沉默下去，也不知过了多久，终是阖拢了眼目。

“……‘Geass’，牵涉到时空运转，这足够引我前来了。”他发出一声轻笑，一缕悲哀从面上一闪而逝，“当然了，这也不过是缘由之一。”

 

成濑幸也盘坐在草坡上，无趣地数着自己的手指头。

“你在紧张。”他说。阿修雷在一旁恼火地低吼了一声，像是某种犬科动物的咆哮。“轮不到我们来紧张，”他说，“我不知道别的，不过我猜瑛斗那家伙不会叫事态失控。”

“你很信任他嘛。”阿修雷没精打采道。幸也耸了耸肩膀，说了句“最好该他把能操心的都操心完”。阿修雷笑起来，仍然挂着苦恼神色。“我觉得这儿也就你还能稍微沉得住气了，”他比划了一下，“你看那两位——”

佐山流和香坂绫乃在旁边拖着脚步团团转，时不时往那位年轻圆桌站桩的位置望上一眼，各自都挂着一脸不满，步子也越拖越近。幸也瞥见了这番景象，并不惊讶地摇了摇头。“我要是他们，我就不去碰钉子。说实话，那有点像是自己找死。”阿修雷愁眉苦脸道，“且不论那位乘坐装甲骑的战绩如何，就算没有兰斯洛特伴行，他都敢在最高指挥部里当着无数武官的面动手——这事我还是知道的。至于先前他和他看着的那位特使是怎么被收押的，说实话我也不太清楚，不过米迦勒骑士团损失惨重是真的。”他好像还能这么喋喋不休一个世纪，幸也抬手挥了挥，示意出了“烦请闭嘴”。

“他们闲得太久了，让他们去吧。”他说，“何况那家伙的身份也的确……”

他将后半句“有够讨厌”压在舌尖，并没有明确地吐露出来。他两根食指嗒嗒碰在一块儿，猜想着是谁最先沉不住气，然后就是——

“枢木。”流的声音说，“当然了，枢木。”

幸也拿左侧食指把右侧的摁下了，然后拍拍裤腿站起来，慢慢朝那边踱了过去。“不列颠尼亚出了这么一位圆桌骑士，就算是在欧洲，消息也有所流传。”流在那儿说，“你可是相当出名，枢木。”

“你们究竟是来做什么的？”现在换了绫乃说话。那女孩儿声音很是尖锐，带着不加掩饰的敌意。幸也站到她身边，抬手虚按了一下，心下也知道这不会真的叫她收起脾气。黑发女孩哼了一声，抱着手臂扬起了下颌。

他们针对的那一位神情波动了一下，但好似并没有发火。“帝国军要。”他简单答道，声音当中缺乏情绪起伏，“具体事宜只由那位阁下把控，我也不知详情。”他说完便退了半步，稍微垂下了眼睑，显出一副不愿继续交谈的模样。绫乃歪着脑袋，轻轻吹出一声短哨似的气音。

“即使是圆桌骑士都无权得知？”她话里带刺，“真可怜啊。”

那张轮廓英挺的面孔忽地轻微扭曲了一下。那人说了句“不过是职权所限”，而后便抿紧了嘴唇。佐山流就在这时接了话头过去，一脸挑衅地掰了掰手指。“枢木朱雀，日本最后的首相之子，停留在沦为殖民区的本土，加入了不列颠尼亚的军队，”他念着那人名姓履历，像是在挨个儿历数一般，“在本土的反抗势力渐成气候时，葬送了反抗军的首领，黑色骑士团的头目——”

他顿住了，向着那人完全阴沉下来的面色咧嘴一笑。“帝国圆桌？”他语气带冲，“看着挺光鲜……”幸也瞥见那人突地捏紧手指，稍微摁上了腰侧，及时反应过来拉了把流的手肘，然而他没能阻止接下来的话语被陈述完毕。某一刻他忽然明白了阿修雷先前的警告意味，他在那人真正做出反击以前便由背脊蹿升起一阵森寒，他向那人面目望去时，恍然觉得那双瑛绿眼睛里甚至缺乏半点常人情绪。

“……不过是一条由不列颠尼亚驯养的狗。”

 

“玛露卡尔小姐。”来人说。

他十指交叠，托着下颌，显得安定从容，乃至大局在握。那副安稳做派透出些许潜在的张狂意味，偏偏又不到叫人生厌的地步。“我只是在提出一种假设，”他说，“我假设你们隐蔽于此，并非是真正放弃了你们能有的作为，不过是缺乏从根本上扭转局势的能力。”

“你是在暗示我们过于懦弱吗？”蕾拉回应道。那人不赞同地轻轻摇了头，黢黑额发下深暗紫眼锋芒毕现。

“我在暗示你们需要援助，打破曾经遭遇的限制，然后从窘境中走出来。”他说，“而我也是。”

他站起来，在仅有的空间中踱开了些，身后黑金披风边角飘摇。日向瑛斗默然注视着这场景，脚下重心稍微前移了些。“我的母亲，”那人说，“被世人所记住的名姓是，玛丽安娜·vi·不列颠尼亚——自由的女儿，冠以闪光之名，嫁作一位专制帝王的第五皇妃——然后她为此而葬命。”他短暂一顿后，语气反而愈发轻柔了。“我的妹妹，帝国第七皇女，娜娜莉·vi·不列颠尼亚，”他说，“她从劫难中幸存了，两腿残疾，双目失明——然后和我一同被帝国抛弃。”

随后他神色间温情褪去、冷厉浮现，几乎是傲慢地向他们点着下颌。“我在欧洲的布局，我在这里创下的功绩……没错，那的确是以你们的属下、战友与人民的性命为代价而建立的。”他那么说着，全不顾蕾拉试图张嘴反驳。“那些——从你们自行笃定了败亡结局，停止前行步伐的那一刻起，便被你们彻底抛弃了的性命。”他垂眼冷笑，“我有资格在你们面前这样说，因为我还在继续。”

“我不能停下。”他说。

瑛斗望向那金发女孩，她重新坐稳了，安静了下来。他走近至挨到她身旁，手指搭上了她的肩头。那来访者在片刻静谧后沙哑一笑，向他们两人笔直望来。

“我以平民之名重返潘德拉贡，因我有使命未尽。我在尝试查清我母亲的死因，我在尝试为我所欲守护之人挣得生存余地。为了不再重蹈覆辙，更多悲剧当被终止。于我如此，于已从根基腐朽的不列颠尼亚如此，于世人皆是如此。”他说着，声调渐渐激昂起来，“我来到这里，我站到你们面前，我仅问你们一句话——倘若这就是你们为自己规划的位置，你们能确保这份平静足够延续吗？”

不。那就是唯一的答案了，瑛斗想着。他们不能——无人能够。打从他们现出身形起，这梦幻似的平静生活便似走到了头，也不过是再度被人唤醒归来。“今次是我，而不是我的军队。”那人轻声道，“一旦我走出这里——当然了，你们是阻挡不了的——你们又如何能确保下一回的访客仍然并无恶意呢？”

一句提醒，或是威胁。蕾拉抬起头来，说“你在引我们入局”。“入局为棋，是的。”那人答道，“我自己也是其中一个。”瑛斗低头看去，恰逢她轻轻捏了捏自己的手腕。随后她也一并站起，平静相视。

“你这般贸然自揭身份，无所顾忌吗？”

那人笑了。“倘若你们不信任我，我料想你们大概会一辈子封闭在这儿。那么，最多不过是在欧洲乡野间再多出一个流言，对不列颠尼亚本土不会造成任何影响。”他说，“倘若你们信任于我，在此前提下走回外界——”

他摊开了双手，漫不经心似地挥摆了一下。

“——我又有什么可担心的呢？”

于是他们又恢复到相互对峙的格局当中了。那看似落单的一人敛下眼目，却没给人半点示弱迹象。蕾拉吸了口气，瑛斗垂下手来，轻轻握着了她的。

“你所求的是什么？”她问。

“长久的和平。”那人回答，“战争需被终结，秩序需被重组，不列颠尼亚需被肃清。”他单手虚晃了一下，手指凭空弹动。“从本土到数字编区，从新陆皇城到古老的欧罗巴……波澜已被掀起了，置身事外的空间也不充裕了。”

他示以微笑，隐现睥睨。他们又对峙了少顷，蕾拉终于昂起头来。“请容我仔细考虑。”她低声道。鲁路修·兰佩路基轻轻拍了拍掌，好似早已经笃定了她的回答。

“明智的抉择。”

他那般说完后，略一颔首，脚步往入口处转去了。那黑色身形完全背转过去时，瑛斗咳嗽了一声。“阁下。”他出言道，“抱歉，阁下。”那人停了步子，侧首聆听。“以你的立场来看，做出这般选择也算合理。但是，那位圆桌骑士……”瑛斗斟酌着词句，寻思着该如何表达自己的合理担忧，“这显然已经涉嫌背叛帝国，如果他选择遵从自己的立场，我是指忠于皇帝——”

那道身形僵停了片刻，随后回以一道几不可闻的叹息。“谁知道呢，”鲁路修说，“他也许是，什么都不会记得。”

他顿在那里，好似为这问题心烦意乱起来，甚至打破了他始终拿捏着的那副镇定做派。而后他们听见外头骤然传来嘈杂声响，那必然是发生了什么变故。冲突，瑛斗想着，也许——“怎么？”

那来访者轻声嘀咕了一句，旋即面色骤然一变，匆匆冲去了外头。

 

他没看清那道武器划落的轨迹。

这场冲突像是个闹剧，乍起乍落，不留多少转圜余地便陷入了一种僵局。时日本就不早了，在天色昏暗间，第七骑士的佩剑仅现出一道流光残迹，待到停驻时已然架上了出言挑衅者的脖颈。幸也使劲眨了眨眼，没顾上绫乃在一旁发出了什么动静，做出了什么警示或者——他盯着眼前场景，从佐山流瞬间僵硬不动的身躯，到抵着他颈侧的锋利剑刃，到那位圆桌骑士分毫不抖的持剑动作。他面上缺乏半点多余情绪，仅有那双暗沉下来的眼睛里透出点儿疯狂之意。幸也稍退了一步，意识到事态的确失去了控制。

“——朱雀！”一个声音突然响起，带着些气急败坏的意思，“放下那柄剑，枢木朱雀！”

因而他们没有在那僵局中逗留太久。幸也扭头望去，瞧见那位所谓的欧洲话事人步履匆忙地赶了过来。那句喝令传递过来时，第七骑士即时神情一拧，手头突地颤抖了一下，似相持不稳一般，在被逼压者的颈上摁下一道白痕。他面上现出些混乱情绪，但终归是绷着了动作，缓慢地将长剑收回了。他归剑入鞘的那一刻，在场所有人都似松了口气，旋即陷入更为难堪的静默中。

“……非常抱歉。”

他那点儿声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，随后他便闭上了眼，面色难看地急促喘息了一阵。先前与他同来的那人已经赶至一旁，烦躁不安地揉了揉眉心。“营地西侧，那间独立营帐，被划归给我们使用了。”那人低声道，带着命令语气，“去那里待着，直到你确保自己足够冷静清醒了为止。”枢木朱雀没有应声，僵硬地一点头，便一言不发地大步走开了。

这种时候应该说什么？幸也胡乱想着，丢出一句“你该好好管教一下你的护卫”？若事实确如阿修雷所说，那么那两人从身份地位上来看或许还真论不上由谁管教谁。他那么想着时，适合先一步进言的时机已经过去了，而流和绫乃都还没缓过神来。“刚刚发生了什么？”瑛斗问出了口，径直瞧望过来。幸也指着自己的鼻尖儿，耸起了肩膀，认命地往前走了一步。

“流说了些话，不太好听，”他望着对方深蓝眼睛说，“不过大概算是我们的共识。”那的确将那个枢木激怒了，他想。他们的确有些后怕，但至此大抵都还并无歉意。瑛斗应是读懂了这几重意思，稍微沉下了眉头。

“什么话？”

一些实话，幸也想。事实如此，他复述时仍然毫无愧疚。没有人应当为此而感到愧疚，即使他们已经被从战争中剥离了，即使他们再不消简单地将谁划归到敌营了，然而枢木朱雀其人的存在仍足以从根源上激怒他们，提醒起他们曾经付出的多少代价、那人又是抛下了什么才走至这一位置。他平静阐述完后，那位兰佩路基的脸色瞬间浮上一层惨白。先前萦绕在他周身的那点惊怒交加消失了，取而代之的是一层浅淡而清晰的痛苦。

“别那么说他，”他低沉道，声音疲惫，“你们唯独不能——”

他哽住了，不再多言，微微转着头顾望了一圈，而后也提步离开了。他离走的步伐显得缓慢钝重了许多，先前所见的那般从容气度都消散了大半。他离远后，幸也重望向了先前与他相议的那两人。日向瑛斗叹了口气，明确表达出自己不甚赞同的意思。

“他们的立场没那么分明，”他说，“就我们目前所知的信息，他们可能是在打算对付不列颠尼亚本国。”

流在一旁抹了把自己的脖子，掌心多了一道血痕。“是啊，你那个疯子哥哥也那么打算过，所以那又如何？”他愤然道，“那混蛋差点砍了我的脑袋。”绫乃捅了一下他的肋骨，流撇过了头去。幸也仍然望着瑛斗，后者的神情也扭曲了一下，紧紧抿起了嘴唇。

“情况没那么简单。”蕾拉的声音响了起来。她招手示意他们到一旁说话时，沉凝着暮色的眼睛里透出些复杂思虑。幸也往着太阳西斜的方位稍一扭头，瞥见那来访者黢黑背影，在天色渐沉下仿佛拉作一道单薄影子。

 

鲁路修撩开营帐入口门帘时，并不宽阔的空间里已经相当昏暗了。他将那通道拉拢闭合，然后抬脚走向角落里那不出声息的人形。朱雀安静地盘坐在地，圆桌骑士长披落在身后，巨大的金色帝国纹章扭曲着横亘在黑暗之上。他撑着一侧膝盖，另一侧歪倒下去，及至鲁路修走近了些才抬起头来。

“我很抱歉。”他低声说。

先前那些隐约可见的疯狂暴戾，此刻在他面上涓滴不剩了。鲁路修顿住了步子，拖过一旁座椅歇了下来。“那不是你的过错。”他说。那也不是那些人的过错，他想。他们又知道什么呢？那些个流亡者，与所有11区本土的叛乱者一样，所知晓的情况与大多数人并无二致。出身数字的圆桌骑士，叛国者，为帝国创下多少功绩也不会被称为英雄，倒是只能被曾经的同胞视为耻辱。这境遇不全是由他自己造成的，鲁路修想，恰恰不是由他一人造成的。

“缺乏指令，也并非是为救你于险境，仅仅因个人因素贸然出手伤人，”朱雀说，“可能对你们的商议进程造成不可挽回的破坏，对你所担负的职责造成恶劣影响——那是我的过错。”

他数落自己时声音过于平静，唯有眉目间透出些许不安。他已经站起身，慢慢走上前来，在鲁路修的注视下缓慢跪下地去。“起来。”鲁路修说，“你不需要……”他对上朱雀抬目相望时的视线，剩余的声音卡在了嗓子眼里。

又来了。他痛苦地闭上眼。又来了，那副神情——带了些惊慌，混着些被强压而下的不情不愿，又谨慎地不愿表露出来，像是早被打下了做了错事便要遭受责罚的惯性。枢木朱雀这些时日以来从记忆到情绪都经历着再三往复的循环过程，次数一旦多了，他的性格表征都成为支离破碎的，而这是鲁路修最不愿看见的一部分。一类年轻而朦胧的隐忍苦痛，或许根因是在他们重逢之前。底层军队当中那些轻易被充作负面情绪宣泄对象的名誉不列颠尼亚人，蒙着军中刑罚所造成的伤势与根种下的服从意识——其后意味想想便叫人感到窒闷不适。

鲁路修撑开眼睑，试图将他拽拉起来，但朱雀不为所动。他跪立在那里，发出一声低沉哽咽。“鲁路修，”他小声念着，“鲁路修……”他每被拉动一下，肩背便泛起一阵明显颤栗。末了被唤名者放弃了与他相持，倾身搭上他的脖颈，拇指摩挲着一小块皮肤。

“你想做什么？”鲁路修问他。朱雀好似松了口气，神情犹豫地伸出手来，动作很有些迟疑滞缓，但还是摘开了他的腰带。鲁路修由着他将自己衣链拉下，由着他抓握上自己的阴茎，将它拨至不由金属所覆的一侧掌心，然后望着他主动埋进自己双膝之间，倾首含住了前端。

朱雀咽得很深，在卖力吸吮了一番、让鲁路修的阴茎在自己嘴里慢慢硬挺起来后，便自行叫它一直抵着了自己的口腔深处。鲁路修缓慢摩挲着他的发顶，手掌抚过他的眉梢眼角。他小幅吞吐着，低低哼出些痛苦鼻音，呼吸都似紊乱破碎了。在鲁路修的有意收敛中，这次口交过程没有持续太久，朱雀终于吐出他的阴茎时死命捂住嘴呛咳了一阵，放下手时便揩去了嘴角零散余迹。他仰起头来，混乱神情未去，双眼中积淀下大片晦暗色彩。

鲁路修再去拉他的肩臂时，朱雀仍未起身。他跪立在原处，前倾了身，搂抱住身前那人的腰际。他在这态势中慢慢安静下来，肩背也停止了轻微抖动。鲁路修躬下腰去，缓慢抱住了他的头颈。

“足够了吗？”鲁路修小声说着，努力忽视自己声音当中不受控制的疲倦成分，“你还想要做什么吗？”

 

04

 

他被一声鸟鸣吵醒。

他睁开眼，眼前光景还不甚明朗。他寻回感官知觉时隐隐然觉得不太对劲，好像他原本应是活在某种规制里，睁眼片刻后便被集结令拉去进行晨操，又或者应当先一步去到教室进行温习。或者是战事所需——行军令——凌晨进发开始突袭，打头阵或是——留守在指挥部中，但需要督查特定目标的安全……他听见更多声响，一道风息卷动林叶簌簌，似隐于山野间、居于向阳坡地处，抚过整片湖畔波澜而来。这让他生出一丝茫然，一时间记不起自己置身此地的缘由。

然而他像是经历过的，也许仅有短暂数日，但多少存了些稀薄印象。他那么想着时，下意识试图撑坐起来。他稍一动弹，被褥滑动间扰乱了另一道呼吸。有人从他身后环紧他的腰际，手臂横过肋侧，掌心在赤裸小腹上缓慢交叠。

“我在这儿。”

鲁路修的声音低沉响起，字句尽都贴着他的耳廓倾吐。然后一个亲吻、更多亲吻，散碎地落在他耳后颈间，轻浅触碰、温缓摩挲；然后那人将下颌搁过他肩头，硌在他颈窝里，温热鼻息扫过他的皮肤。他轻轻应了一声，重新阖了眼睑，叫自己陷回黑暗之中。

那人环抱着他，肌肤相贴、亲密无间，几乎能感触到平缓心拍与他自己的相应。那叫他短暂滋生的片许不安重归于无，沉淀下去，坠入一个足以吞噬心念的空洞。鲁路修，他闭目想着。鲁路修。那环绕着他的臂膀缓慢收紧，微微颤抖，似藏着某些恐惧，似在试图挽留、唯恐再失去更多。他没再动弹，任由那人随意动作，直至那搂抱姿态几乎成为拼力禁锢，似试图将他糅入骨血——然后那人发出一声低微促笑，在他颈间用力吸吮出一个淤痕。

朱雀安静地闭着眼，由得那禁锢态势短暂形成一道枷锁。他不懂那惊惶不安从何而来，他或许知晓、或许不过是遗忘了答案。

然而他也不会开口问询。

 

第七骑士的状况不太对劲，蕾拉说。

那不是件多么不明显的事，瑛斗暗自想道。不仅关乎他个人，他以及与他一同前来的护卫对象，她那位族兄，一个兰佩路基——那两人之间关系古怪，分散行动时皆带着些近乎神经质的心不在焉，重新并行时才恢复寻常。然后枢木朱雀会陷入一种奇异的静默，好似对外界干扰渐渐没了反应、或提不起予以回应的兴趣。那位名誉不列颠尼亚人，他身上像是残损了某些东西，时日久了便叫他显得愈发不似寻常活人。

日向瑛斗揉了揉眉心，对身旁浮现担忧神色的女孩说“无需担心，既然那位阁下向我们保证了，我们姑且相信他言行可靠”。蕾拉缓慢点头，安静地垂下眼目，试探性地提出一个可能：

“他们提到Geass……你觉得枢木卿的状况会和那也有关联吗？”

瑛斗沉默不语。他们沿着开阔林地间河道行进，在啁啾鸟鸣中无言地趟步了许久，然后他抬目眯眼，伸手拦住了她的步子。他们一并停下，蕾拉转了转眼睛，很快望向了同一个方位。在林木伫立间，他们先前谈及的两人置身其中。他们搬来了一把座椅，其中一人坐在上头，闭目不动，像是睡着了。

他们出来的这些时日，第七骑士的发尾像是长了些，蜷曲柔软地覆上了颈后。他安静地阖着眼，由着另一人手持短剪、轻柔细致地在他头颅周际游移。黑发的那人罕见地露出和缓笑意，在嚓嚓响动中，神情温柔地拢着身前人的眉目。

他动作轻缓，谨慎而细致。阳光自林叶间铺洒而下，落在他们头颈之间，勾勒出那一举一动的细枝末节。蕾拉发出极轻的感叹单音，好似这副场景叫她感到安宁。然而日向瑛斗微眯起眼，暗中生生按捺下一阵不寒而栗。

手持利器的那人，神情举止间都并无恶意——恰恰相反，他那眼神饱含怜惜，像是注视着最珍重之人。然而另一人，那帝国圆桌，闭目不动，由着一线锋锐在自己颈间游走。像全然信任，像全无知觉。一个帝国傀儡，像那温柔摆布下的一件死物。

瑛斗望着那副场景，光路摇曳、生者安宁，心间一片冰冷不适逐渐积淀沉寂。

 

“的确不正常。”幸也说，“你也知道绫乃那脾气，就算被下了禁令也就是稍微收敛一点，而不是彻底安分下来。”瑛斗瞪了他一眼，传达了一下“你们都一样”的意思，幸也便耸起了肩膀。“拜托了，我可什么都没说，至少不至于傻到当着人面说。”他拉着一点儿拖腔，低头继续捣弄着他那堆没完没了的闲杂小玩意儿，“至于流，他甚至被我们的好司令押着跟人道了歉。当然啦，诚意有多少值得怀疑，起码形式上是做了。”

“然后？”

“绫乃不太管得住自己的嘴时，有一次那个兰佩路基在场，有一次不在。”他说，“不在的那一次，枢木的反应和上回完全不一样——他没说一句话，没有反驳，没有辩解，什么都没有，甚至没显出一丁点儿生气的样子，倒是一脸自己做错了事似的认命愧疚。至于在的那一次，他又是另外一种态度，他坚持了一会儿自己没做错任何事，说了些道路使然之类的话，看上去就像是个实打实的效忠帝国派。”

他从木桩上站起来，慢慢朝着营地方向踱去了。瑛斗随在他身后，随着他中途脚步一转，往暂且无人的广袤水域边沿走去，望着巨大风车臂扇旋动。成濑幸也在草坡上踢蹬了几下，拾起一块石片，冲着水面稍一比划。

“……流去道歉的时候，我也在旁边。”他说，“那个第七骑士，他只是看了我们一眼，随口说了句‘什么’，接着就摆回了一张棺材脸。他要么是真的不在意，要么是真的不记得。不管是哪种都……”

他在试图完全走至水边之前就将那石头随手丢弃了，踩在地上，拿鞋跟碾进了土里。这番举动让他的心烦意乱表露无遗，许是觉察到事态不太对劲、偏偏又把握不到什么头绪。“那不正常，是的。”他咧着嘴，笑容古怪，“所以你认为呢？他也是某种后天形成的怪胎？”

“也许。”瑛斗说，“那位阁下有所暗示，我猜想……”

他们一并静默下来，望着入夜前最后一丝光亮沉下天际。在那两人造访后，数日以来这隐地中的和平悠闲氛围已经微妙了许多。兰佩路基那番高谈阔论多少传入了另几人的耳朵，只要不碰上枢木朱雀情绪或行为失控的场合，他便能长久维持一类因着充分自信而稍显傲慢、但在不知不觉间能叫人信服的从容举止。抛开他实际仍是帝国来客一点，他本人还算是相当讨喜，还能巧妙化解多数刻意针对的难堪于无形。他没再多重复阐述一次他那番掷地有声的演说，但在寻常交谈中，他不经意提点几句话头，也能将情绪仍不太好、言语惯常带刺的绫乃说得哑口无言。

“你想他们当真值得信任吗？”幸也叠起了手臂，心不在焉地抓着自己的手肘，“我知道流也问过你，绫乃大概也问过你。现在我也说出来了。说真的，瑛斗，我们没什么特别的归属。原先是W-0，后来到这儿的生活也算挺好。但说到底，真正会受到影响，以及该做决定的还是——”

“蕾拉会考虑你们的意见。”瑛斗说。

“她也会听你的。”幸也回答。

他们望着天际暮紫被灰蓝所替代，暗淡月色浮现在一缕薄云后方。幸也又踢蹭了一下地面，而后站定了，轻轻吸了口气。“我不知道，真不知道。别把这话告诉别人。”他叨念道，“我也没什么头绪，那个枢木……他身上真没多少能让我们生出好感的地方，但是他这副模样……”

有所顾忌，有所牵念，瑛斗想。因而遭人操控，或还不足完全，那未见得说明他有多么软弱，此间往复倒可能是一类韧性体现。他那么想着时，另一人还在一旁稍微比划着。“我觉得不太妙。”幸也说，“那比你最疯的时候还要糟糕，这反而让我就该不该同情他这事上有点拿不准主意了。”

有多糟呢？瑛斗安静想着。你们未必见过最糟的时候。荒芜枯坟，无名碑，一些镌刻在金属圆牌上的名姓，空有一星半点余迹、却鲜少有人会去悼念。他们的确止步于此了，那是令他心下偶感空落的根因之一。仅有的幸存者，仿佛因着那格局走势看似不可撼动、便缺失了继续前行的推助力。他单手空空一握，掐入了自己掌心。

“我听得见亡灵。”他低声道。那些年轻的死者，无名的兵士，遍生于原野并重陷入泥土，开出殷红花卉，血肉为瓣、黢黑心蕊，鲜活色彩包覆着枪弹与死亡。他无数次想见过、也梦见过那般场景，花叶萎谢、沉下灰烬，零落在地形如枯痂。“白色死神，第七骑士，背叛了日本的男人。”他低声念着，短暂吁叹，“我原以为，在面对他的时候，我会听见亡灵。那些曾经死去的人，那些被埋没的声音……”

他握着的一侧拳头垂落身侧，在夜风中渐渐松散了。他望着遥远灯火与被掩盖的零散星光，慢慢垂下了眼睑。

“……但没有。”他说，“我甚至感觉——只是感觉……他像也是其中的一个。”

 

他们回到营地中时，瑛斗留意到那两位到访者总算作出了一定程度上的妥协，至少他们终于暂时放弃了那两套看似沉坠、实则不过是帝国纹章过于显眼或说碍眼的不列颠尼亚做派着装。这点儿妥协让周遭氛围都轻闲了许多，虽则那两人仍算出挑的、可也不至于一眼看去就格格不入。

晚餐在相对正常的谈话环境中进行完毕，那两人如以往一般早早离席，及至月色完全升起都没再出现在人前。“我开始相信军中传言了，”阿修雷嘀咕道，“说真的，我一点儿也不奇怪为什么会出现那种传言了。”他若有所思地圈住自己的手指滑了滑，被绫乃一巴掌打在了后脑勺上。他不满地发出抗议时，蕾拉从一旁望来，低声多问了些话。

“他们隐藏起来的消息太多了。”她私下对瑛斗说，“我明白，如果我们不做出明确抉择，便也没有告知更多的价值。但有关于他们本身……”

“那与你如何作想毫无关系。”

“是毫无关系。”她赞同道，“因为我好像是已经快被他说服了。他可以另外安排我们的位置，趁着欧洲格局洗牌还未结束把我们替进去。他可以确保只要我们不刻意主动提及，没人会再因为我的过往身份而来寻我的麻烦。他需要我做什么，也说得很明白了。我了解他的目的，他没有隐瞒。”

“蕾拉。”

“我只是好奇。”她说。她眼睫翕动了一阵，旋即眼睑完全闭合了。“他起初提到了Geass，他说那是他前来的目的之一，但——他再没问过我相关的事了。我不知道，他可能是没找到合适提起这个的时机，恐怕我也没能做到。”

然后她望着他，神情有些犹疑。“瑛斗，”她小声说，“瑛斗，你觉得他们会不会与——”她唇形张合间描绘出一个名字，他那已死的最后一位至亲的名字。那叫他们一并沉默下来，一时间无人再接续任何话语。

日向瑛斗在更晚些时出外游荡了一阵。他很少再这么做了，反正此前并不剩多少还需要仔细思虑的事情——此时就不同了。他揉了揉太阳穴，想着这桩麻烦恐怕是不会自行平安退去了。他沿着溪径漫步，还不至完全深入林间，便瞥见有一人安静落座在石岩上。

那人伏帖黑发上毫无余缀，新换上的亚麻底衣挽至手肘，露出看似孱弱的瘦窄腕骨。他不具备从战者的体魄，但那双手修长指节凭空拨动时，总叫人仿佛能看见些微世界尽握在手的气度。那足以将他们心念都逐渐笼络过去，然而此时、在他独坐于此时，那双手十指交相紧扣，像在徒劳祈祷。他大抵是听见了足步拖沓动静，侧首抬眼望来，瑛斗便不再能轻易离转退去了，于是苦笑着迎上了前。

“阁下。”他说。

那人淡淡应了一声。瑛斗停顿了片刻，设想着这番偶遇应当拐向怎般发展。他可以不痛不痒地扯些话题，安全或并不安全，譬如询问与他同行的那一人为何没陪伴在他身边。但即使是一句简单的“枢木卿不在近旁吗”，相较于他们实质的熟悉程度而言也有些过于密切了。他那么犹疑着时，那个不列颠尼亚人先开了口。

“他先睡下了。”鲁路修说，显然看穿了他所想，“我也不是时时刻刻都需要他看护。”

瑛斗有些尴尬地轻咳了一声，望着他调整了坐姿，跷起一侧腿脚来。他看上去精神状态不佳，甚至是相当疲惫。没人知道这数日以来他是否还与他的部队保持着联络，若有的话又是以何种形式进行。营地中人暗自揣测过，兰斯洛特可能就停驻在不远处某个隐蔽点，然而没人真的胆敢去探寻一番。但鲁路修·兰佩路基不像是在为了欧洲战事本身而感到疲累，瑛斗直觉如此。

在他不点实名地谈及枢木朱雀时，那点儿疲惫意味加重了。瑛斗沉吟了片刻，思及蕾拉的苦恼、思及所有困扰他们的谜题，鬼使神差地开口道：

“我听阿修雷透露了一些讯息。”

鲁路修问了句“什么”，已将双眼眯起了一些。“他说，”瑛斗深吸了口气，“当他离开欧系不列颠尼亚阵营时，你们二位处境原本是不太妙的。”

“你在怀疑我们如今的地位是否正当吗？”

“不。你所承诺的不似在撒谎。”他说，“阿修雷说的是，你们二位似乎曾被家兄指为帝国叛逆……”

鲁路修的眼神霎时间冰冷下来。“日向。”他用一种令人窒息的低音说，明确表现出欲图打断话头的意思。瑛斗感到脖颈后方一寒，但还是硬着头皮接续了下去。

“……说你们与11区活动的恐怖分子是同党，然后大抵是进行了收押……”

“日向，”鲁路修低吼出声，形近微弱咆哮，“我警告你——”

他的情绪失控也显得很是反常，瑛斗想。若是以他平时所表现出的做派来看，只消轻飘飘掷出一句“无稽之谈”便足够。那当中牵涉到多少内情呢——足以叫他一经被触碰到关键信息便呈出这般冰冷愤怒？“……你说枢木卿不会成为阻碍，”瑛斗接着说，“你在他被指为帝国党羽时显得——那么——”

反常。惊讶，悲哀，讥讽或自嘲，失魂落魄。反常。他话头打顿，略下所有未出口的形容词句。那人晶紫双眼中堆叠着无数复杂情绪，凝聚起来融为深重暗影。“所以，”在他维持了许久面容紧绷的静默后，瑛斗叹气道，“我那位兄长的说法，是事实吗？”

他等候了片刻，那人紧绷面容上逐渐拉扯出一抹生硬笑意、似不过是自强压的平静表象下透出一道裂痕。“如果你真想知道……”鲁路修说，声音当中似悬着一道颤抖钢线，“是的，他在遭受Geass的摆布——每时每刻。你们所见的每一刻。”

包括那古怪立场，那反复无常的举止，瑛斗读出了他潜在的意思。那些轻易被遗漏的细节，仿若缺损的记忆片段——那一切。“那个是，帝国作为……？”

“皇帝陛下。”鲁路修说。他垂下眼睑，并未掩饰自己面上的恶感。“第七骑士是基于一个谎言而生的，不太容易被拆破的那种。他的记忆被做了手脚，但与其说是篡改，不如说只是摘去了一部分。”他说着，稍一打梗，眼角抽搐了一下。“……于他而言，可能是最重要的一部分。”

“那么，”瑛斗问他，“家兄与此，又有什么关联吗？”

那问句落下后，鲁路修面上仅存的平静也消失了。“夏英格……”他念着这名字时，脸色几近惨白，话语中那一线维续的理智骤然断去了一般。他呼吸间发出撕扯似的动静，片刻后他躬下身来，双手抱住了头颅，掩去了全部神情。“……夏英格。”他低声道，声音里捎带着晦暗嘶哑，“他还不足以用Geass来影响枢木朱雀的神志。不，不是由他做的。”他发出一连串有些神经质的、气喘似的笑音，带着惊惧或憎恨，声音反而愈发轻了。“他所做的一切，他所做的……”

拆破一层既存的假象，粉碎一个虚幻梦境，引动一场围袭，将他们逼迫至性命攸关的地步，然后将落败者踩在脚底，往后那微妙平衡便再无法延续了。那要挟形式，他说，所有刻意制造创伤的举动、所有纯粹的羞辱折磨——那一切就在我面前发生。他的神情被遮掩埋没，仅露的声音中全带着深重痛苦，零碎阐述都足以让闻言者感受到那情景于他而言是怎般残酷。“……那足以构成让我设法把他挫骨扬灰一万次的理由，”鲁路修说着，停顿了许久，终于压下了那颤抖余音、渐归平静，“但那又如何呢。”

他直起身来，面上仍然缺乏血色，但已反浮起一丝古怪微笑。他半掐握着自己的脖颈，指尖抠着颈后皮肉。“他所做的一切，”他说，“不过是提醒起我自己在其中的过错罢了。”

他的声音很轻了，几近呢喃，像只欲说给自己听一般。一时半会间他也没再望向旁人，直勾勾盯着一片昏暗虚空。瑛斗维持着缄默，看着他手掌蜷起又放松，末了重新在身前膝上绞在一块，形似徒劳祈祷、又不过似试图握紧什么。

“我的过错是，由我个人的自私与软弱而造成的。”他说，“我不想再犯相同的错误了。”他十指交握扣拢，用力至指骨都反折。“我们曾经被逼入死境。我想过也许就那样放弃了。我想过。”他喃喃着，“我甚至想过，此次离开前线，也许真的逃离了也好……我想过所有逃避之途，但我不能做。我不能逃避，我不能——我不能死去。我有无数理由足以终止这条性命，但我不能。”

他喃喃着，声音逐渐落回实处，总算拾回了些他早先所持的镇定。“我不能停下。”他说着，字句都用力咬在唇舌间，“我不能放弃——我不能停下。我不知道自己的道路是否是正确的，但如果我放弃的话，迄今为止的一切，所有由他付出的代价——”

“——不能成为无用的。”

鲁路修深呼吸了一次，蓦然站起身来。他平视过来时，先前那点虚弱疲惫被他自己摘去了。“你那位兄长，”他说，“他觉得这副做派是可笑的。”他平板着语调下了个定论，而瑛斗终于寻到了开口的可能。

“我那位兄长，他希望珍重之人远离纷争世界。”他说，“在无处可去时，他认为比之挣扎求存，不如求死。”

“那么你呢？”那人问他。不似质疑，只像简单求证。“你们避在这里，我不会管这叫苟且偷生。你们的战绩的确值得比动荡更好的结果，你们那般拼力取胜的理由又是什么呢？”

瑛斗微微垂首，又在空中虚握了一把。有些重量并不真切存在，但也始终不曾消散。一些名姓，他不曾忘却，他又记住了更多。不仅是一个指代词节，还有鲜活性命本身。“为珍重者，”他慢慢说，“为所爱之人，我需要——我必须——为他们而活。”他听见鲁路修笑了，声音中多了些苦涩的安宁。那人在零碎月色下踱步离去，先他一步返折回去，与他错身而过时低叹了一声。

“是啊，死去的理由可以有很多，”那人说，“但是供人活下去的，恰恰多出这么一个。”

 

05

 

他们在接吻，笼在温暖阳光下，仅在由单方尝试触碰。那人肩背抵着明净窗璃，眼目盈着温润绿色，透出些许复杂深意。

他没有主动施为，不抵抗亦不明确回应，末了反覆上半分力度，又强硬将人推拒开了。像是在说那并非你的过错，像是在说这不过是我自己的选择。在真实记忆当中，他应当是在致歉后便离去了，脚步匆匆，消失于人群喧杂间，留下一片空白岑寂。而这一刻他并未挪动步伐，他定定站在原处，眼睛里浮上与原本应有的相仿的浅淡悲哀。然后他抬起双手，缓慢交叠在自己眼前。

“你要我怎么办呢？”他轻声道，“我该拿你怎么办呢？”

然后他们互相触碰，彼此拉伸入同一个拥抱中，然后反复亲吻。不在一时，不在一处。那人不遮挡自己面目时，熟悉眉眼间温柔痕迹清晰可辨。那双眼睛里覆着深暗苔绿，宛如已死之人，然而充溢着所能呈现的全部心绪。他们相互拥抱，赤裸形躯交叠，那人跪坐起来，继而深深躬腰，叫他们烫热心跳轻微相合。

“你想要什么？”他低声问着，被搂抱着脊背、从上至下完整捋过，自己也那么做了，“我全都给你。”

他将一切都拆分开来了：喜悦，悲哀，珍重，思念，爱慕与忠诚——唯不能留下他本身完整一人。你要我交付多少呢？他低声呢喃着，一侧眼瞳里乍现出些微殷红血色。即使是信念意志，即使是存世的缘由与痕迹，即使是我所有的名姓——只要是你期许的，只要是你的愿望就行。那是他所欲传达的，那是他所履行的——

“鲁路修……？”

被唤名者撑开眼睑，望见那人熟悉眼目。枢木朱雀垂首望来，腿脚张错着压覆在他身上，温热掌心轻轻贴着他的心口。鲁路修望着身上那人浮着茫然无措的神情，余下的一些仿若清晰温柔的梦境遗迹很快涣散去了。他咽下一声暗叹，努力压抑住自己胸腔当中钝痛起伏，在晨光中尽力拉拽出一个微笑。朱雀俯下身来，安静地贴上他的唇舌。

你再不会推拒我了，对吗？鲁路修想着。你从未真的那么做过，不过是一时离转了，不过是一时择取了其它路径——他呼吸促乱起来，努力绷住尚未成型的低微哽咽，抚过对方遗失了多少真切心念呈现的眉梢眼角。你早就将一切都交付了，他想着，你可能早就那么做了——

然而事到如今，他也再寻不回来了。

 

兰佩路基也许是故意的，幸也想。

他和他们当中任何一人都不至于熟稔到足以交心的地步。因而他与日向瑛斗的那番交谈，或是一时的倾诉欲爆发，或是故意抛给他们一个难题。同情心或同理心，补入信·日向·夏英格那疯子与他们之间各种直接或潜在的联系，这大概就是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草了。

“你不需要为你老哥的任何行为负责，”幸也说，“你自己就被他坑害得够惨了。”

一句实话，但对于劝解而言没有任何效用。果不其然，瑛斗的回答是“那根本与此无关”。“他的自尊心很强。”他说，“我想他就算是宁可陪我们在这儿耗更久，也不会只为了博取我们的立场倾向性就刻意揭别人的伤疤。他可能是一时气闷，但不会是在打苦情牌。”说罢他摇了摇头，随后又低声念叨了一句“他看起来再差那么一点儿就会被逼疯了，冲着我发一顿脾气也并不奇怪”。

当然了，幸也想。若兰佩路基所说尽都属实，那么他的情绪失控只到这地步，已经算是相当坚强了。而且当然了，这张苦情牌打得还挺成功。被Geass操控心神，还与不列颠尼亚有相当的仇怨，这境遇的确能够博得他们的同情心和同理心。他再望向枢木朱雀时，潜在的敌意便削减了大半，然而还留存着基本的警惕戒备——拜托，他们仍然不知道兰斯洛特是不是就停驻在附近。

何况第七骑士就算不乘坐装甲骑，恐怕也能轻松地把他们集群秒杀。流脖子上那道划痕并不深，结了一层细痂，没过多久便被他自己搓掉了。有这么一桩要挟式的经历在，加之暗处流传的一些告诫，就连绫乃也停止了她那闹脾气似的挑衅。女孩儿不太好意思去直接道歉，也不方便给人献殷勤，只好缩了缩脖子、尽量减少了经过第七骑士身旁的机会，在不得不正面撞见的场合便别别扭扭道一声礼貌问候。

想要安全地引发枢木的情绪波动倒也容易。仍在由蕾拉负责主饲的那只猫，缀着摇铃，足步轻快地跃至那两人附近时，那年轻圆桌总会蹲下身来，试图逗一逗那小家伙，然后遭到单只白色手爪的不满挥击。在他换上轻便服装后，圆桌骑士那长黑手套便不能保护他了，但反叫他左手处不愿卸去的轻甲更加醒目。有时他能避开那突然袭击，有时他不能，有时爪痕碰在金属表层、划拉出一道短促噪音。待到小家伙不甚友善地嘶嘶叫起来时，他身旁那人便接管了局势，漫不经心地一抓拉它的后颈，将它安抚下来后抱走到一旁。

这般情景重复的次数不少，过程大同小异，也难说枢木是不知汲取教训还是明知故犯——又或者他连要汲取教训一事也同样记不得。幸也在百无聊赖时便在一旁观看，望着枢木又遭了一次抓挠袭击，有惊无险地避了过去，面现了一点儿心有余悸似的苦笑。

兰佩路基将那小家伙抱在了怀里，挠着它的颈子，叫它舒适地打起了呼噜。枢木蹲在一旁，一言不发地待了许久，神情有些恍惚，半晌忽然冒出来一句：“亚瑟。”

“亚瑟还在11区，尤菲把它照顾得很好。”兰佩路基说，“等我们回去那里的时候，你自然是能再见到它的。”他说话时语调间带着些提点、也带了些哄劝，而第七骑士温顺地应了一声，不再言语了。

11区。幸也在一旁看望着，脑海当中定下了这个关键词。11区乍起的一阵波澜，即使在境外也略有耳闻。加之瑛斗转述的一些零散语句，事情的真相便可以被拼凑出一个雏形。然而他没有继续猜测，只是看望着那两人之间微妙往互，心下当真生出些怜悯，却不知是向谁而发。

 

连阿修雷都能发现事情不对劲，那就是真的很不对劲了。

这话是成濑幸也说的，招来了当事人的一阵连声抗议，另几人的出言赞同让他的处境雪上加霜。蕾拉随着他们笑了一会儿，旋即对上自己身旁那人若有所思的视线。“我想他们不会再停留很久了。”瑛斗说，“即使不讨论临时失去欧洲最高指挥官的不列颠尼亚军队可以持续运作多久，枢木卿当前的状态……”

他或许是最先察觉的一个，蕾拉想。当下恐怕也是感受得最贴切的。枢木朱雀现前的状态很糟，也不是说他言行举止有多么容易失控甚至会胡乱伤人——那倒不至于。他们不觉得第七骑士原本会是个多好的交谈对象，但也不至于到了对大多数言语试探都毫无反应的地步。他大多时只是沉默地望向前方，落在虚空处，并不在特定位置聚焦。

那让他多数时显得眼神涣散且神情茫然，伫立或端坐在人群边缘，唯在听闻到稍稍刻意加重的命令句式时骤一下绷直脊背。也就是在这和平地域上，瑛斗说。如若这一切仍发生在战地上，便不会显得多么不可理喻。

不列颠尼亚所要扣下的并非一个完整活人，蕾拉意识到。一个被抽离个人的意愿的调驯者，或干脆是一件兵器。她并不怀疑但若这附近有什么足够刺激他情绪的东西，他便会恢复到先前被蓦然激怒时的危险状态中去。言出令行、缺乏本性，然而凶性犹在，一把锋锐尖刀。

一柄利剑。

她在燃起篝火的夜晚仍稍加留意了那两人的动向。人们环绕在光亮边沿，足跟陷入尘埃泥壤之中，独自尽兴或邀一支舞。打从她私下透露出个人意愿的倾向性、并以那人草拟的计划说服了好些人后，他们便感到能在此相聚的时间的确不多了。那两人不会在这里停留得多么长久，余下的人恐怕也将在即刻盘算起离开的路径——然而这盘算本身并非这一夜间的主题。至少在此时，他们仍在相聚。

舞步有两类最广泛的用意，瑛斗说。相识，或者诀别。他说话时掌心与她贴合，一个流畅转身间发辫尾梢略一扬起，眼瞳自墨蓝中跃起一些映入的火焰。还有延续，他又说。像是一段游离相伴，以及一段完整牵连。他们在篝火边旋转开来，乍一驻步，望见人群边沿处仍有两道身影在这往互氛围之外。

她那位表亲族兄似乎已经在那默默看望许久了，眼神忽明忽暗，神情也在跃动火光中变幻莫测。他不加入，也不退去，好似在等待什么。随后另一人自夜影中走出，张了张嘴，说了什么或没有。他望向光亮处的神情有些好奇，然而下一秒便有些轻微扭曲了，好似在近处被迸射的火星溅着了一般，甚至比那更为痛苦。

只是简单一窥，一眼所见的影像刺激，若当真能再加上一点儿联想——像是被烧灼的，实感或虚感，流淌于肤表、渗透入骨血，一部分记忆被封锁压制，一部分被遗忘、一部分被提点。他抱着了自己的太阳穴，神情扭曲得愈发厉害，而他旁边的那人只是轻轻伸出手去，从那副实质并无作用的防卫姿态中神奇地平安拉出来了一侧手掌。

第七骑士左侧的手掌，长久为绘着血红图纹的金属薄甲所覆，这一夜那覆甲不知为何不见了踪影。另一人拉过他手掌时，端着腕臂、握着指节，深色眼目掩在暗处，有须臾片刻仿佛呈出了邀舞态势。

似不管不顾，又似早已预料到无人会回应。

那错觉很快消散了，但他并未抽身退去，而在枢木朱雀肩臂明显的抖动中将那手掌拉贴至自己脸颊，旋即微微侧首，亲吻了那贴合掌心。他做得缓慢而郑重，似徒劳安抚，似自己在寻求一类救赎。他在群人舞步边沿进了一步、贴着了他同行者的面前，由得对方一侧手掌贴着他的面颊滑至颈侧持续摩挲，继而与那人轻轻前额相抵。两道剪影拉在光亮边沿，蕾拉回首时定定瞧着那两人，望见他们形廓切近，仿佛是一个将成未成的亲昵亲吻。

随后他们往暗处去了，身形稍一潜压、便无法在黑暗中寻得了；唯留下其中一人在先前情绪不稳的明确表现，叫人暗自揣想一番他会有的遭遇以及可能会有的。

 

他喝多了酒。

蕾拉·玛露卡尔作出的决议让他没法反驳，但他情绪也没那么痛快。好吧，阿修雷想着。好吧，先是欧系不列颠尼亚，再是欧联，再而连欧联也不是，往后还要被拾回去当一个无名皇子的暗线，这收编路径真是跌宕起伏蜿蜒曲折。那位顶着平民姓氏的十一皇子，实际接触后还是能发现他没有夏英格那么疯，又或者他疯的形式要更高一筹。无论如何，能从乡野间挖出来一个指挥官和一支精英小队，即使还不知他的具体部署，但显然他已经在通往最终目的的进程中多迈出了一步。

可是这兜转形式让阿修雷有些紧张，于是他喝多了酒。在篝火即将熄灭、人群开始散去后，他环顾了一遭，在流的用力推搡下挪到一旁，踉踉跄跄地走远了。他脑子里还哼着几支小曲儿，零零散散，拨不起和弦，只能踏几个杂乱的步子。他脑子里有一连串细小的笑声，来自早些时候那些玩笑话的回音。他小小打了个嗝儿，然后他忽然僵立了一瞬。

他走到了营地边角，没有灯火，人声也不在此处交汇。多余的声响都淡去了，舒缓的、愉快的、偏向活泼的那一些——他没再听见了。有什么别的动静，嘶哑低沉，在暗处间歇撕扯着，似破碎哭咽。鬼使神差地，他向那伤兽低嗥似的声源处探去，在重重黢影间跌了个趔趄，手掌恰好碰到一道帷幕。他稍一推拨，当中缝隙便裂开了，那隐晦声息骤然清晰了几分，一并叫他望见其间景象。

那两人——那两位帝国来客，难说是气度从容还是心神紧绷，那是他们的内间。黑发的那一个坐立在上，微微垂首，额发散碎模糊了神情。他一侧手臂搭落，在昏黑地域中勾出一道晦暗苍白的折线，轻轻覆在躺卧的那人面颈之间。两具年轻形躯，在这一域里全然赤裸、肢足相叠，居上的那一人在轻微颠动着，隐约发出低沉促息。某一刻他霍然抬首，幽深紫眼自黑暗中朝向了闯入者，目光凌厉地钉着了那一方向。

阿修雷到了嘴边的惊呼消失了。他呆愣了片刻，那片刻里他胸腔间不剩半点声响，泛起一阵深入骨髓的寒凉。那叫他骤然清醒了些，慌忙退去，蹬蹬两步回归到外界，叫那道帐门重新落拢了，才在后背惊起些冷汗。他本该玩笑一句“不出意料”，再带着些调侃意味去与旁人提及这番见闻，然而此刻他只能尝试寻思自己隐约惊惧的缘由，却不得一个确切答案。

他抱着那点儿惊惧返还到友人当中时，就着“你是不是去了西面那儿”的问题心不在焉地答了“是”，又在进一步追问中就着一类暧昧猜想顺势点了头。然而没有人发笑，他们安静地交换了眼神，意识到彼此所想的是一致的。仿佛这些时日以来，那两人所有的古怪举止与涉及彼此的敏感态度终于都落得了确切解释。鲁路修·兰佩路基那惶然心绪，那一窥而见的脆弱与狠厉——

那两人都在濒临崩毁的边缘了，阿修雷想。他们或许早就疯了。

 

“没事的，”他说，“没事了。”

那道一时被遗漏闭拢的帐门重新垂落后，他便重新垂下眼目，望着了躺卧者的面容。朱雀显然觉察到了些许不妥，那被旁人窥视的直感哪怕只持续了短暂一瞬，但也着实是发生了。那让他陡然睁大双眼，当中神采尽失几乎成为灰烬，随后似条件反射一般，从头颅当中、从身躯深处、从体脉骨血中泛起苦痛焦灼。他周身颤抖起来，声息尽敛，唯余胸膛剧烈起伏。他无声喘息着，而鲁路修仍在轻微颠动着，幅度稍大又低缓回去，两手都捧上他面颊，安静地躬下身去。

“你想要什么，我全都给你，”鲁路修喃喃着，“我全都给你……”他压抑下自己胸腔中丛生的钝痛，一遍又一遍反复亲吻着那人颤抖翕张的嘴唇。朱雀本能覆上些微回应时，在他唇齿间发出含混呓语。似是单纯呼唤，似是确认存在，反反复复道出的他的名字。

他没能止住泪水滑落，只能让动作轻柔得如怕再添一丝惊扰般，自那人面颊上将水渍揩拭去了。

 

06

 

她梦见那女人。

一席洁白衣袍，后方随着一列矮小孩童。那女人自兜帽下望来，翠蔓似的长发自鬓角滑落两缕，年轻姣好面容上嵌着一对金色眼瞳，于夜间深影中仿佛也盈着柔软光亮。她淡色嘴唇翕动，似隔空倾吐耳语，声音轻缓如一道风息稍纵即逝，偏又准确无误地在脑海中响起。女孩仰起头来瞧望她，在冰层之上，在山林之间——那道身影淡去了，到无光处、到阴影中，往后即使拥有再多灯火也无法寻觅回了。

她只留下一个印记，一点埋藏的契约力量，留下一个孩子很容易淡忘的念想，形似一个承诺、也许当真如此。及至那孩子、这梦境的主人终于记起时，便自然会有一个奇迹生发而出。为挽回，为修复，为所爱之人——

蕾拉睁开眼睑后，又重新闭拢了一会儿。她用手掌覆上眼前，隐去一层朦胧血光而归于黑暗。有趣的是，及至此时，她早该淡忘的所有细节都十倍百倍地清晰起来，仿佛色彩轮廓都能被刻绘、足以倾倒出成型图幅，只要那人再出现于眼前便能立即认出。她在那梦境余烬中恍惚了许久，直至那过分鲜明的印象再度淡去，留下一个浅淡影子。

“——现在想来，她准确无误地找到我头上，也很让我意外。”

她坐在营地外围横木上时这么说了。她的友人们在不远处来来回回搬运些杂物，间或发出些吵闹动静。鲁路修坐在她身旁，一并托着下颌随意观望着，眼神飘忽着寻思她的梦境。“也不算太意外。”他轻声道，“有人暗示过我，我的母亲也与Geass相关事宜有所牵连。倘若C.C.曾经与她相识，而后寻觅了一番她的宗亲……”

“这么暗示你的人，是更确切的知情者吗？”

蕾拉问出口后，旁边那人忽然不做声了。她侧首看去，他垂下了眼睑，面上一丝隐痛一闪而逝。“他应当知道很多，”他喃喃道，声音短暂地温吞在唇齿间，“远比我能料想的还要更多，但恐怕是没机会再将真相亲口告诉我了。”

他失神了片刻，在须臾静默后，忽然轻轻吹出口气，似一声未成的唿哨。那副神情叫她若有所悟，毕竟自他们相识以来，但凡他显出怔忪模样，根因大多是同一人。“那就是你想要调查可能是由Geass引发的时空紊乱的原因吗？”她听似前言不搭后语地接续问道。鲁路修抬头对上她视线，赞许地稍一颔首。

“所以，你又知道多少呢？”

她能讲述的并不多。她所经历过的那一切，仔细想来自己也有些不明所以。在涉及时空倒错与认知修复的那一部分里，未知的因素太多，捡回一条命来已经算是万幸。仅由着一个祈愿，她想，就像幼童在说昏话，在她曾经濒死的那个年纪里，在月光下，只消伸出手去，聆听一个声音，然后便会有人回应那愿望。孩童的心愿或是最为直白的，也是最捉摸不透的一类。倘若在那个年纪便定下一个誓约，或为毁灭、或为新生——

她不知自己是在什么时候停止了言语，她抬起眼时意识到自己早已屏息静气。鲁路修抬头直视着前方，安静地落在一道伫立于林叶荫蔽间的身影上。他那么看望了许久，忽一闭眼，强硬地将身躯往后倾倒了寸许，似生生截断自己的某些软弱痕迹。

“我见过她，”他说，“予以你契约的那个女人——我见过她一面，我看见她死去。”

“她到底是——”

“她能将足以周转死亡的力量给予别人……虽然不见得是直接生效，但事情的确这样发生了。”他轻轻笑了一声，“她能做到这些，自己当然也没那么容易步入死境。我见过她一次，我猜我本来应当面见她更多次，甚至和她相互熟悉也说不定。那会给事情带来什么转机呢？我不知道，但即使按着原本应有的路径走了，事情发展到这一步，还是会有人需要付出等量乃至更多代价的。”

他看得相当清晰，蕾拉意识到。他当然必须这么做，被形势逼迫至此、或被自己的选择推至这一步才幡然醒悟自己的过错，无论如何，他都很难寻到真正能够推心置腹的对象了，流露出这么只言片语已经算是友善的讯号。她仰起头来，伸出手去，由着林鸟落坠、栖于指背，目光描绘着这生灵的形廓。“你实质所求的只有一件事而已，至少在枢木卿身边时是如此。”她细声道，“你希望一切得以平定，未来再无阻碍，秩序需被重建，出发点终归是为了那些你珍视的人。这规划是好的，这是真正行之有效的手段；但也许有时候，只在应当依靠祈愿来进行的时候……你该想简单些。”

“比如？”

“比如你希望他好好活着？”

那句话在鲁路修嘴角凿出一抹苦涩笑意，他轻轻哼出一阵鼻音，缓慢捏了捏自己的鼻梁，没有言语。那反应让蕾拉思量了一阵，不得结果，于是只得另寻话题。“也许不是巧合。”她说，“这一切，Geass与时空错位的关联，你的母亲与我的母亲，那个持有契约力量的女人，我们如今的相会——应当都不是巧合。”鲁路修摇了摇头，换上了一副温缓口气。

“早就没有巧合一说了。”他说，“以往那些共性都有所关联，如今我们并坐一处是因为我将所有线索都串联了起来。我们不能只凭借巧合行事，玛露卡尔小姐，我们把命途攥在自己手里。”

他那么说话时，那副大局在握的自信模样重新浮现出来了，洗脱了不少他近日以来叠加的惊惶和疲惫。他适时伸过了手，仿佛随兴所至，然而神情郑重。她猜到了这用意，只犹豫了最后一瞬，便回握上去、稍捏紧了。

“蕾拉。”她在那无形誓约缔结时轻声道，“蕾拉就好。”

 

那两人在夜间离去，无声无息，未留下一句正式的道别。营地中升着另一堆篝火，人们还未从集聚处散去，蕾拉听见一簇细微的摇铃声响，扭头瞥见一道洁白手爪蹿入夜色。她随着走去，步入林间，随后被它拦在了狭窄颈道上。

那两人在一方空地里驻步，换回了来时的衣装，一人嵌入黢黑华服，一人由深暗长披裹缚。第七骑士好似没有听见任何多余动静，仅静驻不动，由另一人捏着腕骨，微微侧瞰间由月光调和了眉目。他停留于寂静中，长久毫无主动反应，似连本身对时间流逝的感知都失去。然后他身旁那人扭转过头，朝向她歉然一笑。

“你知道该怎么联系我。”

“我知道。”蕾拉回答。在那协议终于达成后，他们所能交换的信息便比从前要多得多了。那人为她划下一个地点，一些名单，一部分指引，教她寻觅一个合适的契机掀起一次奇迹。那布局比她所能想象的更为长远，让她感到一丝惶恐，又因着对方那沉着神情而重归镇静。她望着这情境，想着这应当就是一次告别——这一次过后，真正的战争序幕就将被拉起了。

“留给你们准备的时间不多，但还算有一些。”鲁路修说，“在我们真正拿下欧洲之前，你们还有那么一点儿缓冲时间。”他举起手指，看似颇为傲慢地搓摩比划了一下。蕾拉失笑摇头，他便回以微笑致意。

“你不同大家道别吗？”

“饶了我吧，我从不认为我们两个在这儿能有多受欢迎。”他说，“那么，请替我转达一下吧，希望我们有朝一日能在庆功宴上再会。”

那摇铃声响转悠去了他们足际，轻快地绕旋了一周，蹭过帝国圆桌垂落的披风边角。枢木朱雀对于那轻微掀动也毫无动作，仅有眼神在那副凝滞状态中波动了些许。鲁路修快速地瞥了他一眼，眉宇间又闪逝过一丝隐痛，末了还是换上苦涩笑意。

“也许那时——”他喃喃道，“也许能与现在有所不同。”

然后他便抬了步伐，稍微拉拽过手腕，身旁那人便一言不发地相随而行了。他们行至黢影深处去，身形还未至隐没不见，蕾拉轻轻吸了口气，择选出一句调侃言语。“为了不列颠尼亚的荣光？”她那么问出口后，鲁路修的步伐短暂一滞。他并未再度回身，只是举起空闲的那只手来，稍一招摇、落入空处。

“敬叛乱之徒。”

他声音含笑，微微提拔而起，又似包裹着悠远叹息。他抬步离走，带着同行者一道远去了，踩踏草叶泥土间沙沙响动似铿锵奏鸣。

“——敬死境重生。”

 

07

 

他梦见火光。

一捧篝火，深入夜色得以透过它窥见往昔。一片血焰，自天际缓缓沉降，被隔在窗璃之外，投映出暮时霞色。在空旷厅堂中，在深影并光亮道道切割出的长毯明暗片域中，本应有人起舞。一曲弦乐，送入夜色，琴键长律缓缓流淌出死亡步奏。鸦鸟振翅而过，并不聒噪，唯余漆黑剪羽悄然飘落。

在那以前，或很久以后，人们并不在这里起舞。通往那厅堂的门扉开启了，那地界还是光亮的，然而观望者本身还置于黑暗中。在瑛绿穹顶下，在镌刻帝国纹章的厅毯上，手持枪支，抬首望去，看见一个鬼怪形貌。长发男人面带微笑，嘴角拉扯出皴裂似的痕迹，不显狰狞却似可怖。他们并立于深暗阴影中，光亮与激昂步奏在偏厅之侧，没有温缓舞步，只余战争鼓点。

交互往来的是兵刃，是拼输一步便会败亡的徒劳挣扎。战争在许久以前就已开始，而今不过是叫涡流切实席卷回他们周身。观望者安静地望着那鬼怪，那幽灵，那在棋局中败亡、却着实曾斩获一次胜利的死者，在昏暗处睁着眼瞳，隐约浮起一重血色。

“所以，这的确会成为你的梦魇吗，阁下？”

夏英格的幽灵在这梦境中开口了，依然带着低沉柔和的腔调，形似友善，不带温度。鲁路修望着他，望着他抬手在空中，在自己骤然收缩的瞳孔照映下，如他反复面见的真实事态一般，清脆甩出一个响指。就在那一刻，幽灵与幽灵叠合了，一并发出嘲弄似的轻笑。然后夏英格拖动膝头，叫他看清足边那具缺乏生气的身躯。

“这就是你一败涂地的起始。”那幽灵说，“他所有的凄惨境遇，这就是起始的地方。至少你是这么认为的，不是吗？”

他那么轻言细语着，将提起的足尖点在那人背面上，狠狠剁下了，碾动间发出骨骼错动、血肉撕裂似的声响。那本不至这般程度，那本应当激起几声若有若无的微弱呻吟、甚或是遏制不住的撕裂痛呼——然而没有。那身躯安静趴伏着，洁白衣尾尚平帖铺在身上，身下流淌着血污。

鲁路修望着那场景，浑身发冷，动弹不得。他眼睁睁望着那鬼怪蹲下身去，仍然踩着枢木朱雀的脊骨，轻钢包覆的指节探下，扳起他的颌骨，叫人看清他的模样，那灰烬所覆的神情与死去的眼睛。“你想救他吗？”鲁路修听见那飘忽不定的声音说着，从黢影中来，轻柔环绕在他的周际，“你想救他，于是将他关押在自己身边了。这就是你的选择，对吗？”

你要如何否认呢？那声音中自然带着这意味。你并非出于本愿也好，你自认别无选择也罢，事情已经这样发生了，你要怎么否认呢？那幽灵漠然瞧望过来，本身的面貌上也沾着了血，在那浮于苍灰的面色中拉裂一个微笑，意蕴森然。

“你要如何关押一只鸟儿呢？”他说，“要么为他拴好镣铐，要么折断他的骨头。”

他的手指在那气息微弱的身躯脖颈处收拢，逼出喀喀声响、连喉管都要捏碎一般，那死灰面目上却连一丝细末痛苦都寻觅不见。鲁路修在那无形禁锢中拼劲挣动着，几乎咬断牙根，终于打破了自设的限制。他跌出那寸许之地的一瞬，遥远的光亮便消失了，那幽灵本身也消失了，仅留下他们两人。而后虚幻的厅堂坍塌了，他留在墟烬中，望着那人身躯失重悬浮，唯用那无光的眼睛朝向自己。

那一具身躯，仅有一个完整轮廓，剩余的尽是由断骨与伤痕遍及的血肉聚合构成。那人面貌还是清晰的，半阖的双眼里空洞无神，一经搭抹便完全闭拢。鲁路修小心翼翼捧着他的颧骨，指腹摩挲着，俯首去亲吻他。

从死去的眼睛起始，那一侧眼睑下本该埋藏着一个武器——根于祈愿，标志着世界被倾覆的痕迹——而今已被埋没；从眼窝滑至鼻翼，蹭过脸颊，最终落在微微分张的嘴唇上，干枯破裂、又被鲜血浸润，柔软而了无回应。

鲁路修将这身躯慢慢圈抱在怀里，闭拢双目，虚无浮游间一时寻觅不到自己的呼吸。他沉陷在完全的寂静里，没有风息流淌，没有林鸟啁啾，在夜色深处、在纯然的黑暗里。他想他所认识的枢木朱雀或许早就死了，在他选择伸出手去掐灭那不死光翼的那一刻，在那人沦为囚徒的那一刻，从他道出希望那人得以存活的那一刻起——事情实际上便已与他所愿背道而驰了。

你是将他禁锢在你身边了，那幽灵的声音仍在暗中飘荡着。一个怀抱即为一道枷锁，而在你选择颠覆他自己的意志时，那祈愿的翼骨便被你摧折了。他活在现世或许只为那一个祈愿而已，你所做的与杀死他又有何异呢？那声音飘荡着、蛰伏在他心底，尖锐地破开一道裂伤，剖开处淌出温血，他却似再不能做出更多反应了。他在黑暗中搂抱着那具死躯，安静地飘游了许久，忽然强行睁开眼去，试图寻找一丝细末光亮。若能救你的话，他抱着怀中死躯安静想着，但若有一点可能打破这僵局——

他那么想着时，一缕灰蒙光亮便破开了梦境帷幔。

 

他醒来时，抬手抚上身上那人的面廓，看望着那人熟悉脸孔，发出低沉喘息。他又听见房间边沿传来一声清脆击响，叫他身上那人无声无息倒卧下来，被他搂抱在怀。他拢着朱雀的鬓角，指腹搓摩着柔软发根，只漠然侧首望了一眼，望见这房间一侧，那幼小孩童身形重现于此，同他毫无温度地对视了一遭。

“他这算是撑到极限了。”V.V.感叹道，“你看，在彻底稳定之前，将他带离是件很危险的事情。你不会希望看见他真正崩溃的模样的，那可比这副惨样、乃至你见过的所有惨样都还糟得多。”当然啦，他又补充道，如果彻底稳定了，恐怕枢木朱雀便再不会做出半分脱离规制的忤逆举止了。

鲁路修没有言语，在那影子自行退去前就已厌烦地撇开视线，专注搂抱着身上那句赤裸身躯。及至又只剩他们两人，他便叹息出声，嘴唇贴拢、轻轻磨蹭着朱雀的耳廓。“我该拿你怎么办呢？”他喃喃着。

最初的最初，他不过是希望对方安全存活。从军队中剔除一个名姓，从伤卧处引来一个旧友，在校间亲昵往来、仿佛这就是往后全部。然而一切早已发生了，事态早在他能够介入前便脱离掌控了。他选择的余地向来不多，难说是否在全部可选项中选择了结果最难熬的一个。

能有什么转机呢？像是一个女孩所言，伸出手去祈愿，那起始之始，甚至不消将自己所求阐述出声。找到她，那声音似在暗示——找到她，那女人，那持印者，那不死之人，或许真正是一个打破僵局的契机。一个转折点，那是他不该希求的，然而他的确分出了一丝心念寄托于此。要么让两人一并彻底沉溺于此，一个看似安全的牢笼，难说能否算是已经死了；要么打破这僵局，将牢笼拆解了，然而他无力完成。

“我该拿你怎么办呢？”他小声说着，贴在那人耳畔，徒劳地将臂弯收得更紧。仿佛这还能挽回什么，仿佛这还能挽留什么；仿佛但若他这么做了、往后的所有别离便再不会发生。一道枷锁，他想，互为因果——将一人牵连为一类囚徒，将另一人的心念栓入死地。

他闭上眼，任自己在短暂恍惚中沉坠、沉坠而下，肢骨化为囚笼边栅，再不余温暖给予，唯留下自行生发的森冷惧意。


	4. Fantasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouverture 07.724

01

 

他看见斑斓碎屑，拼凑成公路棋盘，蒙了雾气的街灯，蝴蝶振翼而过、遮挡住了茶色玻璃；那玻璃遮挡住一双眼睛，笼在车盔底下，仅露的细末发梢被烈风向后扯去。他夹着耳机，内里吵嚷着一首不知所云的新曲子，旋律被交错而过的车流轰鸣抛在半空中忽高忽低，听得更不真切。他抬头瞥见身旁那人影，他们一并向前方冲撞而去，黢黑路面在末端收束成一道钢铁线绳，编织成为一个囚笼冠顶。

他歪过头，试图听清身旁那人的言语。他辨不出确切字句。他听见一声尖锐爆响，似有什么在坍塌、有什么已然死去。他伸出手来，试图拢住一缕正在由天空缝隙间消失的阳光；他当真握住了某样东西，一截脆弱咽喉，来自一类尚能歌唱的生灵。

然后他收紧手指。有血肉在他指间残碎，喉管挤压破裂，一声啼鸣拔至凄厉处后戛然而止。他闭上眼睛，眼前浸染开一片渗入黑暗的血色。

“——理解你保持一个姿势太久也挺累的，但这不是你光明正大打盹的理由，兰佩路基。”

他睁开眼睛，耗费了一秒去拉回自己的理智，旋即抱歉地向执课者笑了笑。教师留下一声警告，面上未露多少恼意，踱着步子转开了。他挪了挪手掌，继续稳固地撑住自己下颌，强迫自己将眼目从任何特定落点上撇开，茫茫然望向空处。

教室里的小声窃笑歇止得很快，再过不久便打响了下课铃声。环绕着他的同窗们纷纷收拾起画纸，各自探头去窥探一眼旁人的成果。在宣布周末以前上交美术作业的要求后，教师便先一步退出了教室。鲁路修滑下坐凳，终于往人群缝隙中多瞧了一眼。坐在外围的那人恰好没在望他，这叫他不知觉地松了口气，又反泛起几分失望。他觉察到自己举动与心下所想时暗骂了一声愚蠢，枢木朱雀就在此时抬起头来，冲他露出一个同平日并无分别的友善微笑。

“最近有什么事挺费神吗？”

那人逗留在原处不动，鲁路修拾起书包向他走去后他才那般问了。“怎么讲？”鲁路修反驳道，“在那儿一动不动端坐几十分钟，换谁都得发困。”朱雀摸了摸鼻子，手掌下掩去一半神情似欲言又止。好像他含了一个疑问在嘴里，又不敢轻易吐露出来。

鲁路修在他迟疑的当口抬头一瞥，望见画纸当中自己形貌，寥寥几笔便足以勾勒出轮廓，眼睑闭合似在安睡。那笔触干净利落，转折处平稳有力，线画阴影处模糊一片排线齐整的铅灰。他讶然抬眼，对上那人探究神情。“怎么？”朱雀问他，“我画走样了？”鲁路修碰到那纸张，指尖沿着画面边沿细小摩挲，在柔软晕散的阴影中游离。

“没你小时候那么惨不忍睹，这才是让我惊讶的地方。”

他尽力拿捏着一番打趣腔调，换得对方一声笑骂。他们收拾好物件后并肩走出教室时，在门沿处肩肘相碰。鲁路修僵硬了一瞬，下一刻便若无其事地迈开一步。他们继续交谈间，他在试图不动声色地捕捉身旁那人投注而来的目光。

他已经见过了。他想。枢木朱雀看向自己的形式，眉目轮廓飞速在空白当中聚拢成形。那用以勾描的目光实际投注时他不太敢去接触辨识，仿佛他但凡那样做了，就必然会下意识试图从中解读出一些物事，且难以说清自己情愿它存在或否——那想法本身便是危险的。

他轻轻吸了口气，在楼梯拐角处略一停步，恍惚以为自己望见玻璃倒影处落下斑斓鳞粉。

 

02

 

“十六七岁的年纪就是这样。”米蕾站在走廊末端耸肩说着。

风纪委员挂着副云淡风轻的神情，伸手从那毕业班学生嘴边摘去了香烟。他在空中将它掐灭，火星落到半途便成了灰烬。他像不甚在意那可能存在的烧灼烫痕，一如他不甚在意对方投注的恫吓眼神。违纪者嘟哝了一句话，听着像“11区的杂碎”之流。鲁路修皱起眉头，被咒骂的那一人却浑不在意一般，简单道了句惯例警告，在那人转步离去后，扭头向他们两人问了个好。

“做些不那么合规矩的举止来标榜自己，”米蕾说，“烟和酒精，最为简单，好似也没多大伤害——唉，这个年纪的男孩儿呀。”

“那不是共性。”鲁路修冷静地指出。他的目光追着朱雀随后离转的步子飘远了一阵，又生生收回近前。米蕾摇了摇头，说那就是共性，只是表现形式不同。

“赌博。争强斗胜。游戏、暴力和性。”她说，“满脑子瞎想些切实或者不切实际的东西。”她扳了会儿手指，又骤然松开，带着几分打趣的亲昵戳在他的颧骨上。“我就是在说你，鲁路修。”

“你在诋毁我。”他回答她。米蕾笑了一声，那笑声意味叫他背脊发僵。金发姑娘轻轻捏了把他的脸颊，旋即推着他的肩膀往前走了。

“天知道。”她下定结论，“我对你的了解程度可能不太透彻，但我肯定要揣摩出这部分来还不算太难。”

翌日傍晚他没出现在学校。他留坐在座舱里头，手指翻飞间握紧一枚王棋。对营的抵抗阵线在尖刀攻势下土崩瓦解，残骸处扑起硝烟与灰烬。黑色座机轻盈地划过战界上空，一道影子无声无息注视着下方的行军布阵。某一刻他记起那女孩儿的一番话来，好像她但凡下了那定论，便意味着这些与学校里头外头那些寻常的小年轻所作所为本质并无不同。足够天真，寻一类消遣，尚未弄清手头物事持续进行会造就什么长远麻烦，或是分明知晓却也不愿放弃。

可他是知道的，至少他自己这么认为。他生活数载的这片土地，这里的森严层级，封锁线外流离失所的11区住民。在他原本的规划中，他本该站在那一方阵营里——

现在他回到篱墙里头了。回去总督府，同一位皇女交谈，浅淡瞥一眼伤亡数字，短暂致哀后便转身离去。再晚些时他回到家中，同咲世子问一声好，再躬身亲吻妹妹的前额。家中另一人斜身倚靠在房门跟前，目光深暗似要询问或述说什么。“我还以为我才是更不经常出现的那个。”末了他抛出一句笑言，并不进行深一层究查。他挤进门缝去时上身只着衬衣，解去一半系扣，衣料褶皱松垮柔软地贴在肩臂上，隐约绘出躯肢折线。

鲁路修冲着那方向愣神，许久过后才回去自己卧房，摊开纸本匆忙处理些必要课业。他在钟指向下一个整点时拂过画簿，手指掀动边角留在最后留痕处，指尖摩挲上铅灰边沿，循着蜷曲发尾打转儿。他望着那人微笑眉眼，闭目着色时记起那晦暗苔色。似浸了遥远雨雾，似起始便由枯碑蔓延。

那原本也是篱墙外头的一个。

 

03

 

“……我还以为卖一次苦力能有点儿福利。”朱雀说。

可是该交的作业还是得交，鲁路修板着脸告诉他。也许原本能免一次的，可偏偏他不那么上心地当堂睡着还被抓着了一回。朱雀笑出声来，笔尖在空中一顿，落下纸面去时又添了道长弧。“值得同情。”他说，“所以你打算画谁，娜娜莉吗？”

“我画完了。”鲁路修耸肩道，略去了另一半问题。他维持着课上那端坐姿态方便对方取样，间或谨慎瞥一眼那人形貌。发梢，眉心，眼角，鼻翼，颌骨形状，颈线，肩臂折拐处，修长手指间骨节分明，平稳有力地抓握着那一杆笔。这就很好，鲁路修想。它们必然握过更多东西，掐灭一些火星，细小的，焦灼的，有害或无害的；刀柄，剑鞘，枪支，然后掬起一捧不生新芽的尘埃。没有。枢木朱雀此刻端坐在他近旁，在阿什弗德的住所内，在安全空间里，衣装寻常，不消担心外头的纷乱动荡。

那人必然经历过更多，他想。那人在校园间行走，面对种种不可避免的恫吓威胁时态度都似毫不在意，掐灭一粒星火如稀松寻常，不担心被烫灼或遭到任何其它伤损。他记起一枚子弹，写在枢木一等兵的伤势报告上，在其腹部留下一处疤痕。那仅仅是可见的部分。

11区人，他念着那词儿。11区人，名誉不列颠尼亚人。但凡他不实际进入那类群体当中，无关他个人抱持怎般态度，那便都只是个笼统名词。在他还算熟识的人当中，休妲菲尔特或许是态度最为激烈的那一个。她不太擅长掩饰自己的真实情绪，每当他与谁简单谈及当下时局与11区人的处境时，但若她在近旁，她都会投以淡漠一瞥。“你知道多少？”那女孩冷眼瞧来，红发末梢岔开一绺上翘。她用掌心压下，嘴角撇出失望与不屑。她眼睛里写着些被掩饰的苦痛，一些隐蔽的憎恨，劣质枪弹与刺刀，边角处阴影属于尸骸与麻木空洞的活人。“一无所知，兰佩路基。”

她会在下一秒收敛那副神情，垂落眼睑装作恬静安宁模样。鲁路修并不拆穿她的心思，将那与他早先一瞥而过的战争掠影一并存为一个秘密。那类秘密总是与另一人关联，那人刚刚搁下纸笔，道了声谢，旋即补上一句这可能算是开小灶。“多少人会羡慕这个机会。”他又用那副自然语气说了。鲁路修避开他的注视，目光落入他指掌间。骨节分明，平稳有力，落着薄茧。他留意到时自己已经蹭坐到对方身畔，指尖循着目光落点处游移摸索。

“你试过吗？”他忽然问。朱雀歪头望来，有些困惑地抬起眉梢。

“什么？”

“烟和酒精，”鲁路修说，“那之类的。”

他们指尖相碰时，他想着一粒湮灭的星火。他的理智告诉自己这举动已经形似暧昧挑逗，可他们仿佛都未觉得有何不妥。“当然。”朱雀没有质疑这话题始端，干脆地回答他，“有助于缓解压力，我尝试过一两次。”

“养成习惯的话还算缓解压力吗？”

“那些东西都很容易戒断。”

“只能说明你自律得可怕。”鲁路修评价道。他侧目望去，望见那瑛绿眼睛似在飘忽出神。

“我大概只是，”朱雀心不在焉道，“不能因为这些东西让自己死得太快。”他的语气像是调侃，内容却叫人没法释怀。鲁路修蹭在他手指之间，试图将话题调离更为沉重的方面，于是问了句他戒断的形式。“香烟的话，”朱雀回答，“挑出一盒来，在每一支上面都写同一个名字——然后烧了它们。”他嘴角微微撇下，似在出神观望一缕无形烟雾。鲁路修望着那柔软唇形，在来得及阻拦自己之前脱口而出：

“不是亲吻？”

他随后便醒过神来，窜起一丝悔意。对方手头猛然一颤，忽而反扣住他游移滑动的指节，于片刻间紧攥住，又松脱挣开。“我以为我们在谈论如何戒断，”那人说，“而不是怎样上瘾。”

“好的，戒断。”鲁路修试探道，“然后你成功了。”那人语调中的某些成分叫他呼吸窒闷，叫他好奇而又不敢深究。随后他听见朱雀低沉发笑出声，笑声中带着一丝细末颤抖。

“只有烟的部分。”

 

04

 

戒断从来不是一个好的话题。

那意味着有什么东西需要被摈弃，或已经死去了，叫人非得从虚幻的温柔环抱里挣离出来。一种气味，一类触觉，一个名字。烟和酒精，赌博，争强斗胜——那些个浅显的成瘾要素。药物注射，他只有所耳闻，并未实际见过。

往昔重现，一类致幻剂，黑市上流传甚广，汇入各集住区，篱墙外的另一部分。他们在例会活动间偶然谈论到这东西时，卡莲好似冒了火，倦容间并不掩饰她的厌恶。“天知道呢，她或许见过那些人，或许亲自接触过。”待她离开会室后朱雀低声说，在暗处稍稍翻起眼睑，“要我说，那是所有回忆形式里最不值得称道的一个。”

他说话时鲁路修盯着他的指节，想着它们交握笔杆用以描绘时的形态。他是问过的，关于那一点儿微不足道的潦草技巧，他原以为枢木朱雀其人会对这方面兴致缺缺，至少他曾经认识的那莽撞孩童的确如此。他得到的回答是那不一定是用来描绘当下，那是用来留住些没了未来的部分，一些事物或人。他那么平淡作答时好似在说，一些旧貌能在心里反复描摹千百遍，落于纸张时稍顺畅些也不足为奇。他那么作答时像在宣告他已经做过了，在某些旁人并不知晓的时间里，缅怀些旁人无法揣摩的物事。然后他歇了下来，好似那缅怀本身的意义被冲淡了。

“我没实际见过。”鲁路修说，不太确定自己究竟在说什么。朱雀摇了摇头，在米蕾推搡着夏莉走出门口时冒了句“相信我，不是什么让人愉快的场景”。

“流传于社会底层，”他说，“拾荒者，小偷和娼妓，11区人，名誉不列颠尼亚人。”他语气平静，话尾一折后陡然顿住。鲁路修隔着桌角倾过身去，好奇碰了碰他的手肘。

“你在军队里碰见过吗？”

“那属于违禁品。”

“我还以为违禁品就是用来偷运的。”鲁路修说。朱雀扬起眉梢，对这般稍显刻薄的诚实报以一声促笑。

“……很多。”他回答道，“在那儿待久了，总有些人对活到第二天都不做指望。”

他指尖绕了个旋儿，仿佛凭空描绘钟面弧棱。他微垂着头，额发散乱下来模糊了眼色。“你试过吗？”鲁路修落座回原处，由着利瓦尔拉拢门板，这空间里又只剩下他们两个。他问出口后觉得有些不妥，而后他看见朱雀落下手臂，轻轻扣着了桌沿。

“你在说沉湎梦境吗？”那人侧过身来，瑛绿眼睛里浮上一层晦暗色彩，“我最不需要的就是那东西。”

那一刻他看见墓碑，活的废墟，一抹阳光斜拉而入，照亮整方他不甚明了的世界。就好像他们又回到一夜长谈间去，指掌扣握，小心翼翼地施与一部分安慰，又好似将信任都交托。但枢木朱雀终究是隐瞒了许多事情，被询问便会谈及的，不愿谈及的，已经告诉他的，未曾告诉他的。你经历过什么？他无声想着。他们肩头相抵，周遭安静异常，只余轻缓呼吸此起彼伏。

“我自己就会做梦。”朱雀说，“不论重复多少次，多少个片段，永远都指向同一个结局。”他侧首相望，并未再贴近一寸，足够叫人看清他眼角晦色。“到了最后总有人要死去。”他平静道，“我见得够多了，并不需要别的什么来提醒我这些。”

 

05

 

“一团墨迹。”男孩说。

“一个测试。”女孩说。她的金发末梢打着柔和的卷儿，歪过头颅时自然从肩上滑落。“规则不由我决定，我只负责提问。我们需要确认你精神状况稳定，无意冒犯，但阿什弗德家不会费心保护一个疯子。”

她指尖点着一团墨迹，形状并不规则，具有某些象征意义，可以进行无数种解读，再根据解读判定一人所想。你看见了什么？她重复问了一次，指尖哒哒敲着卡片边缘。男孩盯着那图案看，片刻过后吐出第一个回答。

那不是一个测试，他想。那是一个谜题。

一只蝴蝶，翅翼被钉在木板上，轻轻一挣便碎裂了。他在儿时见过，在白羊宫，庭院里头，年幼的皇子稍一比划，呈在他面前的就是这般任人宰割的情景。一片落叶，在闭锁的神社外头，落在石阶上，碰着了孩童的鞋面。另一个男孩攀上树去，坐在枝杈间摇晃腿脚，手中翻折出一个口笛，一声唿哨惊起了飞鸟。鸽群，钟声，一位久别重逢的友人，拉住他的手将他拽回安全地带，用力抱紧他时身躯颤抖似惊惶不定。他在夜里望见那人双眼，一片深暗苔绿，死去的森林。

一个谜题，他想。自笔尖落下，勾勒出一个轮廓，又远比那更为真切。那人本身是鲜活的，伴居他近旁，晨起晚间都能交换一声问候，日常往来间添入些亲昵触碰。走廊并行，手肘磕碰，指掌触握，大笑时揽住肩颈腰际。女孩的声音遥遥穿插进来，语调慵懒地抱怨着这个年纪的男孩，所思所想，一些惯习，游戏、暴力与性。

他们曾相伴而眠。他熟悉那人体温，比他稍高一些，挨挤间递来些暖热体感。他见过疤痕，沉默地横亘在皮肤当中，他去触碰时激起些微战栗。他们曾交相拥抱，肢骨磕碰，他们曾几乎让呼吸相抵。那让许多事都变得很容易。

那让很多事不止于幻想，一些细枝末节。他们互相触碰时的细微反应，鼻息促乱时的节奏，一句模糊叹息的尾音。皮肤上的细小淤痕，指尖掐握留下的沟壑，和一些亲吻。他身躯发烫，像燃着了一簇火，或纯因赤裸形躯相贴时埋藏于另一人身躯内的热度。那些交相触碰，平稳或脆弱，柔软或坚硬，唇齿纠缠间一些低哑呻吟。他躬身战栗不已，与另一人十指相扣，紧密无间直至生发疼痛。

然后他醒来，在夜半急促喘息。他将前额抵在自己掌心直至呼吸平复，抿着嘴唇扯下了潮湿一片的底裤，旋即昏昏然撑坐起身，尚未拖开脚步便跌落在床沿。

 

06

 

烟和酒精，最为简单，好似也没多大伤害。调坠在玻璃杯底，一缕气泡，灯光下析出诡谲光彩。赌博，寻常消遣，他在那类会场出入的次数并不算少。他挑起一枚棋子坠在棋盘边角，思索着这东西被闲置了多久。“你是在琢磨怎么继续逃出学校去兜一圈吗？”朱雀站在他门口探头问。鲁路修将那小玩意丢下，瞥见亚瑟蹭着门口那人的脚踝进了房间。

“我还以为你会劝我多花点心思在学校里。”他说。

朱雀耸了耸肩，做口型说了句“就好像那有用似的”。鲁路修蹙眉盯着他那副居家打扮瞧，从五官到肩肘到腰胯，从宽松衣衫落至随意交叠拍打的足尖。他怀疑自己面上有些发烫，又忍不住再扫视一番。随后他拧开视线，口吻随意地谈起不如真作一次出行。

他并没有带上棋盘，只是将自己塞入了机车副座。朱雀在指间转着利瓦尔的钥匙环，及至他跨上车座鲁路修才记起有些不对劲。“我记得名誉不列颠尼亚人的管制还挺严格。”他皱起眉，“至少在租界范围内，好像连私人通讯都受管制——”

“我又不在军队里了。”朱雀回答道，把头盔抛给了他。鲁路修接在手头，怀疑地扯起了嘴角。

“我知道，我是在说这么限制重重，也包括交通——你之前考过驾驶资格吗？”

“嗯，”朱雀说，“程序上来说……”

他毫无征兆地踩下了踏板，机车发出一声低沉震响轰然前进，副位上那一人差些咬着自己的舌头。他惊魂未定地向旁侧望去时，驾驶员已经将车拐上了正道，目光前视，行驶平稳，面上浮着一抹浅淡微笑。

“……没有，但这不算问题。”

“——你个疯子，”鲁路修笑骂道，忙着把头盔扣上头顶，“我还以为你收敛了不少。”

他们沿着环状线行驶，漫无目的地兜着圈子，像那类在街头巷尾随处可见的小年轻，平凡而愚蠢，无所事事地消磨时间，为着一个拐角甩尾就能激动不已——倒也不至于这么愚蠢。鲁路修向外瞥去，高架公路下蛰伏着半座暮气沉沉的城市。一些地方发生过械斗，另一些被囊括进战争地域里，街道纵横似划出棋栏。他眼目掩在深色玻璃后头，眼睑翕动间恍然望见尘埃扑簌，落在这城市纵横勾栏上，从线轨到阴暗巷道里等死的可怜虫。他在这光景里无端想起卡莲·休妲菲尔特，那女孩说他一无所知，就好像以为他还封闭在伊甸园里。

他自认为他见得够多了。在某些时刻，在他不乐意揣摩那女孩的微妙心思时，他甚至会暗自嗤笑这评判比他更加自以为是。然而那又如何呢？他兀自俯瞰时，忽而意识到自己的确是被隔绝在外了。他是被接引回不列颠尼亚的荫蔽下了，而没有在这满目疮痍的地壤上引燃一把火种——做这一切的另有其人。

篱墙外的那些人，他想。他所知的，他所不知的。他辨析不出真实面貌的，他从未能得见的。他扭头望向正驾上那一人，枢木朱雀仍然平视着前方，眼目如他一般被笼着，细末发梢打着卷儿探在头盔边沿，被烈风向后扯去。

而你又经历过什么呢？他那么想着，将那疑问压在舌面底下，如那人所做的一般，反复欲言又止，末了仍然保持着缄默。那端倪愈发明显了，仿佛有些话语一经道出便无法转圜，所牵涉到的也不止关乎他们两人。

那是他想知晓的部分，那是他无法探询的部分。

 

07

 

他在梦境深处望见一个谜题。

一座死去的城市，铅灰勾勒出线画形廓，建筑高耸处投来惨白光亮，阴影处浸下一团墨迹。他在眯眼眺望时以为那并不是自己的梦境。街灯蒙了雾气，残碎鳞粉扑簌落下。然后他跳入疾驰的车身，被送往夜色深处。

那不是他自己的梦境，那是一层解读——有关于他未触及的那部分过往，戒断未遂，编织成型。篱墙以外是一重牢笼，他试图看清的身形凝为一道影子，落在他身旁，呈出鲜活样貌，环状线疾驰间侧目投来一道视线。

那是他所猜想的所有瘾症中最近似的一个。

我想知道。他想。他或许说出来了，在梦境深处，在陷于这谜题本身时，好似这是他在当前仅能做到的一件事。你经历过什么，你描摹过的那些东西，你写过的那个名字。你去了哪里，你要往何处去——他那么想着，或许叫嚷出来了。他蜷缩在缓慢汇聚的风暴中抱紧头颅，某一刻又在那虚幻疾驰中霍然直起身来。

而那人自旁侧俯下身形，同他四目相对了。他们各自面上都有所遮掩，促乱呼吸被烈风吞噬而去。他在梦境深处闭上眼，想着他们曾坦承的、不曾坦承的。他们曾做过的、未曾做的。一些告解，一些久远秘密。一些现下的秘密。一个亲吻。

然后他听见梦境本身倾颓，巨大声响撕裂天空，似一声遥远枪鸣。


	5. Walzer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 12.017

01

 

“我很累了。”朱雀说，“再者说来，我也不觉得我需要学这个。”

零之骑士一脸倦色地歪过脑袋，伸手摩挲着自己的披风搭扣，做出十足的懒散模样。他望着相距不远的年轻皇帝时眉间微蹙，就差打一个哈欠来表示自己的劳累过度，然而那人眉头都没跳一下，毫不避讳地伸手拽住了他的胳膊肘。

“少来。”鲁路修说，“上周你在南太平洋痛打中华联邦的部队时，战况比这会儿还胶着，然后你折回头来就在我卧室里浪费了半个晚上。”

这直白言语让朱雀干咳了一声，绷直了腰背，认命地被拽去了厅堂中央。一间闲置偏厅，范围刚刚夹在宽阔和勉强够用之间的界限上，角落里还堆着些尘埃。C.C.抄手站在一旁，待到他们站好了方位，才一脸看好戏模样地摁下了音乐开关。“伸手，”鲁路修操着副冷淡口吻说，“我先带着你走一次方步。”

“饶了我。”朱雀嘟哝道，搭住了一侧手肘，另一侧与对方交握。斜进步、斜退步，实际做起来倒不困难。方步，转步，先是有些凌乱，之后逐渐踩在了节拍点上。他的步子还有些僵硬，鲁路修抽空轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，表情有些难以捉摸。

“这对你来说又不困难。”鲁路修说，“平衡感，节奏感，稍微留神一点与人打配合。别告诉我你掌握不好这些。”

朱雀没弄明白这是在赞许还是在表达不满，兀自稍稍翻起了眼睑表示抗议。“开装甲骑是一回事，这是另一回事。”他没好气道，“提醒我一下，我为什么要劳烦我名义上的主君来给我进行私人教学来着，而且他还偏偏是位日理万机的皇帝？”

“没办法，”鲁路修心平气和地说，“C.C.说她不乐意被你踩到脚。”

C.C.没有对这番言论表示出什么反应，朱雀也只好捏着鼻子认了。他本想说教学人士还可以有很多，那些个心神被操控的宫廷中人里随意挑选出一两个都行，然而他也自知那不会有什么成效。他可以逃掉，也可以直白地表示自己不乐意同那些傀儡多做接触——鲁路修知道这点，他从不掩饰。他那么胡思乱想着时，鲁路修冷静地——显然是故意地——踩在了他的脚尖上，在他瞪视过去时报以一个假笑。

“你应该庆幸，等我们完事了，就不剩下多少死活要遵循传统礼节的贵族了，”白衣的皇帝慢悠悠地说，“不然我先拿来折磨你的应该是小步舞——当然了，以防万一，之后你还是得学。”

朱雀张了张嘴，把另一句“我不觉得我需要学这个”给咽了回去。他清楚知道鲁路修在某些方面有多固执，话说多了也不过是自讨没趣。从指挥军略到政治部署，大方向上的强制参与以及补习，然后是这些繁琐礼节，方方面面，一时间让他有种回归十岁以前每日挨训的区段的错觉。他也清楚自己真要是反驳多了，会换得关于哪些内容的长篇大论的提醒词，有关于他必须补习这些的缘由，大部分并非零之骑士所需，但在那之后他会需要——

他阻住自己的思路时，他们恰好在一个回合后停顿下来。鲁路修眨了眨眼，毫不客气地更改手势揽上了他的腰，向左进了一步。朱雀反应过来便慌忙跟退，抬眼对上那人促狭笑意。“为什么我还得跳好女步？”他提出抗议。

“嗯，”鲁路修回答他，“因为我是皇帝？”

“别告诉我你真的还打算在征服世界的途中抽空举办舞会。”朱雀反驳了他的动机。鲁路修轻轻摇头，带着他一个回转，让他披风边角在身后划开一个弧摆。

“说不准呢。可我要是那么办了，你就必须得在场才行。”那年轻皇帝说，带着点儿蛮横意味，“让礼法都见鬼去，我不想在和别的舞伴虚与委蛇上浪费时间。”

说罢他便停步，手头一下搂紧，叫他们两人之间蓦然凑近，随后嘉赏一般在舞伴唇上落下一吻。朱雀在那亲吻间隙模糊叹息，好似他们各自都对彼此那点小心思一清二楚。“真自大啊。”他说，无视了C.C.在一旁提醒式的低咳，稍微眯了眼睛，安静地迎合了随后贴紧的另一轮温热摩挲。

 

02

 

“按照惯例，也许你该去领开场的那一支舞。”

女皇低声出言时还带着些清脆稚音，薄暮似的眼睛里写着些复杂难辨的微妙意味。覆假面者向她微微躬身，平等行礼。“我很荣幸，”他说，“但我不愿独享这殊荣。”

而后他留守她身畔。倘若您腿脚不便，那么我也不步入宴池，他透出那层意思。这缘由说合理也合理，说尊重也并无不妥，说不敬也能算作不敬。女皇并不追究，也不坚持，由着他让出领头的位置。及至超合众国会场内不同肤色、不同国籍的与会者各自结对邀舞，她才单手拢过鬓角，轻轻叹了口气。

“你不愿跳舞吗，ZERO？”

娜娜莉那么问时，并未指望得到一句确切回答。然而当她将目光投注在人群当中，观测着那些或生疏或熟稔的肢体往互时，她旁边那人开口反问了：

“您是在责怪我设法推脱吗？”

她轻轻摇头，指尖交叠。“我只是在想，你是的确不擅长这个，还是不愿与旁人相邀。”她小声喃喃，并不用命令回答的句式。ZERO在制式打扮中站得笔直，悄然搭着了自己的手肘。

“后面那说法显得真自大啊，陛下。”他回答。

 

03

 

“我不记得你会跳舞。”鲁路修说。

然而他那位久别重逢的友人予以否认，颠在那轻飘飘的短裙摆里声称自己多少会那么几种，用于社交无碍，扮女步也未尝不可。前厅的舞曲韵律隐约透来，他在这光景里谈及他曾受过教导，再而稍抬起胳膊，几乎自然成为一个邀舞的起手式。

那手势没有维持多久，不待鲁路修予以反应、更罔论回应，朱雀便站回了原样，好似刚刚的举止不过是一个简单表态，并不具备任何真正施行的意义。这也不是一个恰当的时机，鲁路修心想。他们之间的话题还停留在彼此调侃的地步上，还未更深入一步。但若那邀势的确有其意义，也会因为他们当前这愚蠢的裙装打扮而显得不合时宜。

若并非如此呢？他想象了一下，只是想象寻常或正规着装下的枢木朱雀的确伸出手来邀请什么人的情景。起初他并未把自己与受邀的对象相联系，那显得荒谬而不合时宜，又因这认知生出些不明所以的沮丧。这念头并未困扰他太久，随后他们更换了别的话题。那舒缓舞曲还遥遥奏响着，传递至这方空间，韵律溜在他们足下。然而那恰当的时机或许还未至，或许已经很快过去了。

 

04

 

“瓦里安边境伯的请柬。”鲁路修说，“明日晚上会在他的私人府邸举办一次舞宴，距离军区不远。考虑到这时机，这背后应当有维兰斯大公的授意。”

他在手头摆弄着一页信笺，片刻过后折叠回原样，两指尖端夹着边角，往前伸了、投入另一人视野。朱雀没有伸手去接，心下窜起一点儿为难。

“舞宴。”他轻咳了一声，“我不擅长这种场合。”

“你不擅长？”鲁路修怀疑地挑起眉梢，“你可是经了一趟潘德拉贡才过来的，你在那儿应付过的场合可比这边系地段的要麻烦多了。而你应付得很好。”朱雀张了张嘴，被他竖起另一侧手掌打断了。“你大可以直说你不喜欢。”

“然后你还是会设法说服我，”朱雀指出，“强调一下社交场合的重要性之类的？”鲁路修嘀咕了一声“你倒是敏锐”算是默认，又让眼神游离了去，似乎立即打起了另一版腹稿，朱雀不得不稍微提高了声音。“主要是我，呃，”他说着，声音稍有些走调，“我不会——”

军部的人不一定非得会这个，他始终这么认为。大部分人无权参与这类场合，有权参与的那一些当中也有相当一批对此毫无兴致。在会议桌前、或在真正合适的地盘上跳舞，那都是政客的事儿，并不适合惯于在战场上踏步子的人。他想鲁路修能听明白他的意思。

鲁路修盯着他瞧了半晌，旋即将那纸页笔直地戳到他面前，用微微握弧的边角撩过第七骑士面颊一侧坠落的祖母绿晶石。那菱坠缓慢摇曳时，朱雀被这略显轻佻的举止弄得有些愣神。然而那隔物而来的触碰仅在他面颊一侧微微划过一线，之后便收了去，由他不明所以地注视着对方好似有所感念的神情。“你不会。”鲁路修缓慢地说，词节咬得清晰发沉，句末又捎带上蒙着悲哀的模糊笑意。

他们所关注的重点似乎并未汇集到一处，朱雀想。他不知道鲁路修实际所想，他判定不出那人用上这么副口吻的用意——并着怀疑与隐隐了然，偏偏透不出半分秘密所在。他对此毫无办法。

“无妨。”鲁路修说，“本质上，我们只消出席，便是一个最基本的友善讯号。至于在那场合上得为主办者保留多少礼貌和情面，那得另做定论。”他轻巧地卸去了那点儿不明所以的单薄悲哀，换回了惯有的那副冷静口吻。他将请柬撇下了，目光凝在另一人面颊侧畔，那黏着投注代替了实质上的轻触轻碰。“怎么说呢，圆桌骑士的战场从来不是舞宴，而我的履历上又写明了并非贵族出身——这点还招致了部分非议呢。”他稍一比划，笑容带着些轻松打趣意味，“我们两人都徘徊在舞场外的话，或许反倒是件好事。”

那目光瞧望来的形式很是古怪，似无比专注、又似在透过棱面窥探另一些东西。另一些景象，被隐去的、被遗忘的——朱雀有些坐立不安，缓缓绷直了脊背。他张了张嘴，半晌仍未能就着这糟糕直觉而发问，只是规矩地应了一声。在鲁路修得出确定规划后，这话题便很快被带过了。

 

05

 

他望见那人按着节拍趟过月光。

月光自高大落地窗内铺下，斜斜拉满大半侧厅长廊。鲁路修·兰佩路基着一身黑色衣装，步伐轻快地在窗栏格线间来回踱着。他虚托着双手，脚步周转间循序进退，似正亲昵地揽着另一人起舞。

枢木朱雀在那儿看着，在虚掩的厅门后，在阴影当中，拉拢披风边角，将自己裹入一片黑暗里。他那不能视物的右眼隐隐作痛，他便用两指轻按着，隔过滑凉罩饰面料搭在眼睑上稍一用力，然而并无助于减缓他头颅深处那些许焦灼。他一言不发，瞧望着那起舞者，半长披风边角扫过膝后，臂弯间揽着并不存在的幽灵。

那黢黑披风烙着帝国纹印，在披拂者于无形节拍间转步回旋时，柔软披料便随之飘扬入空，深影起伏、里衬血红。他跳得流畅而恣意，捎带着不见形躯的舞伴，一路迂回前行，窗璃与镜面一并映出他的影子。

那些影子背后另有它物，在足步周转间，在每一次身形顿驻割裂倒影变幻间，在被划栏切割开来的无数片域里，隐约映出了另一道身影与那人相伴——踩着虚空音轨，背后披布扫开削长剪尾，同样深暗披外、殷红作底，如染血片翼，又如鸦羽般无声沉坠。一个明言已死的反抗者，一杆被折断的旌旗，第七骑士望着那残碎影像，并未见着那个标志性的假面。他在鲁路修真正折过身前时仔细看去，恍然望见那镜像中虚无幽灵温柔面目隐约同自己相叠。

他头颅中钝痛乍起，退了半步，死死咬住牙关不出声响。那虚影亦真亦幻，闪现过快，往后他便再无法确切捕捉了。

你在哀悼谁吗？他那么想着，茫然望着那些残破虚影。鲁路修还似对他的窥探一无所觉，他愈发安静地压低呼吸。月光漫过地板，在那舞步周遭流淌倾泻，直至某一刻终于开始退远，而那起舞者蓦然顿步，微微昂首，臂弯坠去、曲终人散。

然后那人走向窗沿，追着流光渐退的方向去，前额轻轻抵上了冰冷窗璃。他在低声嚅嗫什么，朱雀闭上双眼凝神辨识时才得以听清。那喑哑言语不似从夜里无风寂静处传来，似直接递入他思感深处，笼在一处坍塌的废墟上，缓慢轻柔地萦绕着。

“我很抱歉。”

还有——

“我很想念你。”

 

06

 

“嗳，我不该占用您的时间的，在场的女士大概都在责怪我呢。”

卡诺恩放下喝空的高脚杯后，轻轻颔首向他致歉。鲁路修让目光越过对方精致面容，望向那些盛装打扮又只在舞池边缘徘徊的年轻姑娘。她们集群向着这边投注来视线，偶尔窃窃私语，互相推搡后又笑闹起来。“我觉得我单独邀请哪一位都会叫别人伤心，”他轻声道，“相比起来，倒不如向远道而来的旧面孔多敬一杯酒。”

“公事大可不必在此交谈，”卡诺恩神情悠闲，眼睫忽闪了一番，“再者说来，我这次前来欧洲只是例行视察，修奈泽尔殿下也没有叫我捎什么新的私人口谕。”

鲁路修礼貌性地微笑摇头，往旁踱了一步，低声道自己的护卫并未前来，安全起见或许得早一些离去。卡诺恩挂着一副探究微笑，湖水似的眼睛里蕴着些深意。

“您好像压根没有靠近那一片的打算。”他比划着，顺手从旁边的侍者托盘上又抄了一支酒杯，遥遥往光亮处一敬，枝形吊灯折过剔透酒液散出瑰丽光彩。“这减少了许多乐趣，也减少了许多交谈的机会，对于您来说，这不是什么值得称道的选择。所以，说是太温柔也好，另有思虑也罢……”他轻呷过酒液，嘴角划开微妙弧度，“您在等待谁吗？”

鲁路修没有回答他的问题，在另一次举杯过后，安静垂下了眼睑。

他在晚些时独自回到公馆当中，盘算着他们还能在此逗留多久。最迟两日，他们便又要随着战线推移而启程去往下一座城池了。公馆内不见光亮，他皱起眉头，沿着外围走廊匆匆绕了半遭，然后在星辉掩映下止住了脚步。

枢木朱雀驻足在落地窗边，望着外头一处平淡无奇的灌木丛出神，就好像那儿藏着什么奇思妙想的生物，或者只是又被什么残碎印象给困住了。“嘿，”鲁路修低声唤他，“我说过你可以先歇下的。”第七骑士闻言而回神相望，双眼当中一抹迷茫一闪而过。

“我得确认你的安全。”他小声说，抱了单臂在身前。鲁路修轻轻握上他置于心口的左手，手掌贴合金属甲片摩挲，覆住那血红招展图纹。

“我很安全，”他反复琢磨了几番言辞，咽下一些批驳，删去一些看似毫无缘由的过度关切，末了尽力维持了平静，“谢谢你等我。”

 

07

 

“你在等待谁吗？”

“也许是在等正确的人。”

他们那么交谈时，身处学校，两人都是寻常制服打扮，一个执起另一人的手，嘴唇摩挲指背如敬重亲吻。那点虚幻光景彷如梦境，干净温暖，很快便被接踵而至的所有变故给湮没了。及至鲁路修被重唤回校园时，偶然想起那一日光景来，望着群人各自形容自然的交谈场景，胸腔当中便泛起一些柔软钝痛。

有那么一些时日，那人似再不会出现了，如一日远行后永不折返，而他自知等待本身都是徒劳无益的。有那么一些时日，他只能以繁忙公务来让自己无暇过多放松，以不至于出席更多叙旧场合或者会宴。然后他在长廊间驻步，在窗璃侧畔驻步，从浅淡倒影中注视身后巨大画框，翅翼被烈日融化，而他本身因着阳光投射而眯起双眼，说服自己不消流泪。然后他独自离去，总是独自离去，纵使他知道有无数人愿意朝他伸出手来。

直至那段时日悄无声息地过去了，直至他们又在校园间相聚，各自都作制服打扮，与旧友们商议些要事，然后在午后暮前稍事喘息。主事者一晃神便不见了踪迹，朱雀推开走廊末端厅房门板终于找见他时，鲁路修正窝在一角调试小型音箱，旋即直起身来拍了拍掌，对他找来一点儿也不意外。

“你还记得多少舞步？”他问着，干脆利落地伸出手来。朱雀眨了眨眼，旋即哑然失笑。

“你要做什么？在征服世界的途中抽空举办舞会吗？”

“要想当个好皇帝的话，我觉得我是真避不开这些场合了。”鲁路修一脸遗憾道，抓握住他伸来的手，“我该在什么场合去邀请你才不至于显得太自大呢？”

他们一步并进，胯骨轻轻贴在一块儿。朱雀由他搭着手肘，随着渐响的乐点踏出步子。“就算你公开邀请ZERO还能搪塞过去，”他在言语间指出，“但如果由我跳女步的话，藤堂先生大概会气疯的。”

这假设让鲁路修也笑起来了。“总是有机会的。”他嘀咕道。朱雀拉着他退了一步，然后是一个旋身。

“你是指跳舞，还是把他气疯？”

“都是。”鲁路修回答，“时间还很长。”他们又贴近了些，各自看望着彼此的眼睛。“我可以一直邀请你，一次，两次，三次……你欠了我那么多回。”他深吸气道，“我也错过了那么多回。”

那舞曲延续了下去，在干暖阳光下，在无人惊扰处，乐声之下只余他们两人平稳呼吸。朱雀揽住他腰身，自己也一并被揽住了。他们前额相抵，眼睑翕动，不知何时顿住足步，也不知何时再度起始，仅在那一刻间、或在更多间歇里浸于安静亲吻。

“但你等到了，”他低声道，“我也一样。”


	6. Elegy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Symphony 05.539

01

 

“你要成为他的剑。”他说。

那黑发的年轻人被从一场小憩中惊醒了，肩背猛地一颤，手臂推在床头、从床沿坐直了身。他抬起眼睑时，深暗紫眼里写着些晦暗的敌意。V.V.并没有叫目光在那年轻人身上顿驻太久，饶有兴趣地偏转开来，望向了躺卧昏睡的那一个。“十七岁的圆桌骑士，不列颠尼亚的最强战力之一，在帝国纹章下宣誓效忠，”他用梦呓似的声音念道，“甘愿为一人掌握在手，护佑他的性命——”

他走近了一些。清醒着的那人倚靠回了床头，身躯随着他脚步的迫近明显绷紧了。V.V.离得足够近时，衣摆几乎擦着床单垂落的边角。鲁路修单手垂落下去，覆在昏睡者的肩头，指尖微微掐陷进被单边缘。

“——他的底牌，他的武器，”V.V.说，“他的弱点，他最大的软肋……”

他停下了步子，恰恰能从侧边看见枢木朱雀的模样。较之先前初回潘德拉贡时不得不送归基地维生的惨状而言，这会儿那阵可怖病热已褪去了，他的呼吸也平稳了许多，只是昏睡中仿佛仍无法彻底放松，神情间还显出些痛苦成分。V.V.歪着头看望了一会儿，又循着那只平搭在他肩上的手向上望去，掠过这毫无威慑力的可怜的防备举措，恰恰抬头望向那年轻人的眼睛。

“怎么了，‘兰佩路基’？”不死者用着童稚声音说了，嘴角带笑，平静迎上那深暗紫眼里骤然而起的冰冷愤怒，“我只是在回想你的母亲。”

 

02

 

“……我不知道，也许该叫他空降到西伯利亚再一路杀回来？”

零之骑士推开门扉时，年轻的皇帝正在餐桌前交叠着手指。他遥遥抬眼一望，停下了话头，紧接着便划开一个罕见的真诚笑意。“所以你回来了。”他悠闲道，眉眼间浮掠过一丝微末的、转瞬即逝的光彩。C.C.在一旁隐晦地翻了翻眼睑，小声嘀咕了一句“啊，年轻人”。这算不得什么正式场合，朱雀也就略去了礼节，点过头后径直拖开了皇帝手边的座椅。

“怎么，你们在商量接下来该怎么继续折腾我和兰斯洛特？”

差不多，鲁路修说。他那副做派很是理所当然，眉间蹙起一点儿无辜。可用的人手并不少，值得信赖的又不多。朱雀很清楚他们活在怎样的境地里，不需他明确指出、也没有多加辩驳，预备好享用一顿难得的安宁晚餐。

在餐盘被送上来前，某些东西让零之骑士觉得有些古怪。他环顾了一遭，仔细瞧过了那些统一装束、遮住脸面的守卫者。他盯着那些被抹去意志的兵卒看了许久，旋即转过头来，冲着他的主君抛出一个疑问。

“这是这个月初以来完整更换的第三拨人了。”他说，“我知道定期更换守卫是合理的，但是有Geass的操控，你还需要这么谨慎吗？”

“很敏锐嘛。”鲁路修懒洋洋地夸奖他，然后耸起了肩膀，“该怎么说呢，我充分相信Geass的操控力，不过这也是必要的。当前我最需要确保的就是我的人身安全，你也知道原因。”

朱雀应了一声，得胜归来的零星喜悦被冲散了大半，反涌起些烦躁与疲累。C.C.在另一端转着餐叉柄，金色双眼忽闪着，显出副若有所思的神情。一刻钟后他们放下了餐具，还未来得及谈起往后数日的新安排，便又有人闯了进来。杰雷米亚向着在座三人都问过了好，如习以为常般不咸不淡地祝贺了一句局部战事的获胜，而后谈起了潘德拉贡本身。

通常来说，这些例行公事的汇报轮不到枢木朱雀来听——并非无权，而是无用。他大可以像往常一般顶着鲁路修的一个白眼打着哈欠提前离席，反正他的定位摆在先锋军上，偶尔听听鲁路修是怎么把陈旧规矩都大卸八块的还挺有趣，但要他考量这些个他从来没擅长过的宫廷政治也着实有些为难。他已经从座椅上转开了一半身子，就在这时杰雷米亚说：“虽然您这些傀儡的人数不少，但照这个速度消耗下去也挺令人担忧的。”

“‘消耗’？”朱雀问道，手撑扶在桌沿上不动了。鲁路修极快地向他瞟了一眼，略过了这个话题，对着杰雷米亚另外不痛不痒地交待了几句，挥挥手叫那忠心臣下退去了。“说真的，‘消耗’？”朱雀不依不挠地转了回来，冲他皱起了眉头，“你都在这地方做什么呢，学着教团那样搞秘密实验还是学着大贵族那样玩角斗士？”

“不好笑。”鲁路修平静道。朱雀撤去了问责嘴脸，摸了摸自己的鼻尖儿。“我要招人厌也用不着在这些细枝末节处带坏头，”鲁路修接着说，“何况我也不喜欢让自己手里的牌白白浪费掉。”

他在说实话，朱雀评估道。到了这一步，至少在他们两人之间，谎言因为显得毫无必要便也很少再发生了。“那么你到底在做什么？”他的声音低沉了些，软化了不少，几乎纯像是关切了。鲁路修叹了口气，往C.C.的方向望了眼，后者撇过头去，明白地表示出“我不掺合你们俩的问题”的意思。

“安保事故。”他沉默了半晌，随后迸出这么一个词儿。朱雀一时有些愣神，待到反应过来时鲁路修早已经飞快地说完了一长串。“我们不需要应对普通袭击，我父亲将自己的地盘打理得很牢固。若非内部生事，除非外头直接拿战略级武器轰下来，待在这里倒也用不着担心人身安全。”他一边说着，手指尖一边快速地嗒嗒敲着桌沿，“但我显然不是成天都留在堡垒里……袭击的形式也不止明面上的那么几种。”

潜入行刺。贴身安保，以防万一，但凡被设法混入了一个欲图伺机行凶的外来人，那一批人多半也就遭了殃。有些藏着凶器，有些赤手空拳，有些则寄希望于毒药……外出公干时就更简单，若不是反复查检，在周围排布几个狙击手都算是很容易。想要一个人轻易身死的方法有那么多种，随随便便就能罗列出来；而在鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚坐上这个位置后，遭遇其中每一种的概率都呈几何倍数地增长了。

他谈及这些时口吻轻描淡写，手头的叩击却愈来愈快。朱雀在这话题刚切入重心时便感到心头一沉，此刻沉坠得愈发厉害。他在鲁路修落下话头的那一刻站起来，座椅在地毯上拖出声钝重闷响。“无用的消耗。”他从牙齿间一个字一个字地挤出话音，“为什么不提早跟我商量？”

“我还以为你多少习惯我不拿人命当回事的做法了。”鲁路修说了这么一句。朱雀猛然抬头，盯着那吐露残忍言辞的浅色嘴唇看。“目前为止，杰雷米亚都做得不错，我也还好端端地活着。”鲁路修心平气和道，“你的位置不在这儿，所以这也不消由你来操心。”

那定论似的言辞落下时，他的指尖狠狠凿下最后一击，停住不动了。朱雀沉默而生硬地绷紧了脊背，退了一步去，并未告退便匆匆离转开了。

 

“你在生气。”C.C.说。

那魔女在宫廷中的活动范围相当宽广自由，以至于零之骑士被她推开房门时也只是带着些警告意味地瞪了她一眼，却没有喝令她离开。“胡闹。”他沉声道，“杰雷米亚说得对，这根本就是无用消耗。非得拿人命去填这些缺漏……”

“可你是在生自己的气，枢木。”C.C.轻声说，“看出这点很容易。”她在朱雀拧起眉头时摇了摇头，那副模样就像是在说你没必要藏着、你没必要假装自己在怪罪别人。“你终于意识到你的问题所在了，对吗？”

什么问题？朱雀问她。还能出什么问题？当前值得诟病的并不是他的所作所为，即使在外人看来他才是个更加直观的刽子手。值得反思的是这么一个现状，并不真的情愿站在这地方当棋子任摆布的人们被Geass操纵着，为着保护最应当死去的那人而白白送命。

然而C.C.是对的，甚至鲁路修也是对的。他虽然还会因这形势感到一丝愤懑，却早过了对此抱持着不理解乃至排斥态度的阶段了。“零之骑士，”他听见C.C.拖着长腔说，“不列颠尼亚的前锋，掌握在现任皇帝手中最强的利器——你替他去战斗，这是你知道该怎么做的部分……”

自然了，这是他的位置。他安静想着时，C.C.便一脸惋惜地又摇了摇头。她走近到他跟前来，在他面前晃着一根手指。那叫他有些眼晕，偏偏又没法错过她接下来的话语。

“……但你不知道该如何保护好他。”她说。

荒谬，他想。“我知道的。”他说。他并不需要徒劳辩解，世人皆见证过那有惊无险的一幕：枢木朱雀首次作为零之骑士而现于人前时，硬生生将针对卫兵围攻的反击举动变成了一次示威。而甚至在更早以前、在他们尚活在互相欺骗的境地中一并踏往欧罗巴时，他就早已担任过护卫职责了。

然而那时的结果算不得太好，他记起来。恐怕此后的结果会更糟。他胃里一阵缩紧，在C.C.的目光逼视下那不适感还加重了不少。他没有再继续辩解，于是C.C.落下手去，轻轻搭在了他肩上。

“是吗？”她轻柔道，“我倒觉得，你们两个更习惯互相伤害的形式，而且各自都习惯了。”

她总是能剖析出事实来，将言语变作一把刀，划开有意无意的遮障，叫所有没能摆在明面上的东西都暴露出行迹。朱雀皱眉更深，随后骤然放松，泄去了一口气。诚然，他想。诚然她说出了真话。目前为止，发生在他们之间所有的防护都是基于某些强加的义务，而真正出于本心的那些，不论出发点如何，伤害都是既成的。

“你生你自己的气，因为你意识到自己失职了。”C.C.平静道，“是的，那是你的职责。依照你们两人的约定，目前你需要他好好活着。可以说，正是由于这约定的存在，他才拥有将自己的性命护好的根本缘由。”而你做了什么呢？她叹道。你甚至对于他经历了什么都一无所知。他不确定那是真的由她说出了口，还是自己脑海里吵嚷起了某些压平不下的追责。末了他恼火地吁叹了一声，笔直望进那双似人非人的金色眼瞳中去。

“所以呢？”他生硬道，“听起来你像是有什么指教。”

 

03

 

他们排定了一出剧目。

那剧目实则是为他们框定了往后的路途。不论经了多少次自我拷问，不论多少次从噩梦中惊醒，不论他们历数下来掌握在手的罪责是否会在每个昼夜间攀爬出来、将他们呼吸的步奏多扼紧一点儿，他们都得朝着那方向走。演到那一刻，那两个欺诈者互相拟定。无论有多艰难，他们都得确保自己能够平安无事地演到终幕。

——因那终幕是需用鲜血去饰演的。

“你看，我们应该高兴才对。”鲁路修说。年轻的皇帝周身赤裸地趴伏在他胸膛上，言语间喷吐的微弱气流拂过他的耳根。“冲我来的麻烦这么多，说明我的确挺遭人嫉恨。这不就是我们所希望的吗？”他这么说，“计划这么成功，我们应该高兴才对。”

他抬起头来露出微笑，微笑当中浮着一抹锋利森白。朱雀揽下他的颈子，压住他的唇舌，钝重沉默地亲吻他。

你是要死去的，朱雀想。在那之前所做的一切，都是为了确保你活到那一刻——你若要死的话，最终只能死在铺设好的舞台上。不能提早一分，不能出一丝差错，因而在那以前——

“在那以前，你都得保护好他。”

那魔女的言语萦绕在他耳畔，蛰伏在他脑海当中。她早早为许多事下过定论，她的指引也总是有些效用的。朱雀睁着眼睛，揽着了身上那人的肩背。他的手掌摩挲过鲁路修的脖颈，那脆弱颈项处，可以被扼紧窒息、可以用一柄尖刀割断。他想着有无数种方法可以叫鲁路修死去，就在下一刻，就在这一刻——他万分清楚这具身躯应当如何被摧折，而此刻他需要杜绝那些途径的发生。

“我只是提个建议。”那时C.C.对他说，“它不见得会有一个很好的结果，不过大概对你现前的矛盾处境能有些改善。你还不熟悉保护他的方式，对吗？那么——”

他将那具身躯用力搂抱住。鲁路修在他嘴唇边发出叹息，温缓心跳安静地同他胸膛贴合。他们没有继续做爱，就这样形近互相安抚地黏腻在一块儿。“——你要将‘保护’的意识镌刻在你的本能里，在他的性命遭受威胁的每一时、每一分、每一秒，”那魔女曾说，“必要的时候，甚至抱定以自己的性命去保护的意愿。”朱雀撑坐起来，继而将身上那人抱得更紧。他闭了眼，不再看那人针对其本身而去的残忍神情，无声默数着肌肤相贴传递而来的鲜活震颤。一下、两下、三下。

“反正，在最万不得已的时刻，他的性命比你的更为重要。”那魔女说，声音轻缓，形似蛊惑，形似判决，“反正，有那个Geass的存在，你也没那么容易死。”

 

那不是一件易事。

从最后目的来看，枢木朱雀的定位，从根源上就是与这一职责相悖的。他早已担当不了护卫者的角色了，即使世人皆目睹他跪膝俯首、由皇帝本人持剑点在他肩头后颈，即使世人皆聆听到那效忠誓言，他们都心知肚明，他最终需要担纲的并不是鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚的护卫者。到了这一步了，他想。一切早被决定了，而今要求他去学会将保护作为自己的职责，那该是个多大的讽刺呢？

那不是一件易事，即使践行起来还算有路可循。无非是留守在他主君身畔时提高警惕，辨识所有潜在的威胁，辨识暗处藏匿的凶器，辨识每一个刻骨仇恨的眼神是出于胆怯还是疯狂。将所有侵占的、毁坏的欲望都转化了去，在那最终之日到来前不得再伤害那人一丝一毫。假若他们互相拥抱时他手握匕首，他需要学会将尖端向外挥去、而非危险地在那人后心上比划。

可最终他是要那么做的，他想。他终将违背自己。

需要零之骑士担纲贴身护卫的场合仍然不多。他们活在一手掀至更广的战乱中，无论是镇压还是在短暂安宁中切入尖刀，枢木朱雀都逃不脱四处奔走的命运。他以为这事就算快揭过，然而并非如此。

他原以为再没有什么能动摇他们了，直至娜娜莉的脸孔出现在通讯屏幕上的那一刻。鲁路修被动摇了，就在那一刻朱雀意识到，他们两人虽然已成为互相交付的关系，他却终究是无法给予那人真正的慰藉的。因他被划定的道路如此，他会成为皇帝手中最锋锐的利器，最终需要反手捅入那具身躯里。

我会成为他的剑，于是他说。他像是笃定了某些东西，也像是泄了气，也像是不知该如何是好了。而你要成为他的盾，他那么界定C.C.，而那女人虽在他说话的现场一声不吭，晚些时却折返回来，在阴影中静伫着，如鬼魅、如幽灵般轻轻叹息。

“……但是，就保护他的性命这一点，还是要由你来做的。”

你并非做不到，她指出那意思。你并非做不到，只是先一步放弃了。可是在那由你们两人约定好的最终之日到来之前，“保护”也的确是你的职责——在那之前……在那之后，便也无人在意了。

而谈及慰藉，他们实际上无需再谈了。“那不是你将自己从守护之职当中划离开来的借口。”她面容冷峻了些，挂着讥诮笑意下达了判词，“你知道‘剑’是以什么形式守护的吗？你知道的。”

他知道的。他的脚跟滑动并拢，叫身躯绷至笔直，双手垂落时先是攥紧了，后又徒劳空握住某种把柄般扩出轮廓。他短暂眨动双眼，一口唾沫从咽喉间滑下，一道寒意剖开他的脊椎、如被冷硬金属穿凿并替代了他的骨头。他在那游离幻觉中沉浸了片刻，额角渗出冷汗，再望向那轻言细语的女人时，心知肚明她将要说什么了。那无关慰藉，因他们早就没了软弱的余地。

“战斗。”她说，“用剑锋挡在他身前，用最强硬也最容易遭受创伤的姿态挡在他身前。在你将‘保护’作为本能之后，即使到了剑锋缺损、剑身崩裂的那一刻，也要心甘情愿地挡在那里。”

 

04

 

他错过了自己的葬礼。

零之骑士的葬礼原本是个绝佳的刺杀时机，可惜潜在的闹剧被扼杀在了摇篮里，鲁路修说。想想看假若有人成功了，对于时下格局而言该是个多有趣的讽刺。恐怕有无数人会带着讥诮意味调侃，第九十九代皇帝若是没了他那柄剑，怕是自己也恨不得殉葬了。“若我当真死了呢？”朱雀问道。话一出口他便觉察到这言辞有多不妥，他眼睁睁看着鲁路修的眼色变得阴晴不定，那人伸手摁上他肩侧绷带缠绕处，凶狠地抠下去。朱雀眉头一跳，并没将对方推开，直至他余光瞥见血丝渗出在外，鲁路修才如梦初醒般踉跄后退，又被他拉扯回来，捉过指尖亲吻。

“你不会死的。”年轻的皇帝用一种窒息似的低音说。他没有叫朱雀的名字。

的确不会了，朱雀想。自己恐怕会成为最后剩下的一个。基于这一认知，他甚至并不介怀鲁路修如何对待他末一战留下的未愈伤势。那原本就是职责之内，那是为你所致，何况比之往后将发生的事而言，这并没有夺去性命的伤损算得了什么呢？鲁路修低下头去，谨慎地亲吻在他伤处，但嘴唇嚅动良久也没拼凑出一句道歉。朱雀叹了口气，搂住他腰际，凑在他耳鬓处厮磨了一会儿。

“接下来的时日很危险。”朱雀说，“抵抗势力大概不成气候，但肯定会成建制——那是你料定的部分，对吧？”恰逢他们的实力也被削弱了不少，那么定然会有些死士趁乱做些不要命的勾当。接下来他们要应对的困难恐怕比此前更为密集，但鲁路修偏偏还得对外装出胜券在握飞扬跋扈的模样——有那么多种方法足以致人于死地。“我在外的使命已经完成了，”朱雀低声道，“请允许我……”鲁路修抬目看来，由人造晶体粉饰的眼睛里仿佛亮起一丝火光，明亮而叫人心悸。

“我允许你。”他回答。

这本就是应当的，朱雀想。由他来负责看护，由他来承担这职责。即使他伤重未愈，即使他已将自己的性命都放弃了大半，这也是应当由他来做的。这并不会落得一个好的结果，他想。以一个死人的身份活着，藏匿在影子里，几乎寸步不离地伴行在皇帝周身，觉察到最为细微的恶意，摒除掉最为隐晦的杀机。要将那人的命完全系挂在自己的心神之上，等同于、乃至更优于自己的性命。

他的骨头，他的心脏，他的血。他的魂灵。

他的抉择与鲁路修无关，而只关乎他自己。

 

枢木朱雀给自己下了一个Geass。

那是强令，或契约，或诅咒，归根结底都是一样。至少在那一日之前，在他不得不将剑首重新指向鲁路修的那一刻之前，他需要依循这一套规则行事。他们所剩的傀儡远不如从前多了，仅剩的那一些还在忠诚运作。然而在出外场合，有刺杀袭来时，真正一个拧身将主君护好的还是伤势未愈的那一个。他活在那统一的伪装底下，沉默地经受了鲁路修对外展现出的零星关切。一经回到自己的地盘中去，鲁路修便强硬拉开他的衣袍，仔细检查他是否多遭了什么苦痛。

“这还真有趣。”鲁路修说，没有责怪他过于莽撞，也没有表露出多余的惊惧。朱雀反问这有什么不妥，鲁路修便垂落眼睑，轻轻哼笑了一声。“我对他们下达的Geass是‘服从于我’，然后下了尽全力看护我安全的死令。”他低声说，“即使为我献出性命，对于他们而言也是理所应当的。但你，朱雀，我给你的Geass是……”

他没有抬起头来，像是犹豫了，甚至胆怯了。那是他不敢询问的部分，那是朱雀也不愿提起的部分。从什么时候起呢？枢木朱雀的确能凭借自己的意志去利用Geass，但叫别的什么意志凌驾于这一道之上，叫他的确能暂时放下自己的性命、并以此去拯救什么……

“谁知道呢。”他平静道，“那是我的愿望也说不定。”

——而这并不会落得一个好的结果。

这只关于他自己。鲁路修不会考虑到这一步，不敢或是不愿。让枢木朱雀去接受“保护”的职责、并真正学会如何去做意味着什么，让他将这一职责镌刻在自己的身躯中、陪伴骨血而行、铭记于魂灵深处意味着什么，让他将此作为如呼吸心跳一般的本能意味着什么。他不会问，他不会讲。

及至终幕的舞台铺设好的那一刻，及至覆假面者将利剑捅入皇帝身躯的那一刻，行刺者胸膛当中激荡起几成实质的撕裂疼痛。在他终于学会将对方性命完全置于自己之上时，在他所有的行动都受此规制后，再要他反行弑杀一事，那是要他再度残酷摧折自己的意志，连带着身躯本能都一同遏止——那痛楚也就的确形近于叫他一并死去了。

对于他们而言，再也不存在什么好的结果了。

 

05

 

“——迟早会解决这些麻烦……”

他眨动双眼，一下，又是一下。有一侧眼睫梗在什么遮盖下生硬滑动，他恍惚了一会儿，定住了另一侧眼目。在他逐渐清晰起来的视野中，鲁路修·兰佩路基正从他身侧爬起来，眉目间聚着些愤怒与狠厉。“……胆敢直接在军区动手，看我们不顺眼的那部分大贵族也是越来越猖狂了。”年轻的军师说，“他们显然不明事理。这码事在无法达成目的时只会予以警醒，让跳梁小丑自己露出马脚来——接下来，朱雀，你……”

他的声音顿住了。朱雀从厅毯上撑身坐起，望见那人面现惊愕，惊愕淡去后变作些混合着的气恼与愧疚。鲁路修咬了咬牙，大抵是尽心尝试了装出副平静模样，那尝试并不成功。

“你流血了。”他说。

朱雀又眨了眨眼，完好的左眼迅速在身侧一瞥。他这会儿才反应过来那绵延的疼痛并非出于什么臆想幻症，而的确是浮于体表、就在他左侧上臂处。伤势并不严重，那发打碎了窗璃的子弹只是擦着皮肉过去了，弹轨在圆桌骑士洁白外衣一侧烙下焦痕，又被殷红浸染。他在鲁路修伸手帮他一把前便自行站起，在血液开始黏连前开始脱去上身衣物。“没有大碍。”他说着，扯下外衣时忽而觉察到背后湿黏着一层冷汗。

他自觉不会因性命受到威胁而感到胆怯，因而这叫他有些困惑。他再瞥向鲁路修时，对方着实已经恢复了平静，仅在重新开口前面露几分欲言又止。“你用不着为我做到这地步。”末了鲁路修这么说了，“枪弹走偏了，看起来原本也不是想取我性命，也许恐吓成分居多。当然了，寻常贵族也担不下狙杀皇城特使这么大的罪责。何况我也不值当你……”

“够了。”朱雀嘶声道。他眼窝深处又窜起一阵尖锐疼痛，在他失去的半侧视野里，在他探望不见的黑暗背后，有些东西在他脑子里吵嚷，嗡嗡鸣响为无用噪音。这会儿他算是回了一半的神，自己也惊讶于自己的举措。就好像他意识深处有什么东西驱使他这样做，叫他不假思索地护下鲁路修的性命——即使那可能令他自己遭受伤害。在现前鲁路修有意无意向他传达“这不值当”的形势下，这类仿佛根于本心的下意识反应叫他心绪相当复杂。他将里衣也除下，与外套一同搭放在手肘上。鲁路修伸出一根手指来，叫手套尖端蹭过伤口边缘、沾上了一点儿血渍。

“别再让自己受伤了。”他以一副平淡口吻道，“受伤不会影响我发号施令，但却可能影响到你的战力。”

那应当算是一类关切，朱雀想。只除了阐述者情愿使这显得不近人情的部分。他退了一步去，眯起仅剩的左眼，罩饰底端菱坠在他面颊边一阵摇晃，惹得他心烦意乱。缺失一侧目视能力意味着增添了视觉死角，意味着他若想照那一侧防护便容易判定失误，可能致使躲避不及，可能致使力道过大而失衡。他有些厌恶地蹙起眉头，那点儿不满纯冲着自己生发。战场是最容易叫人将自己定义为器械的地方，而他感觉自己正活在一副零件损毁的躯壳里、偏偏还不得修复，时间久了便很容易生出些怨愤。

“真抱歉啊。”他叫那点儿微末怨愤冲出口来，“少一边视力会折损一些平衡性，我大概只是到现在还没完全习惯。那又是谁的过错呢？”

他话音落下时，鲁路修面色骤然苍白了一重。那人站在夕阳余烬中向他望来，轮廓被血光勾勒，稍一垂首面目便被阴影模糊。他们在沉默间僵持了片刻，直到朱雀试图转身离去了，鲁路修才极轻地笑了一声。

“我说过了，那是我的过错。”他喃喃着，带着些足以叫人心口莫名抽离出不知名钝痛的脆弱成分，“可你还是不肯真的怪罪我，对吗？”

 

06

 

然而他究竟能活在多糟的境地中呢？

他再度从这躯壳中醒来时，甚至辨不清自己所处的方位。他像乍从一场恶战中逃脱，又似已经远离那最末一战许久了。鲁路修还在他近旁，鲁路修仍然活着。还不至那一步，他想，还不至由他亲手杀死鲁路修的那一步——但那也似在许久以前就发生过了。他辨不清魇想与现实了，浑浑噩噩间连自己意志都难能操控。

他像是做了一个很长的梦，又或者根本不曾醒来。

然后，也许是在梦境最深处，他的恐惧重现了。行刺者，围袭者，他们要取走鲁路修的性命——他应当杜绝这一切发生。他记得的，他应当那么做的，无论他活在那终幕之前，还是他们两人都从那鲜血浸染的落幕中幸存了。那意念早就镌刻在他骨血里，他魂灵深处，驱使他去护住那人的性命。即使他连自己现下的处境都分辨不清，即使那最初始的缘由都不再成立、或短暂被遗忘……

_“你要成为他的剑。”_

那声音回荡在他脑海深处，在所有纷乱如麻的思绪之底，辨不清男女老幼，唯留下其命定似的刻痕分外清晰。用剑锋挡在那人身前，用最强硬也最容易遭受创伤的姿态挡在那里。他们在冰天雪地中奔逃，那寒冷深入骨髓，他的胸腔当中还撕扯着一把令人窒息的火焰。他仿佛随时都会因精疲力竭而死去，他身上的创口处还在淌出新血。

_“即使到了——”_

那火焰支撑着他挪动身躯，往前一步、再一步，鲁路修在他身旁面露愧悔悲戚，他甚至无暇去思考那神情的含义。

然后他听见枪响。他眼前虚浮起火光。

_“——剑锋缺损，剑身崩裂的那一刻……”_

他在枪响之前就下意识往鲁路修身前拦去。他们要择出一道出路，那出路仿佛只能通往死境。他们冲出山径、在风雪中翻滚下落时，他眼前燎着火光，他听见晶体崩断碎落的细微动静。他分不清魇想与现实，只得徒劳地将另一人搂在怀中。

_“……你要挡在他身前。”_

他以为自己已经死去了。他再勉强睁眼时，承了大半碰撞的身躯几乎无法被支撑起来，全身肢骨都似被拆解一般疲软疼痛。他撑坐起来时，被穿凿的掌心漏下殷红，滴落在冰雪间迅速固结。然而他几乎觉察不到己身伤损，只是死死瞪视着枪弹击中的那人。

然后他跪立在地，爆发出一阵伤兽似的哀嚎。

_“你要让他活下去。”_

 

07

 

他们被接回潘德拉贡时，枢木朱雀的确险些死了。教团派来的男孩面现一丝怯意，言行举止间还算是友善，也是由他反复强调了“仅凭借皇室明面上的手段是没法把他从危险线外拉回来的”，鲁路修才勉强一点头，叫教团接管了随后数日的紧急治疗——假若当真只是治疗的话。

再没有别的办法了，他痛苦意识到。但我想救你的话，我想救你于死境的话，我又该如何去做呢？他的伤势并不严重，他缓过气来后，向罗伊德和塞希尔展示了一个碎裂的怀表圆盘。“您还真应该感谢他。”罗伊德捏着腔调说完，接下了他的委托，皱着眉头去思量该怎么修复这几乎是坏了个彻底的小玩意了。

及至第七骑士被送还回他眼前时，鲁路修已经设法摆脱掉繁琐医嘱开始自由行动了。他留守在朱雀的房间里，厌烦地听着来来往往的人汇报他们往后被指派的动向。他们终究是要回到欧洲去的，既然择取了这一道路，便自然要将自身价值发挥完全。

一枚棋卒，两枚棋卒。都是一样。

我该如何救你呢？他无声叹息着。V.V.为他下了一个定论，好似用一件不祥往事笃定了枢木朱雀必将败亡的死路。为剑刃者都只落得一个下场，鲁路修，那孩童声音说。总归是逃脱不了被摧折的结局。但不，他想。不。就算一切努力都是徒劳，就算他们再脱离不了这般绝望规制——可他们必须。

“我要你信任他。”他说。

杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德伫立在房间当中，垂首聆听着。鲁路修让昏睡者半死的身躯靠着自己，叫那低沉呼吸抵在自己颈间。你活在多糟的梦魇中呢？他想。他猜想他知道那是谁的过错。他想说我很抱歉、我很抱歉，然而到了这一步，他再也吐露不出无用而软弱的任何一字。

“无论发生何事，无论立场几分——你若要宣誓效忠于我，那么你便要对他交付同样的信任。”

假若这有用的话，他想。假若能起到一星半点作用，假若他们真有那么一线希望重归自由，假若这能将枢木朱雀从困境中多拯救出一分。

“是，殿下。”那忠诚之人答道，“我起誓。”


	7. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 14.001

01

 

超合众国的会议日程就是一坨屎。C.C.毫不客气地评价道。

维也纳之春迟迟不至，三月末时还冷得惊人，街道砖瓦间都渗着阴灰的寒意。C.C.在自己名义上的老板的宽阔包间边沿站了一会儿，透过占据了整面墙壁的落地窗冷漠地睥睨了片刻正在睡去的城市。片刻后她掉过头去，几乎是可怜地扫了眼把自己塞进椅子里哈欠连天的房间正主。“你说得有道理。”朱雀满面浮着倦色说，“欧洲这群喜欢给人找麻烦的代表，啊，我比较希望开着兰斯洛特给他们三连击，而不是听他们就着一个拖了三天的议题进行高谈阔论。”

“你就该把扇要扣在黑色骑士团里头，然后把维持秩序和章程的活儿全部甩给他。”C.C.理智地指出，“他才更擅长这个，而不是你。”她把自己扔在沙发上伸展腿脚，片刻过后支起身来给自己抹起了珠光白甲油。“当然啦，考虑到他现在成了日本合众国的代表，这句话好像也没什么用。”

“你可真贴心。”朱雀讽刺道，“你最好提醒我一下——”

“为什么你们不把神乐耶扶上位？”

“——不，是我为什么要把你带来还允许你在这地方畅行无阻。考虑到除了想方设法打消我的工作积极性之外，你基本没在做任何实事。”

C.C.眨了眨眼，手头稍微一顿，小心翼翼地用指腹捏过自己的手机提了起来，冲着端坐在桌几前的那一位晃了一晃。她的手机屏幕上跳着大概半打未读信息，待她划开点过几条旅游局致信与当季披萨优惠推广后，正儿八经的联络人留言便刷到了她跟前。她将屏幕翻向朱雀，坦然向他展示了那几行字的絮叨。

“嗯，”她回答道，“因为在你忙得找不着北的时候，我得负责替你给被困在潘德拉贡的某人定期打报告？”

 

02

 

辗转在黑色骑士团和不列颠尼亚之间对于绝大多数人来说都不是件易事，不过对于C.C.来说，那也就是在哪儿闲散游玩的区别。

她所谓的闲散就是真的闲散。诸事平定之后，刨除掉安保与维和体系下的局部动乱镇压，装甲骑最大的作用也就是拿来训练或者打友谊赛。所以她用不着驾驶，也懒得耗心思进一步练习，托着下巴看看卡莲把某几个仍然在岗的帝国圆桌打趴下，然后在她的抗议声里拉她出去逛街。“你那么闲还不如去陪她上个学。”她在书房宽阔座椅中找到不列颠尼亚现任君主时，鲁路修勉强抽空对她丢出这么一句。C.C.上下打量了他一番，随后一指头戳在了年轻皇帝的面前。

“看看你自己的出勤率吧，讲得好像你对校园生活有多么热爱似的。”

鲁路修毫无愧色甚至是一脸正色地看了回来。“显然谈不上热爱，不过我也不怎么热爱我现在的位置，你知道的。”他回答道，“再者说来，我记得某些人对我说过她对于在学校里头开设一个披萨部的兴趣，除非我是记错了或者幻听了——”

“哎，你这家伙还是这么傲慢。”C.C.眨了眨眼，在他鼻尖上点了一下，“理直气壮地推卸掉自己的责任，还能叫别人倒过来对你的记挂感恩戴德。真是个可怕的男人。”

“这也不是对每个人都有效。”鲁路修意有所指地瞧了她一眼。C.C.收回手去，愉快地晃了晃手指尖儿。

“幸好不是。”她回答他，“我衷心期望你们两个能停止出外祸害无辜的姑娘。”

目前来说，零之骑士和ZERO都不算什么忙得脚不沾地的身份，但也都不算闲职。万幸的是当前需要双方一块作秀的场合不多了，这为他们省去了很多代班演戏的麻烦——可惜对于枢木朱雀来说这就算不得幸运了。辗转在黑色骑士团和不列颠尼亚之间，两边各刷刷公众效应，即使他想努力把自己的定位往幕后挪也不大可能发生在当下，至少需要好几年的过渡时间。此外，需要皇帝本人操心的问题就够多了，所以鲁路修也不可能帮上他什么忙。

所以诸多琐事就开始以战事之外的形式消磨起了枢木朱雀的体力和精力。就算他两方面都可以被化归到怪物级别，时间长了他也不太能扛住。“你知道我们都不可能停止抛头露面。”鲁路修耸肩道，点出那么个事实来。一旦他们两人亲自参与到秩序重建的工程中来，需要操心的问题可要比原先多得多。

“你倒是对他放心。”

“换你来待在我的位置上，你也会对他放心的。”他说，“如果一个能为了救你跑去逆天改命甚至搭进了自己一条命的人还不能使你放心，这世上就没多少人是值得信任的了。”

C.C.偏过头去，夸张地捂住了眼睛。“拜托别在别人面前说这类话，换个心理承受能力差点的人来可能就得指责你们带头败坏风气了。”鲁路修哼了一声，显然没把这话放在心上。随后他眼神一转，若有所思地让目光落回文书纸页间。

“不过你说得对。”他心不在焉道，“零之骑士在皇宫里缺席的时间够长了，偶尔回来报个到看起来也像真的很累。他是该减少出外了。黑色骑士团那边的麻烦还没解决吗？”

“战场通杀三天三夜的时候倒是没见你心疼他。”C.C.用调侃代替了解答。鲁路修蹙起眉头，眼角眯起了一点儿不满。

“我们能客观公正一点吗？”他撇嘴道，“你说得好像他参与过的哪场战役需要持续那么久似的。”

C.C.冷静地白了他一眼。

 

03

 

“就当个叫人担心的工作狂这点，他以为我能是和谁学的啊？”

ZERO健步如飞地噔噔走过长廊时，没好气地落下这么一句。C.C.随着他转过了几个路口，待到他结束了第三轮简要面谈，设法丢掉了手头所有的资料袋后，她才跟近了些，不紧不慢地小跳了几步。“你们在吵架吗？”她问他，跟着他冲进了专用休息室。门闭拢后他将面具摘落，然后将那东西摔在了桌几上。

“嗯，我不知道？”他面色倒是很平静，口吻里带了一点儿淡淡的无辜，“我好像有三周没能跟他正常交流了。”

“你指哪种交流？谈话还是上床？”

“——C.C.。”

他们两人在和睦的微笑中互相瞪视了片刻，之后她先退了一步，一脸叹惋地摇了摇头。“好吧，你们在吵架。”她下了定论，转来刺他一眼时毫不遮掩自己的指向性，“我倒很好奇问题还能出在谁身上。”

那副从容做派从朱雀身上短暂消失了。他吁了口气，把自己扔进了座椅里。“他怎么说？”

“在他被爵位改制的草案抓回注意力之前？他说你改不掉老毛病，太不把自己当回事。”她顿了一下，攀在他身边伸过手指，在他眼眶底下轻轻一划拉，“我觉得他没说错。”

朱雀皱了皱鼻子，那副模样看起来几乎有点儿可怜兮兮了。“如果他能就如何有效处理我的双重事务提出更加切实可靠的解决方案，我也很乐意听。”他眨着眼，“可惜不行。就算我们之间用不着遵循保密条例，他也不可能把我该做的事情都给掌握周全。”

有待商榷，C.C.说，万一你之前真的把小命丢了，他就算呕心沥血也得把后续的整个摊子都接下来。“你们就是不肯放过这码事，是不是？”他闷闷不乐道，“你们都是。明明他才是先驱行吗。”C.C.在他脑门上屈指一弹，兴致颇好地看着他摆出了一张委屈脸。

“认清事实吧年轻人。那个先驱现在活得很健康，小心谨慎，不需要派个跟班提醒他保证基本睡眠和大部分情况下的正常作息，而且懂得使唤自己的手下。”她耸肩道，“再者说来，我觉得他先前已经吃够苦头学到教训了。可某些人就算吃够了苦头也仿佛没有这个觉悟。”

 

04

 

——但又过了一周后她开始怀疑自己的立场了。

“我的意思是，他们两个是我的契约者，不是什么‘当你上高中时你的邻桌和你的基佬挚友是一对但他们闹矛盾了你该怎么办’这种故事的男一号和男二号。”她歪在座位上和神乐耶抱怨，“我知道那两个家伙的实际年龄都不大，就算这样他们也该毕业了好吗。”

黑发女孩被她逗乐了，旋即问她为什么不干脆点推脱掉这个某种意义上的传声筒和监视器任务。“人总要给自己找点乐趣。”C.C.回答道，“不得不说我还是挺喜欢看着他们两个各自拿一点儿小心思一边折磨自己一边折磨对方的。每当我觉得应该把问题归咎于哪一方时，另一边就会犯些错误来拗正我的认知。生活就是这么既有规律又富含惊喜，多么令人安心啊。”

“也只有你才能待在这个位置上啦。”神乐耶精准地指出来。C.C.想她说得没错，再难挑出第二个陪着他们走完全部历程的人了。她依然很难定义自己真正的位置，一两句话甚至再翻上多少倍都解释不清此间形成的纽带关系。于是她将立场问题抛到了脑后，继续她随心所欲的游荡生活。外人看来她仍然是黑色骑士团的固定成员以及ZERO的亲信，于是她踩着新细跟踏上了欧洲街头，又把新围巾干脆地落在了枢木朱雀的房间里。

她手机里塞着大概一打鲁路修的私人号码发来的简讯，她正经回复的概率大概是三分之一。鲁路修在工作之余用来派遣的狂轰滥炸内容囊括了各个方面，从试探性地提及广泛的衣食住行会场秩序安保问题，到将话题明确指向枢木朱雀本人。她的回复大多是简略地叫他去询问不列颠尼亚方的与会者，以及——「我知道你是个控制狂，但是你应当认识到在此时担心恐怖分子完全是无稽之谈。你好像忘记了ZERO曾经是全球最大的恐怖分子头目，只是此刻非常幸运地转到了台前。」

她打完字之后丢下了手机，继续等起了指甲油晾干。“当然啦，考虑到你的过往经历，这种级别的关切骚扰已经算是很可爱的了。”她这么评述道，“这也是我还愿意搭理他的原因。”朱雀发出一声长长的哀叹，拿双手覆住了脸。

“我不知道是你的玩笑话内容让事情显得更糟了，还是情况本来就这么糟。”

“我投后者。”C.C.平静道，“还有既然我已经提到了神乐耶，那就顺便一说，你的好表妹表示如果你再这么透支下去，她很乐意在你精力最差的时候差遣一队人把你捆上绑带打包丢回不列颠尼亚的皇寝里去。似乎她已经很准确地意识到了整治你的最佳方法。”

朱雀无言地瞪了她一会儿，随后双眼一闭，拒绝了接下来的所有谈话。

他的脾气变好了不少，C.C.想。既不是任人差遣，也不是油盐不进，这是一个好的征兆，叫她意识到他的确是坦然活在现下了。这让她看望过去的目光柔软了几分，又在他察觉之前状若无事地扭开了脑袋。

稍晚些时她打了个哈欠，理直气壮地在套间里洗过了淋浴，随后放下头发钻进了仍然平整的床铺。套房里另一人在她开口要求前便关上了主灯，保留了座椅旁一点昏黄亮光。他似乎只打算撑坐在那里简单地打个盹儿，以便于随时醒转应付未完的工作以及任何可能出现的临时情况。

C.C.眨了眨眼，并没有对他多道一句晚安。

她在夜半时醒了一回，迷迷瞪瞪地抓过手机望了眼，旋即直觉到窗外也许下了一场雨。她并未听见半分多余动静，但当她赤足滑出被单、向那面光滑墙壁踱去后，她的确望见了玻璃外侧沾了些细小水线。她赤足转了回去，将头发从睡裙肩带旁摘开，及至她凑近仍然亮着的灯盏旁侧时终于叹了口气，屈指在那人前额用力一弹。

“嗨，亲爱的。”她听见自己声音里还带着些没化开的困倦鼻音，“我不是来给你当贴身秘书的，记得吗？别再让我反复提醒你正常日程该长什么样了。”

“当然记得。”对方答道，“如果你是那个职位的话，我就该怀疑自己为什么没有早早把你撤职了。”

他恐怕真打算这样熬上一整夜，C.C.意识到。她不参与过多实事，但也意识到许多东西其实并不需要他亲力亲为，虽说叫他详细排查一遍也许更好，虽说他也不是不懂得推脱——她甩了甩头，躬身搂在他肩上，随后用力拧了把他的耳朵。“如果你还打算在这里打扰我更久，我建议你多穿件衣服。”朱雀在吃痛地抽了口气后说，并没有把视线从屏幕与摊开的文件页上转开，声音里写满了“这又不是真的出差偷情戏码”。C.C.在他脖子上多掐了一下，随后懒洋洋地趴了下去。

“对你来说有区别吗？”她在他耳边哼道，“我相当怀疑就算我坐在你大腿上跳脱衣舞你都硬不起来。”

“你真的当我是十岁吗？”

“天知道呢，你可能真的是在你十岁时就已经完了。”

朱雀没回她的话，肩背好似僵硬了几分。C.C.直起腰来，皱眉打量了他一会儿。“你真该休息了。”她陈述道，“就算只以我看到的来说，这也已经是第五天了，第五天。你连床都没挨一下。就算你还不觉得烦，我也已经快不知道该用调侃还是编造还是事实去回复还在狂轰滥炸我的那位了。现在全面暂停，你还能正经地睡上四五个小时，然后在早餐区段把该派出去的活儿都派给别人。”他还没有动弹，于是她轻轻推搡了一把，那丁点儿力道几乎叫他身躯一抖。“去吧。”她叹道，“答应我在我继续代人监视你完成洗浴更衣上床睡觉全过程之前自己去做这些，行吗？”

他勉强算是答应了，或许他总算意识到了几分过度繁忙更加影响效率。在他摁熄屏幕的那一刻C.C.嘴角一撇，旋即把自己忽然开始振动的手机提到了面前，在对朱雀展示来电人之前做了个鬼脸。对方失笑摇头时她接起电话，花了三句话的工夫去确认套房里头没有直接联讯到不列颠尼亚皇室眼皮底下的摄像头，然后她忍无可忍地又翻了个白眼。

“现在是天杀的凌晨三点，鲁路修。”她冲着手机吼道，“我警告你，你再多说一句话，我这就走到你男朋友房间里去睡了他。”

她在对方予以抗议之前就冷静地撂下了电话。朱雀从扶手椅里抬头向她望来，一脸古怪地挑起了眉毛。

“认真的？这就是你用来威胁他的方式？”

“相信我，这不止是用来威胁他的。”C.C.回答他，“显然这一招对于你们两个人来说都很有效。”她动作温柔地揉搓了一下他的头发，带着十足的悲悯情怀。“考虑到我现在也有皇宫内部的最高通行权，改天你要是把我惹火了，我不介意让你还真是个十七岁青少年时最初懵懂的怀疑成真。”

“你还有别的行之有效的要挟手段吗？”现任ZERO冲她翻起了眼睑，“你还不如去睡了卡莲，这能有效削减黑色骑士团的正面战斗力。”

“谢谢提议，我会去尝试的。”

朱雀摆出了一副闷闷不乐的悲苦脸。C.C.愉快地扳过他的肩，在他额角上响亮地亲了一下，随后在离开时用脚掌甩上了房门。

「替你吻了他一下。」她啪啦啦打完信息传了回去，站在门外玩了一会儿游戏，大概十分钟后又将房门悄无声息地打开瞧望了一眼，灯光确实全熄灭了。她这才抱着肩膀换了个方向走，划拉下来一条先前的未读信息。

「回你自己的房间去。」

“男人。”她哼笑了一声，摁下了关机键。

 

05

 

想要搞懂那两人之间的关系其实很容易。

对于大多数人来说有些困难，因为大多数人看得既不够全面也不够长久。真正被卷入其间的人也不知该说幸运还是不幸，不过C.C.早就学会了在其间自得其乐。一个适当的介入者，与一个适当的旁观者，这就是她所扮演的角色。她看得够多了，这导致她很难作出一个片面判定，但她的确通晓其间本质。

真正可以就此与她多聊上几句的或许是娜娜莉。现任皇帝的嫡亲妹妹近日也不算特别悠闲，在坚持着康复训练之外还揽过了一两个不特别显要的实职，处事手段之果决很快就让所有质疑她能力的人都闭了嘴——当然了，她其实完全有能力坐上现在由她哥哥待着的那位置。这一个契约者显得安分得多，也宽容得多。仅有的麻烦是她仿佛无论如何都注定拿不到阿什弗德的毕业证，和另两人一样，她就此调侃过两句，但也不至于耿耿于怀。

“反正他们两个不可能真的再闹决裂了，”她相当宽容地说，“不过要他们完全停止争吵也不现实。”

她距离视讯的远近很适当，足以叫另一端的人看见亚瑟正在她膝盖上打着猫呼噜。C.C.盯着那只猫的尾巴尖儿瞧了会儿，隔空做出个捋毛的动作。“我还以为你会更偏袒你老哥。”她收回手时说。娜娜莉冲她一笑，高明地渗入了些哀愁神色。

“我当然会，”她说，“但是作为ZERO的朱雀……”

她们一并静默了片刻，各自都沉浸入某一区段的回忆中去。C.C.叫那不似活人的苔绿眼睛从思感里挥散了去，长长吁叹了一声。“我不记得他原本有这么狂热。”她说。在他独自作为ZERO而存在时，在他担负的恐怕比现下更为沉重时，刨除掉他完全摒除了存活的“自我”一点而论，他反倒活得更自在些。娜娜莉点了点头，又摇了摇。她将手指搭在猫的颈项上，柔软指腹轻轻划了一道。

“的确没有。”她说，“原本的秩序打碎得更加彻底，反而不需要这么操劳地将它们一一归顺。”

也是，C.C.想。这么说来，既成的新秩序曾经被他毁过一次，她们也都知道他为此自责到了什么地步——那么他这般亲力亲为地操心一切也不是什么奇怪的事了。即使时至如今，阶段性的结果已经算是很好，他那根深蒂固的负疚念头也是拔除不了的。

因为原先的结果是鲁路修用性命换来的，原本的新世界是筑在他尸骨上的，那结果的湮灭便叫枢木朱雀愈发无法真正原谅自己。就如同你所做的相同的事，C.C.想，由着一道愿令将你推进绝境中去，那也是鲁路修无法同自己和解的部分。他们注定是不可能获得完全的谅解了，即使他们看似能在缘由上达成一致。

然后她将思绪往操劳根因的方向转回来，听见鲁路修说：“我当然知道。”

他呈现在视讯中的面色显得很是从容平静，不似作伪。“你知道？”C.C.眨了眨眼，“我还以为你要搬出一套年轻人特有的‘他本质上连自己都不重视还怎么重视我呢’之类的恋爱理论。”鲁路修冲她拉扯出个古怪笑容，好似在无声地对她的揣测进行谴责。

“我说过了，这方面我很放心。”他说，“我只是在生气他本末倒置。”

“什么？”

“他觉得自己对我理亏了，所以才试图在这方面弥补过错。”他这么说着，口吻笃定，面上佯装出一点儿恼怒，眼色却很温和。“结果而论不会有什么问题，”他抬手轻轻比划了一下，“可是在过程上，希望他稍微意识到他大可以抽出一部分时间来直接针对我本人。”

噢，C.C.想，当然了。

当然这两人已经足够了解彼此了，从行事的作风到动机，从抉择的斟酌到指向，囊括了所有愧悔、憎恨与爱的形式与缘由。当然他们其实不需要劝解，只是需要花些时间去取得妥协。他们终究会做到的，他们终究是已经习惯了这一切、也知晓自己的底线所在，他们终究会回归到最愚蠢的问题上去，为着一个偏颇论点质疑彼此，偏偏那根源又是饱含着深情与纯然善意的。

“你们两个傻瓜。”她在截断通讯前说了一句，带着叹息，无可奈何散去后语调很是柔软温和，“两个。”

 

06

 

C.C.咬着一片烤吐司走入房间时，房间的主人罕见地没被惊醒。会议行程最后一日留给了他一个相对宽松的上午，而他也真的足够心神交瘁了。C.C.走近床铺时听见低沉而平稳的呼吸声，一头柔软卷发陷在枕面当中。他侧着身躯，微微蜷缩着，手臂平展开一段，好似无形空出了一个搂抱的位置。

C.C.拿手机拍了张照，一字未配地发了回去。

她在房间里待到预计的钟点差不多了，而后才挪回步子来，蹬掉棉拖，一头栽到了床铺当中。她在铺盖上趴窝了好一会儿，压在底下那具身躯才轻微动了动。“……很重。”她听见一声含混咕哝，没好气地往下锤了一拳头作答。朱雀发出一声模糊低笑，撑身坐了起来。“我没有睡迟吧？”他头发看上去一团糟，在耳际蓬乱地支楞开。C.C.耸了耸肩，爬起来又去多揉搓了一把。

“我不知道，”她坦然陈述道，“只是你看上去很需要亲亲抱抱。”

有人想你了，她说，至少让他放点儿心。也许让所有人都放点儿心。朱雀答了句我知道，翻身下床拾起了自己的衣服。你当然知道，她想，你只是容易忘记。重归人世的枢木朱雀肩背上少去了许多本应存在的伤痕，就好像他过往经历的一切苦难都被抹去，或只是被藏到了更深处、在墟烬重建的根基之下，化作沉疴永不得消解。

你们，她想。你们两个。认为自己不值得世间一切美好物事，那或许是对的，更确切的是你们唯独值得彼此。“你知道问题出在哪儿吗？”她在年轻人走去洗漱时开口道，“你们就应当老实点结个婚。”朱雀回头瞧了她一眼，一脸古怪地拧起了眉头。

“天才。”他用着一类毫不亢奋且没精打采的语气，“一个不打算继续挑战被极端分子刺杀路线的皇帝，带头违反不列颠尼亚的法条。你怎么不去写讽刺剧本呢。”

“你也知道他是皇帝，让他改就是了。”C.C.心平气和地指出，“就好像他对既有的法典大删大改的部分还不够多似的。”朱雀撇了撇嘴，面色僵硬间稀罕地显得有些局促。C.C.有趣地挑起了半拉眉毛。“你想过这码事吗？”

“我不知道，”他答道，“需要操心的问题太多了。”

“嗯哼。”C.C.哼道。朱雀把自己关进盥洗间时，她靠在门边上抄起了胳膊。“真是个不负责任的说法，枉费上回我让鲁路修闭嘴安心等着你跟他求婚就行。”

“他怎么说？”门里头传来含糊的一声。C.C.拉长鼻音拖延了片刻，才懒洋洋地歪过了脑袋。

“他声称好歹他也是个皇帝，怎么也不能让对方抢了先。”她答道，“听上去很有道理。”

然后她走开了，暗自揣测起听见话语的那人是否在对着镜子没出息地无声微笑。

 

07

 

他们悄无声息地回到潘德拉贡时早已入夜，失踪许久的零之骑士在进入皇室专区时被柯内莉娅逮了个正着，又在这演变为一场盘查之前幸运地被尤菲米娅解了围。他顶着两位皇女或含蓄或明显的促狭眼神匆匆逃开了，C.C.随在他身后笑了一路，一直伴着他们被最后一道护卫放行。“我真觉得这从来就是个公开的秘密。”她评价道，“等你们拖到那批还嚷嚷着礼法的文官都死心闭嘴后，大概就完全用不着遮掩了。”

“需要操心的——”

“——问题太多了。”C.C.抢过了话头，自顾自地接续了下去，“我要当司仪。”

“C.C.。”

“嗯？想想看，世界上可没几个人是真的经历过神明约誓的。”

那魔女在他接近目的地时停顿了脚步，伫立在窗沿，稀薄月光勾勒出窈窕身形。她将那双薄雾似的金瞳眨了一眨，面容隐没在柔和阴影里。她仍然是旧时样貌，不改分毫，一副云淡风轻模样似万物不萦于心，唯在极少数人面前流露出些微关切神情。朱雀和她安静地交换了一个眼神，沉默少顷，随后开口道：

“谢谢你。”

为一切，他想。为你予以的所有扭转时局的机会，为你导向的奇迹，为你涉入局中，为你不再背弃或离去。他那么想着时，女人似乎明白了他所思。她上前一步来轻轻搂抱了他一下，很好地把控着亲昵的界限。

“男人。”她在他耳边笑叹了一声，又将他推开了，“去吧，我猜他还没这么快睡死。”

她在他告别时甩下一个背影，轻巧地踩着月光离远了。朱雀目送她完全离开视野，随后悄悄踱近了闭拢的大门。他从缝隙中闪进身去，浸在夜色中往房间中央靠近。床上那人好似刚刚入梦，呼吸浅而均匀。他坐靠在床沿，静悄悄地看望了那人容颜片刻，旋即俯下身去，叫一个吻轻轻落在眉梢。

然后他被拖入一个更密切的亲吻，彼此短暂而迅速地吞没了呼吸。“嗨。”鲁路修沙哑着嗓子说，一侧手掌探入他披风摆中攀住后背。朱雀抵着他的前额思忖了一瞬，由着鲁路修将自己完全抱紧了。

“她又给你打了报告？”

他问出口来，鲁路修没有回答。“下回，”年轻的皇帝带着几分愠怒道，“你要是再这么乱来，我就找一个直播机会把戒指圈到你手上。”朱雀贴在他颈窝里亲了一下，抱住了他的肩膀。

“这算鼓励还是威胁？”

“取决于你有多想被我名正言顺地扣押在皇宫里。”鲁路修说。

零之骑士的披风无声无息地滑落下去，堆叠在地。他们坐起亲吻时咽下了许多言辞，从争辩到倾诉，从担忧到想念。他们不总是需要用言辞来传达这些。我不介意，朱雀想，但不能太久，因更多责任也是你托付而来的……末了他并没有说这些，由着鲁路修揽住了自己的脖子。

“好吧，我把我自己带还给你了。”他在亲吻间隙压低嗓音说，“给我点奖励吗，陛下？”


	8. Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouverture 03.506

01

 

“所以说，”他听见慵懒女声对他开口，“这就是你往返现世的缘由了。”

朱雀从病床上支起身。那女人套在一副寻常人的打扮里，外衣领口严密包着脖颈，长发被束在脑后，见他醒了，便缓慢地冲他眨了眨眼，将头顶的软帽摘了下来。只要她乐意的话，他想，她还是挺容易替自己打点好一切的。C.C.没有留给他多少感怀余地，径自坐在了床尾，将一摞宣传册似的东西撒到了被单上。他从外侧认出阿什弗德的校徽，从她拉开的折页里望见当届学生会的阵容。“有空弄来这些，你还挺悠闲的。”他耸了耸肩，手指划拉过那张合影的某处时稍微停顿了一下，“你想表达什么？”

他那么一停顿后，C.C.直接抓住了他的手，将他刚刚挪开的指尖拖回那一处。他低下头来，眼神游移着瞥过鲁路修·兰佩路基的脸孔，又状若无事地转开了。C.C.在他的沉默当中嗤笑了一声，拍了拍他的手背。

“行了，我知道他是谁，也知道你是谁。”她轻快地说，“玛丽安娜的儿子，这就是你往返现世的缘由吧。”

她将话语挑到明处后，朱雀便真的沉默下来，将许多未出的辩驳都柔软咽回腹中，在那儿抽痛了一下。“有那么明显吗？”许久后他才问出口来，还是将手抽退了去。他的目光兜转回那张脸孔上，那人在定格影像中眉眼鲜活，微笑温煦，一类伪装——也或许是一切转折发生前他理应保持的模样。他垂落眼睑的前一刻，C.C.收敛起那玩味笑容，化开一点儿复杂的好奇探究。

“不那么明显。”她轻声说，“只是我听见你做梦。”

 

02

 

鲁路修把一捧冷水浇在了自己脸上。

他觉得自己应当和娜娜莉谈谈，或和其他任何可能理解他的担忧的人谈谈——也只有娜娜莉了。他恼火地叹了口气，试图在这简单的晨间洗漱过程中把脑子里萦绕不去的画面赶走。

然而在事情变得明朗之前，让娜娜莉徒增烦恼是不明智的。他一边想着，一边将衬衫系扣整理好。他去到早餐桌前时，咲世子已经做好了准备。早间新闻还是老样子，充斥着对新宿惨案后续的报道、对抵抗阵线的斥责与对帝国统治本身的歌功颂德。多方都在缓慢对克洛维斯的死作出相应反应，其余的损失都只成为一些模糊的数字。涉及损毁的建筑范围，伤者，死者。

他不知道枢木朱雀是否已经成为那些冰冷数字所涵盖的范围中的一个。

他们分别得足够久了，鲁路修在从餐桌前站起身、将外衣拉到自己肩上时想。他的印象原本还停留在日本沦亡的那个夏日里，一个失去父亲也失去了整个家国的孩子。男孩在黄昏中垂首不语，那缄默一直维持到他们最终别离。那情景在他印象中存留了无数时日，当他短暂思及昔日友人的下落时，当他随兴思考他们是否会重逢时——而今他们的确重逢了。

不过是短暂掠影，发生于战地间隙中，一次偶然的意外，刚刚够他认清那人已经从孩童长成现今模样时就已经结束。摘下头盔后的浅淡微笑，简要交谈，那古怪的、少女模样的囚徒，然后是一个叫秘密封缄的灭口格局。

然后是枪响。

那就是他所记得的最后一件事了，多多少少重复出现在他的梦魇里。他总记得一些血花迸溅的形状，时间久了渐渐也怀疑起那是错觉还是疯狂臆想，随后又加倍担忧起枢木朱雀的处境来。他自己的生还也是一个谜团，然而相比起已经获得良性结果的个人安危而言，一位同样被卷入困境、然而迄今为止都不知下落的的友人……枢木朱雀参军了，这已经叫他感到万般错愕了，可这甚至不是最为重要的一环。对于帝国而言，一位名誉不列颠尼亚人的死活又算得了什么呢？他感到胃里一沉，又不得不将这担忧独自咽下。

他总会梦见那人在死去，埋葬在那尸骸遍布的巨大坟冢当中，甚至叫人无处寻觅。那活在记忆中的男孩站起身来，身形拉扯出一个模糊影子，骤然落入现实当中，留下零星言语与一个微笑，又迅速溃散了。

 

03

 

“你还会做梦，这很好。”C.C.说，“那已经是你身上为数不多的让你看起来还像个活人的地方了。”

她说话时斜过身子，伸手在他腰腹间重重一按，纱布包裹间又隐约渗出些血。朱雀稍微皱了皱眉，除此之外并无其它反应。伤势目前是他的保护罩，用些别的手段令它情况反复、长久不愈乃至持续恶化的话，他就用不着重返队伍编制中去了。休养期间的条件虽然算不得好，不过比之时时刻刻活在军制禁锢当中，这点儿空余已经足够他暗地里进行许多动作。

C.C.和他讨论过这个问题。在他跑出去和扇要的小团体重新取得联系之后，在他以ZERO之名将自己伪装起来之后——事实上他很难将那形容为伪装，那曾经一度是他仅剩的东西。C.C.曾经指出这不是长久之计，无论他能以枪伤为借口拖延多久，不列颠尼亚的军队也不可能长久养着一个空耗医疗资源的废物。被强制退役都希望渺茫，最大的可能性是他过阵子还是会被强制返回前线，像处置垃圾一般彻底销毁了事。那很好，他说。倘若枢木朱雀其为人的身份在明面上被下了死亡判决书，往后的动作反而会容易得多。

他讲得像轻描淡写，好似要他面对自己的死亡、完全嵌套到那个假构的领袖身份中去，在世间活成一个幽灵，那事情早就发生过了。他在外活动时，那持续作痛的伤口仿佛并不生在他身上。那可能不过是一个讯号，证明他并不介意将自己带回死地里去。

因而C.C.常常以嘲弄口吻谈起他这副相当消极的存世态度，就好像他真的胆敢就此放弃自己的性命一般。做不到的，朱雀想。他既活在被圈定的职责当中，死去便成为了最末一种选择。

而今C.C.从他伤处旁侧撤回手去，又拨拉起那些宣传册的拉页。“你好像很困扰。”她轻声说。拉帘外头传来其他人的交谈声，她在那少许喧杂中低下头来，若有所思地盯着了那张属于黑发年轻人的英俊脸孔。“你知道你做噩梦时会念叨他的名字吗？”

“不知道。没什么人有机会听见，也就没人告诉我。”朱雀坦述道，停顿片刻后又说，“不过也没什么奇怪的。”

他倒回床头，半阖上眼睛，手头捏着纸页的边角。“你梦见什么？”C.C.往上挪了挪身，轻轻摁上他太阳穴，“像是他死了之类的？”朱雀不置可否地一耸肩，又碰了碰自己的伤处。

“我梦见我还活在梦里。”他回答她。

就好像他终有一日会发现当前的世界是假象，他并没有得到一个机会去扭转一切；就好像他睁开双眼时，所有已经重建的崭新秩序都还存在，并不至于崩毁成原貌。他很难判定这足够温柔还是足够残忍，然而至少在当下，至少在此刻——

“好了、好了，你这个可怜的家伙。”C.C.轻声道，“就目前来说，鲁路修·兰佩路基还活得好好的。”

朱雀叹了一声，完全将双眼阖上了。

他们在那般境地里重逢时，他所遭遇的考验远比其它所有考验都困难得多。他需要确认很多事情，比如说确认鲁路修在那时是否还来得及被摒除在纷乱局势外，以及确认他所带离战场的不是一具死躯。他胸腔中某处轻微抽痛起来时，C.C.摸了摸他的鬓角。“你们原本是什么关系？”她问他。朱雀歪过了嘴角，闷下了声音。

“童年好友。”

“我不在说‘此刻’的过去。”C.C.淡淡道。她常常一针见血，言语锋利得足够凿开他仅有的防备。“你所来的那个地方。那个我们可能再也无法抵达的未来里。”她说，“你们原本是什么关系？”朱雀轻轻笑了一声，半晌才睁了眼，径直对上那双金色的眼睛。

“你也说了我们再无法去到那一步了，”他对她说，“那么世界原本是什么样，我们原本会变成什么样，又有什么要紧的呢？”

他说话时回音里藏着一片墟烬，来自无数散落为尘埃的日日夜夜，此间埋没的千千万万的死者，一些本该相识的人，一些本该共度的时间片段，一整个化为齑粉的世界。他低头看着那些鲜亮影像，他看到更多，他看见那些个欢笑过的、陷入过憎恨的、绝望过的自己。他将那些幻象挥散了去，然后用指尖亲吻了那人的面目。

“那些都毫无意义了。”

 

04

 

“我查到他的下落了。”尤菲米娅说。

新上任的副总督拉着他在自己的地盘上打转儿，偶尔被旁人看见也还容易搪塞——她本来就还处在学生的年龄阶段里，有那么几个相识的同龄人也不足为奇。鲁路修不太自在地随在她身后，尽力凝神听她讲话。当这句话出口后，他愣了片刻，在反应过来时脱口而出下一步询问。他发誓自己的情绪还算镇定，最多是对于他平常的沉稳表现来说稍显激动了一些——尤菲米娅冲着他抿了抿嘴，隐约有些发笑。鲁路修干咳了一声，按捺着心焦等待那结果最终落定。

枢木朱雀是谁？最早他提出帮忙寻查特定一人下落的请求时，她这么问了。“过去的一个朋友。”他回答道，“当时娜娜莉和我一起被送往日本作为政治筹码，就活在枢木家的眼皮底下……你也知道。”

然后他简要解释了他们在童年时的交情，即使他觉得寥寥数语并不能将问题的本质阐释清楚。尤菲米娅点了点头，在暮色缓落间疑惑地蹙起眉头。“最后的日本首相之子。”她若有所思道，“他没有活在京都六家的庇护下，而是加入了不列颠尼亚的军队？”那一事实被再度提点起来时，鲁路修又感到了一阵烦躁。他深呼吸了一次，告诫自己应当尽快适应心态转变，毕竟自己终究也是决定与不列颠尼亚的高层重新相关联了。那阵憋闷感渐渐淡去了，仅剩下他对昔日友人选择向帝国屈膝的一些遗憾与悲悯。

“那是他的选择。”那时他说。

而今尤菲米娅终于谈及那个请求的结果，他此前所有的担忧与些微恐慌都一并涌了上来，叫他提心吊胆地等候着，面上还尽力绷紧了些。副总督从桌沿抄起一份档案，伸在他面前晃了晃。“有些人还是挺留意他的动向的。不过从他的服役记录来看，他在军队里表现得还算听话。”她解释道，将那东西塞进了他手里。“长话短说，他还活着。”她在他开始翻阅时平静道，“军队进行后续搜查时，他从一些死者遗骸当中被捡了回来，还算幸运。腹部受了枪伤，失血严重，不过补救及时，没有出现器官衰竭。”鲁路修长出了一口气，手头动作都缓了些。“后续恢复情况好像很糟，现在还留在医区。还没到强制外遣的期限，不过这样下去也不容乐观了。”尤菲米娅补充道。鲁路修拧起眉头时她眨了眨眼，露出一副“你还挺好搞懂的”式的表情。“你是想帮他一把吗？”

那女孩望向他时，鲁路修恍惚了片刻。先前悬着的心放下后，一些后怕便缓慢将它攫住了。但凡出了任何一点差错，他想，任何一点，先前他们的再会都可能成为永诀。先前的梦魇又从他脑海中掠过，叫他缓慢攥起手指，试图理清当下的心念与未来所有的可能路径。“我希望他脱离那个地方，”最后他叹气道，“我说军队。”

尤菲米娅又眨了眨眼，没有露出明显的赞同或不赞同的神情。“我记得你好像说过，‘那是他的选择’。”她温言提醒他。鲁路修看着属于“枢木一等兵”的那份档案，在边角处捏紧了。

“是啊。”他低声道，“但是他差点死了。”

 

05

 

“我不会去找他的。”朱雀说。

他在C.C.再度折返回来、坐在他床沿随意踢蹬双脚时这么坦言了。那魔女歪头望着他，蹙眉抛出一个疑问。“为什么？”她问他，“如果如你所言，预备从微末中掀起一场叛乱的人原本应该是他，他应该对你当前的作为不抱半点排斥。打从一开始就合作的话，你们说不定还能省下更多工夫。”

“你说得好像我万般肯定中间不会出什么差错，又或者出了错还有再次重来的机会。”他答道。

他又用力掐了把自己的手背，确保自己仍然清醒着。一整个世界原本的样貌，在现实本身被倾覆后，如今只存在于他一人的脑海里了。所有的胜利、荣耀、灾厄与死亡，在这一刻都成为空谈，若不是他眼中还有一个固存的烙印，若不是他确信自己不可能真正耽于梦境，久而久之他可能将那些都当作某些疯狂臆想。然而即将被改变的轨迹注定不止他们两人的，朱雀想。许多人都应当会落得不同结局。有些事情无从更改，有另一些还未注定。更多人不需要知晓这世界的原貌是怎般模样。

“就像其他所有人一样，他也不需要知道任何事。”他说。C.C.哼出一声鼻音，他则点了点自己的右侧眼睑。“我会履行契约者的职责。”他沉声道，“他不需要知道自己原本需要担负什么，也不需要涉入往后所有的险境……”

不再需要了，他想。倘若你不消承担那个契约，倘若不需要由你举枪对准不列颠尼亚，倘若你不会被一个至关重要的人出卖求荣、摧折尊严，倘若所有灾难困苦与两难境地都会离你而去，若是从一开始便将这关联斩断的话——你会活下去。他用力掐入自己眼窝当中，手指微微颤抖起来。你不会知晓本该发生的一切，你会活下去。你会活下去。

“……他不需要重新与我相识。”

他闭上眼时还能看见血色。巨大帝国旗帜，漫长划痕，湮没于喧杂欢呼中的恸哭——然后那女孩拭去眼泪，接过权位，平静注视着所有秩序都被归拢、废墟上重建起崭新世界。他们都知道此间代价为何，他们都需拼尽全力看护得来不易的安稳局面——

然后那个人以性命为代价换得的未来，就这样被他抹去了。

这是我的过错，他想。这是他怎般说服自己、怎般相信那力量并非诅咒而不过是基于祈愿也好，终究无法逃避的真相所在。因而唯独他不能轻易放弃，唯独他甚至不能在弥补一切过失前真的轻易死去。他深呼吸了几次，试图放平心绪，然而如鲠在喉的痛感始终无法消解。

“所有的代价都由我来付出就好。所有的罪责都由我来背负就好。”最终他哑着嗓子平静言道，“如果还有谁要因此而放弃自己的性命的话，也由我来就好了。”

 

06

 

“这甚至不算是个开始。”鲁路修说，“我不是说我希望他回到安全些的处境里这件事，我是说他的遭遇本身。”

他们在长廊间交谈，夕日余晖柔和铺张开来，将所有物事都染上浅浅一重金红暖色。鲁路修望向窗外，执巡的卫队正从远处整齐地行经而过。尤菲米娅站在他身边，姣好面容隐约映在窗璃间，勾勒出安静倾听的模样。

“这些动乱和冲突的根源，”他说，“将一些地区剥去原本的名字，令所有人都对不列颠尼亚歌功颂德，不论帝国本身带来了多少灾祸——早就开始了。”

早在那个夏日以前，他想。甚至早在他失去母亲之前。他们不过都是在随波逐流间被一些尖锐现实提点起这世界的原貌，此间所有的腐朽溃烂，道义沦丧与不公正，一旦积攒到一个地步，足够产生更为广泛深远的影响，那么便必须被拗正。“为了不再重蹈覆辙，你也说过。”他轻声说。尤菲米娅搭住他的手肘，低低叹了口气。

“我知道的。”

那都不止关于某些个体，亲人或友人。然而人终究有一个迈步的起端，为了看护一些物事、一些珍重之人，才下定决心踏出了第一步去。他仍然攥着那份档案，指节都反折了些。他们在沉默中相伴了许久，女孩才重新打破了这无言而难捱的气氛。

“然而，”尤菲米娅说，“就算我叫人特批一道退役许可，你有把握他会接受这些吗？”鲁路修吁了口气，冲着自己浅淡映像自嘲一笑。

“说实话，没有。”

他想着那男孩的面貌，久远回忆中的一双瑛绿眼睛还是清亮倔强的。然后他看见硝烟，他看见血，他看见辽阔的墓群与死灰。只是他仍然记得一点火焰——当他们在那纷乱境地中重逢时，从那双晦暗绿眼深处跳曜而起的一点神采，仿佛陡然寻回了光亮。他想假若那并非错觉，假若那的确意味着什么。他想自己不过是无法真正放弃，即使仅有一丝微末可能。

“可我希望他能好好活着。”

 

07

 

然而，C.C.说，那不是你存于现世的根源所在吗？

她望来的目光几乎在好奇中带了些怜悯，那般神情朱雀是见过的，也叫他愈发五味杂陈。她言中了问题本质，那或许还带来了让他决意保持当前状况的另一个缘由。时至如今，鲁路修其人可能是他仅存不多的弱点中最大的一个了。

他是注定不可能摒除掉最后的这点软弱的，那么叫人无法探查此间联系便是最为安全的做法。他那么茫然发愣时，一纸签令忽然被送至他面前，随后是一张指引他往后去处的便条。他盯在白纸黑字间，久久不能言语。

C.C.将那些东西从他手头抽走时，他还陷在一类难言的恍惚感当中。这原本不应发生，他想。这结果有好的一面，也有糟的。然而，他攥紧自己掌心，发出一声哽咽似的叹息。然而他无法真正推拒。不仅关乎他此时此刻的命运是否能被论断、被自由摆布而脱离他本人的掌控，还关乎其它。

譬如，他想。那是自己仅剩不多的、无法摒除的软弱所在。譬如那是你的愿望所在。

譬如我很想念你。

然而他还无法说出任何话来。他将脸孔埋进手掌当中，喟然长叹。他从指缝间瞥及C.C.正抖动着那张写了地址的便条，指向阿什弗德，他们都知晓可能是谁做了手脚。

“我想，”她低笑道，“他找到你了。”


	9. Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 14.507

01

 

“我觉得帝国完了，”鲁路修情真意切地说，“我能不能干脆废除帝制推行共和。”

现任皇帝颇为烦闷地窝在私人起居室里，在他的扶手椅当中，冷眼看着名义上的黑色骑士团来客在长沙发一角愉快地抱着大号布偶补肥皂剧。C.C.从一阵外放的、伤感的背景乐中抬起头来，瞥了他一眼，发出一声短促嗤笑。

“最好不要，不然现在的欧洲就是你不列颠尼亚的未来。”她懒洋洋地说，“名义上还统一，实际上一团散沙。丁大点事儿都要经历多方争吵，欧联恢复建制后某些地区的效率还不如当帝国殖民地时的高——这些你又不是不知道，怎么忽然就想不开了？”

“我不知道，我可能只是不太想以正常人的方式面对皇室亲戚。一大堆。皇室。亲戚。”鲁路修比划着，话语从舌尖一个字一个字地迸出来。然后他瘫进了椅背里，发出一声哀叹。“这比治国要麻烦多了。”

“醒醒，亲爱的，你打小就是位皇子了。就算要面对一大批神智正常的皇室中人，宫廷生活对你来说也不算是件麻烦事。”

“是啊。”鲁路修干巴巴地说，“可惜我最早离开潘德拉贡时还没到适婚年龄。”

“噢。”C.C.应了一声，再次从平板上移开了眼睛，短暂一顿，然后将嗓子拖得更长了些，“——噢。”

也不是说他这就被再次指婚了，毕竟唯一敢给公然他下套的人是修奈泽尔，而那恐怕是当前皇室中唯一不得不——非常遗憾地——被Geass管控起来的人。也不是说他不敢把自己的情感状况抖露出去，只要时机恰当的话，他还是很乐意用一些更直接的手段堵住一些人的妄想的。他所谓的敢指的是直播场合公然求婚举世瞩目这种级别。

“但是我毕竟还没把事情摆到明面上。”他愁苦道，“虽然提前有些消息让大家都适应一阵的话，之后的阻力就会小很多——可我觉得事态已经脱离掌控了，这样下去我很难办。”

皇宫内部关于零之骑士的流言已经相当露骨了，有偏向善意的也有偏向恶意的。但不论是哪个版本，好像大家都已经理所当然地默认了一件事，即他在正职之外还应当被归入当前皇帝陛下的私人亲昵范围中去——可以在晨间醒时四肢纠缠颈首交叠的那种亲昵。这不算错，然而在本人未出面证实的情况下，这显然极大影响了零之骑士在众皇室成员心目中的定位。

“有什么关系嘛，我看另一位当事人自己都不介意。”C.C.冷静道，“我觉得他都敢堂而皇之地在身上打着你的烙印就去帮你征服世界了。你可以提醒我一下这和他实际做的有什么不同。”

鲁路修咳了一声，稍微别开了视线。“我也不是真的介意，反正迟早也不会继续遮掩。”他说话时还是有点儿愤懑，“我只是奇怪……我知道肯定会有流言，但为什么会这么严重啊？我们在摄像机前面坦白了吗？接吻了吗？他睡我房间的时候被人看见了吗？”

“嗯，比如说那些已经知道了要在零之骑士来访时不管不问只用放人进去就行的侍卫？”C.C.打了个哈欠。鲁路修冲着她皱起眉头，用眼神示意自己不在指这个。“是这样的，”她又恢复了那种平静的、稍显戏谑的腔调，“让我们来回顾一下你母亲的履历。”

鲁路修一时没反应过来她的意思，困惑地眨了眨眼。“啊……？”

“进入圆桌骑士团，崭露头角，护主有功，一个十七岁的小年轻。”她一根一根竖起手指，伸开后便欢快地在空中晃悠起来，“之后在皇室权力争端中，脱离圆桌骑士团标准建制，成为皇帝的专属骑士，然后……”

“……作为急先锋活跃于世界各地战场上，建立赫赫功绩，一度被誉为帝国的利剑。”

“听上去耳熟吗？”

“……嗯。”

“我猜大半个潘德拉贡都觉得一样耳熟。”她平静道。

鲁路修没声儿了，随后干脆闭上了嘴。他有些郁闷地揉了揉太阳穴，想就这类联系形式提出一万个抗议，然后恼火地发现其实没什么可以替零之骑士或者自己辩解的。

“然后他们会说，你，前第十一皇子，第十七皇位继承人，玛丽安娜皇妃之子，现任皇帝陛下，至少在某些方面看得出来的确是在重复你父辈的轨迹。是的，就算你一点儿也不高兴把自己跟上一辈联系在一起，但事实如此。”C.C.慢条斯理地说完，摆出一个爱莫能助的表情向他摊了摊手，“所以呢，这真是再自然不过的事情了。”

 

02

 

不列颠尼亚皇室内部对于原第十七皇位继承人的上位并非毫无异议。

即使不提那自作主张似的登基经过，鲁路修的继承权本来就有那么一点点问题——虽说“放弃皇室身份与皇位继承权，换取枢木朱雀活命的机会”这件事并没有留档记录，从来只算是口头协议，甚至口头上的表达也相当含蓄，更不消提在不知内情的人们眼中，最初令枢木朱雀崭露头角的功绩是抓获ZERO，往后的发展怎么看都不过是正常的因功获赏……然而在鲁路修·兰佩路基最初只以平民身份现于潘德拉贡、同时期尚且权力在握的前任皇帝却破例提拔了一位名誉不列颠尼亚人作为圆桌骑士时，就已经有人在怀疑原第十一皇子在获得这一结果后是否还能算作“皇室”的一员了。

第九十九代皇帝在战时炮火中加冕的那番演讲多少有点先斩后奏的意思，按照传统礼法来说完全属于胡闹。比较不巧的是，他手中恰好同时拥有话语权的先机、名义上的道德制高点以及不弱的军事实力，加之修奈泽尔在战败后的臣服归顺以及一并为人所用的残余腕脉，鲁路修还是在皇位上坐稳了。对他颇有微词的人不少，嚼舌根的人就更多，然而局势既定也无可奈何。

总的来说，比他更年长的一批成员相对而言意见更深，但多数人也更加圆滑，反而是更容易在大方向上保持和睦的一些人。至于比他更为年轻的皇弟皇妹们——说来尴尬，不少人还挺缺乏实打实的军政阅历，对于这位忽然闯回人们视野内、出身和履历都挺有趣、手腕了得、比作为帝国宰相形象长久维持着老谋深算的修奈泽尔看上去还要可亲一些、年纪也更为相近的皇兄，反而滋生起了一种微妙的、混杂着敬服的好感。

反正鲁路修也没有摆出多么不可一世的架势，平日里还能拉着几个年纪相近的血亲喝个茶。

而每每出现这类场合，零之骑士若是在场的话，往往是直接被拉入场中，摒弃身份差异以平辈论交。当事人与皇帝本人都全不尴尬，旁人便也没多少评头论足的余地。何况公正来说，在不故意和人对着干时，枢木朱雀还算是个不错的聊天对象。一来二去次数多了，大家也就习惯了他的存在，零之骑士信手拈来的一些过往经历也足够勾住那些小姑娘的兴趣，久而久之他倒也拥有了一小撮簇拥。

硬是要追溯的话，虽说相关猜测并不在少，然而实质上的流言初起可能还是根源于皇女们之间的一次交谈。那会儿尤菲米娅和卡琳娜在重新修缮过的白羊宫庭院里散步，不远处的草地上铺着几个软垫，娜娜莉坐在其中一个上眯着双眼晒太阳。阿妮娅陪在她旁边，低头翻看着照片库，偶尔伸过去给她看上一眼。这地方算是归给了娜娜莉，她的腿脚复健进行得很顺利，若非逢上公职出行，平日来拜访的话，女孩儿通常都抛下座椅逗留在室外。

明眼人都看得出来，鲁路修是将私人派系都放在这边了。哥特瓦尔德边境伯被调回皇城后重新负责了此地的安保工作，关系尚可的几位圆桌骑士基本不是长驻就是时常拜访此地，据说零之骑士在不留守宫殿主区时也驻留在这处行宫里。这说辞里有一半是打掩护，尤菲米娅是知道的。枢木朱雀的工作重心至少还有一大半在黑色骑士团那边，必然不可能时时刻刻停留在中心视野内，一处在外的行宫就成了好托词——何况为了多见见娜娜莉，他的确在这儿住得不短。

“下周娜娜莉就要去日本一趟了。”卡琳娜说，“这地方还开茶会吗？还是挪到我那边去？我觉得大家都挺习惯聚在这边了，鲁路修也在的话，也不至于说没人做主嘛。”

“嗯，”尤菲米娅谨慎地说，“我建议不要在娜娜莉出行时拜访这里。”

“为什么？”

“因为你可能会遇到一些不太适合披露出去的秘密。”

这说辞很正常，毕竟大家都知道皇帝本人肯定在这地方有不少布置。娜娜莉在帮忙处理保密工作上还算挺细心，虽说鲁路修可能只会更细心，但在只有皇帝本人留在这儿时，多少还是需要有些顾忌。卡琳娜点了点头，算是接受了这劝解，随后玩笑似地挑起眉头来。“好啊，看起来你是知情者啊，皇姐。”她说，“也对呢，毕竟在名义上，你好像还和那位陛下挂着一个婚约。”

嗯，是啊。尤菲米娅无奈地摊开手。修奈泽尔的遗祸不少，这算最尴尬的一个——尴尬得他们都没法让主事人出来发个“这只是应时之举”之类的澄清，只能不了了之。“公正地说，和我订婚的是‘平民出身的兰佩路基’，那东西在他恢复皇室身份与原本姓氏的那一刻起就算无效了。”她还是多解释了一句。卡琳娜哧哧发笑时，她佯装生气地抱起了胳膊。“有空在这里打趣我，还不如操心一下别的。关系好是不错，我离亲系的定位还差得远呢。”

“不然你还让我去揣摩谁呢？枢木卿吗？”

“嗯，是啊。”尤菲米娅一本正经道，“至少他的确经常住这里不假。”

然后卡琳娜忽然沉默下来，眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛。这位红头发皇妹歪过了脑袋，也不知想到了什么，眼神中带上了一点儿吊诡色彩。“可别告诉我，那些你所谓的秘密也跟他有那么些关系？”尤菲米娅觉得大概有哪里不对劲，但也不至于在这点范围安全的问题上保持什么神秘色彩。

“嗯……对？”

“哪种类型的不适合披露？”卡琳娜的表情愈发微妙起来，“不太对劲的身份定位？不适宜让外人得见的装扮？”

“呃……对？”

然后尤菲米娅就眼睁睁地看着她这位皇妹面上表情从吊诡转到了然最后煞有其事地点了点头，旋即变得感慨万千。

“我明白你为什么会对先前那个婚约不怎么介怀了。”卡琳娜带着一种青春期少女特有的咋咋呼呼的沉痛感郑重地说，“肯定有人比你介意多了。”

事实证明，在捕风捉影和随口调侃这类事情上，有闲心的皇室成员不比普通年轻人要强上多少。及至鲁路修觉察到事情不对时，“零之骑士与其主君维持着某种稳定的浪漫关系”和“皇帝陛下这么女性之友不是因为他招蜂引蝶是因为他是个基佬”这类传言已经以星火燎原之势头扩散了出去，以至于他和另一位当事人在不同场合下所应对的各类善恶难辨的调侃骤然间多了好几倍。

尤菲米娅在他对面坐下扁着嘴认错时，鲁路修差点打翻茶杯。不，这不是尤菲米娅的问题，他清楚知道。这就是某种人类固有的、愚蠢的、除非集体无意识统谐世界否则大概世界毁灭也消除不了的个体认知偏差的问题。这也不是什么大问题，至少远远比不上他们之前遇到的各种麻烦——开玩笑，战略级武器威胁和世界本源的问题他们都解决了。他深呼吸了一次，维持着冷静，但还是忍不住抱怨了一句。

“他是会在某些时候以ZERO的身份就出现在那里，这点不假，”他叨念着，“但是传出去的都成了什么？”尤菲米娅“呃”了一声，手指点在空中互相蹭动了一下。

“我觉得她的理解好像也不算错。”

“不要说得好像只要娜娜莉不在我就会放任他只穿一件浴袍就到处跑并且我还会跟他在宫殿里每一个角落都尝试做爱一样行吗？”

“既然你都说得这么详细了，”尤菲米娅客观指出，“你们难道还没有尝试过吗？”

鲁路修无言地瞪了她一会儿，放弃了在这个问题上继续争辩。

 

03

 

所以严格来说，敢于在任何时候毫无顾忌地闯进任何地盘的人只有一个。

早上十点钟，C.C.冷静地往白羊宫南侧卧房里抄手一站，盯着蒙头睡觉的那一团拱形看了半晌，最后干脆利落地把被子一扯——露出了一头乱糟糟的棕褐短发。她这一扯让被子边缘直接滑到那人腰际，叫他稍微打了个哆嗦，瑛绿眼睛睁开一线，看清她模样便露出一副意料之外情理之中见怪不怪的无奈相。

“你会赖床还真是破天荒。”C.C.说着，对他肩背胸前都有所散布的各式暧昧淤痕仿佛视而不见，面不改色地把床角那条内裤摔在了他身上。朱雀抓过那东西后翻了个身，背对着她给自己套了起来。

“我在休假。”他声音发闷。C.C.探过身去，毫不客气地在他还有半拉露在外的屁股上拧了一把。

“你在翘班。”她声调平板地说，“拜托你跟着鲁路修学点好，效仿一下他现在科学合理的作息习惯和工作态度，别从一个极端跑到另一个极端。虽然近期的确没什么非你出场不可的麻烦事，也希望你还记得至少这周末该回黑色骑士团那边露个脸了。”

“如果你只是来提醒我这件事的，你大可以打个电话叫我，何必直接杀到我房间里。”

“哦，现在这成了‘你的房间’了。”她故作惊讶地环视了一圈，继而嘲讽道，“你对自己的定位还真明确啊。”

朱雀没回话，打着哈欠缓慢地撑起身来，随后从她旁边滑下床，跑去寻找他的衣服。“年纪轻轻不要用这么昏天黑地的方式虚度光阴。”C.C.不冷不热地说，“虽然我觉得查尔斯的孩子八成不会死于肾衰竭，但是你们两个也注意一点。”

“你倒是也关心一下我啊？”

“怎么办呢，大多数时候我觉得你就是欠收拾，所以我不是很想浪费我的好意。”

朱雀背着她耸了耸肩，发出一声夸张的长叹。

其实她来这儿倒真不是闲得故意给人添堵。欧洲派来了使节团，一小撮人在高层人士友好会晤时偷溜了出来，根据指引直接找上了白羊宫。这一次秘密到访并不起眼，稍微一吩咐也不至于留下什么话柄。约定的时间也差不多该到了，C.C.掐着表给人看，斥责迅速整装的零之骑士险些误事，自己分明是在好心提醒还要被嫌弃。“我不会真的懒散过头的，拜托。”朱雀一脸哭笑不得，“你怎么忽然这么积极？”

“那小丫头也算我的契约者之一呢，”C.C.回答他，“虽然她好像压根没履行什么实质上的义务，也不妨碍我对她抱有一些基本的好奇。”

她不大认真地提了句那女孩可能该和娜娜莉碰个面交流一下Geass心得，希望后者结束公出后还有这么个机会，朱雀不置可否地晃了晃脑袋。他走入会客室时C.C.并没有立即跟进来，说她打算先留在一旁看看热闹。朱雀也没管她，径自走到厅堂当中，到了当中端坐的女孩面前，礼貌地颔首致意。

“许久不见，玛露卡尔小姐……？”

金发女孩立即站了起来。“上校。”她小声说，忙不迭向他回礼。朱雀眨了下眼，依稀觉察到她身后几位仿佛冒起了些古怪怨气。他不甚在意地伸出手去，同对方的轻轻握了一握。

“值得赞赏，上校。”他温言道，“欢迎来到潘德拉贡。”

“无需多礼，枢木卿。”蕾拉·玛露卡尔向他微笑道，“您看上去气色不错。”

当然了，朱雀想。这问题说来不怎么愉快，毕竟上回他们碰面的时候，自己的状况可真是不怎么样——不管是身体状况还是精神状况。他没把这点尴尬表露在脸上，稍稍一欠身，倒是对面的几个人比他显得更不自在。唯一保持着平静的可能只有日向瑛斗一个，年轻人同他问候的神态语气都同记忆中的没多大分别，只在状似不经意地瞥向他脸孔时显出一丝诧异。然而这一个日向并没有将疑问抛到明面上，眼睛里还带着些代为受责的淡淡愧色，即使他那位兄长的所作所为与其性命一般早就成了过去时。

这番做派让朱雀报以一笑，他们交换了一个眼神，算是维持了相对友好的气氛。至于另外几个人——朱雀移开视线后予以快速一瞥——他们就差把忐忑不安写在脸上了。这叫他忍不住摸了摸鼻子，轻轻咳嗽了一声。“各位用不着这么拘谨。”他说，“虽然之前和你们交流比较多的是鲁路修，不过大家也不算面生了，对吧？”

忽略掉他直呼其名的其实是当前最大帝国的最高话事人的话，这番示好还是挺正常可亲的。他眼见着另外四人面面相觑，许久才有人向他吭了声。“也不是说没有交流，”佐山流向他大大咧咧一摊手，“虽然也有我们挺针对你的过错在里头，不过那可真的不怎么愉快啊。”

“拜托了，”朱雀回答道，“这会儿我是不会一言不合就拔剑砍人的。”

他用一副轻松口吻直接摘出问题重心后，那几人才似稍微松了口气。好吧，朱雀想。将心比心，如果自己早先碰上一个杀戮机器似的不合群的怪人，相隔许久后恍然发觉对方跟个正常人一样和煦友好地向自己微笑问候，自己也会觉得哪儿都不对劲。“不知道为什么，”他那么想着时，香坂绫乃耿直地开了口，“我就觉得你比之前还更危险了。”

“嗯，那会儿我脑子有点毛病——我没在说笑，就是字面意义上的出了点问题。”朱雀一本正经道，“当然了，非要说的话，我觉得一个正常人比一个疯子打起架来更有章法。”

你就别吓唬小孩了，他仿佛听见C.C.在门背后嘟哝。他失笑摇头，退了一步，挥手示意大家自由歇脚后，在打头的那女孩对面坐了下来。鲁路修过来这边应当得等到下午了，他解释了一声，询问欧洲来客是否需要先随意参观一下以打发午餐前的时间，又就着先前欧洲的麻烦事不咸不淡地交谈了几句。蕾拉向他望来时还是隐隐有些忧色，朱雀眨了眨眼，竖起手指做了噤声手势，叫一抹血光从自己双眼中浮掠而过。

无害无伤，时间轻巧地滑过去一秒，拉长了少顷，叫他多匀了片刻呼吸。往事重提并非头例，他也并非到此刻才认真思及鲁路修在他遭受桎梏的那段时日内都做了些什么。那些他曾经不会问及的布置，在欧洲的所有铺垫，拉拢分化、铺设棋局，被他忽视或被迫反复遗忘的谨慎行踪，那些他不曾、也无法参与的努力尝试——及至此刻，与面前这些人重逢了，那些尝试可能的轨迹忽然间十倍百倍地明晰起来。

那时候只有你一个人了，他想。那是现世以来唯有的一段时日，他们两人之间由鲁路修成为了满怀隐忍苦痛地隐瞒一切的那一个。这会儿朱雀记起鲁路修那时的眼睛，晦暗间隐含绝望仿佛濒临沉溺身亡，却不肯放开那围困着他的重担分毫。

朱雀在岑寂中叹了口气，撤去了时间凝滞的屏障。所幸那成为过去时了，他想。所幸他们终究都没有被真的击垮，也没有长久地成为彼此的枷锁。枷锁被打碎了，新日已重临了，曾经有过短暂一会的人们重聚在一起，终究也是不消再借着诸多细微因素算计利益了。他收回那力量后，蕾拉还有些讶异地大睁着双眼。片刻后她终于稍微恢复了镇定，但她的眼神显得难说是放心了许多还是反倒更不知所措了。

“更多话留待鲁路修过来之后再说吧。”朱雀说，“午餐前我们还有时间去四处转悠一阵。东侧有收藏厅，庭院里有马场。我不怎么擅长带人游览，不过至少我能告诉你们哪些乐子是允许找的。”他和蕾拉一并起了身，走在了最前头，出厅门时斜眼瞥见C.C.溜去了一旁，好似打算什么时候突然窜出来给人个惊吓。他冲着阴影里丢出个无奈表情，忽而隐约听及后方传来一阵小声议论。

“只有我在很认真地在意这件事吗？”那大抵是夏英格那位旧部下的声音，“我是说，他直称那位陛下的名字——”

阿修雷·阿修罗在后方磕巴了一阵，仿佛寻不到合适措辞来形容这古怪感。至少圆桌骑士是不该直呼皇帝的名字吧？超越圆桌骑士的存在是行还是不行呢？末了好似也没什么确切结论，于是那人顿了半晌后改换了话头。

“——也就算了。”他嘀咕道，“我是想说，虽然以零之骑士的地位，招待谁都算绰绰有余，但是他这副做派就好像……他简直是白羊宫的半个主人？”

“嗯，”朱雀走在最前方音调平静地说，“考虑到你目睹过什么，我还以为你对此不该感到惊讶呢。”

他在说完后才回头一瞥。方才的发话者字面意义上被他这番举动吓了一跳，成濑幸也在一旁扶了一把。朱雀转回头去，仿佛又听见C.C.在某处叹息他跟着鲁路修也不学点好，对外吓唬人的功底学得这么精只会让男人变得更加讨人嫌。他身后传来一阵短暂沉默，他偏头给了蕾拉一个轻快微笑示意自己并没在真的针对谁。女孩松了口气，然而一时间也没能出口打个圆场。

“我说，阿修雷啊，”然后他听见那伸手帮扶的年轻人出言叹道，“活着不好吗。”

 

04

 

也不是每个人都对零之骑士当前的微妙定位毫无异议。

这一点朱雀自然是知道的。光是他身为名誉不列颠尼亚人却身居如此高位一点，就足够激怒一大批纯血派了，更不用说他还真的爬上了皇帝的床、而这半公开不遮掩的事实加之那份很容易与某些陈年往事联系起来的履历可以额外触动到多少人的敏感神经。当年“闪光的玛丽安娜”之名尚响亮时，来自宫廷内部的敌意也不在少数，因此那位皇妃意外身亡时虽有叹惋之声，也埋没在了试图在可能的权力倾轧中明哲保身的沉默不语里。

他与多数皇族的私人来往不算很多，平日里基本只发生在被鲁路修拉着和一派近龄的年轻人友好交流时。真要论及他留守潘德拉贡的时期，他和圆桌骑士团打交道的机会反而更多些。帝国圆桌当中没什么异议者，打从前第一骑士随着加拉哈德一道陨落在达摩克利斯近空后，许多针对枢木朱雀而去的怀疑言论都消停了。就这点来说，靠实力论事的圆桌骑士还算可亲，起码在实力足够的情况下大部分人都会明智地选择不去主动触什么霉头——只有布兰德利偶尔还碎嘴叨咕两句，但也不乐意当面挑衅。

但即使这样，朱雀也觉察得到一部分由皇室内部投注在自己身上的目光不太友好。可惜的是鲁路修和他对此都不太介意，而且在其余实权派的皇族当中也并非不存在不甚介意的人。

“修奈泽尔皇兄弄出那么个事故，短期内都别再提起皇帝本人的婚恋状况才比较明智。”柯内莉娅说，“所以我看不出有什么干涉的必要。”

主要奔波在外的第二皇女只此表态了一次，随后就甩手不管了，好像打定主意要对潘德拉贡的现状保持一种眼不见心不烦的和平态度。柯内莉娅的态度很好懂：只要在位的那一位不祸害近亲，管他是不是在和哪个同性上床呢，就算对方明里暗里的身份都挺微妙也一样——反正想管也管不动，而且也管不着。事情都到这一步了，皇帝本人就差没把贵族体系大刀阔斧凿掉了，你还指望他去出于政治利益考虑给哪位所谓的名门闺秀戴上后妃头冠不成？

“何况芙蕾雅又没直接把潘德拉贡砸出一片坟，不列颠尼亚皇室又没有绝后，”鲁路修板着脸说，“我们应该考虑的是如何削减皇室预算，而不是如何制造下一批继承人——非要讨论子嗣问题的话，他们就不能去找奥德修斯吗。”

我又不介意往下传位是不是直系这种问题，现任皇帝说这话时正光着身子趴在他骑士身上，有一搭没一搭地摸着对方的侧腰，然后凑在朱雀脖子上咬了一口。他可能从坐上这位置的那一刻起就在考虑怎么从那上面退下去，这点倒是从来没变。比他年长的皇族又不在少数，要寻一个合适的继承人也不至于多么困难。他真要丢出这么副逻辑来，其实旁人也拿他没什么脾气。

“我还以为你只是对为人父母这事有一点心理障碍。”朱雀谨慎地说。毕竟上一辈真的没给树立什么好榜样，他含下这句话不语，猜想鲁路修也听得懂自己潜在的意思。鲁路修哼了一声，从他胸口上抬起头来，与他对视时稍稍眯起了眼睛。

“也算有一点，我猜。”鲁路修低声说，“而且那意味着得与什么人缔结更亲密的联系，那本身就是一类重任了……我就是不太愿意去拿更多责任施加给别人了。”

他揽住朱雀的脖子，往上蹭了蹭身，而后把人抱了个满怀。“你倒是不介意这么对我。”朱雀说着，伸手搭在他背上。鲁路修蹭到他嘴唇旁边，安静覆压上去，把更多话语都吞没在口齿纠缠间。

“是啊。”他在亲吻间隙中喃喃道，“难得你这么爱我，恨不得把所有担子往自己那里抢——我们也只能继续这么互相坑害下去了，多不幸啊。”

然而事实上，朱雀想，很难定义这是不幸还是最为幸运的事情。他们恐怕都吃够了苦头，但是时至如今，也都不会感到懊悔了。

他们都或多或少被逼到过不得不孤掷一注的那类境地里。所以相较于他们经历过的那些麻烦来说，旁人的看法也真是算不得什么。

谈到奥德修斯，那位长兄倒是真的没什么脾气。他和以往任何时候一样，保持着自己遮遮掩掩的私人立场，在什么话题上都负责打圆场，不发表任何决定性的意见。真正有意见的是吉妮薇尔——不同于曾经与玛丽安娜关系良好的柯内莉娅，鲁路修的这位长姊仿佛打从一开始就对那位平民出身的皇妃抱有一些微妙的偏见。这种偏见可能顺沿现任皇帝的实际身世而沿袭到了他本人身上，也可能顺沿某份即视感极强的履历一并沿袭到了另一人身上。

就此柯内莉娅无情地出卖了她，声称她当年感到不满的主因不过是“在皇室内部搞什么偶像崇拜”。朱雀和鲁路修哭笑不得地对视了一眼，后者悲叹道没办法，人太惹眼了就是容易兜来后生晚辈的好感度。形如当年走到哪儿都拥有一批皇子皇女簇拥的玛丽安娜，或如今日的闪光之子本人，或者战绩同样惊人的随行骑士。

“如果我真的又有了别的追求者，你会感到嫉妒吗？”他们在暗处笑够了之后，朱雀摆出一脸认真表情发问。他说话尾音还是隐约带着笑，那一定被鲁路修察觉了。他的主君斜挑起眉，伸手进他披风边摆在他腰间拧了一把。

“该嫉妒的是你，我受到的关注肯定比你多得多。”鲁路修懒洋洋道，“再说了，就算有大把人真的对年纪轻轻就位高权重的零之骑士有什么肖想，我也没什么可嫉妒的——我所有的比谁都多得多了。”

他伸手拢过零之骑士罕少罩下的连披帽兜，在宽大遮掩下蹭了蹭对方的面廓。他藏而未言的话语可能有很多，朱雀想——而自己知悉所有的内容。譬如他早就向自己交付了一切、同样也从自己那里将一切都拿去了，唯独留下一整个世界的重担；譬如“你交付于我的已经太多了”，不止关于枢木朱雀己身性命，不止关于他个人全部的归属……然而他无权认真指责，亦无法切实愧悔。因而当所有波折都结束后，在他们都经历了那么些十足繁复的拷问过后，鲁路修是很难将这些话语说出口的。因而他只是半垂下眼睑，轻轻叹了口气，指腹摩挲过另一人的脸颊。

“而你也该这么想。”

“当然。”朱雀温声回答道，落下一个亲吻浅浅蹭过他掌心。鲁路修眯起眼睛，上前半步去形似报复地咬住他的嘴唇。他们在皇宫偏厅回廊边兀自厮磨了一阵，旋即在某一刻听得一声咳嗽。朱雀眨了眨眼，意识到鲁路修的面不改色并不是在强作镇定。年轻的皇帝若无其事地在他嘴唇上多咬了一下，他才晃过神来，耸耸肩退了一小步，让对方面色自然地将双手抽了回去。

“下午好啊，皇姐。”鲁路修和他错开半个身位，转向旁侧镇定地打了个招呼，“我以为会议在半小时后才开始。”

接下来是一小阵沉默，然后朱雀听见了吉妮薇尔绷得硬邦邦的低音：“的确如此，只不过我习惯于早些做准备。”他们又不咸不淡地交谈了几句，那位年长些的皇族听起来不免有些心烦意乱。那阵寒暄过后，朱雀才转过身去，摘下帽兜礼貌问候。吉妮薇尔面上浮着一层纠结苦闷，瞪着他半晌没说出话来，末了只好转头向鲁路修抛下一句“如果你不希望自己是因为花边新闻而被再度贴满不列颠尼亚新闻头条的，最好还是收敛一点”。鲁路修不置可否地摊开手，她也不再多说别的什么，掉头向会议厅那边去了。

“她终于不再自欺欺人啦，”鲁路修在她走出视野范围之后说，“我还以为她打算消极抗议到天荒地老。”朱雀眯眼盯着他，他满脸无辜地摆了摆手。“反正大家好像都知道了，与其让他们通过一些捕风捉影的小道消息胡乱猜测，还不如把事情先真的在小范围内挑明。”他心平气和地说，“没关系，我觉得吉妮薇尔本来也不喜欢我。可是她还挺聪明的，知道自己也没有办法真的说服我改变主意，或者就此胡搅蛮缠什么。”

他是真的不显得紧张，大概他已经说服自己接受事实了，于是他即使多么无可奈何也会切实认了这现状，然后予以相应的、个人主义鲜明的处理方式——也不知道这种处事形式算不算他的优点所在。朱雀摇了摇头，摆出了一脸佯装的无奈。

“所以你是故意的。”他夸张地叹息了一声，“说真的，你都多大了？”

“十八岁，不到十九。”鲁路修一本正经道，“只要不干什么过于伤天害理的事情，这个年纪还是挺容易被原谅的。所以偶尔使点性子也没什么，是不是？”

 

05

 

帝国圆桌当中有个不成文的规矩：在伍者不论出身，不忌婚嫁，然而但凡与皇室成员有私人牵连者，无论是多么边缘的皇子皇女，为免派系争端，都以主动辞去职位避嫌为佳。

历代圆桌骑士中并非未出现过叛党，有史可考的纷争就有不少回。身为帝国高端精英战力，若是能在明面上就与并不在位的皇族成员划归到同一派系，多少有些惹人争议。尽管以其它形式私下拉拢的行为也不在少数，但由于不得实证，多数人也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

当然，皇帝本人就另当别论了。基诺懒洋洋地拖长音调时这么补充道。原本就是为了预防派系争端，毕竟皇室成员之间的争权最好别被提到台面上，虽然大家也都对此心知肚明。另一方面，继承人之间为了争取继承权而在暗地里进行的派系拉拢与互相倾轧也就罢了，若是真的与圆桌骑士发展出多么牢靠的联系，总得预防直接夺位之嫌。不过若涉及到的皇族是皇帝本人，那也就无需谈论派系问题了——毕竟圆桌骑士团原本就以建制直属于帝国最高统治者而闻名。

“所以说早先，”基诺说，“就你还在任第七骑士、负责欧洲战事的那会儿，那阵子流传的风言风语可不少，我可是真替你们两个都捏把汗。”

诸事平定后第三骑士优哉游哉地在阿什弗德混日子，偶尔回一趟本国来便到白羊宫坐一坐。如果阿妮娅还在的话，她也就还是老样子，对他精力旺盛的絮絮叨叨向来不予以什么热情回应——这会儿那女孩不在，听着这番念叨的就成了另一位。而当朱雀一脸古怪地看着他时，基诺缩了缩脖子。

“怎么？”

“我没想到你能看得这么清楚。”朱雀说，“我还以为你的局势洞察力是零呢。”

“……喂！”

金发年轻人提出严正抗议时朱雀笑了。“我又没在损你。要不是被职责所需给逼出来的，我在这方面也会一点儿都不擅长。”他耸肩道，“其实没什么，反正等我离开欧洲后不久我就真的被停职了。”基诺悻悻然瞧着他，说不出面上是副什么表情。

“好端端一个荣誉高位，多少人打破头都挤不上来，你还真是一点都不介意啊。”

“当然了。”朱雀说，“这又不是我所愿。”

他说完后短暂沉默了片刻，颇为感慨地记起曾几何时、在ZERO还只是鲁路修的伪装身份而他们两人都不能互相理解时，那会儿一个圆桌骑士的名头还是他们踩着彼此的意愿和尊严行进的凭证，而那诚然是自己所希求的——而今不再是了。他没法把话说得更清楚，即使他知道基诺·瓦因拜鲁古必然也是现世ZERO身份的知情者之一，他暗示到这一步那人便必然会理解潜在的立场纷争。基诺冲着他唉声叹气了一阵，没有再追究下去，蓝眼睛一转拐去了另一个话题。

“不过你运气不错。”第三骑士带着某种看了个通透且无可奈何的语气说，“现在那位陛下算是在皇位上坐稳了，也就没什么派系争议问题了。”朱雀不置可否地嗯了一声，旋即冲着自己未着外披的贴身制服比划了一下。

“严格意义上讲，我现在也不算是圆桌骑士了。”

“哦，是啊。看看白羊宫原先所住的是什么人啊。”基诺伸出手来，在他肩膀上拍了拍，“反正真的和皇帝本人有什么牵连的话，也用不着非得坐在圆桌骑士的位置上了，对吧？”这番言论的打趣意味还是挺明显的，不过类似的话在熟人之间流传多了也挺让人苦恼的。于是朱雀盯着对方看了半晌，神情颇为认真，致使对方都疑惑地抬起了眉头。

“基诺。”

“什么？”

“我不算正规圆桌骑士团编制内成员是没错，但这不意味着我就没有通过正规流程提请一次友好切磋的权利了。”

他一本正经地说完后，基诺立马像见了鬼一样连退三步，夸张地双臂摆叉示意既然不涉及排位问题了就千万别没事找事弄出什么事故来自己还要留着一条命泡妞。朱雀失笑摇头，站起身来向窗外望去，恰看见那从欧洲来的金发女孩刚刚勒住缰绳，让所骑的马匹在建筑群边停下了。

她跳下马时旁边另有一人，栗色软发挽在帽下，面色平和地同她互相点头问候。随后那人错开身去，向主门方向走来。朱雀冲着基诺摊了摊手，转而前去相迎。

有碍于日程特殊，他似乎有阵子没能和昔日抵抗派中最骨干的一批人打上交道了，甚至包括心神为人所控后依然活跃在潘德拉贡范围内的修奈泽尔。自打俾斯麦殒命后，抵抗派中残存的高层都不大愿意主动来与他有所接触。第一骑士的位置至今空缺着，恐怕在相当长的一段时间里都会形同虚设，毕竟圆桌骑士团顶头还有一位足够把最高排位者打爆舱的零之骑士，原本的最高排位设置便显得很是尴尬了。这对于当前的帝国改制进程来说也有好处，毕竟律法上对海外领有实质管辖权的帝国高层人士这就少去了一位，余下有资格申请晋位的几位圆桌骑士也都很明智地不去拂打定主意要对现有体制大刀阔斧的现任皇帝的面子。

然而此时无关圆桌骑士，来人的身份比可能的圆桌骑士叛党要麻烦多了。

“枢木卿。”卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼驻足前厅向他问候时，朱雀面色平淡地应了声，一侧手毫不遮掩地在身旁攥成了拳头。“修奈泽尔殿下有要案需递交，近日皇帝陛下晚间行程都会转来此处，我便直接过来了。”卡诺恩说着，对他展露的淡淡敌意并不吃惊，露出一丝苦笑，“您不消这般警惕我，皇帝陛下已经十足戒备了。虽说我还没有被彻底开除出潘德拉贡的权力中心，但也不再具备过去那些足以掀反的渠道了。”

“看得出来，”朱雀平静道，“我竟然这才留意到你没被关在牢里。”

卡诺恩没有替自己辩解，只说承蒙陛下的宽恕与仁慈。他侧首时，脖颈后侧还隐约可见弹道擦伤留下的浅疤。凝重气氛延续到鲁路修到来才被打破，一阵简单寒暄后便是按部就班地进行公事。卡诺恩没有再提及什么偏颇话题，在夜幕降临前便起身告辞，临走前往零之骑士的方向深深看了一眼。朱雀盯着他颈后那处已经痊愈的伤痕看了许久，直至他离开视野范围、厅堂内又只剩下两人，才松开了一直攥紧的手指。

“我还以为你在从他那里掏干净有效信息后就会把他处死。”朱雀低声道，“他很危险。”

然而这话其实是缺乏说服力的。他看得出来，鲁路修自然也能看出来——昔日里这位修奈泽尔的左膀右臂，如今当真已经丧失抵抗的锐意了。也许那锐意本就并非由他一人所存，甚至更多是另一人所赋，而今既然令他效忠的根源已经不在——

“他不会再做出什么忤逆行动了。”

鲁路修的口吻万般笃定，这令朱雀有些疑惑，又仔细回想了一番那人模样。卡诺恩依然维持着旧日里那般对容貌的偏执修饰，但也看得出几分消褪不去的憔悴痕迹。然而他显然始终神志清醒，并不至于反性或显得浑浑噩噩。“你向他也施加了Geass吗？”朱雀问出口时已经自嘲摇头，而另一人应证了他的猜测。

“不。”鲁路修平静道，“但我告诉他我对修奈泽尔那样做了。”

然后他停顿下来，仿佛预料到了朱雀会产生怎般反应。你知道将自己所拥有的秘密暴露给他人会是什么后果，你知道这意味着弱点更容易被人掌握，你知道那可能会被人抓住痛脚反过来对付你——那些质疑言语一瞬间在朱雀脑海里闪掠而过。末了他叹了口气，并未叫它们冲出口来。

“你是有充足自信这么做的吧？”

当然，鲁路修回答他，事到如今我可不敢再冒险了，天知道一旦我弄出什么麻烦你会不会又抢着拿命去抵。朱雀心下一颤，由着对方拉过自己的手，隔着衣物轻轻摁在已然痊愈的旧伤处。“我从未在其它场合留下人证，教团的资料也都被销毁了。”鲁路修说，“他知道自己没办法以此兴风作浪的，他根本拿不出实质性的证据来篡反别人。”他歇了口气，随后几乎带上了点儿叹惋神色。“就算他知道‘那个人’是被Geass所控了，原本的意志心神都被消磨去了……他又能怎么办呢？他是没办法向谁诉说、或者向谁求助的，别说他不可能获得实质性的援助了——没有人会相信他的。”

“所以他的处境是……”朱雀喃喃道。更甚于自己，他想。更甚于自己所经历过的。早在一个世界的尘埃里，在他还怀着一腔空洞无用的怨恨时——那时他终究是为怨恨所困了，总有一时半会认定那局中棋卒是咎由自取，而不至于始终被无力的愧悔推压心神。他抬起头来，与鲁路修四目相对。那人眼目中藏匿着些东西，恰恰形似他方才所臆测的。

“多么熟悉啊。”鲁路修说。

你不会是想问我是不是在同情他吧？那人眉目微微蹙起，并不带责备，只像是有些难过。“我知道那是什么滋味，死去反而不消顾虑更多。”他说，“所以很抱歉，我留他一命并不是出于宽恕和仁慈。”然后他深吸一口气，反呼出时慢慢捏紧了朱雀的手指。“你觉得我这么处置太过分了吗？”

“不。”朱雀轻声回答，“不。”

那的确是某种苦难困境，他想。无望而不知未来所在，或是已有一部分心念笃定了缺乏实质性出路的结局，只凭着一丝不愿承认的狠劲儿才叫生活得以继续。他闭目时记起残碎图景，在自己心念都不足完整、乃至全然被调驯的时日里，风雪席卷与斑驳暖光都落在头额间，他记得望着自己的一双眼睛，暗沉晶紫中包含着过多也过于复杂的隐忍苦痛。

“我在想，”他说，“那时候你一定很累了。”

话语无头无尾，然而鲁路修应当是听懂了。“那阵子我一直在怀疑自己的所作所为。”他说。有关于将他们带至那一步的抉择，有关于他无法真正打破僵局的软弱，有关于一切努力尝试都可能成为徒劳无用的这一事实。他们手指纠缠在一块儿，连带着最轻微的颤抖都在这接触中得以传递了。朱雀眨了眨眼睛，旋即苦笑了一下。

“麻烦别再说‘你应该恨我的’之类的话了。”

然后鲁路修摇了摇头，由他另一只手温柔搭抚上自己面颊。“怎么说呢，我有点算是想明白了。”鲁路修说，“我们可能是真的没办法彻底与自己和解，或许永远都不行了。”他耸了耸肩，某一刻神情反而释然了许多。“我们就是不容易吸取教训，对不对？”

 

06

 

的确如此。

C.C.摇头发出声叹息，说这不过是个尚处人间便容易保留的坏习惯。形如她这般算得上是人情冷暖都经历得过于丰富、又与常人维持着微妙间距的存在，都常常犯下类似的过错。形如一些自己起初并不作指望的契约，不知何时便会成为一个十足关键的支点，足够真的去推助什么、乃至改变一切。“所以明知道你们都不是容易安分的主儿，我为什么会错误地以为可以轻松地把职责推卸掉呢？”她一边感慨着，一边冲肇事者所在的方向抛了个白眼。

在厅堂另一侧，刚刚回返本国不久的娜娜莉平缓地迈着步子，从容地伸出单臂由人搀扶着，而在乏力时刻给予她部分支撑的人就是C.C.刚十足怨言过的那一位。枢木朱雀正侧着头向少女低语些什么，某一刻似有所感地抬起头来，往他们这边看望了一眼。“你可以带她去外边转转。”鲁路修稍稍提高了声音，得了肯定应答与两句暂别后才重新瞥向身旁，“事实上，我觉得你的每一个契约者都不那么安分。所以大概是你的挑选眼光本身就有所倾向。”

甚至包括玛露卡尔家的那个女孩，他想。散布契约者乍现身于她面前时，女孩温柔眼目里绽起一丝光亮，好似昔日里所有仿若孩童臆想、梦境游魂的猜测，都从一个遥远的林间幻影落入实处。然后蕾拉低下头来，如多年以前一个获救的孩童般面现些许惶然神色，轻言细语地向那魔女道了谢。为她所留下的契约力量诚然在某一时刻帮人度过难关，为那的确使得自己能去改变什么。女孩和她同行的伙伴都驻留在外，在凉亭中摆开一些茶点。娜娜莉也往那里去了，鲁路修看见——然后C.C.悠然长叹，拉回了他的注意力。

“事实上不是，只是你恰好认识这么一批人。”她说，“我给予过很多人缔结契约的机会，他们不全是危险分子，也不是每个都恰好存活在乱世里，更不是每个人都会因为自己获得的力量而感激我……至少在以前，我想你也猜得到——当这是一个诅咒的人会更多。”

形如你曾经应对的局面，形如你们各自强令自己去交付的代价。她将许多话都藏匿在唇间不语，然而鲁路修想自己是知道的。他们一并走到户外，他望向人们小聚的那方场所，若有所思地眨了眨眼。“你不是真的在推卸职责。”

“什么？”C.C.哼出一声。鲁路修望着那场景，零之骑士垂下头来，面容未掩，即使自远处观望也隐约可见他温柔眼目，而娜娜莉在他身边微笑。鲁路修轻轻吸了口气，那一刻的确想清了个中关键。

“你与他缔结契约时，并不是真的指望他会继承你的Code，当然了，”他低声道，“你是想给他留些念想——你不过是友善起来时自己都不愿承认。”

也许还是有些托付意味的，他想。不够充裕，可能只掺杂了些许，属于她再欲游离世外的边缘的一丝悠闲与对漫长路途的微末厌倦。那必然不代表全部，更多则是一把帮扶，因为余下的人总要互相支撑。假若那力量的确意味着愿望的话，假若一次契约便足以赋予一个奇迹， 那么既然被迫与世界同行的那人除去一个象征虚无的名字外已经一无所有，至少给予他一点保有希望的可能。为此我感谢你，他想。为你在此间从未言说的一切。C.C.扭过头来，金色双眼中浮起些笑意。

“我再重申一次，事前我可真没料到会发生这种情况。”她拖着懒洋洋的腔调说，“以及，话说得太没遮掩的男人可不讨人喜欢。”

“没关系，”鲁路修冷静道，“我猜总会有人喜欢我的。”

他向着人群方向傲慢地一扬下颌，恰逢某一个人再次心有灵犀般默契地抬目望来。C.C.眼睑一翻，抄起胳膊来摇了摇头。

“真够无耻的。”

鲁路修对那句评价置若罔闻，向那方向遥遥笑了下，即使他也清楚这距离上看不清这么点微末的神情变化。“看看你那副腻歪模样，我还以为你们最近至少还算起过几次小争执呢，”C.C.撇嘴道，“虽然也就是‘阿妮娅不在的场合娜娜莉的外出时长是不是该打个折扣’这种级别的小事，或者ZERO的时间排布问题，或者干脆就是你们的房事问题。”

“是啊，他帮腔娜娜莉来着，娜娜莉也听他的。”鲁路修回答她，假装没听到最后那半句话。他沉默了片刻，倒是真浮起一点儿愤懑情绪。“我不知道这是什么毛病，我是说好像每个平辈里比我年轻的女性亲属都在胳膊肘往外拐。”

他们的确是过了会因为原则冲突之类的问题争吵的阶段了，但也不可能真的全无矛盾。然而每当这类情况发生，相关或不相关的熟人里多半也都不向着他说话。C.C.可能是态度最公正的一个，她永远是一副“是是是反正都是你们两个闹出来的问题，那你们两个肯定都有问题”式的镇定表情。至于剩下的人，不管到底是哪边无理取闹的成分更多，仿佛都更乐意来帮忙说服鲁路修先让一步。

“没办法。你男朋友是挺惨的，容易激发女性同情心也是正常的。”C.C.的声音听起来心平气和，“虽然他的确挺容易让人生气，不过没办法，我觉得可能和你关联的血统里都自带某种拿他没辙的成分。”鲁路修皱起眉头，隔得远远地叹了口气。

“娜娜莉依赖他我认了。”他说，“蕾拉我也认了，她就是真的同情心丰富而已。”他停顿了片刻，有少顷回想起那女孩初见他们时第七骑士那副怎么看都不对劲的惨淡的模样，再而强令自己别再多想。“……可是尤菲？”然后他抬手比划了一下，“我是说尤菲？”

“是了是了，我知道那曾经是你的未婚妻。”C.C.说。鲁路修剜了她一眼，她镇定地摊开了手。“坦白来说，我觉得她要能长期作为个中说客的话可能还挺有用的……所以你到底在嫉妒哪一边，快点决定一下。”

“你能不能别提这个了？”鲁路修有些沮丧地摁了摁自己的鼻梁骨。他又望向那一团和气的情景，终于抬步往那边走去。C.C.随在他身后，垂及脚踝的裙裾缓慢拖出一阵沙响。

“既然你对这码事这么敏感，”她说得轻而缓，并不似敦促，不过似漫不经心地一提，“不如干脆让它彻底翻篇呢？”

 

07

 

“所以我们的确再会了，”蕾拉说，“而且的确与那时有些不同。”

女孩若有所思地望来时，朱雀只得报以一笑。她应当是被鲁路修告知了某些事情，他想。不至于推心置腹，也许不过是只言片语，暗示他们的真实立场，暗示枢木朱雀在那时已经被剥夺去了的真实身份——她可能猜到了，也可能并没有。而今幸好，事情与以往不一样了。

蕾拉没有追问下去，有关那可能存在过的暗示，涉及的Geass的形式，有关黑色骑士团的流言，她一概没有刨根问底。她只是仿佛松了口气，又像在真心实意地为他们摆脱原先的窘境而高兴。“也许过些时该换作我们秘密迎接来自不列颠尼亚本土的客人了。”她的语气轻快了些，而朱雀困惑地眨了眨眼。

“呃，什么？”

“那位陛下还没有跟你说吗？”蕾拉有些困扰地笑了，“他似乎打算晚些时寻访一趟欧洲。”

噢，朱雀想。他在记忆里翻找了半天，也没寻到什么新近会发生在欧洲的大事件。那么可能就是某些不幸被他忽略了的例行公事，或者根源于鲁路修突发的一些奇思妙想。他想着什么时候去确认一番，由着女孩自行转开了方向，去寻找她的那些个同伴，而自己则漫无目的地踱了阵步子。

他由着自己的直觉而被脚步引去殿前时，天已经完全黑了。门廊外夜幕沉降，顶空铺开一整片璀璨繁星，就在那柔和星辉之下，他所寻找的那人正独自伫立着，衣袍被映出一片月白。朱雀隐约瞥见更远处还有些人影，藏在暗处，探头探脑地向着这边张望。还不待他弄清那些看似熟悉的影子分别来自于谁，鲁路修忽而转过身来，竖起一根手指示意噤声。

朱雀将疑问短暂咽下的那一刻，顶空处便霎时绽放开绚丽火光。他讶然望向鲁路修，那人双眼里映着了遥远的焰火，光路划开爆裂形状又纷纷沉坠了去。他们彼此相对着静默了片刻，鲁路修才笑了，在那大抵引来了小半个潘德拉贡注意力的阵阵轰响中上前一步，明暗起落都洒在他面廓上。

“娜娜莉曾经提过一次，米蕾帮忙筹备了，但那次你不在……只有你没在。”他说话时神情似轻描淡写，但朱雀瞥见他眼睫微微颤动着，“那时候我想，总是该补上这么一回。”

他咬字很轻，然而在这起起落落的光亮中依然清晰可辨。他垂下眼睑时朱雀呼吸一窒，但随后鲁路修又抬起头来，摇头示意他不要再讲任何有关抱歉的话。这无关沉溺于昔日悲哀，这不过是一次尝试，关于弥补亏欠——幸而他们还能拥有这么个机会。朱雀平复寻常呼吸步奏后，苦笑着试图寻觅一个适当的话题，然后又被鲁路修抢了白。

“我有点想去远游了。”那人说，准确抹去了方才他遗留的一点儿疑问，又成功激起了更多，“虽然我这位置没什么实质性的假期，不过稍微安排些闲暇出来还是可行的。所以晚些时，有空陪我跑一趟吗，枢木卿？”

这会儿鲁路修移开了目光去，望向凌空绽放的火光深处。朱雀有些不明白他这是在上演哪一出，只好先摸着鼻子应答。“黑色骑士团最近没什么特殊安排，实在不行C.C.也可以帮忙在面上代个班。”他说着，蹙起眉头，“不过你这是从哪冒出的主意？”

“我就是想起来，虽然欧罗巴上空留下了我们的名字，但我们好像还没有一起去过那片地壤……没在我们各自都保有完整的个人意愿的情况下去过。”鲁路修轻声说，“所以我要问你是否愿意。”

他所谈论的每一件事背后都埋没着多少遥远的血灰，朱雀甚至不太愿意去回想或深究。他短暂闭了闭眼，吁出了一口气。“我好像没什么拒绝的立场。”朱雀说，“你打算怎么安排？”

“我不知道。”鲁路修说，“不过既然人们都说我在某方面有点在重复我父辈的轨迹，那么我觉得偶尔重复一下他的喜好也没什么大不了的。”

“你是指派一趟皇室专列去横贯西伯利亚吗？”

“以及跟你在行程当中不管不顾地做爱。”

“那肯定不是你父亲希望的部分。”朱雀笑了出来。鲁路修惋惜地摇了摇头，似乎嘟囔了句什么，随后才吐出了确切的词儿。

“显然不是，”他说，“不过我在想，也许依照自己的意愿去重复一次某些轨迹，可以去修正一些事情。”

他用上了一种容易攫住人心神的低沉声音，他转回了目光来，神情颇为认真。那副模样让朱雀逐渐敛起笑意，试图跟上他的想法。“你到底是，”朱雀喃喃道，“为什么忽然提起这个？”一趟远行，他想，这一类郑重邀请，你知道这听起来像——

“我只是记起那时候我仿佛说过，”鲁路修说，“我不需要你的誓言，也不需要你的忠诚。”

他们一并安静了片刻，仅让那些起伏的沉闷轰响充溢在天地间。片刻过后朱雀放松了一瞬间绷紧过的肩背与嘴唇，轻轻哼笑了一声。“你打算承认那是你说过的所有混账话中的一句了吗？”

“不。”鲁路修平静道，“我不会说那时我说了错话，因为我的确不敢索求我所不应得的。事实上，我希望我先将它们交付给你。”

“这不是一回事。”朱雀说。他开始深呼吸，为了避开、或者捕捉方才一晃而过的错觉印刻。那副神情他曾见过，鲁路修曾以那副神情与他谈论计划全局，计划末尾，事关他们最终的去向，请托与交付，成败与存亡——总是如此。而今他们再不消谈论那些了，他恍惚想着，但这仍然关乎个中要素。

然后他的猜测落到实处。然后鲁路修伸手碰到他的指节，轻轻扣握住了。

“枢木朱雀，我问你，”他听见那人说，“若我承诺无论善运或灾厄、富有或贫穷、疾病或康健，都将此间性命，连同信任与忠诚都一并交予你，我可以索求你的誓言吗？”

那声息中带着细末颤抖，不似犹疑，只像心念吊悬——但你早该知晓答案，朱雀想。他张了张嘴，在得以回答前便笑叹出声。“你可以。”他回答道，“我会的。”

然后火光终究是散去了，夜色重坠安宁，些许浮烟隐去了星辰。然而他耳畔还似回响着阵阵嗡鸣，潮汐跌宕，叫所有潜在暗处的旁人声息都难以辨识了，唯余他近前一人，在寸域岑寂中舒展了眉梢眼角，低缓吐词近似耳语，又着实沉烙下凝实痕迹：

“那么我起誓。”


	10. Concerto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouverture 06.489

01

 

阿什弗德最大的毒瘤就是学生会本身，副会长痛心疾首地说。

他发出这番言论时，正不幸面对着学生会长的又一份临时提案。这个女人就是阿什弗德的法律，万恶之源，所有让人精神崩溃的活动规划的罪魁祸首。不幸的是尽管人人皆知这一事实，但其他部员们从来都对米蕾·阿什弗德的提议抱有相当的宽容乃至理解与支持。她的头号忠实拥护者利瓦尔自是不消说，夏莉也不是个喜欢唱反调的主儿。至于妮娜，只要保证她在研究计算自己的课题时不被打扰、以及她的电脑系统正常运作，其余时间怎么折腾她都仿佛漠不关心。

至于排后加入的两位成员，卡莲·休妲菲尔特至少在明面上算是谦恭有礼，就好像她打定主意要低调做人，因而也很难提出什么异议。枢木朱雀则早早表现出了一副认清现实的态度：放弃吧，对于这位会长而言，再怎么消极抵抗也是没用的。于是副会长举目四望，发现自己并没有任何一个潜在盟友，就连非正式部员的娜娜莉也没有站在他这一边。这可真是令人伤心。

“……我说，鲁路修，这根本算不上什么奇思妙想，”夏莉无情地拆穿了他，“这只是以社团活动为由合理削减了你的外出赌博时间。”

“你才是太有戏剧天分了，何必这么夸张，”米蕾接过了夏莉的话茬，蓝眼睛轻快地冲着他眨了一眨，“我们只是玩个游戏罢了。”

“纯靠运气的游戏有什么乐趣可言？！”副会长垂死挣扎道，“理想呢？才智呢？通过自己尽力才获得成功的乐趣呢？”

“当然有乐趣啊。”金发姑娘伸出手指来，在他脑门上用力一戳，“这可以加深部员之间的友好情谊。而且鲁路修，说实话，才不是每个人都像你那样对事情的条理性有一种病态的控制狂倾向。”

“有关你对于我进行的不实诋毁，我提请抗议且深表遗憾。”鲁路修揉了揉自己的脑门，随后情真意切道，“而且会长，这只是为了满足你折腾旁人的不良嗜好。”

随后他们各自在面上拧出和煦微笑，就这样对视了片刻，直到米蕾先一步扭过头，摊开手，对着在场的其他人分自环视了一周。“还有对秘密的窥探欲。”她一本正经道，理直气壮得仿佛这个论点没有丝毫不妥，“那么，除去这一个向来喜欢遇事先泼冷水的兰佩路基，还有任何人有异议吗？”

 

02

 

显然是没有。

副会长在被摁到通常的座位上时，满心充斥着对于校园霸权的控诉。随后他把手往额角处一撑，发出一阵悲叹。这会儿他是真的没有同盟了，毕竟对于一个简单的赌运气游戏，通常来说都不会有人予以拒绝。

说来有些难堪。尽管鲁路修自幼思维缜密，心思通透，天赋过人，在皇宫棋局可对阵修奈泽尔，在日本可与当任首相自如周旋，在学校可以上避老师下管学生全局包揽会长捅出的一切篓子，这会儿还在总督府有副秘密活计可以和ZERO正面博弈——然而他的能力强归强，运气可实在不怎么样。

事实上参考以往经历来看，鲁路修觉得自己分明就是比较容易倒大霉才对。因而所有需要考验随机因素的活动，不论大小，于他而言都是一场煎熬，也就是在煎熬程度上有些差别。他去赌场向来只乐意在象棋一项上把对手打得丢盔弃甲，因为这不需要考核手气。随机结果都不靠谱，能自行控制结果的才算正道，这简直成了他的人生信条之一。

也许是因为他的愁眉苦脸过于败坏气氛，也许是夏莉还对他抱有基本的同情心、转头对始作俑者附耳过去小声求了情，米蕾终于还是松了口，询问他到底有哪里不妥。“要我配合也可以。”鲁路修板着脸说，“我要求增添一些合情合理的规则，免得出现什么令当事人或者令大家都不愉快的场景。”这也算合理要求，在座的各位也没有提出异议。米蕾挑起眉梢，嘴角撇开玩味笑意。

“你对我的不信任真是太令人伤心了。”她夸张地叹息道，“好吧，你赢了。你想加些什么限制？”

“活动范围不超出这间会室。活动内容不得危及重要机密或生命安全。”鲁路修冷静地把手伸在面前，逐根抻开手指，口吻万分严肃正经，“以及，不管是在口头上还是行为上，避开所有的性器官。”

学生会室里出现了片刻沉默，随后会长噗一声笑了出来。“唉，年轻人，你知道这样会减去多少乐趣吗？”她揽过夏莉的肩膀，趴在女孩的头发里大声抱怨，“亏你还处在当前的大好年纪里，行为刻板得像个老学究——”

“这无关行为刻板，”鲁路修对她的指控不为所动，“我只是不想给自己找麻烦，或者看着你给所有人找麻烦。”毕竟看米蕾那副不怀好意的表情，他严重怀疑她在折腾人时的尺度可能达到一次现场口活。而且说真的，如果的确按照她所说的那样，这是为了大家加深交流相处愉快，那么也用不着把话题飚到限制级。

“我不知道，你可能就是活得太纯情罢了。”米蕾耸肩道，“行吧，为了照顾你纯洁脆弱的小心肝，我们照你说的来。”

然后她将一摞纸牌洗了洗，往桌面当中一搁，潇洒地往牌背上一拍巴掌。

“那就开始吧，诸位。”她用眼神示意众人将手掌叠上来，在所有人都到位后轻轻甩了甩头发，“来跟着我念：我庄严宣誓我不说假话，当然我也不干好事。”

 

03

 

规则很简单，甚至是简化过头了，以至于连让人算牌的余地都没有。每个人抽一轮牌，盲抽之后翻牌面比大小，牌面最大者来为难最小者。在鲁路修连续第三次抽到的牌面大小不超过五后，他哀叹着认了栽，眼睛一闭又在“真心话还是大冒险”的询问中选择了后者。

也就是抽到他的人不包括米蕾·阿什弗德，否则给他一万个胆子他也不会选这个。其他人多多少少还富有些同情心，或者说缺乏些想象力，所以他只需要心下一横憋出一两声猫叫或者单脚踮起旋转三周也就完事了。另一方面，多年来伪装身份隐姓埋名的生活让他对于袒露秘密这码事有着本能的回避举措，因而恐怕只有在知晓内情、懂得把握分寸的几人负责掌握惩罚事项时，他才敢于将提问的权利递交出去。

“随便唱首国歌以外的歌就行。”朱雀说。米蕾在一旁大叫亏得你们关系这么好，提出的惩罚怎么都这么没有建设性。朱雀冲着他眨了眨眼，转头声称反正他们关系已经不错了，许多方面都是知根知底，那么也不至于通过为难彼此来达成加深情谊的目的。随后米蕾哀叹道麾下不幸，出了个表面顺意私下给开后门的叛徒。

“我告诉你，枢木朱雀，”随后金发姑娘板着脸说，“如果你落在我手上，我要让你坐他大腿上跳舞。”

刚哼完一首流行歌的鲁路修被呛得咳嗽起来。“不好意思，那个我还真不会。”然后他听见朱雀镇定地说，“以及谢谢你提醒我记得别选大冒险。现在我们能开始下一轮了吗？”

朱雀的运气倒是一直好得吓人。在这一把过后，他至少把每个人都抽到了一回，于是鲁路修目睹了利瓦尔苦着脸回忆自己上次擦花机车不幸恰好手头拮据时偷偷从部门经费里挪用了多少钱——之后他当然还是补了回去——并成功换来了米蕾的威胁瞪视，目睹了夏莉摁着裙摆倒退着绕行桌子蹦了两圈，目睹了妮娜滔滔不绝地给大家用各种术语唠叨起她最近的研究成果直到所有人都叫苦不迭地一致喊停——朱雀若有所思地看着那女孩，就好像他真的听进去了什么，或者那当中真的有什么是他所关心的。“有关那东西的研究应该还没开始。”他低声叨咕了一句，鲁路修勉强从他唇角看出了那点意思。

这不是最奇怪的部分。在此之外，理论上体弱多病且抗拒各种形式的折腾的卡莲也选择了避开问答选项，仿佛她也在下意识隐藏些什么——这让鲁路修忍不住多瞥了她一眼。这一下导致夏莉鼓起了脸颊，下一轮她翻开一张方片J，在其他人清一色的数字牌当中比出了胜利手势，然后迅速把脸转向了副会长。

“我建议你这次选真心话，鲁路修。”米蕾懒洋洋地说，“不然下回有你好看的。”

于是他把到了嘴边的选项咽了回去，捏着鼻子选了会长指定的那个。夏莉眼睛一亮，抛出了一个在场的众人似乎都不意外她会提出的问题：“你好感度最高的异性是谁？”下一秒朱雀就摇着头叹了气，好像已经预见到了他会怎么回答。

“娜娜莉啊。”鲁路修坦然地说。米蕾拍了拍那女孩的肩膀，一本正经地告诉她我们的副会长就是特别喜欢在规则上钻空子，下次提问记得加上限制条件。娜娜莉在旁边捂着嘴发笑，笑够了之后乖巧地应了句“嗯，我也很喜欢哥哥”。米蕾捂住了自己的脸，悲叹道其实这种挖掘秘密式的场合应该一律砸给卡莲和朱雀这两个加入时间尚短的，很不幸他们两人一个不乐意选，另一个此间运气太好难得栽在谁手上。

于是在每个人都至少中过三轮招后，朱雀终于翻出一个三点时，在场的一半人都发出了欢呼。米蕾和利瓦尔同时翻出了Q，落败者明智地选择了绕开形式惩罚而接受提问。“我先？”利瓦尔指了指自己，在米蕾点过头后看向了朱雀，面上浮起一点儿同龄学生之间还挺常见的古怪表情，“我就好奇一下，你有过性经验吗？”

鲁路修面上一拧。“我说这——”

“这话题又不涉及具体的什么东西，根本不算限制级，抗议无效。”米蕾打断他的话头，“继续。”

“有。”朱雀面不改色地回答。在大家还没反应过来时米蕾忽地吹出了一声口哨，响亮程度把所有人都吓了一跳。这位会长明显兴奋起来了，先是称赞了一句他的诚实，继而不怀好意地摸了摸自己的下巴。

“包含同性吗？”她跟上了下一个问题。朱雀张开了嘴，这会儿他脸上也冒起些抗议成分了，末了他面上肌肉抽搐了几下，还是叹着气应了声。

“……是的。”

现场轰然炸开一片惊讶呼声，利瓦尔旋即感叹道以后能交流直男青春期话题的对象仿佛就少了一个，被朱雀面带局促神色地反驳了别轻易给问题定性。“哦，”而米蕾拔起一个奇异的升调，“所以说对象是不是鲁——”

“问题超出数量了。”朱雀迅速打断她的话，“下一轮。”

米蕾耸了耸肩。现场忽然陷入了一阵静默，随后鲁路修终于艰难地消化完了刚才那段对话的信息量，继而有些恼火地抬手比出个暂停：

“等一下，这算什么鬼问题啊……？”

 

04

 

对于米蕾·阿什弗德的这番提议，鲁路修打从一开始就觉得有些不对劲，这会儿不对劲的感觉又被扩大了几分。

诚然，他所认识的这位会长经常窜出些鬼点子，大多是在随兴生发，但多少也带有些潜在的目的。可能只是玩心大起想看他出糗，可能是真的想拉近一下大家的关系，可能是觉察到了什么、打算试探一下或者撮合一把。在情境理论与自己无关、然而话题一而再再而三地波及自己时，鲁路修终于忍不住拧起眉头来，怀疑地向她看去。也许是他的表情太过于抗拒，这倒是没有牵扯出什么误解。然而既然他没有明确表达出自己的疑问，米蕾自然也不会替他解惑。

恐怕就算他显得更加好奇几分，甚至直接把“你到底在搞什么鬼”给问出口，米蕾也只会悠闲地吊着他的胃口，鲁路修闷闷不乐地想。他收回视线，忧愁地看着自己面前新翻出的黑桃五，隐隐觉察到那姑娘在期待地看着自己，一咬牙还是选择了大冒险。于是米蕾又轻轻吹出声欢快哨音，带着一抹得逞的笑容开了口：

“从在场的人当中挑一个出来，要求对方主动亲你一下，怎么说服人是你的事情——不许选娜娜莉。”

利瓦尔开始在一旁提早起哄，夏莉睁大了眼睛，娜娜莉抿嘴乐了起来。鲁路修扶着了自己的额头，悲痛地想着这女人果然了解该怎么给自己找麻烦。比起让他找个人自己上前去蹭一下而言，这种要求的确更考验他的自尊心和羞耻心。片刻后他的脑子恢复了正常运转，灵光一闪让他带着些希冀开口反问：

“没有其它限制？”

“没有其它限制。”米蕾说，面上的笑容丝毫不减。于是鲁路修松了口气，转开头去，语调恢复了轻松自然。

“好吧，既然这样，”他说，“那就麻烦你了，朱雀。”

这倒没什么大不了的，他想。不过是一点儿亲昵触碰，他们之间做起来也不会过于奇怪，朱雀也不至于落他面子。反正也不加别的限制，就算像枢木朱雀先前玩笑举动间屈膝摆出骑士礼的架势一般、让他简单亲吻指背也并非不行——反正那玩笑形式已经发生过了，再摆出一次也不会多么尴尬，至少他这么觉得。他余光瞥见娜娜莉也是一脸毫不意外，而夏莉又隐约鼓起了脸颊。

然而当他终于调头望向了自己身旁时，朱雀并没有如他所以为的那样平静相对。那人好似还没缓过神来，愣愣地瞧望着他，手指犹疑地比着自己。

 

05

 

所以总算是弄明白米蕾在搞什么鬼了，朱雀想。

那女孩先前就戳穿了他那点并不愿在面上说穿的心思，之后也常常在谈话间歇向他投来些传达着恨铁不成钢意味的视线。如果事情真那么简单就好了，他暗叹着想，只能佯装不解其意，并继续在面上和知情者及当事人维持着微妙的默契与恰当的间距。她搞出这么一桩事来，显然是基于对鲁路修的充分了解——谨慎如鲁路修，真正予以信任、可以共享私人空间的人极其稀少如鲁路修，在排除掉娜娜莉之后，能够求助的人也就只剩下那一个了。

朱雀短暂地瞥向米蕾，对方给了他一个肯定眼神，就像在说“我只能帮你到这了”。朱雀哭笑不得地收回目光，心想着如果他真能为此而感激她就好了。事情若真那么容易倒好了。或者就像鲁路修能够坦然地把任务指定给他一般，他也能这么心思简单态度自然地去应对就好了。他胡思乱想了那么一阵后，终于重新对上鲁路修的视线，轻声应了一句“好”。

反正也推脱不了，这会儿还能装作若无其事。他要是再犹豫下去的话，鲁路修就该感到尴尬了。于是朱雀搭住了身旁那人的手肘，侧过身去挨近了。他凑近时意识到他先前的那点儿惊愕反应好像已经足够让鲁路修神经过敏了，也已经足够一个简单的请托变得意味深长而复杂起来了。然而他也只能绷着头皮继续下去，挨近些、再挨近些，避开了微微抿紧的唇角与柔软脸颊，轻轻落在了下意识闭拢的左侧眼睑上。

一触即去，如树叶飘拂、蝴蝶振翼，从没了命力武器、没了沉重契约、没了长远担负的那一侧眼睑轻柔掠过，任谁也不知晓其后隐藏的是多少温柔或残酷的话语，秘而不宣的希冀，以及足够掀动一整个世界的巨大风暴。

 

06

 

鲁路修觉得自己的耳根肯定还是红了。

他暗自责怪自己多事，又无法真的静下心来。朱雀在退回原位后恢复了正常平静神色，好像那着实没什么大不了的。鲁路修盯着桌面发愣了好一会儿，听着米蕾在一旁打趣好歹来点儿更激情的戏码，被朱雀礼貌地推拒了回去。然后他们还是开始了下一轮洗牌重抽，他翻出一个黑桃K时还有些没回过神来。“看起来再倒霉的人也有转运的时候。”米蕾在一旁感慨。朱雀把草花七往他旁边一丢，摊开手示意交由他处置了。

“真心话。”朱雀说，“拜托别接着刚才米蕾的话头继续下去，虽然我知道你不会的。”

这玩笑话总算是替鲁路修减轻了几分切近的窘迫，他在狠狠剜了对方一眼后平缓了呼吸，随后和朱雀一道失笑摇头。鲁路修斟酌了片刻，试图寻找一个较为安全的话题。“最让你高兴和难过的话语，”他随口问道，“分别是什么？”

“那算两个问题哦？”利瓦尔在一旁提醒他。

“我只问了一次。”鲁路修回答道。

“行了行了，反正你不钻空子也就不像你了。”米蕾挥了挥手，“依照你说的来吧，反正你提的问题也跟你本人的态度差不多无趣。”

这个年纪的年轻人能答出什么更为深远的喜悦和苦恼呢？所有人都该是这么想的。活在寻常校园间，不需要经历什么长远的分别，不需要被赋予什么沉重担负，也谈不上拥有什么足以击碎心脏的情感波动。所有人都是指望听见一些寻常的搪塞话语了，类似于平常生活中的小惊喜与并不构成长久伤害的烦恼。他们设想不到背后会藏着多少难以吐露也难以抉择的选项，譬如“杀了我”，譬如“活下去”，譬如无数于日日夜夜间始终绑缚着他的诸多倾诉，有关喜悦珍重，有关残忍诅咒，末了只剩下反复道别，于丧钟哀鸣、涤清净罪之日，于谎言卸尽之时。于是枢木朱雀垂下眼睑，发出一声轻笑。

“……‘我爱你’，”他喃喃道，“也许。”

他将手掌翻覆，扣在桌沿，微微蜷握起了一些。那本该让闻言者都生出些好奇、进而进行追问或随意生发些调侃的，然而许是那神情当中含义过于复杂，以至于一时竟然无人接续。鲁路修在这片刻安宁中心下一颤，试图揣摩出那言语背后该是怎般经历，那人垂落目光是在看往何处——然而他强制自己收敛心神，只是小声提醒了“那只有一句”。

“是的。”朱雀回答他，“因为是一样的。”

那人抬起头来，瑛绿双眼中堆聚起些晦暗深影。总该有人敦促这游戏继续下去，总该将多余的揣摩收起、将心神拉回到寻常规制中去。然而，鲁路修在有谁发声前抿起嘴唇、安静地想着，那种话语怎么会叫人难过呢？那分明是交付似的、坦述似的、应当令人感到宽慰的话语，又怎么会叫人难过呢？

 

07

 

“但我想我很爱你，”他说，“非常、非常地爱你。”

鲁路修听及这话语时，外界所有的纷乱动荡都好似告一段落了。ZERO已经投降，被收押在总督府内、在重重围困下逃脱不得。他的假面崩落了，潜藏的秘密被揭开了，自由的前路也被阻断了。如今他不剩分毫自我防护的余地，坐在这封闭一隅中，被告知应当选择憎恨时，道出这告解似的言语。

如同坦述，如同交付，如同假面粉碎后再不剩下什么值得隐瞒的物事、因他本身存世的意义也不过如此了。枢木朱雀的声音沙哑而低缓，那倾诉沉甸甸地落在实处。那可能曾是自己想要知悉的，鲁路修想。那可能曾是他期望过的。然而此刻他生不起多少释然情绪，反倒觉得那话语凝聚作无形刀刃，缓慢地、细腻地剖开胸腔，留下终究无法痊愈的深痕。

那种话语怎么会叫人难过呢？他问自己。他在踏出门外、由得身后禁闭重新关拢锁死后停驻原地，又向后跌去，用指节堵住自己声息，耗费很久才遏制住暗中哭泣态势。


	11. Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 11.198

01

 

“我是说，你真的设想过吗？自己死去后旁人会活成怎般模样。”

 

02

 

抛出这个问题的人毫无疑问是C.C.。魔女看上去和他记忆中的模样毫无分别，在黑色骑士团当中活动时身着一袭黑色裙袍，理直气壮地挤在ZERO的活动空间里，在戴着面具的那人忙碌时帮忙搭把手，不那么忙碌时就说着风凉话给他找麻烦。时下她正捧着那顶假面，抱在自己膝上，手掌抚过它光滑表层。

当然，鲁路修说。无论他做出什么决定，都必先设想好这一抉择可能导致的后果，自然也包括了旁人的反应。所以原先在他决定将面具交付出去、然后牺牲自己时，他当然也想过被留下的人会有什么反应。无非是令其中一些人明白他的用心良苦，一些人决定谅解他，一些人决定不谅解他但拾回对他基本的尊重，更多人与他无关、与一个未被告知世人的秘密无关，自然也谈不上有什么欢呼雀跃之外的反应。

然后不论关系亲疏，余下的人都会活在新生世界里。悲恸者有，缅怀者有，许久过后那些哀伤思绪都会成为无关紧要的。末了伤痛会淡去，留下一道极浅的回忆印迹。于是早先的一次死亡便只是一次死亡了，和更早的千千万万个消湮于无处的姓名没有什么不同。最后就是遗忘——也可能发生在更早的时候，可能在他微笑迎接利剑穿刺身躯、于至亲注视下安然阖目的那一日起，便有人选择遗忘了。不会是很多人，只可能是那一个。

“你要知道，就算他在那一日就决定了要遗忘什么，那也不会是你。”C.C.说，“他是决计要在余下的时日里丢弃掉他‘生前’的部分了。当然了，你知道的。”

她将面具在手上旋转着，好像那是件无关紧要的玩物，轻飘飘的并没有多么沉重的分量。某种意义上来说它是会令事情变得容易些，一个假面、一个虚构的身份永远比真实的名姓承担的过往担负要来得少些。“如果他不那么做的话，又该如何坦然活下去呢？”所以鲁路修这么说了，只稍稍一提，不愿进一步说下去。他不谈背后更多复杂心念，涉及剥夺与交付、憎恨与眷恋，末了由牺牲本身形成一道桎梏——他不谈起这些。C.C.停下了手头动作，让那东西朝着自己，半晌哼出一声轻笑。

“是啊。”她低叹道，“只是如果依你所愿，那么往后活下来的，也不再是原先的那个人了。”

她从坐处起身，到了他近旁，揽住他的胳膊，逗留在关切与亲昵的界限上。他从她手里将面具拿走，摩挲了一下眼目封死处——因此前用它的那一人持有的力量形式并不需要眼目接触、便也未留下滑动豁口。还有哪些细节不全相同，还有哪些微末处存留着另一人做出的改变。他没有细想下去，通讯响起，他接下的同时便将面具扣回脸上，向着门口走去。

“我替你见过了。”短讯结束时门刚敞开，C.C.在他身后淡淡说道，“一个人死去后，被留下的人在他的影子里活成他的幽灵，这种模样——我是见过的。”

 

03

 

_这不是第一次出现这种情况了。这是他仅知的。_

_鲁路修往房门外瞥去时，客厅里那一小盏夜灯还亮着。他回头确认了一眼，凌晨两点四十。他拧开门把，尝试悄无声息地挤出门缝去，然后踮着脚悄悄摸到了坐在沙发上的那人身后。忽视掉时间上的不合常理的话，枢木朱雀看起来像是刚刚结束了一次长途晚间慢跑，已经冲过了澡、还没完全缓过劲儿来，于是在柔软坐垫上多歇一会儿。这不是第一次了，当鲁路修在夜半被一小点几不可闻的动静弄醒、拖着夜半有些发沉的身躯爬起来往外一瞥时，看见他那久别重逢的儿时玩伴在一个诡异的钟点仍然在外游荡。虽说他们共居一处的时日还不长，实际上出现这类情况的次数也不多，但偶尔那么一两次也足够叫人忍不住多想了。_

_这倒是能解释他为什么偶尔会在教室里露出疲态，鲁路修想。朱雀完全倒在沙发背里，面前茶几上摆着杯子，换上了浅咖色的宽松罩衫。鲁路修从他侧边探头望了望，对方半阖着眼、显然是心不在焉，像是对他的接近浑然不觉。片刻后鲁路修打消了这个猜测，因为当他轻咳一声时朱雀有了反应，一声轻微的嘟哝，听起来像“够了”。足够了、又来了，不似纯然的抱怨，而像是自言自语，好像的确觉察到了他的存在、却当那不过是一个似有若无的影子。_

_鲁路修伸出手去，准确地抓住了他的耳朵微微一拧。这一下令得那人猛然一个激灵，眼睛也睁大了。他转过头来，眼窝看着比白日里深了些、浮上些柔和的阴影。一时间他们只是互相瞪视着，鲁路修看着他惊疑不定的模样，感到有些好笑。“——我吵到你了吗？”片刻过后，朱雀似乎终于缓过神来，认清了当下形势，往旁侧歪过身子并揉了揉鼻梁骨，“抱歉，我没想……”_

_“你这是困昏头了吗？”鲁路修随口道，“你平常的反应速度可比这快多了。”事实上他该说些更有价值的内容，譬如一个提问，关于这绝对不太正常的作息、以及背后潜在的原因。询问有悖于常理的行为算不得僭越。也许他自己也不太清醒，以至于没法按照通顺的逻辑做出常规反应。_

_就好像直至朱雀重新吭声，鲁路修才猛然发觉自己花了过多的注意力在仔细盯着他看这件事上。他的眼窝，上方眉骨平展开两道弓弧，棕发散在前额拢下细碎边岔，嘴唇放松呢喃拼凑些字句时曲线柔软。“我有点算是一个人住惯了，”那人说，“所以到了这个钟点就、啊，抱歉——我还没适应过来，我是说屋子里除我之外还有别人。”然后他抿出一个带着歉意的笑，几乎让鲁路修松懈了，及至他向前扭正身子、伸手去碰他的杯子时，才叫人记起那么一点儿不对劲的地方。_

_“你先前不是在军队里待着吗？”鲁路修问，“一个人？”_

_朱雀没有回答，然而他显然没到意识完全混沌的地步，因而那也必然不是胡话。他仰头将杯子倒空，在液体悉数灌入嗓子眼里后皱起鼻子来做了个鬼脸。鲁路修这才将重点转移回这上面来，还暗暗奇怪这气味这么明显为什么没有最先抓去自己的注意力。_

_“咖啡。”他咕哝道，“快三点了。明天周四。咖啡。”浓度还很高，他猜。朱雀总算把表情从发皱中拯救出来后耸起了肩膀，面现出些无奈。_

_“我还有点事情没办完。”_

_“可别告诉我你在熬夜补课做习题。”_

_“嗯，我是得多做点什么。”_

_那要么是错觉，要么是枢木朱雀的确学会了模棱两可的说话方式。现在换鲁路修皱起眉头，然后留意到对方望向自己的形式。他没有完全看着自己，目光有些飘散，偏偏又这么凝聚在近处形廓上。孩子们这么看自己的幻想朋友，长大了他们这么看逝者幽灵。像是已经习惯、相处熟稔了，不足叫人惊讶或退避。有一刻鲁路修不太确定他们两人当中是不是有谁还没从睡梦中醒来，这错愕感轻缓地滑过他的胸腔，叫他深呼吸了一次，然后微微打了个寒噤。_

_“你该消停些。”他决定暂时放过这个话题，转而退让了一步，但言语间仍然万般强硬，“麻烦向我保证一下别再继续在这个时间不知道为什么神出鬼没。”朱雀笑了，站起身来推着他的肩膀令他转过身去，把他往原先溜出的那道门缝的方向送了一把。_

_“行啊，”那人的声音有些含糊，又是那种叫人生疑却无法批驳的、模棱两可的说话方式，不知从何处学来，偏偏叫人熟悉得够呛，“我保证不会再被你抓到了。”_

 

他被弄醒的时候有些恍惚，一时间以为自己还听见低沉笑语留在近旁、附在耳边，抬目便能望见一双瑛绿眼睛。然后他及时刹停，在胃部轻微缩紧一瞬后，于内心给了自己一小击拳头。“嗨？”他茫然地撑开眼睑时听见轻柔声音，白皙手掌在眼前晃动。他眨了眨眼，把意识从飘飘然的白日梦里拉了下来。

“嗯？噢，尤菲。”他咕哝道，“抱歉我小睡了一会儿。”

他意识到自己还蜷缩在扶手椅里头，身上盖着条软和毛毯，显然是谁替他披上的。“我不是想打扰你，”最可能做这事的那个人抱歉地笑了笑，“不过一刻钟后就有会议了，我想你可能还需要准备一下。”鲁路修懊恼地吁出口气，慌忙低头确认了一下自己当前的着装。ZERO的制服罩在他身上，这数日里已经被他抽空改得贴合自己身形了些，于是细枝末节处看去也没什么不妥当了。他安下心来，略去胸腔里一阵沉甸甸的不适感，直起身来让毛毯从肩上一直滑落至膝头。

“谢谢。”他低声道。为了许多事情，她所说的与所未言说的。尤菲米娅始终没有追问他什么，无论是关于当前这古怪形势、还是关于ZERO身份背后的秘密。她在等他愿意主动讲述一切的时刻到来，他知道的。

可有时候真相永远难得在明面上吐露出来。

“有什么不妥吗？”她问他，然后他摇头。没有。局势还在掌控之中，修奈泽尔的步伐被拖缓了许多，黑色骑士团和帝国中亲系一派的动向都由他左右，无非是来回奔波有些劳累，但又有什么不妥当的呢？他是被交付回整个世界了，需要他担负的职责还有那么多、道路也算是明晰了，他又有什么理由徒劳驻足于原地止步不前呢？

感觉熟悉吗？他仿佛听见C.C.的声音在自己耳边徘徊不去。强令自己不沉湎于一处空缺，强令自己不去设法责怪自己，强令自己将一个秘密封缄。旧事重提，感觉如何？尤菲米娅写着担忧的面容就在近前，生动鲜活，她不再是一次意外悲剧中的牺牲品了。然而不仅限于此，这经历不仅限于他一人所有。这类处境他曾体察过，而后也交与别人了——现如今则是立场颠倒过来了。

然而明面上是看不出什么不妥当之处的。人们意识到缺少了什么，人们触碰不到虚无涣散的形廓，仅能意识到真相的人对此也无能为力。他坐在这里，嵌套在原本就该是由他构建的英雄形象里，和他未死的血亲交谈，这原本是不需要由旁人介入的、那空荡处却的确存在着什么。他想说很多话，他想说我很累了、我不想应付这些了，他低头看着自己的着装，末了一字未言。

经历了这么些事情后，他想，只有一点未曾改变。ZERO还是被留在熙攘世界当中、背后缭绕着死亡身形而手头染着逝者性命余温的那个人，始终是的。

 

04

 

_有趣的是，朱雀的脑袋上倒是真的多了一顶宽大耳机。他声称这是在外打点零工弄来的外快换的，可费了他一些心思。有了这么个东西，他晚间出没时要伪装成失眠出去透透气围学校慢跑两圈的模样就容易多了。_

_那显然是伪装，凭着某种自我保护的直觉，鲁路修这么认定。至少活动范围被圈在学校里的这部分是伪装。出于自我保护，人们会习惯于欺瞒与隐藏，坦诚才需要人去尽力反抗自己的本能。这无关他们是否信任彼此，只是他思及这潜在的可能时会感到些隐痛。他们分离的时日里，那人所经历的定然是比他能想象的还要繁复，那才会叫人变成时下模样——小心翼翼地维护着一些宁静表象，遮遮掩掩地不愿全然暴露出其下的真实。_

_某些部分未见得是伪装，长途跋涉或者夜间失眠的部分。要判定出来一个人是否常常陷在焦躁情绪里并不困难，从平日间相处便可简单窥见实情。朱雀表现得并不明显，但他对于旁人接近时下意识呈现的一丝紧张、手指抽动或眉梢一跳，他独处时游移不定的视线，他怔忪出神时隐现的忧色，种种迹象都表明他不像旁人看起来那般轻松自在。_

_谁知道呢，鲁路修想。一个必然经了不少变故、先前还是幸运地捡回一条命来的人总归是有那么多背负创伤的机会与理由。因而即便他生出些责怪心念，末了也不过是出于担忧关切。他不会在明面上承认这个，也寻不到打探的时机。也许该等对方愿意坦白些什么的时候，他想。也许他不应追问。_

_于是他只在对方晚间正常出没于起居室时侧过身去，伸手摘下暂时被挂在颈间的耳机，说着“你不介意的话”然后压到自己耳际。灌入他脑海的是一首显然应当被规划在古典分类里的钢琴曲，这让他面色古怪地望回了耳机的主人。当然了，如果真要用作长途跋涉的配乐的话，出现些叫人心神舒缓的慢板也没什么可奇怪的，然而——_

_“不好意思，”鲁路修耸了耸肩，“我只是觉得这和你不太搭调。”_

_“怎么？继觉得我对皇族骑士制度和社交舞步一无所知之后的又一个偏见？”朱雀撇下嘴瞪着他，眼睛里带着调侃的笑，并不似真的指责或抱怨，“还是说你觉得除了被迫困在潘德拉贡经受礼仪规章荼毒的那些人之外，别的人都该对相关联的东西敬而远之？”_

_“……我可没这么说。”鲁路修提出抗议，又因为对方使用了带着微妙贬义的措辞、倒是和他所想的相去不远了而放下心来。他佯装气愤地和朱雀对了会儿眼，直到他们两个人都再没法把绷着脸继续下去，才一并放松发笑了。_

_然而这并不是什么偏好，朱雀解释道。他向鲁路修展示了一下他预存的曲目，一团乱，夹杂着古典乐、上个世纪的重摇滚与新近榜单上的电音单曲，零零散散的不成固定倾向性。没有特定偏好，反正也无所谓，不过是为了分散或转移一下注意力。_

_他这么一提及，鲁路修才恍然觉得他可能在很多事情上都缺乏固定偏好，或说没有表露出明显的个人意愿。小到对食物或音乐的广泛接受，大到一些得以提出意见的表决场合，枢木朱雀所表现出的态度不似完全的随波逐流，而像是对许多事情都满不在乎。缺乏生活兴味的人容易这样，放任自我死去的人容易这样，被什么无形规制推压着走，而并不为自己寻找一个切实的重心。这隐约感念让鲁路修有些不安，摘下耳机后还挂在自己颈上、一时忘了要归还回去。他重新同那人对上视线时留意到对方正盯着自己发愣，无形视线掠过他的下颌与脖颈好似温缓触抚。那柔软形式令他未出的言语在喉间一噎，关于“我可不信你完全没个准心”的打趣便骤然消散了。_

_“怎么说呢，”朱雀说，“我是还没有特别在意这个，也许等到什么时候来了兴致就——”_

_“你是该多上点儿心，”鲁路修说，“对你自己的事情。”_

_“——你知道那些……”朱雀挥了挥手，仿佛明白了他未出口的那些想法，“……都是些小事，你用不着替我考虑太多。”_

_“真对不起，我指望你自己想起来去做呢。”_

_“我不喜欢在细节上考虑太多。”_

_“那么也许你该尝试多喜欢我一点。”_

_话语出口后他差点咬断自己的舌头，又佯装无事地别开了眼睛。他听见自己的呼吸，温暖平稳，好像方才所言不过是一句平常的玩笑话。他余光瞥见朱雀愣了片刻，旋即笑了起来、声音在近处轻微震动至截停，而后探过身来摘下仍然圈在他颈上的那东西。_

_“啊，我不知道，”那人含糊地说，“人们还挺难不去喜欢你的。”_

 

他从又一次忙里偷闲的午后小憩中惊醒，打了个哈欠，随后松开僵硬蜷握的指掌让一件小东西滑到膝上。那个停摆的怀表，他盯着那东西的玻璃面，指尖点上外沿轻轻逆行划过圆弧。有人推门进入时他下意识将它握回掌心，片刻后他眼角余光里飘入两缕柳叶似的长发。

“老实说，我觉得再这么下去，你的健康状况有些堪忧。”

C.C.的声音里带着些轻淡的抱怨，就好像那反而该怪罪他自己一般——某种意义上也许是的。鲁路修单指搓了搓眼眶，摁在突突跳动的太阳穴上。于双方都大权在握有好处也有弊端，一方面多数事情在朝顺遂的方向行进，另一方面他不得不疲于奔波。有人替他铺垫好了时下的格局，甚至规划好了自己的死在其间能起到怎般推助效果，只需要将此局面呈现给他，他便自然而然会被自己、被离去的那一人逼迫着向前去了。

他想这形势很熟悉，见鬼——他本来不该是被留下的一方。这些问题在他忙碌时能被摒除出脑海，稍一松懈就从无数狭缝暗影中向他袭来，时时刻刻在他耳际尖叫、然后成为一整片静默的阴霾。好像他能在这处境中还保持乐观积极似的。“你想说什么？”他还是尽力将声调放平稳了，“我是没怎么休息好，可我做什么了？制定部署时开小差，还是冲着随便路过的谁发脾气？”没有。他想。他竭尽全力了。没有。没有什么意外。他假装是这样。他假装生活如常。

“那倒不至于，”C.C.说，“你把火都冲着自己发了。”

她看着他的神情明摆写着你面色不好、你看上去迟早要把自己拖垮的。事实上不会，他们都知道。人总归是会经历些难熬的阶段，而他恰恰没有在其间颓丧的资格。不过是一些零散的白日梦，他想。也会生发在夜晚沉眠深处。算不上长足困扰，不过是分去了一些注意力。他的梦境总是由回忆拼凑而成，没有特定的区段，他缅怀时并不包含什么倾向性。他看见他于现世存活时一无所知的时日，看见那被抹去的死亡规划涵盖的时日，看见遥远的、隶属于夏日花野的童年。他不需要什么倾向性，不需要寻一个重心。共享此间回忆的人是完完全全被剥离走了，那么寻觅一个怀缅的准心便也显得毫无必要甚至荒唐可笑了。

他胡思乱想的时候，C.C.摇头叹了气，说你变成这样也是正常的、你还太年轻了。法律上来说他还没满十八周岁，就算他的经历比常人要丰富一些，那也改变不了太多事情。

“十七八岁的年轻人。”她感慨道，“知道吗，我见过很多。我自己可能也活过类似的年纪。以为自己多么重要，以为自己做的梦都会成为真的。”

是了，就这个年纪。她抬手比划着。有些人决定去拯救世界，有些付诸行动有些没有，更多人永远不知道发生过什么。然后你把自己弄得筋疲力尽，奔波一整天接着又一天，因为那是你的职责所必需的，你这么说服自己。你让自己无暇思考其它事情，然后你在凌晨三点入睡，过不了两个小时又把自己从梦里拖出来。你以为那是因为已经改变、正在改变的事情太多，你和所有人一样都需要去适应。一部分是的。她放下手来，轻柔地揽过他的肩膀，从背后给了他一个拥抱。

一部分只是因为你失去了什么人而已。

“你不止在说我。”鲁路修说。他垂下眼睑，试图咽下嘴里苦涩成分，试图不去记起她从谁那里见过这般场景、得出这类结论，而今又回头来将这些转告给他。他知道答案，一个压覆在舌尖上的名字，在今时今日被抹去了、被所有人遗忘了，也再不得言说了。他听见C.C.在他身后发出悠长叹息，一时也不拆穿事实真相，为他留下一分残存的遮障。

“谁知道呢。”

 

05

 

罗洛经了两轮亲卫检查而走进东南角的门厅时，鲁路修正从靠窗那架巨大的三角钢琴上抓起一只猫。这过程当中伴随着一连串踩踏造成的杂乱音符，以及不满的嘶嘶叫声。“去，找娜娜莉去。”鲁路修把那小家伙拖到臂弯里，神情烦躁地抓了抓它的头颈，然后由着它蹿下地去一溜烟跑脱了。

“亚瑟最近不太安分啊？”罗洛随口问道，目送着小家伙的尾巴尖儿从视野里消失了。

“不奇怪，它什么时候都不太安分。”鲁路修随意地拉开长条琴凳，侧身斜坐了上去，“又有什么要汇报的？”

就罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德新近提供的装甲骑优化和整备技术支持，罗洛进行了些简单的汇总，顺便提醒他有空还是以本来身份过去见一趟那位伯爵本人，既然今天这么巧逢上这个空档，那么也许半小时后就很好。鲁路修哼了一声，然后应了个是。至少在他仍然嵌套于年轻军师兰佩路基这套装扮当中时，他还是得做些称职的事情。

然而定然有什么不一样了，罗洛想。当下需要鲁路修担负起的职责不止一份了。罗洛对背后的实情所知不多，但他也被给予了一定程度上的信任。他不在口头上提及ZERO的频繁出入，也明智地不去询问黑色骑士团的内部事宜。他当然也觉察到了某些不对劲的地方，譬如他那理应已经失控、又不知为何被禁锢了的Geass，譬如此前有关ZERO的调查与揣想似乎都落入了空处。那影子背后本该另有其人在支撑的，然而那形廓涣散了、无迹可寻了。

对于ZERO这一身份来说也许并非坏事。

他稍稍凝神，留意到自己名义上的兄长正侧着身子、单手随意在琴键上扣摁敲击着，形成一溜破碎的单音与简单和弦。那勉强算是纾解压力的一种形式，罗洛想。他也算是听鲁路修实际弹奏过几回，那还是在学校的时候，兴致所至或出于学生会同僚的撺掇，闲散自如或无可奈何地端坐下来正身踩踏，修长手指灵活弹奏出一些零散片段。罗洛觉得自己永远弄不明白他掌握了多少东西，其中多少是一位年幼皇子在未被驱逐时就在华美厅堂间习得的，多少在隐姓埋名的年间被保留了下来、多少被遗忘了。

暗地里改变的事情也许比能够眼见的更多，罗洛想。他在鲁路修再三于眼神飘忽间露出一类蒙着灰烬的决绝神情时恍然意识到这点。先前他是眼见着“兰佩路基”如何在情绪几经反复间逐渐磨炼出狠厉神色的，然而仿佛从某一刻起，其下活着的那人又有了质的变化，锋芒沉敛了许多、反而愈发容易叫人感到畏惧。那点儿叫人生畏的意味在一个和弦顿下时骤然凌厉起来，一触即散，余下那么个风度翩翩的年轻人在原地垂下眼目，叫乐声散去了。

“不是只有被困在潘德拉贡的人需要接受这些古典玩意儿的荼毒。”他喃喃道，指节不再扣摁出声，哒哒敲打在单一琴键边缘。罗洛眨了眨眼，不解其意。

“……什么？”

“没什么大事。”鲁路修说。他从那副魂游天外的模样中清醒过来了，声音还有些飘忽。“我就是在想，我最近已经够烦了……要真能拿什么来转移一下注意力倒好了。”

 

06

 

_时日无多了，他想。_

_那不在说他自己。他作为常人的名字已经被镌刻在墓碑上了，他自己还去远远看过一回。无人真正祭奠，无人献上鲜花，一方石刻书写着零之骑士的姓名，“枢木朱雀”于世人眼中的存在也就在那里划上句点了。往后剩下的只有一个幽灵，活在虚无之中，直至被完完全全嵌套入那个人造的救世主的影子里。距离那个时刻的到来已经不远了，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚的时日无多了。_

_当他听闻到独奏旋律于静谧地域内响起时，这着实是他的第一想法。他伫立在偏厅门外，沉默地望着布设在角落的那一架巨大而冰冷的乐器，支撑起的斜顶黢如墨色，在黑暗中如畸形鬼怪张开噬人的盆口。演奏者将一整个篇章的哀乐自指尖抒写而出，和着钝重韵脚，起摁处如骤雨击响。他站在原处便如缓慢被寒凉潮水浸没，从足腕及腰、吞至胸口，终究是阻塞住平缓呼吸。他在自己沉浸更深前拔起步伐，向演奏者走去。_

_月光自窗沿倾泻，圈出一方明亮片域，恰恰笼在那人周身，叫人看清他洁白身形于夜色间收拢端坐、手背在黑白琴键间翻飞时绷起优美弧弓。年轻的皇帝于嘴角噙起一抹浅笑，那神情温度同他所奏的乐曲一般毫不令人感到安慰。聆听者在此间垂首望他，试图从这曲哀乐间辨识出他所抱持的情绪。_

_“你是在提前预演吗？”朱雀问他。就像他早已预料到了真正会为自己哀悼的人寥寥无几，于是索性自己连这份准备一并做好了、这份遗憾与亏空一并填补了。这做法十足高傲，于些许悲哀间也显得异常从容。鲁路修听了这问话后并不截停手头动作，旋律继续从指尖流泻开来，安谧低沉地徘徊不散。_

_“这不是给我自己弹奏的。”他回答道，“为你。”_

_什么？朱雀问他。为什么？演奏者垂下眼睑，按键拨出的弦音骤然轻了很多，潮水退去了、露出荒芜砾土，草木生机涓滴不剩，流亡者的足迹也被模糊了。枯骨已然化散了，亡魂的悲鸣也歇止了，余下一缕薄雾往上浮起、往上飘掠，最终前去叩响天国门扉。朱雀在渐次拔高的音阶中轻微颤栗了一下，随后听及那人低声言道：_

_“你错过了自己的葬礼。”_

_他话语结束的时候，恰恰敲落了最后一个音符。那模糊颤音仿佛经久不散，叫聆听者怔然无言，试图为自己的命途辩驳，又察觉自己着实无话可说。那就是了，朱雀想。死去的不会只有一人。甚至对于将要血溅高台的那一人而言，死亡的过程还要简短容易得多。_

_那哀乐或是为了弥补，或不过是提早奏响了。日后回想起来，他以为那该是最后一段共度的时日里鲁路修所做的最接近于直白地向人致歉的举措。为了最后一个托付、最末一道谏令，一个诅咒似的祈愿，一道枷锁，一道被约束的幽灵行迹。他在披上那被交付的伪装时，恍然觉察到残存的亡魂徘徊在自己周身不去。_

_他是终究要被此束缚了。一位死者，一道影子将他缠绕，如鸦羽落在肩头，如自幽冥间伸出臂膀来将他揽抱。一个道标，一个本质为虚无的道标——ZERO，那便是他们最后仅剩下的东西了。_

 

07

 

“老实说，我看他穿这身衣服的时间已经比看你的要长了。”

C.C.说出这句话来时，难分她是在随口一提还是刻意。这之后她就从他的视野边缘消失了，不知又忙着去哪儿施行她的自作主张。她仍然不确切谈到某个名字，好像还在替他正不断压抑至临界点、不知何时就会爆发的情绪考虑，又或者她只是觉得还不到亲自戳穿这平静表象的时候。她话语的意味也暧昧不清，只有一点是得以肯定的。

鲁路修为自己倾覆回那顶面具，从厅堂间、从长廊间、从夜里光影边缘走过时，在散碎镜面中反复瞥见自己模样。他对这副模样并不生疏，形如C.C.调侃他时所言，于他而言这不过是复归原状。时至如今也没有旁人记得枢木朱雀以这般身份存世的模样了，ZERO确确实实成为一个现世的幽灵了。那么他重新与此关联也是不足为奇的，时间再长一些的话，旁人和他自己都不会再有什么殊异想法。

然而只有一点是得以肯定的：在经了这么些波折后，尽管那身份仍是他意愿的集成，但ZERO的确不再只是他一人的烙痕了。

他在夜间行走，在静谧处独自伫立，目光从月色切割的窗栏间越过、投向空冥处，惶惶然不知自己还在寻找什么。然后他倚靠上黢黑琴架，推开合盖，单手自平滑琴键边缘安抚似地溜过。他在一连串上升音阶中闭合眼睑，手指在某处重重一顿，有晚憩的鸟雀自窗外惊起。

然后他滑转过身，正对了那奏乐长台，摁下一个真正的始音。

他身着那深色礼装而奏，月光如流水般浸润下一片莹白，自他手肘指尖拉出翻飞斜影。他起手后方才觉察到自己选定了什么，一曲哀乐，形似肃穆葬仪，又比那更为柔和渺远，如深潮上浮、逐渐将人淹没了去，直至连呼吸都渐次侵吞。他曾奏响过这乐章，或许用以馈赠的对象也是一样——他以为自己不过又是在徒劳回忆些什么。

然而再不是预演了，连补救的余地也失去了。不会再有一次葬礼了，不会留下一个墓碑——甚至连那名字都无法被镌刻下了。仅开的一处窗棂间有夜风拂过，卷起无形曲谱、携着实质的韵律飘散了。独奏者垂落眼睑，黑白分明的琴键在视野中模糊了去，从他自己的身形边缘化开了。

那一刻仿佛有幽灵从虚空中沉降而下，同他一般装扮，温柔眼目中蕴起深暗绿色，宽大披挂如翅翼般浮游空中、又如鸦羽般轻缓落下至他肩头。那原本是他自己遗留下的影子，一并染上了另一人的痕迹，事到如今又换作他被这影子所束缚了。除此之外，他想，除此之外也不剩下什么了。

“我记得你。”他说，仿佛在推定一些曾经发生过的事实、陈述给虚空中的魂灵倾听，又仿佛不过是在自言自语，“你看，这是我唯一能做的事了。”

他这么说着，闭了眼去，在曲调悠转处听不到回音。


	12. Largo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 13.882

01

 

“伤口很痛吗？”

负责换药的医护人员刚刚离开房间，便另有身影急不可耐地从门口闯了进来。鲁路修闻言而望去，对上了一张面现担忧的熟悉脸孔。“无妨。”鲁路修说着，拢起了自己的衣衫，拍打了一下身后枕垫，随后舒适地倚靠回床头，“我以为还有不少比过度关心我更有价值的事情等着你去做呢。”

他在膝头摊开一本书，自知看不进去多少。来人在他床边坐下，侧过身来仔细地打量起他的脸色。“我会记得去处理的，”朱雀说，“但就是——我还是得先确认一下你的情况。”他眉宇间忧色显著，鲁路修用余光瞥见，犹疑了片刻后抬手摸了摸他的脸颊。现任皇帝陛下本该板起脸来斥责对方少操些无谓的心，毕竟这自他负了枪伤以来，这类情境已经不是头一回发生了。然而他还是打心底涌起些暖意，并存着些模糊的感怀。

“你担心再多也不能帮助我的伤势好转。”他低声说，“所以别想了。”

别拿那个来折磨自己了，他想。那可能是枢木朱雀最喜欢做的事情之一了，拿别人背负的苦痛来进行自我施压。尤其在事关自己时，就更可能多了那么一些些容易分担的理由，乃至到了感同身受的地步。他本想斥责这是无用的，他本该如此，然而他思及这潜在的根源便没了声息。朱雀拢住他贴在面颊边上的手，指腹摩挲着他的掌心。“我知道，”朱雀苦笑道，“可我还是有些后怕……也感到抱歉。”

“别那么想。”鲁路修说，“都结束了。”然而其实——他在朱雀亲吻自己掌心时心不在焉地想——即使不谈及原本将两人一道杀死的那一剑，自己也没什么批判对方的立场。

 

02

 

“利瓦尔·卡路迪蒙特。”

“嗯？”

“盯着别人的伤处看是个很不礼貌的行为。”

体育课前同班的男孩们都挤在更衣室里，匆匆脱下日常制服换上宽松的运动着装。鲁路修的动作还算快，一转眼望见自己那位在学生会共事已久的好友正盯着另一位新入成员发愣，目光落点显然集中于后者腰腹间。他意会到那当中潜在的打探含义时心头一缩又一恼，端出了管事般的架势来操持着严肃口吻提出了警告。利瓦尔可能慢了三拍才觉察到他这么唤人全名是真的有些生气，转过身来抓了抓自己的后脑勺。

“那可是枪伤。”鲁路修面无表情地看着对方在那儿瞎比划，“我是说——哇——真的枪伤，你知道我其实没见过正儿八经的火拼或者……”许是他的表情过于严厉，利瓦尔的声音越来越小，终于化作一声抱怨似的咳嗽。“……好了好了，是我的错。”

“是啊，你该意识到自己有多幸运，”鲁路修板着脸说，“而不是在这里大惊小怪。”

更衣室里和以往一样闹哄哄的，男孩们聚集起来后能够制造的噪音程度比起教室里有过之而不及，这会儿吵得他有些头疼。他把短袖衫拉下胸肋，整装好了，瞥见他们所谈论的那一位在一旁同样穿好了衣服，那一处不太明显的枪眼也被遮上了。他移开目光，想着早先在新宿的那一桩遭遇，从意外重逢到接踵而至的离别。但凡哪里出了偏差，他们可能都无法安稳地站在这里作些寻常交谈了。

“我觉得你有点容易替他紧张过头了。”利瓦尔嘟囔道，“拜托，都说伤疤是男人的勋章，大部分人其实都不怎么介意这个……对吧，朱雀？”

“——喂！”

鲁路修吓了一跳。他倒不是没意识到方才的对话极有可能全程被当事人收入耳内，但这么被叫破还是有些令人尴尬。朱雀转过头来，短暂片刻间还是一脸疑惑。“啊？”他眨了眨眼，旋即仿佛反应了过来，“哦，其实——嗯——情况特殊，我觉得这个算不上勋章。”

他往自己腰腹间指了一指，失笑摇头，随后状若无事地侧开身去。他话语中隐含着的自谴意味让鲁路修皱起眉头，又记起他先前所应对的处境来。违抗军令，然后是枪响，再叫人寻到下落时堪堪面临着被驱逐处理的威胁。那伤处的状况想必很糟，即使如今已经痊愈了——鲁路修胃里轻轻一缩，试图赶走早先所有关于鲜血和死亡的梦境。

那当然不会是勋章，他想。那只代表了险些殒命。枢木朱雀先前身处的体系，不列颠尼亚的钳制，或更多自己尚不知晓的部分。他抓着单衣下摆的手指一紧，在柔软衣料件掐出几道褶痕。朱雀擦着他近旁走向门口，扭脸向他瞥来。

“谢谢。”那人轻声道，“不用为我担心。”他语速很快，脚步也没有停顿，仿佛并不打算等到一个应答。鲁路修梗住了脖子，不知自己心底生出的些许懊恼是从何处而来。

“真抱歉我做不到。”他低声说，也不知晓那人是否听见了。

 

03

 

“是的，他还在二号训练场里。”安保人员说，“距离约好的结束时间还有一刻钟，随后将转移至——我看看，十号训练场。”他将手指从平板上挪起来，礼貌地垂首致意。“您有要事相告吗？我们可以帮忙留言。”

“不需要。”鲁路修说，“两个问题。第一个，十号训练场的训练项目是？”

“装甲骑驾驶的适应性训练，技术部提供设备支援。”对方回答，“三点整开始，五点半结束。”鲁路修点了点头，若有所思地瞥过对方身后的门禁。

“第二个问题，”他说，“我有自由出入训练场的权限吧？”

他进到训练场当中时，第七骑士只身着圆桌制式深色底衣，单手持枪微眯着眼向对面靶心瞄准。他站得不那么笔直，腿脚微微岔开，足跟到腰际、上身到臂弯分自绷成漂亮弓形。没有电子模拟屏，实弹操作，他在五秒内打空了弹匣，完成这一轮后迅速拆卸重装，干脆利落地开始了下一轮。直到脚步声逼到他身后三米处，他才停顿下来，稍稍垂下了胳膊。

“作为康复性训练，”鲁路修说，“你不觉得当前的强度稍微大了点吗？”

“不是康复性，”朱雀回答，“是适应性。”他转过身来，抱歉地指了指自己被遮住的右侧眼睛，绿色晶坠在他脸颊侧畔微微一晃。菱边刺出的那点儿反光让鲁路修眼睛一眯，而后意识到对方说的没错。

理论上——鲁路修想——脱离军籍前的枢木一等兵并没有持枪资格，射击方面充其量也不过是进行过基础训练，游离行伍外的校园生活更不消让他拾回这方面的练习来。理论如此，实际上那些暗枪搏斗、掀动抗争的动作也都不复存于枢木朱雀的记忆中了。而今既要叫他担任圆桌骑士这一要职，作为战力威慑遣往一方战场，显然也得确保他完全做好准备。

若他真是个此前毫无作为、仅凭借一次功绩便提拔上来的无名小卒，他应当表现得更加慌乱些的。然而朱雀站稳了脚跟，镇定自若地讲起了自己近日的训练情况。他不拿枪的那手轻轻揉捏着右侧小臂放松肌肉，待他阐述完毕后又捏了捏手腕。准心偏移，目光调校失衡，他缺失的一侧视力终究是造成了一些麻烦。这可能根本得不到有效解决，无论是短期还是长远来看。

那么只能去适应了，他说。方才的射击弹眼在标靶中央聚成窄小的半道弧形，不规则地扭曲着，还算不得多么完善。已经有所改善了，他耸肩道，只是单手还不太好完全掌控。鲁路修在他再度将注意力挪回训练当中前开了口：“那么十号训练场呢？”

“什么？”

“驾驶装甲骑的作战训练负担不小，”鲁路修说，“我可是好不容易帮你挡掉别的圆桌骑士的邀战，就是希望你别在情况不佳时应付这个。”

朱雀前去继续更换弹匣的动作一滞。他们在静默中对峙了片刻，随后第七骑士摇了摇头，牵出一抹温缓笑意。“放心，这肯定比不上对战拉练的强度。适应性训练而已，也就比罗伊德让我上机测试协调度的难度大那么一点点。”他声音轻快道，“也别太纵容我了，鲁路修。等我们到了欧洲，要应付的麻烦没准比圆桌骑士的单独挑战要大得多。”

届时我可得担任你的护卫，他说，无论如何我都得确保自己不出纰漏。他坦然相告似理所应当，其间信任交付意味令鲁路修胸腔中某一处缓慢地揪紧起来。他看着第七骑士面上那浮锈罩饰，片翼招展，另一侧眼睛稍稍眯起，瑛绿底色中写满沉静。他记起这张脸孔被血渍切分的模样，剪着浅淡微笑，眼角稍稍弯起。他在枢木朱雀作为既定的第七骑士醒来之前曾谨慎触摸那额顶残痕，伤口痊愈后几不可见，更为显著的改变尽在别处。

代价已经交付了，他想。一张假面，一只眼睛，一整个被倾覆的世界面貌。本不应当如此，他抿紧嘴唇，望着那人双手持握枪柄，瞄准目标，扣动扳机。枪声炸响时他恍然听见一声磕碰回音，似武器被抛掷去的那一刻——再也不会了。面对他进行那般作为的一人已经不复存在了。他咬着牙关，望着枢木朱雀的侧影，仿佛那一记枪弹擦过自己额首、凿过自己眼目，一直嵌入颅腔当中，让他头颅生疼起来。本该如此，他想。本该如此。

他在那虚幻困扰中抬目确认。正中靶心。

 

04

 

“——离他远点！”

边境伯靠近目标房门时，被门缝里传出的声音惊得顿住了脚步。他站定下来，讶异于什么事情或什么人能让惯常以从容冷静形象示人的鲁路修·兰佩路基失态到这般大吼大叫的地步。他屏息片刻，听及一个稚嫩声音接着响起。“态度好点行吗？”他几乎能想见那声音的主人面上故作而出的无辜神情，“要不是我搭了把手，他可能还得在危险线上多挣扎好几天，还不知道最终情况会怎么样。我可是让他好好活着被送还给你了，怎么说你也该感谢我一番才是。”

杰雷米亚皱起眉头，通过门隙的角度他也望不见更多东西，只能隐约瞧见那长发孩童矮小背影。“不要碰他哪怕一根手指。”鲁路修的声音低沉了很多，带着相当的狠厉意味，“别让我重复第二次。”

他甚至从中听出了森然杀意，这让他心头一怔，退了几步去，谨慎让出了门口行路。片刻后那孩子从房间中走出，金黑发饰好端端嵌在脑后，淡漠眼神扫过他头脸。杰雷米亚微微躬身致意，直至那轻缓脚步逐渐远去消失才直起身来，带着几分犹疑叩响了门环。

“进来。”应答的人声音中带着些疲乏的恼意。杰雷米亚走入房间时，那位自弃尊荣身份的皇子正半倚在座椅靠背中，单手搭触着旁侧床铺置放的枕面边角。见了他的面孔后，鲁路修的心情似乎平复了些，强撑起精神来问起他潘德拉贡的近闻来。哥特瓦尔德边境伯留守皇城的时间不多了，也不知具体何时真正辞行。他简要交代后还是禁不住瞥了眼房门的方向，犹疑着压低了声音。

“恕我冒昧，”他问，“刚刚那位到底是……”

“别管他。”鲁路修的脸色瞬间冷了回去，“如果皇帝陛下给你派什么跟他有关的差事的话，届时再做了解也不迟。希望根本别有那一天。”他深呼吸了一次，缓缓吁出气后才算勉强收起那冰冷神情。“他想指派些人手来负责近期照料第七骑士的工作。他的人手。”杰雷米亚从中听出了浓厚的讥讽意味，“他是保下了这一条命……但不。”

鲁路修拧过头去，身躯以肉眼可见的幅度颤抖了一下。他闭目良久，复睁眼时稍微挪动了搭在一旁的手，叫它缓慢抚过昏睡者的前额。杰雷米亚已经在几次探视间逐渐习惯了他那切近的亲昵举止，这一点儿微末细节提醒起了更多小道消息。在确认自己的情况再无大碍后，这位年轻军师便几乎是寸步不离地看守在了伤病中的第七骑士身边，起先还允许必要的医护人员往来，之后便几乎是亲力亲为地承担起了一切照料任务。杰雷米亚谨慎地站在安全界线之外，即使是早已确保了忠诚性的自己，在这节骨眼上再接近些都会使得鲁路修有些神经质地紧绷起来。

荒唐的是他竟然也对此有些理解。他来的时机不太凑巧的那几次，也切实目击过鲁路修·兰佩路基面带谨慎与惶然地照看第七骑士的过程，帮助饮食或擦洗身躯，还有简单的更换药物工作——枢木朱雀左侧手掌的伤势让杰雷米亚看去都有些心颤，即使牵及血肉的部分已经奇迹般地基本愈合了，拆解绷带时仍然看得清贯穿造就的狰狞伤口。他们在欧洲必然遭遇了危难险境，也许那还不是全部。杰雷米亚望见那黑发的年轻人眉宇间深重疲色，心下叹息间还是清了清嗓子。

“然而恕我直言，殿下，您本人的健康状况也不过是刚刚好转，最好别过度操劳。也许由您本人挑选些值得信赖的人手是更好的选择。”他斟词酌句道，“您的确不需要——我是说，亲自做所有这些——”

鲁路修向着他轻轻摆了手，旋即半阖上眼，渐渐滑倒下去。他半身侧卧在床铺边际，头颅轻轻抵着了枢木朱雀的身躯边廓，一侧手臂搭揽在上。他维持着这近乎依偎的姿势，面上短暂现出些茫然脆弱情绪。

“……我还能做什么呢，杰雷米亚？”他喃喃道，“除此以外，我还能替他做什么呢？”

 

05

 

他在和娜娜莉道别后挂断了通话，随后才意识到自己已经僵坐很久了。

天色渐晚了。他沉坐在暮霭当中，黢黑倒影在自己面前拉长，模糊了仍然摊在眼前的纸页内容。他耗费很久才抬起手指，碰着了一页边角，有那么一阵随时可能爆发开来的怒气潜伏在他四肢百骸中，叫他把这些东西撕个粉碎，叫他再也看不见那些纯作记载的冰冷字句。他指尖扣摁下去，颤抖良久，最终也没能付之行动。

毫无意义，他想。

予以否认或反复阅读，撕毁或焚烧，无论他再作何种处理，也都是毫无意义的了。那结果既成了，即使已经有所挽回，最为糟糕的事实真相终究还是在此时向他揭露开来了。已经发生过了，他想。在他的看护下，在他的默许下，在他的未能遏止或无动于衷、乃至是推波助澜下——他胸腔间剧烈抽痛和胃里不适都已经淡去，仿佛身躯内里塌陷下了一整片空洞。他安静地坐在原处，看着夜色缓慢攀爬上桌沿，那些他真正缺乏勇气再去阅读第二次的书写字迹化散在柔和阴影中。然而它们仿佛已然扎根于他脑海当中，无论如何也擦抹不去了。

一份档案，编号1720；一个实验周期，充斥着机械似不近人情的数据；一个被指代的名字。这些他只能遏制自己不往坏处多加揣测、末了还是一无所知的事实原貌，这当中记载的、暗中发生的一切——做得高明，并没有在表显处留下多少痕迹。他闭上眼，黑暗中仍然看见那人脸孔，瑛绿眼瞳落入灰暗死寂。

他记得枢木朱雀身上有多少伤痕，他曾接触过、清洗过、抚摸过、亲吻过的，轻微的或足以致命的。它们总在间歇增加，零零散散，攀爬在四肢腕足上，击打在腰肋间，纵横过背脊肤面。深浅不一的，形状各异的，几不可见或仍然狰狞的。他们肌肤相贴时，他会去思考它们的由来。自己知晓的，自己不得知晓的。然而交付代价无非都是为同一缘由。

然而其间无一是最糟的，他想。档案所载的记录实情并未在表显处留下多么鲜明的烙印，那深重苦痛混入细末感触当中，渗入四肢百骸，悄悄化开了去，高明地隐瞒起来，叫人纵觉惊疑也无处可寻。

罗洛前来进行定时联络时他仍浸坐在黑暗里，在那少年人的焦急呼唤于耳畔回荡许久后，鲁路修才将思绪收拢归位。“有件事情需要你协助。”他听见自己声音平静，语调飘忽，“可能有些难以接受，希望得到你的认可——然而教团的确是个阻碍……”他手中空空一握，方才觉得那无形窒闷苦痛早已蔓延至自己四肢百骸。

你看，他恍然想到，最糟的部分总是留不下痕迹的那一些。

 

06

 

“你又做噩梦了吗？”

他睁开双眼时，C.C.正俯身看来，手掌将将快抚到他的眼睑。“没有。”鲁路修说，从她另一只手上拿回了ZERO的面具。他将那东西摁在自己脸上，并未完全扣合，片刻后又被C.C.掀开了。

“说真的，”她眯着金色眼瞳，“你竟然没有每天晚上重复一个梦连着梦到一百次你被杀死的那一刻，我都觉得有点不真实。”

“……你在可惜个什么？”他反问道。他还不至于在这种问题上说假话。可你才多大年纪？那魔女摇了摇头，连我都会梦见。很多次。我曾在哪里以何种方式死去，那些我都不太记得是什么时候发生的事情。尖刀。火焰。木楔。枪弹。村落与森林。人的潜意识会试图回避厄运，但终究不可能完全避让过去。

“所以如果你的梦魇不是这个，”她说，“那就是还有相比而言更为糟糕的东西。”

她声音飘忽，似意有所指。鲁路修挪开视线，手掌轻抚在自己身前。“那本来也不算什么大事了。”他轻声道，“你看，到了现在，其实连道疤都没留下。”那死亡已被改写了，旁人也并不知悉。他让话语出口后，方觉和面前这不死者谈论这个毫无意义。所以下一秒她摇头发笑时他毫不意外，由着她摁上自己手背，一并覆着了曾经的贯穿伤处。

“是啊，”她低声说，“最糟的部分总是留不下痕迹的那一些。”

你要知道，她说，伤痕不见得是荣誉，也不见得是耻辱。它们只是记载着曾经发生过的一些往事，当你看到的时候，结果就已经无从更迭了。那没什么表彰作用，甚至也算不上警醒，最终不过是形成一个标志，意味着那特定的一个事件、一段记忆，意味着存在确认。“你不像是在跟我作什么死亡讨论。”他在沉默良久后说道。C.C.说是的，我不在说为人时自己的死。

“我在谈论失去。”她说，“人们离去的时候留下的从来不是疤痕。”

她不特意指出某一个名字，像是她自己也有所经历，像是她曾见过更多，或者只是简单的“不止这一次”。当然，鲁路修想。当然她见过更多，她总是在一旁见证人们彼此失去的模样。他托着手中面具，试图想象另一人曾从自己手中接过它时所感知到的重量。一整个世界的负担会叫它千钧沉重，然而从某一刻开始、也许从失去某一个人开始，那分量本身反而不再是值得忧虑的问题了。

留下的是一个空洞。共处的时日，交换的事物，草拟的约定，所有的所有，甚至包括伤损的标志在内——全部都无迹可寻了。

 

07

 

“的确都结束了。”

他在反握住朱雀的手、拽拉到自己跟前时，自行这么感慨了。朱雀稍稍回缩了一下，似乎有些担心这会碰到他的伤处，然而鲁路修将落点挪开了寸许，安静抵在了自己的心脏上。“怎么？”他们在静默中沉浸片刻后，朱雀低声发问。鲁路修望着他露在外的另一侧指掌，从指尖看到没入袖中的腕臂，皮肤光滑平整，没有狰狞印记。

以往那些伤痕也成为了无迹可寻的一部分，那些他曾细数的、铭记的、熟知形状的残损痕迹，那些无形间彰显着这身躯的主人经受了多少苦难考验的标志，在枢木朱雀其存在本身都被湮灭、又在一道祈愿间失而复得的往复过程中，全都荡然无存了——被世界本源返还的完整存在宛如新生。他曾将所有伤损作为那一记殒命重创的代价，而今这般转变似在无形昭告着那代价已偿清了。

那也不意味着过往经历都毫无价值。

终究还是留下了什么，鲁路修想。不在己身上，反倒是在旁人记忆里。他以为自己直到很久以后都将会记得那些不复存在的痕迹，因他曾耗费那么长久的时间去揣摩背后的细末意味、直至将其铭记。他以为这也不过是在重复对方的作为。朱雀的目光落在他胸腹间时，他仍能从中读出繁复积淀，即使那伤损已被洗去了、不复存在了——

“没什么。”他回答道。

只是我意识到先前我们各自的作为实质是如何狂妄恣意，而伤损终究不止会影响到一人。只是我曾经那般困惑难解，而后又悉数明白了。只是我想原本我们无需对彼此的遭遇感同身受，但也知道如今那有多么不切实际。

只是我想感谢你。

他没有道出言语，只叫那人触碰着自己的心跳，平缓有力、不失生机。他知道朱雀应当懂了此间含义。而他闭上眼去时，那温热触碰沉甸甸地覆压下来，从虚无中集回真实重量，叫往日缺损处再不至落入空洞。

聚拢复位，填补归一。


	13. Ballad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 13.803

01

 

他仰躺在海滩上，一簇火焰落上他的心脏。

男孩的形躯拥在他怀里，在那温度融化之前、在他们各自陷入无梦酣眠前，还来得及讲述一个故事。年幼模样的朱雀抬起头来，问他打算讲述什么。鲁路修伸出手去，将手掌覆上他的前额。

“如果这是一个故事，”他说，“那么它的开头就是‘很久很久以前’……”

 

02

 

很久很久以前，有一座繁荣富丽的城池。城池当中有一座雕像，高高伫立在沉默的边隅。他的外表和这城池所有的奢华筑造一般匹配，周身贴着金银箔片，双目由上等的紫水晶做成。有传言说他是依照王子的样貌所造，有传言说那神采近似活人、因而其来源便是受诅咒的王子本身。传言多多少少、真真假假，久而久之也只成为传言。

雕像日复一日地伫立在那里，白天黑夜都望着城池中人来人往。统治繁华城池的那位国王是个暴君，光鲜地表下民众的生活日渐苦难。雕像发出喟叹时，他的朋友落在他肩上，挨蹭他冷冰冰的脸颊。

他的朋友是一只雀鸟，生着温暖的蓬松羽毛。鸟落在他肩头时，给他带来城池各处苦难的消息。“你为什么要栖居在这里呢？”雕像问它，“你原本是可以飞走的。”鸟在他肩上摇了摇脑袋，说可我的朋友还在这里，他是离不开的。

鸟在城池中搜寻一些散落的财物，分发给城中的穷人聊以慰藉。它这样做的成效很小，散落的钱币永远不会多。“你有什么好的办法吗？”它问雕像。雕像的眼睛闪烁了一下。

“我听说过别的故事，同情民众而乐善好施的王子雕像让鸟叼走剑柄的宝石，叼走自己的眼睛，撕掉身上的金箔，让那些苦难的人得以度过冬天。”雕像说，“如果这是必要的话，我不介意这样做。”

但这样做是无用的，他说。城池里统治的根基已经败坏了，但凡这现前的秩序还延续一日，民众的苦难都不会结束。赋予的财富会被暴君的裁决剥夺，到头来穷苦的人依然会是穷苦的人。因而散下多少钱财都是无用的，一味地填补亏空是无用的。问题的根源不在于此。

“那要怎么做呢？”鸟问他。

“也许要反抗才行。”雕像回答。

雕像没有告诉雀鸟，他的一只眼睛里有魔女赋予的火种。火种会在黑夜里开始燃烧，跳曜出一簇血焰，当它将水晶映作殷红宝石时，便具备了蛊惑人心的效力。黑夜里他借此团聚起不敢反抗或无力反抗的民众，在缺乏头领时替他们集结起一支军队。军队在黑夜里行动，慢慢拆毁了国王的一些防线。国王发怒了，下令要找出罪魁祸首来。

找到罪魁祸首的人可以被赋予足够的财富，国王这么许诺。财富的数量足够整个城池度过整个寒冬。雀鸟在黑夜里滑翔而来，蹲踞在城墙一角，发现雕像的左眼里跳曜着猩红血焰。“那和暴君的作为又有什么分别呢？”它质问雕像。但秩序总要重建，雕像说，我们所要的只是那个结果。

国王最终还是发现了祸乱的根源。他将雀鸟唤到跟前，说去吧，去将雕像的那只眼睛带回给我，祸乱应当被阻止，作为回报，我会把许诺好的财富散布出去，让整座城池都平安度过这个寒冬。你既然不愿飞走，那就留下吧，看你能为自己挣来什么。

故事的讲述者沉默了片刻。男孩在他怀中抬起头来，蓬乱额发下绿眼缓慢地眨了眨。

“……它那么做了吗？”男孩小声问。鲁路修抿起了嘴，轻轻哼笑了一声。

“如果不这么做的话，我猜，”他喃喃道，“国王就可能下令拆毁雕像了。”

“那么它应该告诉他的。”男孩说，“就算得不到理解，至少也应该说出来的。”

“谁知道呢。”故事的讲述者缓缓道，“也许是因为它是个很糟的朋友。”

 

03

 

雕像的一只眼睛被带走时，他试图流泪，但空空的眼眶里什么也没有。此后他便沉寂了，抗争也一并沉寂了。那个冬天平安过去了，人们受到了接济，但被俘获的反抗者也受到了残酷惩处。雕像冷冰冰地沉默着，雀鸟没有再回到他肩头挨蹭温暖他的脸颊。

但是城池以外还有其它的城池，冬天过去还有下一个冬天。国王的统治还在继续，一时的安宁终究不可能带来长久的改变。魔女踏着冬雪重返，在最后一场雪化尽时，将火种重新安放在他空荡荡的眼眶里。失去水晶的庇护后，它便再也无法隐藏或熄灭了。

他重新集结起了军队，有遭受责难被牵连的人，有原本就打算反抗的人，有异邦的使者提供助力，有一刻那目标看起来是可行的。他昔日的朋友驻足在皇宫的边栏上，远远地看望着他。“为什么不放弃呢？”鸟问雕像，“这手段本身是错的。”

“也许吧，”雕像回答，“但也别无他法了。”

反正放弃的话，讲述者说，灾厄已经诞生了，故事也不会落得一个更好的结局。

然而人们终究还是发现了火种的存在。他们将此视为灾厄，认为自己是被愚弄了。愤怒的民众歇止了继续反抗暴政的脚步，转而前来欲图拆毁这座已被视为不祥征兆的雕像。于是金银箔片被撕去了，水晶被挖走了。末了余下一具破败的雕像伫立在原地，空洞的双眼完全被火焰燃烧。那时雀鸟啼鸣着展翼滑翔而来，落回雕像的肩头。它挨蹭着他的脸颊，雕像燃着血焰的眼眶向着整座城池。

“我的体内有一柄剑，那是我最后的力量了。”他说，“打碎这具躯干后，由它去斩杀暴君吧。”

“没有别的办法了吗？”鸟问雕像。

“没有别的办法了。”雕像回答。

鸟亲昵地挨蹭着他的脸颊，隐约落下眼泪来。随后他便崩解坍塌了，留下一堆残碎石块，如一方无名墓碑。

 

04

 

“第一次的时候，故事就这样发生了。”

讲述者拢着男孩的肩背，轻轻拍抚着，好似自己所讲的情节并非残酷诀别。男孩安静地趴伏在他怀中，缓缓攥住了他的衣襟。他们沉默间耳际回荡着浪潮拍打，一起一伏，好似胸腔中平稳跃动的心拍。

起始与终末，俄刻阿诺斯之海，整方世界都在此淌流。无垠之海就沉浸在此处，在乱象聚合的一个维度里，在梦境深处，在人心之间。它呼啸起伏时本身便带来无数故事，故事从来是经由层层转述叠加而成的真相。很久很久以前，很久很久以后，在这般环游中都是一样。于是他们在此相逢，一个往日的幽灵与一个现日的。他们都还没有死去，不过是魂灵在此间浮游。

“然后呢？”男孩小声问他，“你还没有讲到结局。”讲述者望着湛蓝天际，仿佛整方世界都映在他眼里。

“故事就这样发生了。暴君死去了，雕像坍塌了。”他说，“然后是一个冬天，又一个冬天。魔女在落雪的时日里回到这座城池当中时，城池重建了，人们都快乐地生活着。”

“那只鸟呢？”

“鸟看护在这里，它再也不会飞走了。它蹲踞在雕像坍塌的地方，在灰烬里，留守在那里，代替他看着这座城池。”

男孩又沉默了。鲁路修抱住他，告诉他这并不是故事的终末。

“魔女带来了火种。”他说，“那本质并不是蛊惑人心的力量，那是具现于世间的愿望的种子。她说，我想你需要这个。”

于是雀鸟吞下了火种，向它索要了一次奇迹。

于是回到了故事的开头。

 

05

 

很久很久以前，有一座繁荣富丽的城池。城池当中有一座雕像，高高伫立在沉默的边隅。他的外表和这城池所有的奢华筑造一般匹配，周身贴着金银箔片，双目由上等的紫水晶做成。雕像日复一日地伫立在那里，望着暴君统治下日渐苦难的民众生活。雕像发出喟叹时，他的朋友落在他肩上，挨蹭他冷冰冰的脸颊。

他的朋友是那只雀鸟，在黑夜间悄悄离转，在城池各处布下警示呼唤。它披下长羽时隐约燃起火焰，它播散警示时逐渐聚生起反抗的力量。它没有将火种的存在告诉雕像，也没有告诉他魔女的预示。

“那火焰真正开始燃烧时，就会吞噬你的。”魔女说。

“没有关系。”雀鸟回答。

有什么关系呢？既已使用血肉之躯作为载体，那么打从一开始便是明了命运的。付出这般代价又如何呢？所需要的从不是财富，所需要的不过是重新缔造秩序的力量。鸟从城池间飞掠而过，它曾被抓获，被关入笼中，终究又挣脱了那枷锁。它在军队向皇宫进发时俯瞰着，然而仍然缺少最后决胜的力量。

你要怎么做呢？魔女问它。鸟飞上了天空，落下一句话语：

“我来代替那柄剑就好了。”

那一刻火种开始燃烧，燃烧它的五脏六腑，撕碎它的躯干翅翼，探伸出巨大形廓，铺张满整片天空。那燃烧的天空中聚着一道光，如流星般俯冲坠落到皇宫当中，燃起的火焰将暴君的府邸化为乌有。人们以为那不过是天罚，在浓云凝聚后的第一场暴雨欢呼雀跃。那烈焰在暴雨中顽强不去，及至将最后一处罪恶余迹烧毁才终于熄灭。

雕像伫立在城头，久久沉默不语。构成他双眼的水晶中忽而跳曜起一抹血焰，将水晶融化了，叫他淌下了眼泪。

 

06

 

“……雕像还是破碎了吗？”故事的聆听者小声问。他将耳廓平贴在讲述者的胸口，半阖着眼，声音里带着些不安与困顿。鲁路修轻轻拍抚着他的脊背，望着湛蓝天际，眼目里映着漫天光亮。

“是啊，”讲述者说，“他不再是雕像了。”

雕像流下眼泪后，那坚硬形廓便破碎了，从残屑中走出一个“人”。受诅咒的王子恢复了原貌，他披着华丽衣袍，睁着深紫眼目，在终于得以回到人居当中的那一日，匆匆跑向那片被焚毁的废墟。他在民众惊呼奇迹的声浪中前行，走回那连片的残垣断壁中去。暴雨带走了一切多余痕迹，没有人知晓这里真正发生过什么。

“但你忘记了吗，”魔女对他说，“我所给予的并非灾祸，而是愿望的种子。”

“我还有期许一次奇迹的机会吗？”王子问她。魔女笑了，点向了他的眼睛。

“你已经做过了。”

于是他走遍整座废墟，寻找可能存在的一丝半点灰烬。他将残余的灰烬聚拢起来，很久很久，等到那残迹当中弹动了一下，亮起一簇微弱火光，凝聚成一对明亮眼目。

东方栖来的神鸟后裔于涅槃后恢复了雏形，安静蜷缩着，经由他触碰才抖了抖短而蓬乱的朱红羽毛。王子把它从灰烬中提溜起来，气急败坏地责骂了一番。幼鸟啾鸣了一声，跳到他掌心里，在他用人目流泪时被他捧到近前，轻轻挨蹭着他的脸颊。

“所以你便可以笑了吧。”魔女说。

“我想是的。”王子回答。

 

07

 

所以下一个故事是什么呢？很久很久以前，有一座经了战乱又重建起来的城池，城中住着一位王子，他的伙伴陪伴在他身边。往后再未发生什么残酷抗争了，至少在他的眼目注视下，在他的足迹所及处。那都不重要了，讲述者说，重要的是他找到它了。

就像你找到我了，他想。他低下头，在男孩耳边发出喟叹。

“——就像我找到你。”

他听见海潮声涌，一整方环形的世界。他仰躺在那里，望着始端之始、终端之终，一方湛蓝晴空，他被光亮拥抱、也拥抱着光。故事告一段落后，他所寻着的温暖热度就即将融化了。他自己也阖上眼睑，仿佛要往梦境更深处沉睡而去。

“那么，”男孩打了个哈欠，带着困顿倦意询问他，“故事的结局是什么呢？”

“我不知道。”他说。

他听着浪潮声，仿佛心拍涌动，仿佛遥远呼唤。故事发生很久很久以前，或者很久很久以后。他知晓一部分，还有一些尚未书写完成。他想自己终究会看见的，也许在醒来之后。

“——但我猜那会是个好的结局。”


	14. Arioso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 00.793

01

 

“我以为猎季应当已经过了，马尔蒂尼卿。”

卡诺恩忽然现身于斯特拉斯堡的指挥所中时，鲁路修并不惊讶。那个样貌俊美的青年人周身萦绕着尊养的皇都气息，从锃亮靴尖到褶痕恰到好处的衣领到一丝不苟梳起的头发，还在眼角剪起些气定神闲的笑意。这副悠闲做派在指挥所内引来不少抵触敌意，不买那些个“身处后方没见过世面的贵族老爷及其走狗”帐的人在军部高层内并不见少，只是碍于身份隔阂，也没人当真提出异议。

鲁路修将此收归眼内，不动声色地为自己当前所有的优势多记了一笔。即使早先自己也是个不讨喜的空降派，经了这么些时日的打磨后也叫人信服了许多。就二皇子即将遣人沾染这方战场的功绩这一点，总归是有些人心怀不满，那就是值得做些文章并埋些钉子的地方了。然后他侧过身去，蹙眉望向来人，对其提议表示了轻微的不解。

卡诺恩随手指向一旁虚拟沙盘，手指点在光纹边缘化开隐约涟漪。“这不过是个说法，阁下。”那人说，“打猎，野游，号称是休息日的一点儿喘息余地。此外，有些事情还是单独一趟行程更容易谈清楚。”说的不错，鲁路修想。卡诺恩来访的时机恰好，想必也是经了精心规划。如今夏龙方面的集结军既已被击溃，欧联方面也迟迟没有新的像样的动静，接下来成建制的袭击怕是得从南面来了。然而根据他的估量，无论是军备调动还是联合体内部改变部署，都得耗去相当一段时间。

欧联的弊病如此，各方面军终究没法很好地统筹在一块，各自为营的本质在高强度战事压迫下也没能得到什么改变。因而不列颠尼亚人则更加耐心些，加之某些不能摆放在台面上说的交移问题，便也以整备为由一并放缓了调军进攻的步伐。以至于现如今而言，他这位实打实的决策层倒是有了些空闲时光。

而后卡诺恩便来了。有意邀请他出游一遭，使得局势短暂脱离他的掌控，想要做些什么也就容易得多。“我是不介意。”鲁路修回答，“只要欧联不趁此机会兴风作浪就行。”他们互相交换了一个富含深意的眼神，随后便如老友重逢闲谈般随意聊起了出游计划。他们没再拨弄正规公用的沙盘，卡诺恩抖出了一张有些老旧的纸质地图，声称是从当地人手里弄来的，然后指给他看附近的林区。纸面上做了些针对性的标记，以便他们做些筛选。不论是真想弄到些猎物还是只想在可控范围内拖延行程，多少都需要考量一番。

“您还需要其他人随行吗？”他们低声交谈时，卡诺恩状似不经意地提起，“比如一位圆桌骑士？”鲁路修眼睛一眯，将他礼貌友善的微笑收归眼内。圆桌骑士终究是个威胁，无论对于哪方势力而言，其头衔本身就构成一道皇权谏令——所以卡诺恩做这般试探也属正常。他稍稍耸起肩膀，示意对方无需担心，自己不会在这方面耍什么花招。

“自然，”他平静道，将事实点明出来，“反正即使留派他驻守于此，除我以外也没人敢去对他下军令。”

气氛微妙地紧绷了一会儿，旋即被一道汇报打破了僵局。那位中校带来了日复一日的雷同消息，试探性接触战，双方都没有纠缠打算，更多动向也被藏匿起来。自己不妨在动身前圈画几个巡查点，鲁路修这么想，心不在焉地对着校官的告退应了声。卡诺恩拿指尖哒哒地在桌面上弹动，待他将目光转回去时依然面带和煦笑容。

“枢木卿近来状况如何？”那人问他，“先前他负伤不轻，这在潘德拉贡也不是个秘密，而且至今还有不少人尚且对他重返欧洲时是否真的康复了心存怀疑。”鲁路修哼笑了一声，卡诺恩识趣地自行将话头接续了下去。“但我听说，他在前线的表现相当不俗。”他一本正经道，“这在欧洲也不是个秘密。”鲁路修将目光从那副完美无缺的虚假笑意上挪开，落回地图上，落入他们行经过的道路，关隘、山径与残旧战地，河流、营帐与脚步未及的林野深处。他看进去，缓慢地蜷握起了手指。

“没有辱没帝国圆桌的名号，”他说，“无需担心。”

 

02

 

他站在苍白地界中，脚下没有影子。

上一秒他还置身于廊镜前，稍一顿步确认自己长披系扣是否规整；下一秒他被拉回到更为光怪陆离的境地当中，然后周遭物廓随着色彩一并化去，留他独自静驻在一片苍白之间。他觉得自己很清醒，他做梦时也会这样觉得。有什么在迫使他这样做，阻绝他怀疑自己的念头。然而他还是能意识到自己在做梦，一如他可以冷静辨识自己的其它特异情况。通常都是在指负伤。

仿佛一种保护机制。他也许不记得伤势由来，然而他必定记得此前发生过战役或是没有。有些别的问题在困扰他，像是头疼或者幻症。他头疼的次数已经很少了，每当他从某处醒来，也许是床铺上、也许是驾驶舱里，或者一些更奇怪的地方——他此前一定是毫无征兆地被剥去了意识。他从地板上爬起来，意识到自己受了些伤或者没有。有一些幻症在困扰他，然而他事后总是察觉，相比之那虚幻焦灼的程度而言，自己简直像是无病无灾，继而也就慢慢不再记得它生发时的具体情形了。

他站在苍白地界中，这是幻症的另一种形式，很容易判定，且当他脱离此景时，往往只过去了须臾一瞬。没有人会察觉，然后他自己也不太记得。这隐蔽空间就像一片臆造的虚无之地，游离于寻常时间轨迹之外，仅属于他自己。

然而与其说他是逃离现实，毋如说他被禁锢其中。

他没有行走，也没有四处探寻。他原地坐下，手肘搭着自己赤裸的膝骨。这苍白幻境尽管无一实物，却也算不得空旷。总有些东西盘踞在惨白的、空洞的深处，那可能是亮的或暗的，可能是人形或废弃的死物。他望着虚空深处，看见红色的光和黑色的血。

然后才是影子。一道影子聚拢成形，从无数交叠形廓中脱胎而出，飘浮在特定的某一处。影子是黑的，和苍白空间截然相反，然而它融入其间丝毫不显突兀。

那也是被禁锢在这里的一部分。要么是一道谏令凝聚成的古怪执念，要么干脆是一个鬼。

有阵子没发作过了，影子说。那声音空洞而遥远，带动整方空间一并震颤，不像是在由他聆听、倒像是直接响在他身躯深处的。有阵子没发作过了，这样下去反而更坏。

发作什么？他想。影子被回音推动着漂移了些，边廓有些不太凝实。

不适感或疼痛。影子说。你不是不再记得更多了，是的确没再频繁发作了。

那不是件好事吗？

当它发生的时候，至少能提醒起来一点你付出了什么代价又失去了什么。影子说。不再记得那个才是最为致命的。

那团黢黑形迹浮游着，在这空间中、在他脑子里兜转着寻找一些东西。新的指令，或者别的。看起来还算安全，不会死得太快。我以为我不介意死，他在意识到那隐约念头时想。但你也不能白白丢了性命，影子说。

为什么？

因为这不是你的战场。

这当然是他的战场。所有人都这么认为，每个人都这般记录。一个人在一方地壤上征伐，将自己暴露在旁人视野内，亲身实力地夺取了那么些战果，每一项都不至于将他的存在抹去，往后还可能因此多获得什么殊荣，这当然是他的战场。然而他沉闷了许久，某一个微小的部分隐隐意识到那定论可能是对的。我不是为了功成名就，他想。影子在周际飘浮着，发出了同样微小的嘲弄。

功成名就？你甚至没有名字。

我没有吗？

你没有名字。影子说。应死的人没有名字。我没有名字。亡灵没有名字，一切皆归于零。

那可能是对的，他想。他有些累了，又强撑着一点儿好奇，想看清个中真实，他原本的使命与应得的战场，那影子的原貌。他那么想着时，有什么人在外界叫他了。

“——朱雀？”

我没有名字，他想。然而那呼唤无比明晰，通达到他脑海深处。那声音本身就似带着些劝诫意味，并存着恳求与命令，像是那声音的主人具象化了出来、或的确那么做过的，挨在他近旁抚摸着他的耳廓——听着我的声音，听着我的话语，你信任我吗？

……是的。

他几乎就此松懈了心神，打消了先前窜起的一点儿疑窦，且一并将自己框定回那身份建制中去。鲁路修会说谎，影子叹道。至少是会隐瞒许多事情。不是这一点，不是这一刻，但你仍然应该有所警示。

别妄下定论，他想。接下来他打从心底泛起些悲哀，那阴影蛰伏在那里，无用地游弋着。

他会说谎，你知道的。影子说。你从来都知道的。

——但你依然在聆听那个声音。

“朱雀？”他晃过神来，鲁路修走近了，冲着他点了点头，“预定今日午后动身，你看看你还需要准备什么……我们用不着装甲骑，放宽心。”他应了声，鲁路修则挑起眉。“你看起来不算太好。”

“拜托了，最近甚至没什么作战能威胁到我的安全。”朱雀说。

他再望向镜面里时，那个鬼消失了。

 

03

 

克莱布尔和周遭其它小镇没有太大不同，花上个半日就能游览一遭，要找个落脚的地方也不困难，作为行路过程中的一站也不值得大书特书。距离维森堡不过五公里开外，战事的影响早已波及到更为广袤的地域，因而当他们歇下脚来时，面对有些紧绷的气氛与不甚友好的目光投注也毫不惊讶。

卡诺恩抬手制止了一旁试欲率先行动的圆桌骑士，自己差人去牵来了马匹。“您这性格可是很容易吃亏啊，枢木卿。”他若有所思道，“也就是在欧洲，有皇命特使的一重面子在，也有您亲自闯下的功绩，这才不至于被别的什么人刻意刁难。若是您独自回到潘德拉贡，或者11区的话……”他顿住了，歉然似地摇了摇头。鲁路修听出了那话语中潜在的试探与提醒，缓缓眯起了眼睛。

您终究是不可能长久地同他互相帮持下去的，阁下。卡诺恩没有将这层意思说出口来，但的确在这么示意。圆桌骑士从属于皇帝，而不是一个位置尴尬、也不认不列颠尼亚出身的皇室特使。无论他们在一方战域如何合作无间，这战事总归要结束，而帝国的棋子会被各自安插往更合适的地方。出了这方战场，第七骑士仍然不过是个数字出身的特例，倘若他不懂得在适当的地方强硬起来，倘若他不懂得拒绝不合理的差遣与指令，那么落得怎般遭受欺压的待遇也都不无可能。

朱雀没有说话，卡诺恩则留下个意味深长的眼色，先一步蹬上马鞍离开了。他的身影消失在出郊的小道尽头时，鲁路修才在披风内侧放松了悄悄攥起的拳头。“我这样有什么不妥吗？”朱雀在这时问他。鲁路修望向替自己牵过缰绳的第七骑士，一时间有些无言。

“你在军队里学会了听从指令，对吗？”片刻后他低声道，“不列颠尼亚需要这个。”

这不是他所需要的。他在骑坐上鞍具时情绪并不高昂，他想着外界看来已经销声匿迹的黑色骑士团，他想着ZERO，他想着那些宣讲与奇迹之名——没了。死去了。这是不列颠尼亚所需要的。一把好用的武器，一柄利剑，而不是一个活人。他轻轻一踢让马匹开始行走，朱雀很快从后面追赶上来。并肩而行，小心翼翼，谨慎地保持着安全间距。

“过来。”鲁路修说，胸腔里生出一股无名怒气。那人听话地侧行凑近时面露疑惑，茫然模样让他怒气消散了些，沉淀下去泛起点儿悲哀。他叹了口气，勾手示意朱雀再靠近些，两人的坐骑凑得足够近了、侧边的腿脚都快磕碰在一块，他倾身过去，在重心变得不稳当之前快速地吻过了对方的唇角。

然后他别开视线，调开马头，让它一路小跑赶在了前头。

卡诺恩在森林边缘等他们，几个属下安分地低头侯在一旁。二皇子的这位心腹看上去兴致还不错，优雅矜持地微笑着，向他们点出了几条合适的路径。虽说名义上是出猎，他们也都没指望在近郊处找到什么明显的兽踪。因而鲁路修同他心照不宣地交换了一个眼色，拟定了最为安全的线路。

一行人都将长枪挎在背后，也没有谁真的认为它们能派上用场。第七骑士默不作声地行在最前。他没有使用鞍具，马匹缓行间骑主身形被深暗长披所覆，没入树影深处后成为实质的黢影。在应付卡诺恩的问讯与打探时，鲁路修心不在焉地瞥着那影子看，恍然间只望见其身姿拔作沉默冷峭的一柄利剑。

——终究是不能完全掌控在手啊，阁下。卡诺恩说。他谈及这方战场的功绩与欧系不列颠尼亚的部署权，捎带了些礼貌的惋惜。诚然如此，局势中人只能学会忍让妥协。鲁路修敷衍地颔首应是，眯起双眼，视野内前方那人长披背后所烙金色纹章分外刺目。

他们在缓行中结束一段交谈时，警卫圈已经拉开了一小段距离。“枢木卿好像走得有些太远了，”卡诺恩说，“阁下不去问问情况吗？”鲁路修对这好似善解人意的言辞回以同样友善的微笑，转头后眉宇间降下一丝阴霾。他的弱点太明显了，他自己意识到，也许他们各自的弱点都——

“猎季已经过去了。”朱雀说。

鲁路修驭马小跑赶到前方时，帝国圆桌手持缰绳，看不出半点劳累迹象。原本他在林间显得十足警惕，这会儿却显出些懈怠。马匹踏在青草与泥土间，他们已经出了常人游荡的安全界限了，然而周遭仍然只有隐约啁啾鸟鸣与压低的人声，甚至没有松杈与灌木异常晃动的轻微擦碰声响。自然了，他们得游荡到更深的树林间，到还不被居民或军队过多侵扰的地界中去，才得以捕捉到蜷居生息的兽类。“你想说我们打不到什么好的猎物吗？”鲁路修问他。朱雀摇了摇头，蹙起眉心，面上呈出一点儿茫然。

“不，”他低声道，“我想说这——总之不太对。”

所以这就是他该有的反应了，鲁路修想。一个名誉不列颠尼亚人，在他们于漫长别离后重新相逢前被压定在章程之内过活的时日太久，习惯性地在不同拘限下寻找生存空间与行事途径。鲁路修垂下眼睑，想起早先的播录与通缉令，一个或许并不出于本意而成的法外之徒。这不对劲。一切都不对劲。他策马越过那人一个身位，叫那影子从视野中淡出了，胸口憋闷浊气反而愈发深重。

“人为划分的界限，约定俗成或者写进法令，然而，”他听见自己说，“这也不是比战争更为严重的罪行。”

他要如何提醒并说服自己当前作为并非谬误呢？战争没有时节之分，不会划分被允许和被禁止的期限——它永远都是不恰当的。那么让谁去获胜，让胜者将重订秩序的权力给掌握在手里，尽早结束这一切，结束这令人恼火的僵局。枪声已经鸣响了，假若这是一个契机，假若这足以打碎他不愿继续忍受的桎梏——

是了，他想起来。他的确打碎过一些东西，又向另一些他理应打碎的暂时妥协了。这互相算计的格局，这迁让的战果与虚假的游途，这些他本不愿应付的。枪声鸣响时打向的是帝国之敌，真正毁坏既成秩序的那一方，一个组织，一个影子——他在微风拂面中闭上眼睛，听见阴暗处那人面具崩碎时细微声音。

是了，那柄枪最初便是握在自己手里的。

下一刻他所想的那人忽然在狭窄林径间直冲向前，挤开他的坐骑往树林深处去了，一并惊了他的马匹，叫他下意识地夹腿加速跟进。鲁路修尽力低头躲避着可能横扫在脸上的枝杈，勉强望见前头那人俯低了身、其后长披边角翻飞如帜。他们这般驰骋了好一阵，定然已经脱离了同行的行伍，而后朱雀忽然勒马停步，胯下洁白坐骑发出一声长嘶。鲁路修随之停下，讶异地望向他举起的单手。

“既然你那么说了，”第七骑士轻声道，神情平定地述说着，“林子里有东西。”

 

04

 

那可能是些相对温和的物种，也可能是落单的野狼。他不知道。他只听见枝杈擦响，匆匆跑动间踩碎的树皮。那至少不是人的脚步，不会是不幸迷路的村人。比林间奔跑的小型啮齿和野兔更大，也更为迅捷。他们勒马缓行时，林叶间掠过受惊的松鸦，落下些嘶叫后迅速远去了。

山林深处要冷些，他余光瞥见鲁路修拢了拢外覆的披风，将它裹得紧了点。也不仅限于此，那人拢起手掌时，无名指多弹动了一下。斜进追击。朱雀困惑地转过头去正眼观看，鲁路修又重复了一次。

手指代表方位，勾卷代表追击，弹出代表杀戮。既非棋局，也就没有多余的步数指定。他们在日夜间共处时，鲁路修将棋盘置放在他眼前，重复着那些细枝末节的暗示并迫使他悉数记下。用不着这样，那时朱雀说，你大可以直接用言语下令。他说出口时忽然窜起一阵微妙心悸，一道波澜划过又消散了。鲁路修在乏光处望着他，深紫双眼里蕴着他看不明白的复杂光彩。

我会那样做的，那人说，但也不是全部。

一个人该如何相信他所看见的物事呢？他会看见虚像与鬼，死者朽烂的骸骨与魂灵。一些残碎梦境，一些认得或并不认得的人。苍白幻境中红色的光与黑色的血。一些声音告诉他别再继续，一些声音让他往旁处走。你明白该怎么做吗？鲁路修问他，仿佛看透了他已逐渐丢失了自行判定的能力，深紫眼睛里藏着些浅淡悲哀。不，他答道。他眼见着那人伸出手指，在虚空中划动，一个动作后衔接一次行步，棋子顿落下时发出钝重敲击声响。

那么就看着我。鲁路修说。至少在现前，你只要这样做就好了。

那些暗示似的指令一条一条累加起来，形式简单如他们重逢时勾在领口的一个亲昵交谈的约定，直至布满整副棋盘，近乎精密线控般规划好了每一步的去向。记着这些，鲁路修说。言语不总是及时的。帝国圆桌乘坐兰斯洛特出击时，那年轻军师的样貌呈现在视讯里，手指弹出后轻轻划过自己的咽喉。

他以为那是鲁路修该有的作为。棋局的掌控者，指令的生发者，即使那伴着日积月累反复暗示、乃至肢体交叠亲昵触碰烙在他身躯与精神中的操纵线画密密缠缠足以将他捆缚住了，即使这般行事方法最终只围困了他一人——他早就忘记了应当如何去怀疑。于是他看着对方的指间暗示，眼睑垂落翕动的形式，那指令操纵着他向前追袭，在某一刻跃下马来，蹲踞在灌木丛边，盯着了树影深处。

他们没有时间布设陷阱，然而追击已至山岩环绕半壁的绝境里。猎物会逃，鲁路修轻飘飘地说了一句。当然了，显然不能指望它们主动放弃抵抗。狩场中没有受降的准则，低头便意味着将死。该如何确保它们不再脱逃呢？打断腿脚、打碎骨头，潜行伪装自鲜血淌出的那一刻起都再无用处，落败者自将交付性命。朱雀眯眼瞄准时身躯蓦然发颤，头颅深处隐隐作痛。他听见枪响爆鸣，硬物皴裂。他眼前又浮起遥远虚像，红色的光与黑色的血。

听着我、那人说，听着我的声音。听从这个，别再抵抗。

活下去。

猎枪炸响后他几乎落下枪杆，爆震径直传入左手金属护甲，令他端平的动作发起抖来。他深呼吸了起来，用力眨了眨眼，试图不显出什么异样。然后他缓慢站起，踉跄着往他射击的方向走去。鲁路修跃下坐鞍向他跑来时，他垂首望着被击中的匹狼。枪弹打断了前肢，穿入了胸腔，大抵没有击中心脏，但足够它倒下哀鸣、嘴里逐渐涌出血沫。

“你拿它有什么好办法吗？”朱雀开口道。鲁路修沉默了，在那垂死哀鸣间扭头看向他。

“我们不是真的打算斩获些猎物回去。”

“是啊，”朱雀赞同道，“可能只是需要杀死点什么。”

他看向对方腰间，鲁路修张了张嘴，还是将标配的手枪拔了出来。他推上了膛，扣住了扳机，对准那伤兽的颅首，只消轻轻一扣便能结束它的痛苦了。然而他好似犹豫了，这不该是他的作为。

不要犹豫，朱雀想。他在这僵持空档间侧身过去，握住了鲁路修的手，搭着他的手指扣摁下去。然后哀嚎停止了，只留下逐渐淌干固结的血。

鲁路修偏头看他，面色不知怎的有些苍白。朱雀摇了摇头，试图挥赶走方才困扰着自己的那点儿幻象与不适。他们沉默屏息了片刻，直至远处鸦鸟低哑啼鸣阵阵传来。朱雀抬头望了眼天色，山林间敛起了大半湛蓝，渐次灰暗的层云开始团聚。

“暴雨要来了。”他说。

 

05

 

天色暗下来了。层云凝聚的边缘透出些银亮色彩，隐去了昼日天空。时间也渐渐晚了，假若他们不打算被困在山间过夜的话，最好赶在暴雨将至前疾驰回去。然而鲁路修摇了摇头，说他们大概来不及跑到林野边缘。他的视线游移不定，仿佛不过是想暂时避开什么。同行者，他们的来处，这行程本身与它的末端。他或许不是真的想要逃离，不过是想在某一时觅得片刻安宁。

那么好吧，朱雀说，来时不远处有一片裸岩，那里也许可以找到避雨的地方。

他没有询问具体缘由，不过是遂了那人的意。鲁路修垂下眼睑，说当地人的地图上标明了有几个适合天然宿营的点位，兴许就在那一片可以寻到。于是他们重新上马，匆匆赶去，恰好在天幕压下倾盆大雨前避入了山岩间。

“我们运气不错。”鲁路修说。

他们寻到了宿营点中的一个，岩洞足够宽阔，马匹也可以拴在近洞口处。岩洞里残留着先前的游人或野猎者拾掇的枝杈与断木，还没完全受潮。地上有燃烧篝火留下的灰烬。朱雀把那堆能够生火的东西搬到那块灰烬痕迹上，又四下寻摸了一阵，最后拿余下的几粒枪子儿艰难地擦着了火花。我想这就是不吸烟的坏处了，鲁路修说，我们当中没人记得随身带个打火机之类方便的小玩意，在这种时候更容易派上用场。

火焰还是升起来了。手枪的枪膛里还有一发子弹以防万一。鲁路修在忽明忽暗的光亮中望过来，面庞被映出一层暖红，神情却跟灰白塑像没什么分别。他的每一句言语都似在揣摩或暗示，在试图应验或种下谜底。朱雀觉得自己应当是能理解其中一些的，可他听见了也权当是听见了，仿佛对其后潜藏的含义一无所知。

“我们得保证这火别灭得太快。”鲁路修说。他刚给卡诺恩传了讯，这会儿他神情中令人捉摸不定的那部分削减了许多，纯是在陈述了。“如果我们打算在这里熬一整夜——我看这是肯定的了，没人想在夜里摸着黑走雨后的路——这堆东西可以保证我们不被冻僵。”

幸运的是他们的衣服都还是干燥温暖的。于是朱雀走过去，将披风解下来，给鲁路修多围披了一层。“我来守夜。”他说，在看到对方不赞同的表情后又作补充，“至少是前半夜。”他预备起身时被拉住了左腕，恰恰扣在手甲接缝处。鲁路修没有继续提请抗议，神情相对松缓了些，渐渐垂落下视线。

“会痛吗？”他轻声问着，两手捧住那覆着片甲的一只，手指扣拢在接合处，稍稍使力摁开了拘束。朱雀默不作声地看着他完成这一切，拆下甲片，拉去圆桌骑士覆过腕臂的长手套，手指扣在他指根岔开处，随后谨慎地攀爬上去。仍然被黑色面料包覆的指尖搭上他手背，沿着一个狰狞伤疤细细描绘。朱雀翻过手掌，那伤疤仍在，如血楔般钉凿在他掌面当中，他不记得它的由来。

“先前我只开了一枪。”他回答道，“这还抵不上一次最简单的装甲骑出战。”

然而鲁路修抬起头来，注视他的双眼仿佛已经知悉答案背后的答案。那疼痛埋藏在血肉里如虫蚁啃噬，经年累月，如他久驱不去的幻症，如他心神暗处的影子，都不是毫无感触，只是他已经习惯。他不知该如何表述，坦诚或隐瞒，于是他试着去亲吻对方，鲁路修也叹息着回应他。

那个亲吻在他记忆中没有留下更为深刻的印象。一次没有，两次没有。那不是指令中的一环，永远也不会是，他反而更容易遗忘。鲁路修拢在火堆边入睡，朱雀看着他藏在额发掩映下的暖红的面廓阴影。他那样看了很久，然后才是火。雨声仍然在外沙沙回响，半晌未歇，慢慢化为单调枯燥的白噪音。马匹在山洞边缘不安地刨动着蹄子，许久过后才安分下来。

他拨弄火堆时又看见一些影子。好像有人曾绕着篝火跳舞，他不记得歌谣的曲调。那火光慢慢盘踞凝缩起来，勾出一道腾飞似的图纹，燃着他的手足，化作细密链铐，噬咬他的血肉。他又听见爆鸣声响，近在耳畔，好像他的确落到过绝境中去，有枪支指着他的头颅。

也或许不止一次。

如果是曾经的你的话。影子从火光当中、从黑色的瘢痕当中、从幻境深处爬出来，安静地拥抱着他。如果是曾经的你，绝境才是会让你感到安全的地方。

因为那意味着可以死去，他想。

因为那意味着可以死去，影子赞同道。可你不能再轻易那么做了。世界本身是你的枷锁，它不会放任你死去。你自己也不能。

他坐在山岩中抱着单膝，想起更年轻的自己，那些遥远的、已经不够真切的记忆。他独自活着的年间，在军队当中，在轻视与辱骂当中，在刻薄偏颇的对待之下，一个少年人为自己童年的过失而沉默地与自己抗争着，想要寻一条改善的道路也想要寻死。而今他不再能那么做了。你看，影子说，就像捕猎一般。你知道那是怎么运作的。

没有陷阱，只是逼入到一类绝境里。打断腿脚，打碎骨头，交付性命，任人生杀予夺。但若掌握着武器的人是鲁路修的话，鲁路修是不会下定杀手的。

他会叫你活下去，影子说。他一直在这么做。

我才是始终在下定杀手的那一个，无论陷阱当中围困着的是谁。就算是自己也无妨。你看，最开始也不过是那样，就算目的已经更易、不能轻易赴死，但末了注定要步向终结的话，不还是早就做好了准备的吗。

朱雀被一道乍起的雪亮闪光拉回了现实。影子融化了，唯剩下他惊愕地望着仍在狂怒呼啸的山林。然后才是惊雷，巨大震响中惊起了马嘶，他跳起来前去安抚，直到隆隆雷声滚过天际全然消散，两匹坐骑不断刨动的蹄子才慢慢安歇下来。他又望着外头黢黢晃动的层影发了阵呆，隐约听见巨大杉木倒塌的声响。他在那不真切的回声中怔然伫立许久，才回过头来，对上了在这遭响动后已经醒来的另一人的眼睛。

“别告诉我你害怕打雷。”朱雀试着打趣道。火堆还亮着，鲁路修已经起了身，拉下一团模糊阴影，缩短又延长、直至拢在他周际。那人走到他身边，将披风围披回他肩上，替他仔仔细细理好了系领。

“不。”鲁路修轻声说，“你刚刚不在原位。”

那人的手指在他颈间游移，倘若手持利刃便能很容易割开他的咽喉。朱雀意识到这个，然而他毫无抵触情绪，已经难说是他认为那不可能发生还是他不介意那结果了。他们身处雨幕边缘，暖光淡去了，只有深暗的、潮润的水雾浸入空中，浸入鲁路修眼睛里，呈出一片深潭似的幽紫来。那当中含着某些意味，是担忧、胆怯或纯然悲伤，朱雀分辨不清。

为什么呢，他想。为什么要露出那种表情呢。为什么你看着我时就好像……鲁路修拢着他的脸颊，前额同他的相抵，低沉促息了一会儿，旋即推在他肩头，叫他往里站去。朱雀退了一步，在那晦暗目光的注视下心头发紧。那近乎防备的看护举动本不应由那人做出的。

……就好像我下一秒就会消失不见呢。

我哪都不会去的，他想这么肯定。然而及至他在重新拨亮的火堆旁沉沉睡去，他都喉头发紧，终究无法做出那个承诺。

 

06

 

后半个夜晚他留守在朱雀先前坐着的方位上，毫无倦意，任由自己被一股漫无目的般的焦灼感围困着。雷鸣间或响起了几次，遥远地、小幅地滚过天际，没有再造成多少恐慌事故。之后雨渐渐小了，在某一刻声息全无，许是止住了，或只是归于静谧。然后他听见低沉均匀的呼吸，坐骑的，人的。人更安静一些。鲁路修偏头望向火堆旁边。人更难捉摸一些。

人不能被圈住绳套拴紧，人不应被驯化，人有可能自行离去。

鲁路修哽了一下，仍然盯着那火堆看，只在火焰摇摇欲熄时走去拾起残余的枝杈丢在光蕊边缘，而后又坐回原处。他在黎明将至时才重新感到些许困意，眼目朦朦地望见晨曦拉入山洞边缘，他眼前反而昏暗下去。他在那奇妙的混沌中游离了片刻，或许是更久，随后有人推他的肩将他唤起，也许还喊了几声他的名字。他茫茫然撑起眼睑，迷瞪了好一会儿，随后才被马蹄声拉回神志，费劲地看清眼前场景。

篝火已经熄灭了。整装的第七骑士正站在栓放马匹的石块边解下绳索，领着它们向外去。鲁路修打着哈欠随上步子，晃荡了一段开阔石径才重新稳下身子爬上马鞍。暴雨没有改变太多地标，除去部分道路泥泞了许多、草丛间抛下了不少断裂枝杈与碎裂的浆果，野莓被毁去了一小部分、剩下的还被洗得鲜亮了些，山林本身仍是生机盎然的。他若有所感地望向山野深处，从昨日的猎处绕行时多逗留了一会儿。

原地没有留下一具尸骸，也许被其它猎食的兽类拖走了。不在了，空了，连血迹都被冲洗干净。他坐在马上，俯瞰着毫无余痕的崭新地界，胸腔当中蓦然腾起些难言的窒闷。他想起那断裂肢骨，他想起另一人迫使他扣下的扳机。他转过头去，发觉朱雀侧在一旁，若有所思地摩挲着自己的手背。

那伤痕又被遮蔽回去了，套在手套中，又外附上一重佯装无事、在乏力时强撑气力的金属护甲，护甲上绘着鲜红图腾。鲁路修看着那图案，感到眼眶边缘突突跳动。“怎么？”他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，调转了马头向正路走去。朱雀踌躇了片刻，犹疑神色从面上掠过，在他往旁侧望去时叫他看见了。

“我不记得它的由来。”那人说。

在他们重返欧洲之后，这也不是第七骑士首次对此提出疑问了。起先鲁路修还会感到畏缩，而今他只是疲惫地重复同一套说辞。“那是为救我所致。”他简单道，“你险些丧命。也许我们都是。”总是这样，依然如此。这类境况也不止出现过一次。他那么想着时，望见对方反而好似放松了些。“你笑什么？”

“感谢你平安无事。”朱雀说，语气里带着些理所应当的意思。这又让他喉头一哽，转而低声叨咕遭了麻烦的可是你、你险些为此丧命。然而朱雀摇了头，他摇头时眼神恍惚。“该怎么说呢，”他喃喃道，仿佛被暗处的某些声响牵引着情绪，“我总是觉得，那是我的职责也说不定。”

“没有什么人应该是为了被杀死而活在这世上的。”鲁路修生硬道。不是说为了死，朱雀说，是说为了挽回什么，不惜走到那一步去。他们并肩行走了很久，某一刻忽然闯出了林荫处，到了山岩一侧的开阔地中，望见了一场日出。

“那么，让我换种说法吧。”朱雀说，“如果到了必须终结的那一步，再没有别的出路了，我想我是做好了准备的。我希望你知道这个。”

他说话时半侧脸孔被微朦金光所辉映，剩余的卷入更柔和的、难以捉摸的阴影当中。他骑在马上，身形轮廓分明，早间晨风呼啸而过，撕扯起披风边裾。某一刻那场景叫鲁路修感到畏惧，他无法知悉枢木朱雀真切所想与意欲所为。到了那时候，那人说，你会为此而感到难过吗？

他双眼剪着晦暗苔绿，蒙着阴灰余迹，神情仍然柔和异常，甚至能叫人捕捉到一丝遥远的熟悉。“难道你还指望我笑着接受吗？”鲁路修反问他，胸腔间隐约窒闷愈发明显。朱雀再次摇了头，僵硬撇下许久的唇角忽而浮起一抹微笑。

“我不那么指望。”他轻声说着，声音温缓，“我只希望你别为我哭罢了。”

 

07

 

他仍然会梦见死者，起始于他的母亲。被扰乱的厅堂，破碎的窗璃与枪械扫荡的痕迹，然后是死者与血。然后远离了潘德拉贡，到了意料之外的另一环。他看见火焰，彤云从整片天空边缘燃尽，瑛绿菱坠开裂、一缕破碎声响，如同他有意无意间粉饰的安宁表象。然后他看见第七骑士，在曙光中骑行，侧首回望时轮廓几乎涣散在微末金芒里。

棋子顿落了。他惊醒了。旅程已然结束，皇城来客正在向他辞行。“下回相见之时，恐怕就是凯旋之日了。”卡诺恩微笑道，“我相信那一日的到来不会让人等候太久。”静候佳音，鲁路修回答。他们在指挥所门前分别，随后他便回转身去，匆匆步回他应在的位置。拖延的时日过去了，不列颠尼亚终于懒洋洋地放松了监测限制，捕获到了行兵布阵的痕迹。欧联方面军在南部集结，己方的物资调动也已到位，那么下一步便是继续进发。

他的手指在虚拟沙盘上划动，激起光路涟漪，模糊了遥远的、隐去的森林。“今日便要动身，各部队按时集结。愿胜利之名与诸君同行。”他沉声道，“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚！”

“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚！”众人应道，燃着一类疲惫的狂热，燃着他几近烦厌了去辨识所向的赤诚。圆桌骑士站在首位，向他躬礼后直起身形，又率先果决离去。鲁路修看着那深暗长披，远离灯光照映后由靛蓝跌作黢黑，当中帝国纹章鲜明醒目，金绣边缘尖利如锋。

那身影与他的梦境与回忆相叠，那骑行者回首相视，眼目温柔。风息掠过时将那长披捋开，猎猎招展，在某一个幻影笼罩中淡去繁余缀饰，化归为零，边角张裂有如翅翼，仿佛要去往天空深处、步入微光末端，在他伸手探去时只留一片虚无。


	15. Variation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 14.769

01

 

“麻烦提醒我一下，我到底为什么要弄这么套夸张的行头来着？”

鲁路修指着自己惨遭折磨的脸，那里扑着一层惨白的底粉，按始作俑者的话来说，这只不过是让他看上去比平时气色不好的惨淡模样显得更不健康了。“夸张？”她冲他翻了个怜悯的白眼，“你对化妆一无所知。该说你什么好呢，亲爱的，我还以为我这辈子只会对直男说这句话。”

鲁路修被噎了一下，继而恼火地比划向她自己的装扮。“你都没往脸上弄多少东西，”他干巴巴地说，“只有服装，服——装。”

“那是因为我不算什么特别知名的公众人物。”C.C.撇嘴道，继续拿着大件小件折磨他的面目，“你就不一样了，皇帝陛下。如果不想被现场围追堵截，或者对你的行程具有一点基本的保密权，你最好别那么容易被认出来。”

你想太多，鲁路修阴郁地想。召集大家回去聚会的可是米蕾·阿什弗德，“那个”米蕾·阿什弗德。就好像谁的身份能够保密超过半个晚上一样。他按捺着没把抱怨说出口来，假装这样自己就能逃脱被曝光到各大门户媒体的命运。反正他多少也习惯了。

然后C.C.给他扣上半拉轻薄假面，镂花边缘如展翼般斜向上挑起。鲁路修摇了摇头，给自己披上了备好的外衣。临出门前他瞥了眼自己的装扮，不伦不类，不过总的来说也不难看。他抿着嘴唇思考了一会儿，片刻后还是先一步踏出房门。他们有阵子没回来过学校里的旧居所了，幸而经了学校主事者的封锁，这里还算安静，也不消他们自己来拾掇。

他下了楼梯，这才看见另一人的身影。鲁路修有些讶异地盯着门厅口的方向看，那人若有所感地转过身来露了正面，抬手跟他打了招呼。“你弄好啦？”朱雀的声音从镂空的南瓜头当中飘出来，鲁路修盯着那大概是内嵌了光源的巨大鬼脸看了半晌，终于忍不住笑咳了出来。

“……这也是你的主意吗？”他笑够了之后，C.C.才从他身后走下来，于是他便问了。C.C.应了声“对”，从容地调整了一下她的女巫帽。“我的天。”鲁路修平复了一下呼吸，“这比我还难辨认，天才。他对外公开的身份只是零之骑士，用不着这么夸张，就算真的被认出来——”

“嗯，独一无二的零之骑士，现任皇帝那位还在争议合法性但差不多也板上钉钉了的伴侣。现在他受关注的程度不比你本人少还是多亏了你，希望你还记得这点。”

C.C.无动于衷地进行了一整番抢白，推着他的肩膀完全走下楼梯，跌得他一个趔趄，而后被底下那人搀稳了重心。“多谢提醒。”朱雀面向着她心平气和地说，继而转过脑袋，“再者说来，我觉得你大概也不肯在脑袋上戴这么个东西。”

“你说得对。”皇帝陛下抬手拍了拍南瓜顶。

“他一直都敢戴着ZERO的面具到处跑来着，”C.C.在一旁说着风凉话，“那东西的审美又能好到哪去？”

“闭嘴吧你。”鲁路修也翻了她一个白眼。

 

02

 

入夜后的阿什弗德灯火通明，鬼怪横行。万圣节前夕一派热闹已成惯例，显然大名鼎鼎的米蕾后继有人，即使在她离开这所学校的时间已经超过一个年头后，这儿举办活动时的热闹程度也是有增无减。鲁路修十分怀疑这背后有多少她参与的影子，这些怀疑被她本人给泼了个干净。“拜托，为什么不放手让后来的年轻人自己去干事呢。”头上顶着恶魔角的金发姑娘潇洒地一挥手，“你也该少替他们操点心。”

“我本来也没在操心。”

“这才对嘛。就算你中途没离开学校，这会儿也该毕业了。”米蕾伸出手指来点了下他的鼻子尖儿，“现在你要操心的问题可远比一所学校多得多了，皇帝陛下。”

他们一行人待在不成建制的游行队伍的末尾，在狂欢正式开始前慢慢溜达着。绷带缠头的利瓦尔给他们取了饮料杯过来，颜色吊诡的汽水里头泡着果冻眼球。昔日的学生会班底已经不剩多少人还待在校内了，压根没在学校里待多久的卡莲算是一个，基诺也厚着脸皮过来蹭悠闲。罗洛主要守在潘德拉贡，妮娜仍然干着她的研究行当，夏莉签了不列颠尼亚本土的游泳俱乐部，利瓦尔则老实地念了大学。经由米蕾这么一说，鲁路修才惊觉自己着实看着这一切发生了，从而生出些遥远的感慨。

出乎他意料的是，米蕾倒真没冲到台前去冲着话筒吼一嗓子、好让在场所有人的视线都凝聚过来逼得他无处遁形。他正这么想着时，利瓦尔也提出了疑问。“我还以为这才是有你参与的庆典活动的保留项目，”利瓦尔客观公正地说，“不管什么情况下都有‘看着鲁路修不太好过’的那一部分。”米蕾撅起嘴唇，声称这根本就是诋毁。然后更多人加入了指证与声讨的行列，一些声音在面具底下发闷。仿佛昔日重现，鲁路修忍不住想。只是事情也变化了许多。有些人谈吐时的底气足了些，有些人望着他的目光仍然充溢着温柔向往、只是其间灼热成分淡去了许多，有些人恢复了本来面貌——然后又有人加入了他们。阿妮娅轻巧地拨开人群，领着娜娜莉走了过来。米蕾先是慨叹了一句女孩的恢复状况，继而目光深沉地打量着她在头上支起的黑猫耳朵与身后摆开的尾巴，然后扳着她的肩让她转过身来直面她的兄长。

“看看你妹妹，鲁路修，”米蕾在她肩膀后面夸张地哀叹道，“你就该学学她的打扮。”

……有些人的本质还是没变。鲁路修面无表情地想。

 

03

 

玩得最疯的可能是C.C.。她对这类活动未必很热衷，但她的乐趣在于在一定范围内使劲儿给她的契约者找麻烦。自打她友好协定的契约对象变得不止一个，而且偏偏每个都成了公众人物，她找麻烦的契机就更多了。通常来说最愚蠢的找麻烦手段就是手机拍照发推特，但是这也真的很有效。

所幸她今晚还没有搞起底大曝光的打算，也许是因为不想弄坏她自己营造出来的神秘感。鲁路修看着她挎着南瓜袋四处搜罗糖果，然后将它挂在了自己的扫帚柄上。“我觉得是时候找个地方坐下来分享一些食物了，”她晃荡着那柄小扫帚就像晃荡长法杖准备施咒，下一秒又把这怪诞气质破坏了个干净，“听说今晚有特供披萨。”娜娜莉小声笑了起来，在鲁路修来得及调侃她的目的前先接了场，领着大家在露天场地拖放出来的桌椅中寻到了一片无人占据的。食物，糖果，南瓜汁。C.C.数着手指，高高戳起了其中一根。反正大家也过了挨家挨户要糖果的年纪，游行也算走了一遭，距离校园活动中的化妆评比和点燃最巨大南瓜灯的午夜时分还要一阵，不如接下来开始编排鬼故事？

罩着幽灵兜帽的夏莉看向头顶恶鬼面具的卡莲，两个女孩一道摊了摊手。“我觉得你今晚有点兴奋过头。”鲁路修看着C.C.，后者给了他一个懒洋洋的微笑。

“该怎么说呢，眼看着这日子的活动从教堂祭祀和秋季赞礼慢慢变成现在这样，还是挺有趣的。”她耸了耸肩，“再者说了，毕竟这会儿我就算扮成女巫到处走，也不会有人把我绑上火刑柱。”

“真的火刑柱？”

“当然是真的。”她支楞着下颌眨巴眨巴眼，“你想听哪一部分？早年的万圣节还是真实的猎巫运动？”

鲁路修打了个寒噤，眼看着她面不改色地讲起了她的故事，有关于装扮成修女的女巫和被授以巫术还自以为是天主恩赐的流浪儿。“她是在讲真故事吗？”朱雀歪过脑袋来讶异道，声音憋在南瓜里有点儿瓮声瓮气。鲁路修眼看着一干人等聚精会神地听着她绘声绘色地形容绞刑架、断头台、火刑柱和十字楔，不由得感慨了这女人当真挺可怕。

“相信我，”他小声回答，“你不会想知道的。”

 

04

 

有了这么一个好的开头，其他人也将这项活动顺畅地进行了下去，挨个儿绞尽脑汁地编排一些或有趣或愚蠢的鬼怪故事。大家基本都顺着自己的着装往下讲，按着座位次序轮转到鲁路修的时候，他支着脑袋想了想，随后冷静地瞧了眼摆出看好戏脸的C.C.，拢起了黑色外衣的立领。“所以你扮的到底是什么？”夏莉好奇问道，“吸血鬼伯爵吗？”

“不是我想扮的，”他没好气道，“不过既然都这样了，那就从这里开始讲吧。”

从前有个出身贵族又落魄了的年轻人，他讲道，被敌对势力追逐到了绝境里，遇到了同样在被追捕的另一个人。那人是一副少女模样，在事情看起来毫无转圜余地时拉住了他，给予了他一个咒印。

那少女并非平凡人类，是一位身具始祖血脉的血族，额前绘着血咒王印。她活过了漫长年间，丢失了自己的名字，也可能拥有很多名字。拉米亚或卡密拉，伊丽莎白或莉莉丝，她没有给出一个确切回答——鲁路修讲到这里时，C.C.明确地冲着他撇下了嘴角。讲述者拧出一个和煦微笑，继续说了下去。

少女模样的吸血鬼藏匿在年轻人的屋檐下，看着他慢慢掌控了血族的能力。他减少了在日光下行走的时长，更多活动于夜间。血脉赋予了他血瞳的觉醒，他利用其间精神蛊惑的能力游走于夜晚，替自己招兵买马，试图反将一击。追杀他的势力居住在距离自由领很远的城堡当中，拥有最森严的防卫与最精悍的军队。年轻人小心翼翼地掩饰着自己非人的部分，然而他不愿出外猎食，便只能饮用他的共犯的血液。

这会让你失控得更快，少女说。终有一天你将再也无法以常人的面貌现世了，那便是你所要付出的代价。你要么在长久生命中迷失自我，要么被曾经爱你的与你所爱的一切视为异端杀死在十字架前。我见过很多，自己也经历过其中一些。

我是做好了那准备的，年轻人回答。来吧，等我占据了城堡，等我将领主枭首，等我所背负的、无数人背负着的苦难命运都得以肃清了，就让起义者里最精锐的士兵来杀死我吧。

他终究是成功了，他占据城堡的那一日不再掩饰他的非人面貌，站在城头俯瞰所有的臣民。他的衣角边裾拉下浓重黑影，随着恐慌逐渐蔓延至周遭每一寸土地。你看，他对少女说，人的本性终究还是排除异己，消灭怪物远比消灭暴君更容易将他们拧在一起。然后他在城头伫立，目视着他曾相识的人们在聚集，用不加掩饰的仇恨眼神投向他。

然后其中最精锐的士兵踏上前来，拿十字楔钉穿了他的胸膛。他死去时乌云散尽，天空湛蓝，阳光洒落处只余下一片灰烬。

 

05

 

鲁路修讲得敷衍而随意，讲完后便窝回椅子里，给自己送了一大口南瓜汁。大部分人没弄明白背后意蕴，只有C.C.和娜娜莉面面相觑，随后头顶猫耳的女孩十分不高兴地撅起了嘴。“这故事也不算太差吧？”夏莉试探性地出了声，打断了一时有些凝重的气氛。是啊，利瓦尔说，肯定比丢失记忆的幽灵好。他们互相别上劲时，C.C.从桌子底下踢了鲁路修一脚。

“讲鬼故事环节的目的可不是要弄哭你妹妹。”她在他龇牙咧嘴的时候指责道。

“起个坏头的人是谁啊？”他反击道，“再说了，我也想不出什么好主意。抱歉了娜娜莉，别放在心上，我不是故意的。”女孩摇了摇头，示意自己没那么容易被弄得心情沮丧。然后就该轮到朱雀了，她点出手指示意，再之后也该快到午夜了。被点名的人刚费劲地从南瓜雕刻上留下的咧口中往嘴里塞进一颗糖果，闻言后仿佛噎了一下，苦着嗓子说自己可从来都不是编排故事的能手。

“有样学样。”C.C.说着，忽然间坏笑起来，“从前有一位公主，公主麾下有一名骑士。腐朽的王国里公主站出来说要援助远离城堡的骑士的家乡，于是骑士死心塌地跟随着她……这之类的。”

这一下鲁路修噎住了，随后用力咳嗽起来。这把娜娜莉逗笑了，其他人则对他的反应纷纷投以疑惑眼神。“……行吧，”他喝了口南瓜汁后板着脸说，“我就听听你能怎么编。”朱雀举起双手示意投降，说自己连个正经点的框架都搭不出来。

要他来编排故事的话，故事也只能是这样。骑士曾经许下九条誓言，誓言在魔物行走的土地上意味着代价，但若有所违背，便有了让诅咒乘隙而入的机会。没有弱点的人是不会被掌控的，许誓意味着交付了弱点，弱点意味着他从无所畏惧变成了可以被打败的。

所以骑士被打败了，在他回到他家乡的时候。公主被流亡的巫士控制了心神，精神失常的公主变成了魔物中的一员，而后被斩杀了。于是骑士被仇恨掌控了，他在因仇恨而拾起长剑的那一刻就被打败了，溃败于他自己，溃败于他的约誓。他成了刽子手当中的一个，刽子手们没有面目，随着面目一并丢弃了怜悯，所以他们可以轻易砍下别人的脑袋。

残缺的人是可以被诅咒的。他杀死巫士的那一刻，诅咒在他身上生效了。如果你真要引领光明的话，巫士说，那就别让它离开你半步远吧。于是灯笼套上了骑士的脑袋，他再也摘不下它了。

没了。故事讲完了。“我说过了，我能讲的故事通常都很无趣。”南瓜头骑士耸起肩膀，因为脑袋太沉而看起来有些滑稽。娜娜莉不赞同地摇头，小声叨咕他讲故事的次数分明不少，也很难说是真的无趣。但这算是什么诅咒啊，米蕾翻起了眼睑，比起诅咒更像是恶作剧，在四月一日生效的那种。C.C.没有表达赞同，只是感慨了一番枢木朱雀贫乏的想象力。随后她推开了喝空的玻璃杯，向着鲁路修眨了眨眼睛。

“摘不下的头罩不是个很有趣的命题吗。”她说，“你看，他还可以呼吸，可以进食，可以出声，但是没有人能看见他的脸，也没有人能亲吻他。”

 

06

 

鲁路修听到她说话，但是他走神了。

他也没有在看朱雀，他看着喝空的玻璃杯，杯壁上映着变形的灯光。一部分是人造的光源，一部分是火。他晃了晃脑袋，隐约听见米蕾忽然间因为兴奋而变得尖细的声音。开始放音乐了，带着低沉的鼓点与故弄玄虚的和弦，还有阴沉压抑的管风琴。这不是一首适合跳舞的曲子，可装扮成鬼怪的人们本来也不愿循规蹈矩。他们往人群中涌去，人群往架设好但还未点燃的篝火那边环绕去。鲁路修落在后头，慢下一步。他看着熟悉的身影们往前走去，回过头来意识到C.C.正看着自己。

“我不喜欢你们两个的故事版本。”她说，“也许应该合并一下。”

“你想说什么？”他问她。无数怪诞传说中的一个活例站在他面前，从尖尖帽底下对着他笑。

“只是想起来，拼凑过的故事也许更好，”她说，“也更为真实。”

而且也包括你们都不愿讲出的部分。

就比如说最初的最初，在还可以挨家挨户去要糖果的年纪里，尚未成为吸血鬼和年轻人与尚未成为骑士的年轻人就相识了，然后战争吞噬了很多事情，也改变了很多事情。就比如说一个新生的血族始终在抗拒去蛊惑他昔日的友人，即使降服对方并吸干他的血能让事情变得容易得多。事情没有那样发生，骑士回到城堡中去，直到他占据了城堡。骑士违背了所有誓言，然后被诅咒缠身。但你知道我最喜欢故事的哪一部分吗？女巫转着她的扫帚柄说。故事原本是怎么结尾的呢？不是以那么杂乱的方式。

故事的结尾很简单。骑士不是被遮罩了面目，他杀死他的爱人时也被对方砍下了头颅。巫士，吸血鬼，或者别的。诅咒生效了，幸存者接受了它。魔物的灵魂不能下地狱，也不能上天堂，它居住在灯盏里，安静地泛着光亮，如燃烧的火焰，盘踞在一具未死的躯体上。

“你看，当面具变得摘不下来的时候，”女巫说，“底下藏着的从来都不是活人。”

“空空荡荡。”鲁路修说。

“被拿走了。”她回答他。

鲁路修沉默下来。他背后吵嚷着音乐和嘈杂人声，他什么也没听见。他转过身，老相识们已经甩开他们一段间距。他越过打扮怪诞的人群看着那个愚蠢的南瓜脑袋。

“他没有扮过南瓜头。”C.C.说，“从前没有。”

鲁路修知道她说的“从前”是哪个意思。

“他也没有参与过庆典吗？”

“哦不，他倒真的会参与。陪着娜娜莉，还有更多人。”她挥了挥胳膊，“你记得这个夜晚的含义吗？”

“活人吓走真正的鬼怪？”

“亡灵返乡。”她说。

他看着她。女巫金色的眼睛将夜晚映得很亮，映出一个重影、然后又是下一个。他看见他从别处隐约捕捉过的一些掠影，灯火之夜、鬼怪出游之时，一个身影站立在光怪陆离的世界当中，假装自己仍是当中的一员。一个幸存的死者，从不在外人面前更易自己的打扮，面上的罩饰仿佛生了根般固结在那里。他原本的面目被埋葬了，空空荡荡，一无所有。面具底下住着他爱人的灵魂，而在这个夜晚他们可以共存于人间。

“你看，那时候他不用改成别的什么装扮。”C.C.的声音很轻，他却听得相当清楚，“他一直在将自己装扮成什么。那个名字是你定下的，那个故事是你编造的。你知道的。”

 

07

 

他拨开人群向当中游去。他的目标很显眼，于是他拽着他的目标对象往外拉了一把，后者发出一声疑惑单音，还是随着他一同向外退去。他们回到人群边缘，最大的那盏南瓜灯恰时被点燃，高台四周拉响了礼炮，空中另窜起一溜整齐的烟花。“万圣夜快乐！”人们在齐声欢呼。鲁路修朝着那场景看了片刻，随后转过身来拍了拍旁边那面南瓜脸。

“午夜已经过了吗？”他随口问道。朱雀答了句“我想是的”，于是他双手捧住了那个笨重可笑的玩意。“所以这东西能摘掉了吗？”

“现在你不担心周围会突然冒出几十个镜头来把我们一道送上媒体娱乐版了？”

“他们忙着拍那东西呢，没多少人会分神。”鲁路修往人群围聚的中央的方向点了点头，又无可奈何地一歪脑袋，“再说了，反正我多少也习惯了。”

好吧，朱雀说，好吧。你说了算。鲁路修动手前他突然笑了。“它要是真摘不下来了该怎么办？”他噗嗤了一声。看起来不会，鲁路修说，现在没有人给它下咒了，所以除非是你的脑袋不幸卡在了里头……那也有更加暴力的办法。

朱雀笑得更厉害了，不过他大概是不太愿意想象一整个南瓜在自己脑袋顶上被砸烂的具体场景，他抢先把它摘了下来。里头的小灯泡已经不那么亮了，他还是揉了揉眼，呼吸了一下自由空气。“说实话这可真不太舒服。”他坦诚道，“好了，现在呢？”鲁路修捧着他的脸，仔仔细细地看了个遍。

“现在我可以吻你了。”鲁路修说，然后就照做了。


	16. Mass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 11.085

01

 

“……计划安排从这周末起，分组方式由……”

他单手撑着脑袋，眼皮直打架，姿势倒是毫无变化。打从黑色骑士团的活动开始成规模起，他的睡眠时间就更得不到保障了，即使课上偷闲打盹也没法完全遏制住犯困。他模模糊糊记得这是社团活动的钟点，具体需要讨论的事由在五分钟前就该结束了，剩下的无非是些用不着认真谨记的闲杂交代和扯偏的闲话。于是米蕾的声音在他耳边无限拉长，让他的意识昏昏沉沉地飘在某一处，好似在梦游，好似没能从云端落下来。

“……整天就娜娜莉长、娜娜莉短。养育了好些孩子的家庭并不少，对胞亲在乎到这个程度上的我还真没见过几……”

然后他被惊醒了，惊醒时头肩轻轻一抖，昏昏然只捕捉到那么一个关键词。“在说娜娜莉什么？”他佯装无事地发问。他所看向的金发姑娘嗤笑了一声，冲着他摇了摇头。

“你看，他这就回神了。”米蕾站在一贯的会长上，面朝众人摊开了手。鲁路修挪了挪方才撑在下颌的手指，掩住了一个小哈欠。“在说你，我的好副会长。”他听见那极富针对性调侃的女声在抑扬顿挫，“说你在兄妹关系中扮演了一个多么令人担忧的兄长角色。再之前在说本次毕业届活动中有多少人找家人来帮忙打马虎眼——我猜你也没在听。”

那是。鲁路修调平了语气，显得自然从容、只是稍稍有些漫不经心，就像他一贯喜欢表露的那类态度。会议早该结束了，会长。他看了看钟点，冷静指出他得回去准备照顾娜娜莉了，咲世子在一刻钟后就该从医院返回了。“咲世子刚刚来过电话。”米蕾无动于衷，“医院设备检查，时间恐怕得延长半个钟头。所以你用不着紧张……你看，你果然没在听。”

都不知道你近来成天魂不守舍地在想什么，那姑娘撇嘴道。看起来也不像在谈恋爱。夏莉在一旁不安地探头探脑了一阵，利瓦尔则发出一声意味不明的喟叹。也只有娜娜莉能抓回你一点儿注意力，米蕾哼声道，我老觉得你这人吧，到时候就算年老忘事了，不把遗嘱里写满她的名字你都不肯安心停止呼吸。“瞎说什么呢，会长。”夏莉对这调侃的形式发出了抗议，自己也忍不住偷笑了一下。鲁路修面无表情地扫视了一遭，面对着或多或少都在看好戏的众人，缓缓拧出了一个过于和煦的笑容。

“放心，”他冷静道，“娜娜莉那么重要，就算我停止呼吸了我也会记得连墓志铭都分出去一半的。”

 

02

 

米蕾冲着他扮起了鬼脸。

“我很怀疑啊。”他们伟大的会长挑高了一侧眉毛，从首位侧过身来，郑重地拍上了副会长的肩膀，“像你这么自负的家伙，我还以为你会在规划自己的墓志铭时都想着给自己歌功颂德。”

“你说得好像我还真能创下什么功绩，”鲁路修笑眯眯地说，用警告性的目光瞪了她一眼，“考虑到我只是个日常不怎么走运的普通学生。”

米蕾撇了撇嘴。“那就写荣誉表忠诚。”她反击道，“就算是一心向着你老妹也值得一书，是吧？”

“写荣誉列项不是正常男人都乐意做的规划吗？”利瓦尔插嘴进来，举起一只手晃了晃，“我要是能在日后拿什么荣誉头衔，我也不介意挨个列出来让后人瞻仰啊。”

“科研成果之类的。”妮娜在一旁小声补充道，“理论研究突破，或者什么项目的主导人，主要实践结果和——”

“哇哦——打住，打住。我们这些人当中也只有你能为此在自己的墓碑上大书特书，爱因斯坦小姐。”利瓦尔比出个暂停手势，妮娜对他怒目而视。年轻人的架势一软，好声好气地解释起自己其实是在恭维。没见过死人的学生真好啊，名义上的休妲菲尔特在一旁不冷不热地感慨。夏莉好奇问她脸色为何不好时她才神情一整，换上一副哀愁悲悯表情小声解释自己身体不好曾经被下过几次死亡判决书。鲁路修在米蕾、利瓦尔和妮娜轮流发声的间歇捕捉到这个角落发生的事情，冲着红月卡莲意味深长地多瞟了一眼。

“我对虚衔不怎么在意，”米蕾在那当口恰好潇洒地一挥手，“给我找一方好点的墓地就行，在山顶上，朝着大海——”她说话的声音里饱含着一种真实的热情，她惯有的，让人但凡听见就能顺着想象出海浪声息和拂翼而过的白鸽。卡莲面上隐约的怒意奇妙地消退了，倒是露出些自责似的歉然。然而，鲁路修想，可能对这个话题感到不适或者更有发言权的，恐怕也不止你一个。

他瞥向始终没有发声的那一人，恐怕只是附和性地笑了几下，然而一句言辞也未表露。枢木朱雀待在他自个儿的那一方边角上，面带浅笑，神情间看不出分毫异常。

 

03

 

他们对上了目光。先是一次短接，然后完全四目相对。一些在其他友人面前避不能谈的话语被藏在嘴角，一些过往真正经历过的死亡，母亲的与父辈的。还有更多，鲁路修想。他们对彼此的了解比之旁人更多一些，然而也不尽是全部了。还有更多，他在被赋予新的力量时的那一刻起开始藏下的秘密，面具底下的秘密，他死去的兄长与受他之命死去的更多人。朱雀冲着他眨了眨眼，瑛绿眼睛里写着一丝出于自然关切的询问：你还好吗？鲁路修舒开一抹笑，这会儿倒是真心实意了些。

当然。

那么朱雀呢？他想。在他们无法参与彼此生活的那些年间，朱雀又有过怎样的经历呢？且不提日本沦亡的那一遭，往后在军队的经历，可能被要求击杀别人、或险些被人击杀的经历。他们自以为还算了解彼此时，朱雀同时也在藏着哪些秘密呢？

这回他的走神被米蕾抓了个正着。后者没有为难他，而是顺着他的目光所向望了过去。“啊哈。”米蕾直接伸出手指去，戳向了朱雀的跟前，“你在笑什么呢，亲爱的？”她指向的那一人被惊得一愣，含混着没说出个所以然来。米蕾也没特别为难他，慢慢撤回了手去，他自个儿倒觉得不好意思似地摸了摸鼻子。

“我想，”他自行接续了话题，“非要说的话，希望我还是能安置在老家——神社那边，也许。”随后他皱起眉头，稍稍苦笑起来。“不过有可能被京都六家踢出来不准入就是了。”鲁路修依然探究地瞧着他，又在某一刻不动声色地别开了视线。那些时日里发生了什么呢？他想着。你在进入军队时在想什么呢？在拒绝向我开枪的时候，在被人枪击的时候——那时候你都在想什么呢？那之后你当真不会怨恨吗？他想着枢木朱雀严词拒绝ZERO递去的橄榄枝的那个夜晚，他想起他们在学校中以本来面目正式重逢。他在桌沿底下握住自己的手指，缓缓交叉起来，渐渐紧绞在了一块儿。

“日本的传统观念吗？”米蕾在那继续发问，“像是‘生可漂泊、落叶归根’之类的？”朱雀又笑起来，声音无奈像是对这轻度调侃示意默认。这就显然是在隐藏什么了，鲁路修觉察到。然而那也不过是他尚未辨明的难题中的一个。事情渐入未知的感觉并不好受，他这么想着，试图将自己的心态摆正回去。总是有机会弄清的，他想。也许时日尚远，但也不消急于一时。

 

04

 

“你太自负了。”C.C.说。

“怎么？”鲁路修撂下专用于对黑色骑士团联络的那部手机，冲着趴卧在床上的女人挑起眉头，“你又想对我的作为发布什么高论？”

“不是说你今天的布置。”她回答他，“你刚刚提到你们谈论过墓地和墓碑，死后的祭奠。这不是一个好的话题。”

“偶尔一提也没什么。”鲁路修平静道，“你知道的，会长那种人，她提到这类话题也只当是写诗。‘绿山墙外，白杨树下’那种，设想自己死后的图景是富有诗意的。”

“我可不觉得你在谈论诗意。”C.C.说，“虽然你的作为方式里多少有点古老的浪漫精神作祟，不过那不叫诗意。你肯谈论死亡是因为你太自负了，你觉得你可以规划它。你敢规划它意味着你没有学会畏惧它。”

“听听是谁在指责我啊。”他反唇相讥，“一个头一次见面就头部中弹大出血的家伙，之后就毫发无损地重新出现在我面前，告诉我能够杀死人类的武器根本对自己没用。”

那就是另一回事了，女人支楞起下颌来看他。她的眼睛里写着些淡漠的好奇，一些与她年轻姣好样貌不符的久远的缅怀。“只有两类人不会畏惧死亡，狂信者和毫无信仰的人。”她轻声说，“在我变成这样被死亡本身所抛弃的状态之前，我哪种也不属于。我不太能肯定了，但我的确不属于信仰坚定的那一类。”

“我还以为通常的论调是缺乏信仰才会致使懦弱。”年轻人说，带着十足的怀疑。长龄的魔女瞧着他的眼目，嘴角划开一抹浅笑。

“这和勇敢无关。但事实上，信仰会成就弱点。”她这般低声阐述，“那意味着你将希望交付到了别处。”

然而你也该察觉到了。她嚅动嘴唇，笑意盎然，长发披散着拢住脸面，掩住金色眼瞳，唯独留下平静定论。这就是你所拥有的力量的本质，你不能真的掌控一切，于是你用上了别的手段，你将希望交付到别处。鲁路修想反驳她，却一时不知从何处起切入。他沉默下来，眼目阴沉地望着棋盘上倒下的王棋。

 

05

 

他们要向着达摩克利斯进发了。那就是最后的战役。

一次提前备好的谢幕，鲁路修说。恶名昭彰的年轻皇帝交叠着手指，唯在脱离了公众视野的私人片域内显出一点儿被允许的紧张不安。十足自负，C.C.仍是这么评价的。任何人都不敢说自己敢规划这么重要的事情，一场战争的终末，也就是你——她拖着长腔，黑色礼裙在周身曳开，随着她的步伐一并游走开来了。

于是房间内就只剩下两人。零之骑士沉默地站立在一旁，在鲁路修摆手一展后才终于落座。“你也这么觉得吗，关于我还挺自负的那部分？”皇帝轻轻叩着自己的太阳穴。朱雀摇了摇头，简明扼要地指出这已经注定是一次谢幕了，既要押上足够决战的兵力，无论战果如何、计划是否偏差、谁人将会获胜，经此一役后都不会有再战的可能了。

说的没错，鲁路修叹道。他伸出手来，在空中抓握了一下。“老实说，我完全无法确保这一役的成功率。”他低叹道，“任何一环都有可能出差错。我们可能无法扛过芙蕾雅的打击，我们的军队可能全军覆没，我们可能在攻入达摩克利斯之后再无足够战力继续进行突破……当我说到‘没有足够战力’时——”

“我的生存率也不高，对吗？”

他侧过头去，朱雀在他的注视下神情平定，方才一句反问里毫无疑问意图。鲁路修将手指在空中重新握紧，闭目叹息了一声。“是的。即使你动用那个Geass的力量。”他简述道，“你面对的情况比我更严苛。在遇到最极端的情况时，我或许还有些转圜的余地……至于你，一旦哪一环节失败了，你就会死。”

与残存的圆桌骑士对战的环节。对抗芙蕾雅的环节。突入达摩克利斯的防御圈的环节。兵卒经历的总归是比指挥者更为艰险，他们都很清楚自己的位置。“但我们没有失败的选项，对吗？”零之骑士这么继续反问，依然操持着笃定口吻。鲁路修短促地笑了一声，手指支楞上自己的鼻梁骨。

“……是的。”

他埋下眼目，于片刻之间放任自己被不能言说的怅然裹缚。然而他们没有退缩的可能，也注定不会再更换计划了。“嘿。”他听见朱雀在他身旁说，“嘿。别太在意。”那人的声音变得轻而柔软，不再像零之骑士一贯操持的冷硬腔调。鲁路修抬起头，望见那人瑛绿眼目。“如果最坏的情况发生，我是说我无法参与后续计划的那种——”朱雀比划着，面色还算轻松，手指象征性地在自己咽喉侧一划而过，“——别在意。”

反正不管怎样，葬礼都是备好的。对此他们都心知肚明。他在此刻提及这点又是为了什么呢？将话语挑到明处又能如何呢？鲁路修困惑地蹙起眉，又因此间坦诚余地稍稍有所放松。“你说过你想葬回神社。”他喃喃道，“我记得。”

“事实上，”朱雀回答他，“虽然我那么说了，但那时候你也知道了，那时候我还一直惦记着死。”

他知道的。以往他并不敢轻易提及，亦未想见有朝一日朱雀也会以这般平静口吻自行谈起。在战场上死去就好了，朱雀这么说着。在那时候，甚至在那之前很长的一段时间里，我都这么想着。作为一个地位堪忧的名誉不列颠尼亚人，你知道那意味着什么，可能不会有完整遗骸，不会接受追悼，恐怕也不会被埋葬。

就像所有血染之地中的无名逝者，千千万万无声无息死去的魂灵之一，宛如砂砾，碾入尘土，再激不起一丝波澜。那是枢木朱雀曾经以为的自己的归宿，那是他曾经认定的自己应得的下场。“如果真的还有人惦念我的话，”然后他说，声音低缓，向他昔日的友人倾诉，“我是说，如果你还记得——”

——不是因为宗传，仅仅因为是故地。他在这即战之日坦然相告过去的念想，声音里散落着逝去的夏日、蝉鸣与明媚的金黄花叶。若你还记得的话，就在故地为我留一方纪念吧。

 

06

 

“你没有去看过吗？你自己的墓碑。”

在ZERO重拾起面具之前，闯入他住所的魔女倚靠在墙边这么问了。他不为所动，直到她没好气地重新纠正了用词。“零之骑士的墓碑，我是说。”她哼声道，“你还真是不肯按照正常活人的方式跟人讲话。”

“我去看过一次。”ZERO回答她，“你也知道我错过了葬礼。葬礼之后需要筹备的事情也足够多，我没什么余裕去看一个既成的结果。所以是在那之后。”

“皇帝也被下葬之后。”C.C.替他说完没出口的意思，耸起了肩膀，“你对待自己可真够冷酷无情的。”

“我最不需要的就是多愁善感了。”ZERO回答她，用面具压住了蜷曲额发，“所以呢？你提起这个做什么？”

“想确认一下你对那东西作何感想。”C.C.说，“零之骑士的墓碑。墓志铭都分出去一半给了他的主君，通篇都在歌功颂德，或者说写荣誉表忠诚。看起来可真够讽刺的。”

“什么时候被毁了我也不奇怪。”ZERO平静道，表情遮掩在面具底下。他沉默了片刻，直到C.C.都无趣地撇开头去，才低低感慨了一声。“很像那个人的手笔。”

“而不是你自己的。”她则这么回答。

她又站回他面前，仰起头来神情认真地瞧着他。她提到皇帝的下葬，然而鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚并没有经历一场实质上的恢弘葬礼。潘德拉贡一夕灰飞烟灭，老旧皇室的皇陵也不剩半分余迹，新葬中没有为那恶名者规划一个足够显著的位置。一些知情者观瞻着一具石棺落入泥土，仅此而已。

那是一具空棺，而今魔女提及。新任的女皇接管了她那饱受非议的兄长为她留下的全部，一个待兴的帝国与一个崭新的世界。她不放心让他的遗躯真的安置在人们可以探知的位置。遗躯可能被毁坏，那仿佛是注定的。所以那是一句空棺，魔女说。ZERO不声不响地瞧着阐述者，等待她说完随后的话语。

“娜娜莉托付给我。”C.C.轻声说，“我带走了一捧灰烬。”

他依然没有言语，安静地看望着她。她伸出手来，捧着他的面具，手掌轻缓地在侧边摩挲而过。

“你知道会是在哪里。”

他在翌年夏日独自回去，踏过漫长石阶，没入神社门下，在山林间寻觅早已被废弃的孩童游地。他寻到一方较新的石碑，无字无句，缺乏刻铭，简陋无名。雨露侵蚀它的边角，青苔攀上它的根底。

而他跪立于此，摘落面具，缓慢而安静地亲吻它。

 

07

 

“……但即使如此，你还是成功地规划了自己的死。”C.C.说。她停顿片刻，伸手在放置于他膝头的面具上叩了一叩。“你们都是如此。”

“现在你不责怪我们没学会敬畏了。”鲁路修说。他神情平静淡然，仅有话语末尾透出微妙苦涩。当然，C.C.说，结果你们都是一样，唯独不畏惧自己的死。“所以你打算怎么划定我们属于哪类人呢？”他谈及“我们”时声音很轻，仿佛不愿轻易提及那被抹去的另一个名字。C.C.从他面前直起身来，改而坐在他旁侧，往他肩上松松垮垮地一倚。

“你们都不信神。”她呢喃道，“你们都见过神明本身了，但不信它，也不敬畏它。”

显然，鲁路修说。神不能救赎世界。人才可以。他这般论断时C.C.便发笑，过去曾与神为伍的女孩到了现今也不驳斥他的话语。“是啊，所以你甚至敢于对它下令。”她说，“你看，你还是那么自负。但你不是毫无信仰，你相信自己。”

——而他信仰你。

救世者，她呓语道。在殉道之时，淌下的血本身便凝为道标了。不留遗骸，乏人祭奠，葬于无名。有人曾那么为你做过，而今不过是情况恰好倒转回了正位。

“你看，现在你真的可以去活得足够伟大了。”她说，“等你将来有一日想要留下遗嘱给自己立碑的时候，你尽可以让人为你歌功颂德。”

我知道，鲁路修想。他甚至知道她未完而吞咽回去的话语应当如何表述。

而那个人呢，那个人终究是在自己的战场上死去了。没有人会记得追悼，没有遗骸可供埋葬。他阖拢眼睑，黑暗中浮起那人温柔眼目。那么如果有谁惦念着的话，他恍然听见那低缓声音在倾诉，如果你还记得的话——

“我不想，”他闭目喃喃，“我不想那样做。”他听见叹息，从他边侧而来。他撑住头颅、躬下身去，久久没有挥赶走四肢百骸涌现的疲惫。

——回去故地立下一方无名碑吧。


	17. Noel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 14.943

01

 

皇历二零一八年末，潘德拉贡迎来了一个充斥着慈善活动剪彩礼、宪法修正案试行及其连锁反应引来的一连串混乱的白色圣诞节。新上任的年轻皇帝从凌晨五点就起了床，打着哈欠去赶了至少两场公众活动的开幕式和一次宣讲会，一天以内面对了数目足够多的摄像头，灌了自己三大杯咖啡，在皇室晚宴上举过了杯，然后躲到白羊宫去唉声叹气。这儿的修缮工作已经完成大半了，除去边廊处的一两个侧厅和备用的杂物室还没清理完之外，宫殿主体已经焕然一新，而先一步回到这里的娜娜莉坐在炉火边微笑着迎接了自己的兄长。“今天打算留宿吗？”膝上叠着礼物盒的女孩这么询问他。鲁路修摸了摸鼻子，答了句“当然”，眼见着妹妹的目光骤然一下明亮了起来。

“只要不出意外的话，往年不都是这样吗，”他笑了笑，将一个新的礼物盒塞到她手中，看着她从中拆出一条新围巾，“和你待在一块过节。”

但他还是有些焦躁不安，时不时瞥一下钟点。娜娜莉显然留意到了他的小动作，不过她相当体贴地没有拆穿。时针已经转过了十，然后又过了一半，起居室的大门才忽然一下打开了，闯进来了一个风尘仆仆的影子。

那一刻鲁路修松了口气，又暗自责怪自己多事。“我还以为这一整天我们都碰不上面了。”他佯装平静地翻了一页相簿过去。娜娜莉在旁边偷笑起来，以更加正常的形式和来人打了招呼。“我的意思是，”鲁路修继续说，“我都已经把礼物盒通过私人名义邮寄到黑色骑士团总部去了……”

“你知道你的‘私人名义’根本瞒不过多少人的，对吧？”来人这么回答他，“所以那可真是掀起了一阵不小的风波。我的意思是，虽然此前你和黑色骑士团明面上的交情也不错，这还是吓坏了不少人。”

皇帝本人毫无歉意地耸了耸肩，终于肯抬头望去。枢木朱雀换回了零之骑士的打扮，披风仍未解去，长靴和盖下的帽兜边缘上都沾着正在融去的霜雪。“把这玩意脱了。”鲁路修站起来，在他走到面前时伸手过去，解开了系扣，“你用不着赶得这么匆忙，谁都知道ZERO的公开活动日程也在今天排了个满。”

“因为你在等我。”朱雀坦然道。鲁路修噎了一下，旋即翻了翻眼睑。

“我都把礼物邮寄过去了，显然是做好你不过来的准备了。”他冷静道，“是娜娜莉在等你。”

“诚实一点，哥哥。”娜娜莉说。

“诚实一点，鲁路修。”朱雀说，“我还以为你已经过了会在这方面嘴硬的阶段了。”

鲁路修瞪了他一眼，将他的披风卷进手肘里头，推着他去换一套更轻便的衣服。“我会叫人准备热饮。”娜娜莉体贴地说，冲着他们摆了摆手。于是他们沿着侧门一同离开，一路上鲁路修都在小声念叨着这一天的种种难熬之处，并换来了另一人感同身受的一些供料。话题进行得很愉快，路程本身也不长。朱雀在打开衣柜时挠了挠下巴，随后听从指示拿出来一件柔软舒适的羊毛衫和一条深色长裤。

“你是不是有点过于紧张了？”他突然说。某些时候他还是敏锐得让人心烦意乱。鲁路修别开了眼睛，旋即揉捏起自己的鼻尖儿。衣料簌簌摩擦时他不安地拍了拍脚背，余光瞥见整套骑士服飞过自己身畔被丢到了床尾。

“该怎么说呢，”他咕哝道，“以正常形式一起度过一次圣诞节，对我们来说好像还是第一次。”

“也是。”朱雀正在往头上套衣服，声音有些发闷，“很可惜，此前不是你那边出了点毛病就是我这边出了点毛病。”

然后他松垮下肩膀。鲁路修走过去，在他腰后一揽，掖下衣角盖住露出的一小段背。然后这成了一个拥抱，一并伴随着一点儿亲昵摩挲。这的确有些不真实，鲁路修恍惚想着。没有分隔两地，没有战乱，没有远行异国他乡。他在朱雀唇角轻轻蹭了一下，对方以加倍的热情蹭了回来，又先一步抽身而去。

“时候不早了。”朱雀咳了一声，“在娜娜莉准备就寝前，我觉得我最多还能再陪你们喝一杯热可可。”

“好吧。”鲁路修对此表示了赞同。他们并肩走出房门时，皇帝伸出手来，手指带着微妙热度刮过另一人刚刚暖和回来的掌心。“我明天倒是很空闲，用不着急于休息。”

 

02

 

及至翌年，又一个圣诞节即将到来时，琐碎的麻烦事便骤然少去了许多。皇帝二零一九年的十二月，已经在成年基础上又长了一岁的年轻皇帝终于回过神来，把大半面子工程都安排给了其余皇室成员。反正他的兄弟姐妹都不在少，年纪更轻更热爱出风头的也不止一两个。于是他潇洒地拍了拍手，在把活儿分布出去后自己出了皇宫，挽着嫡亲妹妹的胳膊来了一次平民化的圣诞采购，顺便被一路上饶有兴趣看热闹的娜娜莉哄去参加了那么几个小活动。

以往因为行动不便的缘故，娜娜莉很少在大冬天里出外。一方面容易受冻，一方面轮椅容易打滑。这会儿他们在外游逛时，虽然她还是得时不时坐下歇息一番，但也能够正常地陪走大段路程了，甚至偶尔会自己小跑上一截。午后的天空成了亮银色，旋即开始飘落大片大片的雪花。女孩儿裹紧了自己的围巾，小声提议今年如若不太忙的话，也许可以在庭院里进行一些打雪仗之类的活动。

“好啊，大家都聚到白羊宫去，然后所有人都被一个人打趴下。”鲁路修板着脸说，“除非你限定皇室成员以外人士不得参加。”

“好像不行。”娜娜莉歪着脑袋，“理由恐怕不成立啊，哥哥。朱雀不是已经开始享受皇室成员同等规格待遇了吗？”

“不好意思我还真忘了这茬。”鲁路修没好气道，“我们又有多久没能见着他了？一周？两周？我记得他之前还告诉我黑色骑士团的工作已经挺悠闲了来着。”

“也许他是在准备圣诞假期。”娜娜莉猜测道，“你知道的，提前安排好一切，然后才方便跑来潘德拉贡过一整周。”是个合情合理的猜测，鲁路修叹着气想。他自己当然也能想到这一点上来，他就是容易有那么些关心则乱的时候。退一步说，那好歹也该跟自己打个招呼才是——然后他就被娜娜莉扯了扯手肘，指向了中央公园处用礼品堆新搭建起的一座高大的树形塔。

“别，”鲁路修谨慎地说，“我在抽奖上向来没什么好手气。”然而他的小妹妹扁了扁嘴，一脸忧郁地说自己好不容易才能看见他在外多多活跃的样子，推拒掉这个机会未免太可惜。这令他立即败下阵来，摸了摸鼻子加入了排队的行列中，竖起风衣领子来挡住了自己的大半张脸。

然而他早该预料到的，在突然遭遇到的下雪天里爬露天梯架不是个什么好主意。他前面那个长发姑娘手脚敏捷地攀上半途去摘了个金色的礼品盒，拆出来一串闪闪发亮的项链。然后就是他，不知道为什么特别容易被搅合进各类事故的前兰佩路基。他可能只比那姑娘多爬了两级，结果就恰好踩上了因为下雪而打滑的那一小截梯架面。

室外活动需谨慎，他在一脚滑空时冷静地想，护住了自己的脑袋指望自己千万别倒霉到被摔个半身不遂。然后他重心一坠，片刻后才反应过来这不是结结实实摔落地面的人会有的体感——然后他才看清自己处在什么状况里，且一并听见了周遭人群的惊呼声。好吧，鲁路修想着，目睹一起救急事件的确比目睹一起单纯的灾难更富有戏剧性。他眨着眼，让目光聚焦在离自己不远的那张面具上。

“这是在干什么？抽奖现场？”大概是刚路过的ZERO发声时有点儿打抖，听起来比他还要惊魂未定，“我是不是中头彩了？”

那还真是要感谢你那个相当有用的契约能力了，鲁路修想。毕竟以这人这么醒目的打扮，自己方才没留意到他的路过只可能是因为他还在相当远的距离上。“——老天。”鲁路修吁出了一口气，扶住了救急者的肩膀，从对方定然是于时间截停的一瞬间飞奔而来及时兜住他的臂膀中跳了下来，“你是有危险感应雷达还是什么的？”

“你是有灾难吸引体质还是什么的？”ZERO没好气道，鲁路修几乎能想见那张面具底下的半是气恼半是紧张的表情。他刚要发笑，忽然意识到情况不太对，比如他们还在街头，而ZERO的身份足够招摇，所以在来了这么引人注目的一遭事故后自己就别想再遮住脸了。就在他们两人聊了这么几句的当口，可能已经有几十号人掏出了手机开始冲着这边猛烈拍照，而且从嘈杂人声中可被辨析到的一些只言片语来看，他的身份已经彻底曝光了。

冷静。当事人差点没绷住自己的神经，及时告诫了自己一番才算镇定下来。二十一世纪的社交网络传播速度飞快，事到如今即使给在场群众全体来个Geass也改变不了什么了。然后他转过头去，看向了站在一旁的娜娜莉。他的小妹妹神情复杂，好像处在某种困境里，不知道该表达自己的担忧还是责备还是该放声大笑，还是该补上一句“在有媒体人到达现场前再不跑路我们就没机会离开这里了”。

然后她就真的说出口了。鲁路修哽了一下，冲着仍然戴着面具的朱雀使了个眼色。“拜托你了。”他叹气道。ZERO不置可否地一耸肩，反过来揽住了他的背——鲁路修这才意识到自己还搭着对方的肩膀，而拿出手机拍照的围观群众越来越多了——护着他和被他及时拉回自己身边的娜娜莉礼貌而强硬地向外挤去。不管怎么说，他们几人的身份都还算相当有震慑力的，所以倒也没有人刻意拥堵拦截。“多谢。”鲁路修小声咕哝道，把手中的礼物盒塞给了娜娜莉。女孩终于缓过神来，忧虑地侧过脸来对他眨了眨眼。

他们还没走出一个路口，面前就及时停下了一辆显然一直追在附近不远处的皇室用车。杰雷米亚坐在驾驶座上招呼了一声。娜娜莉先一步进了前座，于是另两人肩并肩地坐在了后头。车门关拢后朱雀摘下了面具，开始抱怨自己好容易安排好所有工作日程，提前解决完自己的工作量，连节日期间应该放出的录播视频都准备好了，终于能安心休个几天假，结果前脚回到潘德拉贡后脚就遇到了天降意外。“我的要求不高，真的。”他唉声叹气道，“我要是晚一秒怎么办？我要是真的哪次没赶上怎么办？”鲁路修干咳了一声，从后视镜里瞥见娜娜莉在偷笑。

“我觉得他说得有道理，陛下。”杰雷米亚还恰时插了句嘴。娜娜莉笑得更厉害了，不得不用手指掩住了嘴。好吧，鲁路修闷不做声地翻了翻眼睑，至少提前说中了一点。朱雀的确是在为了留出一个假期空档来才加班加点了一阵，这还是挺值得欣慰的。他伸过手去，安抚性地握住了侧边那人的手。朱雀偏头望着他，一脸苦笑地摇了摇头。

“既然没有真的出事，”娜娜莉忽然发了声，“我觉得你们需要担心的是另一个问题了。”

鲁路修忽然冒出些不好的预感，于是他用另一只手揉了揉自己的鼻梁骨。“什么问题？”

“在又一次紧急救援之后，你们两个人在街头聊了那么几句，看起来还私交颇好？”娜娜莉说着，低下头去掏出了自己的手机，“我们当然都觉得没什么，但是朱雀刚才毕竟是以ZERO的身份出现的，就黑色骑士团首领和不列颠尼亚皇帝的身份来说……啊哦。”

她把手机向后举来。就这么点工夫，推特上已经有些声浪了。有鉴于米蕾所做的确是媒体方面的工作，在她毕业后与她多接触的那么些时日里，鲁路修在理清头绪后十分清楚这么一个公众事件会引发多少匪夷所思的猜测，从外交层面到他本人的交际层面——虽然外界怎么喧哗大多不关他本人什么事，但想想这码事还是让人很头疼。

“我现在掉头回去给在场所有人施加一个Geass还来得及吗。”他板着脸说。

“别想了，哥哥。”娜娜莉收回了手机，然后给他留下了一个十足怜悯的眼神。

 

03

 

事态的发酵速度和方向远远超出他们的想象。

皇帝本人毕竟不是成天忙着沉迷于社交网络，平日里也不很关心自己在外界的风评如何，只要没太多人成天想着从暗中给他送一粒枪子儿，他也就只顾着忙碌于自己的活儿了。所以当他被告知事情走向不太对时，距离圣诞节的到来已经不足一周了。那会儿他好容易闲下来，正在依靠做些手工活儿打发时间，然后就被忍着笑的尤菲米娅找上了门。

“我必须得说，”他亲爱的皇妹煞有其事地点着头说，“这回的麻烦远比先前皇宫内部的流言严重多了，而且很不幸的是，完全不是我的错。”

五分钟后，在弄清了事态的大致走向和可能的原因之后，鲁路修差点没从座位上蹦起来。“我要找米蕾算账。”他咬牙切齿地说，“说背后没有她一份功劳我都不信。”

“这个嘛，”尤菲米娅回答，“的确最先提出猜想的权威媒体里有她一份影子……”

“我要找她算账。”鲁路修铿锵有力地说，果决地起了身，使用皇室专用座机打往了她的办公室。他以公事公办的语气严厉指责了阿什弗德小姐对公众人物的名誉权可能做出的侵害，象征性地留下了一通警示，最后稍微和缓了语气祝她能享有一个不错的节日假期，希望下不为例——他毕竟还是不希望米蕾真的因此而丢了饭碗。他刚挂下电话没多久，他的私人号码就响了起来。他刚刚对话过的那姑娘丢掉了公腔，带着过于夸张的委屈语气解释自己本来只打算帮个小忙。

“拜托。”她这么说，“但凡你再多关注民间消息一点点，你都该留意到已经有不少人在质疑第一家庭的稳定性了。仪式过后直奔欧洲直接从民众视野里消失了好一阵，没什么问题；回归本国后一并公开亮相的次数受限，也没什么问题；公开场合保证仪态不做亲昵举动，更没什么问题……才怪了。已经有不少声音在质疑你跟零之骑士所谓的结婚是不是个幌子了，你知道，为了阻绝更多向你袭来的政治联姻之类的。”

“谁会拿这个当幌子啊？！”

“谁还和自己的亲妹妹订过婚啊？”米蕾指出了客观事实，“有这种怀疑不是很正常吗？”

尤菲米娅还坐在一旁，眼神无辜地看着他。鲁路修被噎住了，继而恼火地叹了口气。“所以呢？”他继续咬牙切齿地说，“你就可以拿这次的事情做文章？刻意引导别人觉得我和ZERO有什么超越公务交集的私人关系？”

“我又不是在做八卦新闻。”米蕾叹气道，“我只是想借机提醒一下你们，是时候让朱雀以零之骑士的身份捡回一点儿存在感来了。民间真的流传成了八卦新闻也不是我的本意。”

“但我觉得你乐见其成。”

“因为这的确很有趣。”她承认道。

鲁路修呸了一下。他为什么还要考虑米蕾·阿什弗德是不是会丢掉工作来着，她如果丢了她的工作的话有多少人能幸免于难啊。

“总之呢，事情就是这样。”始作俑者在通话那端拖着长腔，以一种陈述客观事实的讲道理语气让他加倍头疼了起来，“在公众视野里，你登上台面之后，最为致命的一次危机——也就是刺杀那次——是ZERO帮忙化解危境且处理后续问题的，还是他亲自抱着你本人离开现场的。联系到之前短暂流传于潘德拉贡地壤上的你对ZERO的纪念——你真的换过一段时间的黑衣？真可惜我都没见到过……以及黑色骑士团和你们忽然转向和平的对接工作，也足够让人怀疑是否存在一些私人动机和由头。至于这次，又是ZERO帮你化解的麻烦，而且就现场流传出的那些照片和视频来看——”

“所以还有视频，”鲁路修平板着声音说，“太棒了。我怎么就一点都不惊讶呢。”

“——你们两个表现得非常亲密。”米蕾叹了口气，“就是，虽然尺度也就那样，但是自然而然的非常亲密。从肢体接触程度到动作，到你支使他帮忙护送而他坦然接受。然后你们一起上了专车后座。”

“娜娜莉还在现场呢。”

“皇室专车后座。当然了，娜娜莉也在现场。不过这不是很重要。”她停顿了片刻，“你还戴着手套。”

“因为天冷。所以呢？”

“那玩意遮住了戒指。”

鲁路修沉默了片刻，随后一口气咳到半路差点没把自己呛死。

 

04

 

“所以我该表现得更有危机感一些吗？”

朱雀在听闻消息走势之后剧烈大笑了一阵，笑到鲁路修用危险的警示性眼神盯了他半晌才算歇气。“如果你不想在被记者约见时问些私人生活方面的问题的话，顺便一说就算你不回答也会有人锲而不舍地追问的，”鲁路修使力摁着自己的太阳穴，“所以是的，你是该稍微有点危机感。”

“没关系，反正我通常都会推掉媒体采访来着。”朱雀心平气和地回答了他，反倒是在他把一条改造过的披风塞进自己手里时皱起了鼻子，“这什么东西？”

“我好像没有把它改得面目全非吧？”

“没有。”朱雀承认道，把属于零之骑士外罩的那条披风拎在手里，怀疑地挑起了眉毛，“可是你为什么要在兜帽上加一圈绒毛？”

“依照娜娜莉的意见，帽尖上那个吊坠还应该从宝石换成绒毛球呢。”鲁路修说，“感谢我手下留情吧。”

“所以是娜娜莉的提议？”

“她随口一提。很合理，所以我采用了。”鲁路修耸了耸肩膀，“这玩意保暖。现在毕竟是冬天了。”

“这玩意会挡视野。”朱雀客观地说，“三米之外人畜不分。”

“这玩意的毛长没那么夸张。”鲁路修跟着客观地说，“再说你也不会戴着兜帽去打仗吧？假使现在还有地方需要打仗的话。”

“说是这么说了。”朱雀将披风拎在手里抖了抖，还是把它披上了肩。他给自己扣好系扣，拉下兜帽，前额被兜帽边缘那条洁白柔软的毛皮挡住了大半。皇帝伸出手去，在他脸上捏了捏，换来一个有气无力的瞪视。

“感觉怎么样？”鲁路修问。朱雀叹了口气，把兜帽掀开了。

“……三米之外人畜不分。”他回答道，“不过是啊，象征性地暖和了一点。”

反正我也无权反对，是不是？他用眼神表达了这个意思。“别一副我还是个不讲理的暴君的样子，行吗？”鲁路修撇下了嘴，“我要真的想维持那个形象的话，现在就出去封杀大众传媒了。”

“好吧。说回这个。”朱雀挠了挠下巴，“你硬要我觉得有什么危机感，我也很为难啊。”

“横竖都是你，是吧？”鲁路修没好气道，“我没真的跑去跟别人约会真是不好意思啊。”

但我笑不是因为这个，朱雀说。他拉过鲁路修的手，摩挲了一下他的指根银环，继而向自己眼睑处拉来。“就是觉得很有趣罢了。”他眨了眨眼，“你看，在我丢失记忆的那阵子，我也以为你和ZERO之间有点儿什么呢。我没想到隔了这么久这个情境还会重现，还是由别人提出来的。”

“所以我每次都在为一些无妄之灾烦心。”鲁路修撇下了嘴，“还真是抱歉啊。”

朱雀笑叹了一声，咕哝了一句“应该感到抱歉的又不是你”。他的声音很低，面目上现出些许怔忪神色，叫人记起他所谈及的那些荒谬时日来。那些压抑而苦恼的日子仿佛已经过去很久了，及至此时重去回想时，还能寻摸到一些残留下来的苦涩心念。“那个冬天大家都过得不怎么好。”鲁路修轻声说。朱雀则微笑了一下，伸出臂膀来揽住了一个拥抱。

“我想也是。”

 

05

 

“我觉得你应该考虑一下发个声明什么的。”

在C.C.以一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情坐进了他的房间之后，鲁路修的头疼程度就继续以几何倍数增长了上去。“什么？”他有气没力地反问她，“事态能流传成这样已经够可笑了，你还指望我去发布一个更可笑的澄清声明？”

魔女坐在他的沙发上，膝盖上摆着垃圾食品的盒子，嘴角拉出一条没截断的芝士。“要知道，就算是在黑色骑士团内部，对此抱有疑虑的人都不少。”她含混地说，“去年圣诞节你投过去的那份私人礼物就吓坏了不少人。”

“我记得我装的不是个炸弹吧？”

“要我说的话，装炸弹的话题性和连锁效应还不如安保人员做检查时拆出一套情趣玩具强。”

“C.C.，我警告你——”

“好了，我知道你不会往礼盒里塞什么不正常的东西，把你们那些肮脏的小秘密留在卧室里就行了。”C.C.打了个小嗝儿，然后揩干净了手指，“可就算你投过去的只是一张平淡无奇的贺卡，皇帝的私人名义也足够让人想入非非了。是什么理由让你非得绕过公关这一道？为什么不是以公众身份而是以私人身份传递一份馈赠？”

“按你这个说法，我是不要想以私人身份回去阿什弗德参加同学会了。”

“恰逢时机嘛，亲爱的，恰逢时机。”C.C.平板着声音说，“又是一年节假日，时候正对，对此有印象的那一部分人就喜欢旧事重提。对事情真相不明所以的家伙多的是，差不多都在上一年受了惊吓，我想恰好有那么几个在今年这阵子接受了媒体采访并夸大了其中的惊叹成分。”

“这一届的黑色骑士团成员不行。”鲁路修说，“我很怀疑是谁的问题。”

“允许我指出，你带班的时候也没好到哪儿去。”C.C.说，“话说回来，你有在公开场合管他叫过类似的称呼吗？亲爱的？甜心？蜜糖？没有？”

鲁路修浑身恶寒了一下。C.C.在他面前笑得前仰后合。“好吧。”鲁路修揉了揉眉心，“我明白你们的意思了。你们就是觉得我在公众面前不够显摆，不管哪方面。”

“很不够。”C.C.阐述道，“事实上，在你那个令人惊讶的登基之后，你就没弄过多么夸张的排场了。节俭勤政是件好事，可也不要太过头。拿出你的戏剧天分来，别叫人失望。”

他和她交换了一个眼神，从她眼睛里读到了一些饶有兴趣的成分，但也不是看热闹或恶作剧的那一类兴趣。然后他转过头，站在落地窗前撩开帘幕，瞥向庭院里那一票近龄的、过于活跃的年轻人。几个圆桌骑士在一旁帮忙计分，在铺满新雪的场地里打滚胡闹的几乎全是平日里端着正经架势的皇室成员，他的那些个兄弟姐妹——也有那么几个外戚。人群当中最活跃的一个肩裹长披，身后坠下瑛绿宝石，某一刻仿佛若有所感，抬目向这边望来，结果后背就结结实实地中了一枚雪球。鲁路修笑起来，又搓摁了一下鼻梁骨，掩住了自己的大半表情。

“他不会为此而失望。”他说着，没有放下帘幕，就这样隔窗观望着当前的局势。C.C.在他背后发出感慨，说也就是你们私底下腻乎到了这个地步，才压根没想过在外还要什么公众效应。

“他当然不会。”然后她说，“但你做点儿什么的话，他可能会更高兴一些。”

 

06

 

他换上足够暖和的长外套才走到户外，一阵混着雪粉的冷风扑面而来时还是生生打了个哆嗦。他到达庭院边缘时适才休战，没有参与进去的娜娜莉招呼着仆从帮忙送来了些热饮，虽然大多数人看起来都热得够戗。鲁路修接过了一杯热可可，在扫清冰雪的长凳一侧落了座。他在杯子上空呼出一阵白雾，隔着雾气有人向他走来，视野重归清晰后他看清了对方的脸。

“谁跟我说的我不会戴着这玩意去打仗的？”朱雀扯着自己的兜帽，半是调侃半是抱怨地发了声。雪粉和白色皮毛混在了一块儿，他一边走来还一边轻轻掸着。还有更多新落的雪片粘在黑色兜帽的顶端，铺上一层又一层霜寒。鲁路修把自己的杯子推了过去，看着他喝了一小口，又因为糖分过量而隐约皱起了眉毛。

“啊，是我。很抱歉。”鲁路修耸肩道，“如果你真的要把这也算进战役的话。”

所以，他接着问，绝对优胜？朱雀笑了，一半眉目被拢在阴影底下，但还是能看出弯起的眼角。“绝对优胜。”他回答道，“你怎么没来参加呢？”

“好被你单方面虐杀吗？”鲁路修说，“不了，谢谢。”

朱雀哼了一声，把杯子推回他手里，转身坐下后和他挤在了一块儿。他们一并注视着近龄的年轻人们三三两两地聚在一块儿，各自都手捧热饮过于兴高采烈地讲着话。鲁路修正想问在这天气下进行室外活动的话、穿一层单加披一层外罩是不是也薄了点，扭头便发现朱雀正心不在焉地揪着堆簇在下颌边的一小撮绒毛。“我在这方面是没什么研究，所以之前自己没看出来，”他慢吞吞地说，“你用的貂皮？”

“翻库存的时候恰好发现的一小块。怎么了？”

“尤菲告诉我，按照旧风俗来说的话，这是皇室成员专用——”

“是啊。”鲁路修坦然道，“有什么不对吗？”

朱雀的动作顿住了，继而在空中蜷握起手指，左手拇指向内抵在了自己的指根上。鲁路修后知后觉地意识到他们在外活动时的确大多场合都戴着手套，正式起见，不过也的确并非本意地遮掩住了一些东西。“很难说我对此有什么实感。”然后他听见朱雀说，“我的意思是，我们两个待在一块的时候，好像和先前的感觉也差异不大。”

“这样不好吗？”他诚然感到了一点儿不明就以的忧虑，垂目低声咕哝道，“还是说你需要什么多余的表示，比如说每逢十二月就在你帽尖上改吊一串槲寄生？”

“好让你随心所欲地吻我吗？”朱雀又笑了起来，“我觉得和平时也没有什么不同。”

“嗯哼。”鲁路修回答道。他抓住了朱雀顿在半空的手指，轻轻扣握住了。然后他侧过脸去，试图寻找一个合适的角度去把刚刚被提及的内容付诸实践。但朱雀忽然安静下来，眼神往远处飘移，越过了整片雪地、整个冬天，往既成虚无的空处涣散了去。

“说实话，没什么不好。毕竟无论如何，状况总好过只能在墓碑顶上装饰槲寄生。”他轻声说，“你可以亲吻石碑，但是没办法真的亲吻鬼魂。”

这也让鲁路修静默下来，一时间五味杂陈。随后他沉沉吁气，拢过身旁那人兜帽柔软的边沿，挨蹭着底下温暖的脸颊。“闭嘴。”他低声道，呼吸与对方的细密交叠在一块儿。朱雀也稍稍将头侧过了些，良久才自极近处发出一声笑叹。

 

07

 

用不着往前追溯多少年。就在两年以前，三年以前，往前再推进一些时年也是一样。以往的圣诞节大多在战火中进行，若非波及不列颠尼亚本土，便是在帝国军队铁蹄践踏下的其余地壤上。而后战争落下了帷幕，潘德拉贡的教堂前耸立起高大塑像。有关于橄榄枝与白鸽伴随的平凡人，同胞与家人，而非以往被歌功颂德的统领者们。统领者的行伍中相当年轻的一个在当年登上台前，发布一番演讲希望大家铭记得来不易的和平局面。一年过去了，这一年即将走向终末时他没有那般忙碌，也更加适应了自己当下的角色。演讲还要继续，而他又将这些写进了讲稿里头。

他站在台前目视着前方，声音平静地谈及一年来的大小事宜，从激起一番声浪的改制，到海外自治领的巡视工作，到国际上的接洽与对外政策的调整——不论争议大小，事情总归是都在按照预定的正常轨迹行进。及至此时，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚终于能够确信即使改变了作用形式，世界仍是在往好的方向转变。然后他谈及这一日最初的含义，救世主在此日降临人间。

总有后继者，站出来引导群人、结束战争。总有更多的死难和牺牲，篇章翻过后换得幸存者的时年安宁。他发言时望向远处，又敛回目光，看向近旁属于亲系者的熟悉面孔。他第三次瞥向一旁伫立着的零之骑士时，对方给予他一个疑惑眼神。然后鲁路修忽然绽开微笑，十分坦然地在不计其数的镜头与衔接其后的更多目光所向下偏过头去。“由此，”他声音清晰，缓慢而郑重，“在这个和平既临的年头，我希望我的国民也都能享有应得的安宁之日——感谢上苍，也感谢长久以来与我们彼此相伴的人。”

他在那一刻伸出手去，左手指根银环定然是被无数摄制镜头捕捉到了；他这一桩显然是突发状况，没有经过排演，因而伫立一旁的枢木朱雀显然有片刻愣神，旋即还是在这份示意下走至近前。然后鲁路修从台前退开一步，搭住他的臂侧、揽过他的肩背，干脆利落地给他印上了一记亲吻。

即使不立刻去确认，鲁路修也知道这个举动足够掀起一片哗然了。他听见朱雀喉间滚过模糊震颤，仿佛一句未出口的疑问——你就用这种方法打消流言？不，鲁路修微弱呢喃道，不，我只是想这么做罢了。他们还可以这样拖延片刻，离群耳语，时间不长，但也足够。

感觉像在公开处刑。朱雀说。众目睽睽下脖子上捆着一条缎带被推到你面前之类的。

是个好主意。

自大的混蛋。

但你爱我。鲁路修在他耳边说，模糊低沉，万般笃定。朱雀发出一点儿细微笑音，摘过他的手腕，退开半步，躬身亲吻了他的指背。

当然。鲁路修听见对方低声应答。反正你也一样。

他们终于结束这一桩突发插曲后，在场的人各自都显出了不同程度的紧张。鲁路修余光瞥见了一脸愕然的皇长姊与表情古怪的柯内莉娅，然后是另一些似笑非笑的脸孔。他清了清嗓子，将身位挪回到台前。朱雀仍然站在一旁，距离他不过一臂之远，在最初的惊讶过后也未显得多么不适。他们经历过的起起落落也足够多了，鲁路修想，假使说平淡过渡有些缺乏波澜的话，多这么几次突发意外也的确无妨。

“那么最后，”于是宣讲者神情如常，朗声言说，“一如惯例，祝各位圣诞快乐。”


	18. Ditty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 00.003

01

 

白羊宫坐落在皇城北区，与主宫殿相去不远，及至皇历二零一八年时，却反而是各处宫殿当中最为冷清的一所。昔日居住于此的皇妃一早死于非命，她的一双儿女也在被遣往远东后再无音讯。往后也没有新的主人搬迁进去，即便以往有不少年轻的皇子皇女乐意在玛丽安娜的花园中漫步，然而敬畏者不愿叨扰死者安宁，疏远者更不愿沾染上不详的鲜血。这座宫殿就此闲置多年，平日里鲜少有人光顾，除去一些不甚重要的会议之外，便也只有一些曾经与那位皇妃交好的晚辈偶尔前去漫步缅怀了。

没人拿得准皇帝的心思。偶尔在白羊宫召开的会议更像是一种形式，不至于叫它完全被冷落废置，又不肯叫它更多地进入旁人的视野。玛丽安娜皇妃成为了一个不能轻易触碰的谜团，包括她以少女之姿驰骋战场的缘由，她甘愿为主君之剑的缘由，她那最为光辉绚烂的年岁与她被埋没的死。以那位殿下的功勋，她烈焰一般席卷过不列颠尼亚开拓的版图时所留下的燃烧色彩，她的死本不应如投石入海一般，在激荡起片刻波澜后便再无回音。然而皇帝陛下在驱逐了她留下的一双儿女后便维持了缄默，做了一番无关痛痒的调查，借机打压了朝中一些不安分的因素，便再无更大的动作了。一年过去，数年过去，她的一双儿女各自都回返到皇城中来，在好事者眼中算作一个值得玩味的讯号。这的确掀起了相当程度的波澜，然而程度却还不至人们暗自揣测的那般严重。

藉由殖民区的功勋投回皇室门下的放逐之子，鲁路修知道人们都是怎般看待自己的。不乏才干，但更多是凭借了一些好运气。打从他们在欧洲遭遇了那般挫折，他们被迫回返皇城的这阵时日已经足够先前的怀疑论调变作冷嘲热讽了。他倒是不介意自己的名誉被如何诋毁，尤其在作出诋毁的人往往是些全然不至前线也从未亲历过战争的庸碌之辈时。往后的成果必然会让那些杂音悉数消失，他自信事态将会如此发展。所以在娜娜莉担忧地捧住他双手时，他摇头表示自己介怀的从不是这些。“倒是你，”他说，“你一直留在这是非之地里，想必比我更烦这些聒噪了。”

“也更习惯了。”年轻的皇女一本正经道。鲁路修摇了摇头，哀叹着她是不该承担这些的。“好了，哥哥，我又不是只有五岁。”娜娜莉说，“和你所应对的麻烦比起来，这根本什么也算不上。”

她的神情恬淡而安宁，眉宇在他错失的时日间褪去了不少青涩稚嫩的成分。她长得愈发像她的母亲了，修奈泽尔曾对他提到过，措辞微妙而细致，圈画出他当前实质对外公开的身份。“她的”，而非“你们的”。尽管在有心人眼中并不存在什么秘密，重新被接纳入皇室成员行伍的却仍然只得那更为年幼的一个。

“我还以为修奈泽尔至少会把你安置回往日的居所，好让你觉得更适应些。”鲁路修说，“看起来他还是不够放心。”

“不够放心我去独自面对更多试探和非议吗？”

“不，是不够放心你脱离他的地盘。”鲁路修说，毫不掩饰他对他实质上的二皇兄的缺乏敬重，“虽然也包括一部分你说的理由。”

女孩阖拢的眼睑颤了一颤，随后掩着嘴笑了起来。

 

02

 

第七皇女并没有遭受任何苛待。她被安置在帝国宰相的辖域中，给她留出了一方构筑在温暖室内的花园。她坐在盛放的群芳之间，指尖从凹凸起伏的书页上缓缓掠过。她与旁人交谈，探听皇城中的趣闻与远在欧洲的局势发展，随后安安分分地坐回原位去念诵故事与诗篇。她亚麻色的长发披盖着肩背，她在不言语时显得纤细而安静，那也是迥异于她母亲的地方。玛丽安娜的女儿不曾有机会执起长剑，不曾有机会驰骋战场，一部分人为此惋惜，也有人为此倍感庆幸。

无论如何，娜娜莉在潘德拉贡所激起的风波甚至不如她那位坚持以平民之姿入主军权的兄长。已然成为议论焦点的鲁路修·兰佩路基停驻在他的血亲身边，温柔揽住她的肩膀，听她向自己一一求证他离开期间所传入她耳中的消息的真伪性，再耐心地为她挨个儿解答。他不会在潘德拉贡停留太久，一旦他们重新做好准备，或说一旦“那个人”重新做好准备——他胃里轻轻一缩，垂目掩去了自己的担忧神色。

他们就要再度启程了，他告诉娜娜莉。他们将回返欧洲，去拿回本应属于他们的东西。女孩握着他的手指轻轻叹息，她在唇边藏下了什么秘密，他看得出来。如他向她隐瞒了无数事由一般，她也不愿向他谈及自己所知晓的那一部分。你听到过什么呢？他想，你又是在为了什么而思虑呢？她必然听闻过另外的一些故事，或许有关于自己，也或许她认为无需让自己知晓。

所有曾经亲密无间的人都有了各自的秘密，而她甚至并不是情况最糟的那一个。

玛丽安娜的女儿不曾执剑，她那不以皇子之名重返不列颠尼亚的膝下长子才是参与战事的那一人。然而他也不以骑士自命，他手持权杖、而将利剑予以旁人。真正成为骑士的那一人、为了谁而执剑的那一人，拥有最多秘密的是那个人，而今他缄默不言却并不是出于隐瞒了。如同渐无人迹的居所，如同废弃的庭院，他的脑海中没能残留下多少曾经眷恋、如性命般珍重的念想来，能聚拢的也不过是一捧灰烬了。

鲁路修忽然而来的沉默令女孩又低叹了一声，捧起他的手掌来贴近自己的面颊。“替我向朱雀问好。”她没头没尾地说。假使那有用的话——假使任何问候和祝愿还有其作用的话。她眼不能见，对于诸多不能见于眼中的事物而言却反而还要敏锐得多。鲁路修从她旁侧的座椅中起身，知道这就是一个告别的讯号了。他亲吻她的前额与面颊，随后从一个拥抱中轻轻挣出身来。他往后退去，面上浮起复杂笑意。

“我会的。”

 

03

 

第七骑士在约定的地点等候，身形笔挺如标枪般伫立，金纹长披拢在肩头。这一日的潘德拉贡没有迎来一个足够晴好的天气，因而灰白天幕间唯有些微冷芒笼罩而下，在他披风向光的面上隐约扫出一抹靛蓝。“外面很冷，你至少应该找个避风口。”鲁路修说。他拢过自己的外披，胳膊轻轻抖了抖，又摆手推拒了那人欲解下自己披风为他裹身的尝试。枢木朱雀退了半步，略一点头，又恢复了他兀自等待时惯常出现的那般安静的空白神情。

他的发尾刚刚修剪过，恢复了他们尚未遭到叛乱者的关押时的长度。囚居与奔袭的时日加之前些日子的静养本来让它们稍稍长了些，但这会儿已经利落地退回了颈上。他的面色也好转了许多，既无苍灰见迹也无病态的潮红了。鲁路修仔细打量了他好一会儿，他则一言不发，沉默等待着下一步指示。这份机械似的态度仍然会让鲁路修感到有些不适，然而他也没有更好的方法来扭转当前的局面。

“在我们离开前，这是最后一次召会了吧？”鲁路修问他，又在他回答之前自顾自地点了头。朱雀的表情稍稍松缓下来，低声应了句是。他简单重申了往后的安排，皇权象征仍然会与他们同行，权杖所指便是皇帝意旨，在遭了那么次严重失利之后，这般安排已经是看在他们先前创下的功绩上予以仁慈了。然而会有监视者同行，也不容许下一次败绩出现。时下欧洲形势仍然错综复杂，当真折损一名皇室边缘成员和一名圆桌骑士也算不得多么过分的事。“他大可以把我传召到皇座跟前去说这些。”鲁路修冷笑道，“天知道我已经足够安分了，实在没必要再通过你来用警告敲打我一遍。”

朱雀张了张嘴，似乎想进行反驳，又拿不准主意以何种立场来开口。“即使陛下对我进行责罚也属正常，鲁路修。此前的过失应当算我失职。”片刻之后他低声说，“没有什么是应当感到不满的。”朱雀这般低言后，鲁路修反而蹿升起些气恼心绪来。他略一眯眼，对方在他的注视下眼神略一闪烁，但并未避让而去。那份本不应存在的对于不列颠尼亚的忠诚，而今确如烙印般被生生打入这具身躯了，这份认知让他感到加倍五味杂陈。

“你？失职？”他拔高声音，带着一丝苦痛讥诮，“你是最不应该感到自责的那一个。”

他们没有继续争执，或说朱雀没有再度反驳。鲁路修不再盯着那张脸孔看，将目光转至道路旁侧的高大雕塑，深深呼吸后勉强平复下了心绪。“跟我来吧。”他说，将脚步迈入向北的行径，“正好也陪我多散会儿步。”他听见身后脚步跟进，长靴硬跟点地，拍奏严苛得宛如军律。

“这是要去哪里？”朱雀问他。鲁路修略一昂首，目光投向茵草与修剪齐整的灌木之间。他们需要徒步行走的距离并不很长，而即使他还不能这么快便眼见到最外围昔日里熟悉的精美雕饰，他也能在记忆中勾画出它们的形状。这么些年过去了，他想，很不幸我仍然记得它们，正如我不曾淡忘记我当日须得离开的缘由。

“带你去一趟我过去居住的地方。”他说着，轻轻抿了抿嘴，“曾经的家，也许。”

 

04

 

“从这里可以看到花园。”他的母亲说。西南角的偏厅垂下几罩深红帘幕，挽起后统共有半面墙壁都被掏出高阔窗框，明净玻璃垂落地板直角，在外则圈出一小道连通的阳台。阳台上没有额外堆簇植株，因为望远些便可看见这处宫殿周遭所能见的最好的景致。年幼的皇子从钢琴长凳前离开，好奇地走入潘德拉贡温暖的春天。

他还不能够到围栏上侧，于是他寻来脚凳，站在上方踮起脚来向外望去。他看见黄杨篱隔开的花圃，他看见高大的喷泉塑像，神女的身躯从划隔路径的灌木顶端探出大半，臂弯间捧抱的水瓶喷射出清弘细流时隐约映出虹彩，长矛斜斜指向天空。那是他母亲惯常的去处，连带着一些前来探访她的皇子皇女也一同去往那一带。对于那些年长的兄姊们向母亲投来的憧憬、敬爱与尊崇的热切目光，鲁路修尚还不解其意，只是多多少少也暗自感到高兴。

他还过于年幼，他的妹妹尚在襁褓之中、还不至会牙牙学语的年纪。他对于早年的战争与闪光的玛丽安娜之名都是一知半解，只知道有那么一些被图幅描绘下来的时刻，他的母亲身着利落骑装的时刻比长裙要多。玛丽安娜皇妃从不以谦恭到位的礼节著称，她是战地间燎入宫廷的一簇火焰，她脚踏的军仪多于舞步，她的指茧磨损出自剑柄而非琴弦。人们说她只是将自己隐藏起了一部分来，不安定的那一部分，锋芒灼眼的那一部分，与一位温柔母亲格格不入的那一部分。她的确在尽职尽责地扮演着当前的角色，所以她才换上曳地长裙，撑起阳伞与人并行在庭院间，而非时时刻刻都能抽出不离身的配剑来与人格斗一番。

但这不意味着她会显得多么不解风情。她热爱美的事物，尽管她也偶尔会表现得反复无常。她称赞乐剧，偶尔赏脸光顾贵妇人的相邀，却又毫不为演出的感染而动容半分；她喜欢鲜花，皇帝将她安排到景致最好的宫殿里，让她拥有一整座花园，然后她嘲笑盛景的转瞬即逝。她不歌颂会枯萎的事物，于是花圃一年四季都盛放着不同的色彩。花园深处另有一处圆形温室，供她观瞻更好的景致。

所以皇帝陛下想必是足够宠爱她的，外人都这么谈论。年幼的皇子懵懂地听着这些，在皇帝本人前来时悄悄躲藏在廊柱后方，望见他的母亲动作亲昵地挽住了他父亲的手肘。他们低声谈论一些他捉摸不透的话语，他们并行的脚步离他远去，不多停留半分。那时男孩让脚步停驻在走廊上，抬眼望见一旁悬挂的画框。画面上仍是少女容颜的皇妃身着深红戎装，利剑照映下的绚烂笑容如雕出荆刺的花朵。那些花朵终于盛放在他眼前，在精心规划的苗圃中，团簇着烘出高处的虹彩。“您喜欢它们吗？”男孩睁大了眼睛，又回首去问他的母亲。女人在帘幕旁侧伫立，阳光铺洒在她姣好的面颊上。

“我喜欢背后的含义，”她含笑道，“为了献给挚爱。”

 

05

 

“所以错过了今年的份，你得等到明年，才能实际眼见这位先生究竟有多受欢迎。”米蕾支着下巴说，“你没有花粉过敏吧，亲爱的？”

“没有，不过我会提早这么宣称的。”学生会副会长心平气和地说，“我可不想给卫生清扫这一环带来太大的麻烦。”

用脚趾头想也知道但凡米蕾·阿什弗德在校一日，她就不会放过任何一个可以用来举办活动的机会。情人节必然是一次灾难，鲁路修这么声称，同时告诫自己提前担心翌年才会发生的灾祸也毫无用处。米蕾耸了耸肩，转回头去继续和朱雀闲扯，对副会长的声名进行不切实际或者很切实际的夸张描述，希望不要有太多姑娘着急给他反向抛掷花枝。在她被利瓦尔的忽然插话抢走注意力后，鲁路修摇了摇头，抛给与自己借住一处的友人一个眼色。于是他们得以悄悄溜出会室，蹑手蹑脚地走到楼梯间才放开脚步，并你一言我一语地猜测起米蕾到底是打算打电话过来发脾气还是先给他俩各记一笔改天再来整治。

“说回来，那算是不列颠尼亚的风俗吗？”朱雀忽然问道，“女孩们给男孩们送花？”

“不列颠尼亚才没这种风俗，只是大家乐意而且习惯于互相赠礼罢了，各种都行。”鲁路修回答他，旋即有些担忧地拧起了眉头，“但我不太摸得准米蕾又在策划什么主意。”

他们溜到了室外，恰好是校内社团活动差不多时间结束的钟点，三三两两的熟面孔经过时友善地向他们一并打招呼又道别。鲁路修自如地应付了一阵，又婉拒了一两个一道出去喝杯咖啡之类的邀请。他感觉到朱雀的目光饶有兴趣地投注在自己身上，于是他在闲下来后瞪了回去。对方笑了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好了，受欢迎的副会长。”朱雀说，“如果阿什弗德受11区的本地影响更多的话，你不如先操心一下届时必然会过剩的巧克力。”

“多谢，请务必帮我分担一些。”鲁路修干巴巴地说。朱雀笑着用力勾了一下他的脖子，在他险些跌倒时又稳了把他的重心。鲁路修抓着他的胳膊抱怨他的没轻没重，换来一阵显然没能上心的含糊应答。

“你可真会令人伤心啊。”末了朱雀评价道。鲁路修不置可否地哼了一声，不经意瞥见那人目光里多了些不明的探究意味。“话又说回来，好歹也是在这个年纪里，”朱雀说，“你都不打算把花枝抛给别的什么人吗？”

如果有那个打算的话我未必会瞒你，鲁路修想这么说，话到了嘴边又觉得有些不妥。他咳嗽了一声，将话语咽了回去，改而装作烦恼地翻了翻眼睑。“我觉得我最好先考虑考虑怎么挡掉抛给娜娜莉的那一些。”他说，听见朱雀笑得更厉害了。

“什么？不能因为白羊宫里有最好的玫瑰，你就剥夺你的小妹妹从别人那里收取一些的权利。”

他踏在林荫道间的脚步停下了，狐疑地转了转眼睛。“我跟你说过这件事吗？”他思索片刻后发问，“白羊宫的玫瑰花？”

“你没有吗？”朱雀反问道。

“没有。”

“我不知道，七年前？”

“也没有。”鲁路修肯定道，“那正好是我完全不想提及潘德拉贡的任何事情的一段时间，如果你还记得的话。而我们重逢以来我就更想不到要说那个了。”他蹙眉看向朱雀，对方也显得有些摸不着头脑。“我不会轻易提起那地方的，”鲁路修说，“我是说，除非我什么时候回到那里去过……”

他忽然顿住了，因他仿佛在朱雀脸上看到了一抹一闪而逝的苦涩痛楚，伴着追忆与怀缅——那抹变化消逝得很快，他定睛下来时朱雀已经一脸轻松地耸起了肩膀，好似刚刚他所见的不过是一时的错视。“或许是我记错了吧。”朱雀说着，目光微微闪烁了一下，“反正这么些年过去，如果没有特别养护的话，大概也不剩下多少好景致了。”

那份评价恰与他的想法相应，令他有些讶异之余放过了那点儿白日幻梦似的错觉。他们很快略过了这个话题，聊起了娜娜莉的近况和周末的出行计划。然而在他们决计往住所折步时，一点儿疑问还是在鲁路修的心头沉淀了下来。

 

06

 

这是他头一次来到这里，鲁路修想着，转头看了一眼沉默地随在自己身后的第七骑士。论及来至潘德拉贡，于枢木朱雀而言也才是第二回。再往前数也就是作为圆桌骑士受封的那一次了，那一次日程还算紧张，他们两人都没有过多游历。也不过是在ZERO于皇帝面前被剥离记忆、被押解下去后失踪的那一段时日内，鲁路修在百般心焦无处纾解间才去回访了一次昔日的住所。那会儿冬日初至，此时冬日则还未完全离去。白羊宫的陈设和外围的景致都没有很大变化，都因缺乏鲜活气息而呈现着同一般的颓败冷清。

尽管无人居住了，道路和宫殿内部都仍然打扫得很是干净。昔日毁坏的窗璃早已被修缮回原貌，昔日的死者却已离去多时了。再度踏入此地时鲁路修的心情还算平静，他的脚步也没有遭遇到什么阻拦。虽则理论而言，非公务所需时皇族成员以外人士不得在宫殿内游荡，然而门卫尽都维持着相当的默契，并无人上前来给这一个“兰佩路基”寻什么麻烦。“看起来大家都还记得这里曾经的主人是谁。”在走至无人的长廊时，鲁路修讥讽道。朱雀怔了一怔，没有就他的大胆发言作出任何评论。

放轻松点，鲁路修咕哝道，小时候是你带我认识你长大的地方，这回不过是换了个主场。说是如此，他心头并没能轻松几分。只是朱雀的神情好似放松了些，又用轻之又轻的声音向他道了谢。他们走过悬挂画框的长廊，高阔图幅仍然亮丽鲜明。他指给朱雀看昔日里那位以骑士之名被赋予荣耀的皇妃画像，那图幅上她手持利剑，目光明亮，笑靥依旧。

他自然也记得今天是什么日子，事实上正是藉于此他才匆匆从社交场上逃开，耗费了小半日去赴一次难得被修奈泽尔所允许的探视会面，又拉着朱雀躲到这冷冷清清的故地中来。“这么看起来，娜娜莉也不很像她。”他看着画像若有所思道，“当然了，可能除去广受欢迎这一点。天知道修奈泽尔到底是不是尽量减少了让娜娜莉在外露面的机会，我今天去看她的时候至少看到了一打送给她的礼物盒和扎好的花。”

“我还以为你会为此发一通脾气，再把那些礼物盒挨个儿扔回原处去。”朱雀说。他难得捎带上一丝打趣口吻，或许是这些日子来的头一回。鲁路修讶异地看了他一眼，又因这份讶异本身而谴责了自己一番。

“看起来我是没这个机会了。”他摇头道。他们从画框前走开了，往长廊末端走去。“还有，你说得对，不能剥夺她从别人那里收取花朵的权利，”鲁路修说着，顺势瞥了眼窗外，“既然白羊宫里早就没有最好的那一批了。”

“我跟你说过这句话吗？”朱雀讶然道。这反问让他呼吸一窒，待他回望去时捕捉到了真真切切的茫然神情。他喉间哽住了，片刻才将那涩意转化为一缕低微叹息。

“你没有吗？”

然后他们也没有进一步深究。朱雀蹙起了眉头，仿佛仍在为此困扰，鲁路修已经拉着他的手腕去往西南方位的偏厅了。他们掠过被铺罩住的高大钢琴，撩起垂放下的帘幕，拔开栓锁后踏入外侧的一道空域里。他们往庭院中望去，神女洁白的塑身上多了斑驳痕迹，篱栏间的花圃中毫无鲜亮色彩。曾经留居于此的人已然不在，曾经赠予她的物事也不复留存了。

 

07

 

“开春之后这里会很美。”鲁路修说，“原本应该是这样的。”

他往旁侧望去，朱雀在认真倾听着他的话语。二月中的冷风罩在他们周身，一并拂过远方仿佛还没有褪去霜寒的灰绿狭叶。然而及至那时，他想，及至开春，那时他们早已离开这里了，他也不过是在期许一番不复存在的、无法得见的梦境。他微微喟叹出声，轻轻侧过身去，挨蹭到那人的手肘。

“在我母亲仍然在世的时候，她曾拥有那么多玫瑰。”

倘若它们还在的话，他想，我是想带你看看它们的。潘德拉贡最好的盛景，以及将它们赠予谁人时背后的含义。然而温室被废置了，藤蔓攀上了秋千架，苔藓攀上了喷泉边沿，也不再有那些难以照料的玫瑰了。倘若在此刻讲述什么誓言，多半是无法被人铭记的。那么多事情都时过境迁，誓言也不过是无用的空谈了。

他望着那人沉默的、枯寂的眼睛，一整个冬日的霜寒都深埋于此。等到开春之后、他想，在那之后，我们又身在何处呢？“你会想念它们吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修凑过去更近，手指拢过对方颧骨，拇指轻之又轻地扫过了眼尾。

“我会梦见它们。”他说，“我会梦见很多东西。”

譬如他们还不曾互相背弃的时日，谎言也不过是晴空下的一小缕阴霾；譬如那些不成形的誓言与告解，譬如更近一些的泪水与鲜血。若是在梦境中的话，他想，我仍然可以期许一些不复存在的东西。未被他亲自推入深渊的所爱之人，与仍然盛放的玫瑰花。

“但冬天总是会结束的。”朱雀说，“你还有机会看见这里的花。”他仍然显得安静沉默，发声时神情也未见多大变化，唯有目光轻微闪动能叫人辨识出他不过是在尝试予人宽慰。那话语落入鲁路修耳中，也不过是叫他心头轻轻一颤。有一粒希望的种子被触动了一下，那么微弱地弹动了一下，又被埋入更深的、暗不见天日的深处。假使它还存在吧，他想，假使仍然能够做梦也是件好事吧。

“是的。”他回答道，“我想是这样的。”


	19. Scherzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 14.428

01

 

“你似乎遇上了一点小麻烦。”他听见C.C.说。

这是个阳光灿烂的周末。无需着急早起，无需担心上课铃，而鉴于前一夜才结束了一次发生在世田谷的反击战，又接收到了一批新的支援物资，黑色骑士团会在接下来几日内暂且按兵不动，所以他也用不着忙着扣上面具跑去回归造反队伍。他刚刚醒转过来，直挺挺地躺着，面朝着天花板试图捋清自己当前的日程安排，确认这会儿是不是能短暂地喘口气，而后毫不客气地占据了他半边床铺的契约者便翻身过来，拖长声调来了那么句调侃。

“如果说这话的人不是你的话，我会更高兴的。”他用手掌搓了搓自己的眼睛，还没弄清她所指的是什么便顺口反击了回去。随后他稍稍醒过了神，预备好了听她故意哀叹上一句真冷酷、或者干脆拧一把自己的脸。然而C.C.的表现并不如人所料，她坐了起来，单手摁着了他的肩膀，引过他的注意力后斜斜向他身下一指。朱雀顺势望了过去，旋即毫不夸张地被噎了一下。

“嗯，你确实应该这么觉得。”C.C.用一种相当愉快的音调说，“因为显然我无论如何都不打算帮你解决这点儿麻烦。”

 

02

 

老实说，既然他都回到了这个时间段来，这其实也算不上什么严重事故。毕竟以他当前的生理年龄而论，十六七岁的青少年，过于血气方刚也是常态。倒不是说他原先就比这大上多少了，事实上从此刻开始计算、往后推到他实际与C.C.缔结契约的那一日的历数，也没经历过于长久的跨度。这般逻辑说来古怪，这古怪特质在刚刚晨起时思考起来尤为明显。于是他愈发头昏脑涨，又定了定神，这才终于缓缓吁出口气。

——好吧，不管怎么说，他的确有很久、很久没面对过晨勃这档子事了。

这导致他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，盯着自己腰胯间鼓起的形状看了半晌，甚至还下意识伸出手去隔着仍然盖在身上的被单抓了一把。他瞪着那地方的时间过长，而且直到旁边伸来一只手在他下颌上一托他才意识到自己张了老半天的嘴。“好了，不拿你开玩笑了。”他听见C.C.这么咕哝了一番，“一个小小的正常生理现象，你怎么表现得像是被雷劈了一样。”朱雀缓慢地转了转眼睛，总算把自己的理智拉回了正常线上。

“你在我卧室里赖的时间也不短了，而你直到今天才头一次看见这个小小的正常生理现象。”随后他客观地指出了这点，“你不觉得这有那么一点儿不正常吗？”

C.C.摇了摇头，总算伸出手来拧了把他的脸颊。“以你那种不稳定的作息，我是说因为黑色骑士团活动而造成的昼夜倒班的离谱程度，”她一并客观地指出，“我觉得偶尔出现一点儿生理紊乱引起的障碍也不算特别离奇。”

“好吧。”朱雀平板着声音说，“我可是在你当着我面换衣服时除了口头谴责之外无动于衷来着，考虑到我外观看上去还是个正常的男子高中生而实际上也大不了很多，我以为你至少会就这件事有那么一点警醒。”

“这是个问题吗？”对方反问他，“就算你面对女人的裸体硬不起来，那也只能说明你都快弯成回形针了，而不能说明你是个性无能。”

“C.C.。”

“我哪说错了？”

他瞪着那魔女一脸无辜的神情，悻悻然揉捏了一下自己的鼻梁骨，旋即撑身坐了起来，不置可否地摆了摆手。

 

03

 

“所以你是真的以为自己性功能障碍了。”C.C.说。

“心理上的。”朱雀补充道。

“心理上的。当然了。”C.C.哼了一声，“看起来你也没有什么生理健康上的问题。”

他们各自在床铺间盘膝而坐，被单被居内的那一人抢去了自己那边。她一边舒舒服服地把自己只着短裤的下半身围盖了起来，一边目光凉凉地扫过了另一人的胯间。朱雀翻了翻眼睑，也懒得出言制止她继续进行那般毫不遮掩的打量。“也没那么夸张。”他说，“我就是稍微有点怀疑。不过反正那也不很重要。”

“你说的‘稍微有点怀疑’是‘就这么认定’的意思吗？”C.C.撇了撇嘴，“我说真的，你要是敢告诉我你遮遮掩掩地把自己关在柜子里是因为这个，我现在就能让你打消怀疑。”

她捏了捏自己的手指，笑得过于不怀好意，以至于朱雀不禁背后一寒。“你想做什么？”

“我不知道，免费送你一次按摩出来的前列腺高潮？”

C.C.轻快地眨着眼睛，露出一副志在必得的表情，那副表情提醒起他来一些事情，比如说她在给人找麻烦尤其是故意找自己的麻烦这方面上超高的行动力与成功率，他在身任零之骑士时对此深有体会。于是朱雀下意识地往后退去，直接挪出了床铺范围，几乎笔直退到了房间了另一侧。他背抵着墙壁，戒备地看着她。魔女伸出单指来支楞在眼眶边，冲着他无辜地咧开一笑。

“我觉得那只会让我加倍怀疑人生。”朱雀谨慎地说，“离我的屁股远点，多谢。”

 

04

 

“别这么缺乏乐趣嘛，年轻人。”C.C.再次拉长了声调，这回就纯是在抱怨了。她伸了个懒腰，舒舒服服地向后一倒，瘫在了她弄来的那个大型玩偶上。“好吧，按照你的说法，如果那会儿不是你把我给带走了，现在我应该是跟鲁路修契约了，并赖在他的房间里。”她懒洋洋道，“我在想那会不会更有趣一点。”

“会不会更有趣我不知道。”朱雀说。他总算从抵着墙的别扭姿势中直立了回来，轻轻耸了耸肩膀。“但我原本的确有阵子挺怀疑你是不是在跟他约会来的。”

“‘约会’？”

“‘上床’。”

“噢。”C.C.了然地点了点头，并没有质疑他怀疑的动机。她的目光变得有些好奇，饶有兴趣地挑起了眉梢。“后来你的怀疑怎么样了？被打消了还是被证实了？”

“被替代了。”朱雀干巴巴地说，“现在我在十分严肃地怀疑你单方面地动过他的屁股。”

 

05

 

他看着他的契约者占着他的床铺笑得前仰后合，苦恼地揉了揉自己的眉心。

“是个好主意，玛丽安娜的儿子还挺可爱的。”在终于笑够了之后，C.C.咳嗽了几声，一本正经地告诉他，“所以亲爱的，如果你打算把自己关柜子里一辈子，搞不好我就去对他下手咯？”

“快住手。”朱雀说。

“你居然是责怪我觊觎你的暗恋对象，而不是抱怨我为什么不先给你的下半身找找麻烦。”C.C.发出了一阵感慨，“唉，弯成回形针的小男孩的认知方向和思考逻辑真是令人担忧。”

“快住口。”朱雀简洁地说。

 

06

 

所以老实说，在一切尘埃落定之后，鲁路修偶尔还会就已经发生过的事情多担忧片刻。在能够回想起所有本应发生的现实之后，对于那位魔女的性格如何他算是最为心知肚明的人之一，于是一旦思及朱雀和她相处时可能遭遇过哪些捉弄又碰上过哪些钉子，他便不由得摇头暗叹一番。

“你真的不打算反省一下吗？”C.C.靠在他的衣柜旁边说。鲁路修一边有气无力地瞪了她一眼、用以象征性地谴责她的擅闯私人空间，一边把外袍套在了自己肩上。

“又怎么了？”

“身材问题，皇帝陛下。”她伸出手来比划了一下，从他的肩膀一直拉到腰，“不得不说，我在那一位ZERO房间里住着的时候能看到的画面要养眼太多了。”

“不，”鲁路修板着脸说，“我不想听你说这个问题。”

魔女对着他撅起了嘴，以一副惋惜模样对他大摇其头。“驾驶员的身材真棒啊。”她说，“虽然还够不上黄金比例倒三角，不过就欣赏程度来说已经很棒了。所以亲爱的，虽然你作为衣架子看上去非常英俊，但是人家脱了衣服有肩有胸有屁股而你只有腰。”

“你也知道他是战斗人员，所以拜托别拿来跟我比。”

“是男人就要有八块腹肌。”

“不，他只有六块。”鲁路修冷静地说，“我觉得那就很够了。”

他们面面相觑了片刻，随后C.C.神情诡谲地摇了摇头，捂住嘴笑出了声。

 

07

 

皇帝陛下面色严肃地坐在床头，一丝不挂，只有半身盖在被单底下，似乎一时半会也不打算把露出的上半身也给塞进去。他在熄了灯光的卧房里这般久坐不睡，让旁边那人疑惑地翻了个身，一边单手支楞起下颌来一边推了推他的腰。

“……又怎么了？”

“在考虑要不要多加一道门禁。”鲁路修说，“我正在严肃怀疑C.C.的行动自由度是不是太大了一点。我的意思是，就算到了现在，她甚至还是可以不打招呼地闯进我们的卧室。”

“唔。”朱雀应了一声，将脑袋蹭在了他的腰间，发出的声音只余含混嘟囔，“我觉得更可怕的是我们两个竟然都对此有点习惯了。”

鲁路修伸手揉了揉他的头发，朱雀则环过手臂，贴着赤裸皮肤抱住了他的腰。鲁路修滑下身去，同样伸手揽住了朱雀，让两人身躯再度贴合在了一块儿。然而他们还未多出什么更进一步的动作，卧房的侧门便忽然开了，门缝里探出一个挂着长发的脑袋，月色中隐约可见一双金色的眼睛。

“我就来提醒一句。”她伸出一面手掌，显而易见地露出了促狭神色，“依照我的记忆，明天早上你们俩各自都是约了会谈的。考虑到大概没人敢擅闯你们的办事或事后现场，我觉得最好还是由我来提醒一句。”

然后她退出了那道门缝，重新让它关拢合严。鲁路修恼火地叹了口气，将手掌从身旁那人的腰窝上挪开了。“我要在白羊宫里多加道门禁。”他咬牙切齿道，“明天就生效的那种。”

“你说了算。”朱雀打了个哈欠，闭眼躺了回去。


	20. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 10.910

01

 

“你又弄来了什么新玩意儿？”

在他来得及把手头那个包装严密的盒子给拆开前，C.C.就以一种难以理解的敏捷姿态将那东西给抢了下来，又以更加难以理解的速度将外包装给拆了个干净。“你还真够客气的啊。”朱雀嘀咕道，眼睁睁看着自己的契约对象以一种理直气壮的态度研究起了那个小盒子。当然了，这位魔女向来不懂得什么叫客气。“你想玩我拦不住你，不过留神点。”他耸肩道，“就目前的个人经费水平来说，那东西还挺贵的。”

“说得好像你的钱都不是从不列颠尼亚打劫来似的，‘穷学生’。”C.C.毫不留情地嗤笑道。当任的ZERO翻了翻眼睑，往书桌边一靠，抄起胳膊来打量着她。他注视着她将盒盖掀开，从减震泡沫里拽出一个足够小巧的电子装置来。“新的？”C.C.用两指将它捻到眼前，细细打量了一下明显是为了契合面具内侧而打造出来的卡槽，“托人帮忙做的？”

“是啊。”朱雀回答她，“早先那个不够保险。”

他从她手里拽出了变声器，从桌膛里拽出了面具，而后用侧腰将抽屉撞拢了。“区别在哪？”在他确认是否能正常安装的时候，C.C.斜了他一眼。朱雀伸出两指来在内侧摁了摁，满意地发觉还算牢靠。

“先前安在面具里的那个只能稍微修饰声音，但不能自然转换成某种特定的声线。”他解释道，“在最早的时候，我能弄到的也只有那种档次的东西了。”

“什么？难道不是因为你在最早和卡莲他们连上线的时候来不及找个变音装置吗？”C.C.怀疑道，“我一直以为这才是你的变声和自己的本音相差不大的理由。”

“呃，不是。”朱雀咕哝道，“但无所谓了。声音相似的人很多，尤其在面对面交谈的时候，只要其中有一线差别，就足够打消大多数人的怀疑了。”

他将那个小装置重新抠了下来，确认了这玩意拆卸起来也还算方便。“所以这次是什么？”C.C.在一旁继续发问，“你终于打算玩别的变音游戏了吗？”朱雀摇了摇头，告诉她事实上恰恰相反。这回他主动把手中物件塞给了她，眼神示意她可以在合理范围内多摆弄一番。

“对着它讲两句话试试。”

“……好吧。”C.C.冲着他翻了翻眼睑，将手掌举到嘴边，“那么，我以黑色骑士团的名义起誓——”

变声器中传出了比她的声线要低沉得多的男声，听上去基本就是当前出现在各类媒体上的ZERO的声音了。女人诧异地看了眼手头举着的东西，又看了他一眼，继续尝试着说了几句毫无营养的话。传出的依然是那个声线，接近于枢木朱雀的本音，又经了一些微妙修饰。他在一旁耐心等待着她把玩个够，C.C.很是玩了一阵后才将它从嘴边撤开了，眉梢浮现出一抹有趣神色。

“哇哦。”她感叹着，将这个新玩意儿塞回到他的手掌心里，“你这准备可真是做得足够充分的。”

 

02

 

就朱雀接下面具前所了解到的信息而言，在最原本的状况下，在还是由鲁路修来创立ZERO这个身份的早期区段，但凡需要旁人——多半是C.C.——来出任替身的场合，使用的也都是事先备好的录音而非实时变声。一直到黑色骑士团步入国际舞台之后，需要各种帮手进行乔装打扮来助他脱困的场合越来越多，他才去做了类似的准备。就绝对时间轴相比而言，当下的节点比之那一时刻要早了太多，他们还没扩展到过于忙碌的地步，那么C.C.就这一手表现出惊讶来也就不足为奇了。“以防万一。”朱雀解释道，“虽然大部分的时间冲突对我来说都不是问题，但难免会遇到真正棘手的状况。”

“哼。”C.C.说。朱雀撇开了头，一边象征性地就她在性能测试上的帮助而道了谢，一边将那个装置重新嵌入了头盔下端。他刚刚摆弄完毕，一只手便摁在了他的肩上。“神根岛的事情真的让你有了危机感啦，年轻人。”

“没错。”朱雀坦然道，“我不该有危机感吗？我要面对的可能是天大的麻烦。”

既然记起了另一个能够无视他的Geass影响的Code持有者的存在，尽可能地减少Geass的使用频率以免对方过快将目标锁定到自己头上才是正确的做法。这意味着他在时间上占据的优势被大大削减了，恐怕日后不得不常常借助于替身来完成他对外的身份掩饰。C.C.显然理解他的意思，并没有露出多么困惑的神情。“但我还以为，”她还是不紧不慢地发了声，挑出了另一处弊病，“既然鲁路修已经不再和你同进同出了，你的日程排布暴露出异常状况的危机应当已经减去不少了才是。”

这番话令他沉默下来，久久未能想出一句用以辩驳的话语。如今总督府的兰佩路基之名已经为不少人所知，第三皇女的特聘人士近来十足忙碌，也彻底搬去了他就职的场所。事实总是不尽如人愿，譬如说在他打定主意走上这道革新秩序的艰难路途后，原本教导他这么做的人已然站在了另一阵营里，而他还恰恰不能应允半点化解此间冲突的可能性发生。那同时也是最为精明、最可能察觉到他行事不对劲的蛛丝马迹的一人，而今那人彻底划好了自己的阵营界限，虽则将足够宽裕的自由空间留给了他，却也几乎是事情再无转圜余地的意味了。

“你们近期还碰过面吗？”C.C.问他，紧盯着他的眼睛不放，“没有？”朱雀哼笑了一声，把面具在手中倒了个面，将它捧成了正对着自己的方向。

“你是指在学校，还是在战场上？”

C.C.没有继续发言，微微眯起了眼睛，旋即毫无征兆地叹了口气。她从他面前走开了，倒回了他的床铺中去。在她转开身形之后，朱雀才苦笑着将手指举到唇边，浅浅摩挲过去，形似一个将成未成的抚吻。当前的僵局不全是关乎他们的潜在立场，他很清楚这点。

“他没再回过学校了。”他低叹道，“我不知道这算不算是件好事。”

 

03

 

在此后的日子里，他也说不上有多么悠闲。局势愈发紧张必然意味着所有参与进去的势力都经受到了更多压力，也许程度各异，但显然都不能像过去那般放松了。黑色骑士团受到关注的程度始终在稳步上升，带来了更多的投资援助也带来了更强的针对性压迫。他的缺勤率也随之上升了些，但相较于将公职摆在了明面上的鲁路修而言，朱雀并不能毫无顾忌地玩出个完全失踪来。

他仍然会回到学校，多半是为了那人留给他的请托。照顾好娜娜莉，至少这点不能被废置。他在深夜间确认过女孩已经安然入睡，而后才回去自己的房间，因几日来的神经紧绷而稍稍有些难以入眠。他辗转反侧时C.C.从床铺另一端支起身来，抚上了他的肩头。他转过脸去，望见她不知何时已然把他的面具给捞到了手头，在昏黄夜灯下若有所思地翻覆着。

“我要是戴着这东西给鲁路修打电话的话，”她突然说，“你觉得他会作何感想呢？”

“别那么做。”朱雀警告她。C.C.哼了一声，将那东西摁在了被面上，并没有真的将自己所做的假设付诸于实践。

“很简单的，就一句‘我瞒着你不少事情，现在是时候让我们来开诚布公地谈一谈了’。”但她做出了更多假设，并立即补充了一些威胁，“来，试着说说看。不然我就用你自己的声音来讲给你听。”

“你可真热衷于给我找麻烦。”朱雀评价道，“你不是ZERO的共犯吗？”

“我是。不然我就选择更羞耻的句子了，你该庆幸这点。”C.C.回答他，“比如说这样，‘我必须得承认，鲁路修，我常常想你的事情想到无法入眠’……”

“够了。”朱雀提高了声音。他声音中的警告意味已然十分浓厚，以至于向来很少接受威胁的魔女也停了下来，半是好奇半是嘲弄地等候着他的进一步反应。“你知道那是不可能发生的事。”朱雀说，句末尾音便几乎是在叹息了。C.C.仍然搭着他的肩头，片刻后顺势趴下了身，几乎贴在了他的身侧，令他一侧首便能从近处看见那双似人非人的明亮金瞳。

“哪一方面？”她问他，“关于我所说的内容，还是关于你永远不可能告诉他一切？”

这问题的内容令他愣了一愣。靠后的那一个选项听上去分外耳熟，但在他所经历过的某一个过去、或说某一个被抹消的未来，这类指责鲜少是针对自己而发出的。他思索片刻后开始发笑，人在遇到令人尴尬的回忆场合时往往都这么发笑，用于自嘲、用于自保，用于和过去的自己撇开界限，即使那一切尝试都不过是在自欺欺人。

“你笑什么？”C.C.挑起了眉梢。朱雀慢慢止住了声息，手肘后撑坐起了身。他将那张面具取回自己手头，置放在膝上，手掌搭抚着表面弧棱。他垂首相望，在昏暗室内并无法从那上头看见自己扭曲变形的倒影。

“笑我自己。”他回答她，“我曾经因为他一直在说谎而痛恨他。我责怪他隐瞒我那么多事情……但事实上，我才是那个即使不戴面具也会尝试隐瞒自己罪责的杀人犯。”

时至如今叫他回头审视既往的年岁，他才察觉到了自己始终拥有那么多避而不谈的事情。从他父亲的死伊始，至他加入军队后所参与的每一次镇压任务。在原本的世界里，在他刚刚进入相对安宁的校园生活中时，在他与所有真正不谙世事的同龄人友好相谈时，他也早已不是那类从未杀死过一个人的新兵了。即使大多情况下是职责所需，也不能用作全然无罪的借口来谈论。

“所以你看，我甚至不完全是在重复他的道路。我曾经痛恨的道路。过去我认为那是错的。”他说，“可即使我与他互相妥协了，我走到了这一步来，也不完全是在效仿他。”他凝视着那张面具，忽而自心底升起一丝疲惫的厌倦。于是他将它拿起来，单手推回了床头柜上。“原本我就是这种人，C.C.。隐瞒自己的过错，隐瞒自己的真实意图。”他低声道，“而且除去拯救什么人和赎罪之外，我也不拥有更加高尚的理由了。”

而后他熄灭余下的微朦灯光，在重新躺下前便将自己置入了全然的黑暗里。

 

04

 

“所以你们是完全搞到一起去了，是吧？”C.C.说，“幸好如此。”

在欧洲战事已然告一段落、第七骑士因巴别塔的乱子而被临时留职查看之后，在枢木朱雀重新扣上那张面具之后，赖定他的契约的魔女便放松了不少。她似乎是过于放松了，也可能还憋着些余怒未消，于是在他还能在黑色骑士团的地盘上活动的当口，她时常冷不丁地冒出一两句刻意的调侃话语来。关于他的战绩，关于他作为圆桌骑士时给不列颠尼亚带去了多大助力，亦或是关于他被带至那地步去的根源所在。

鲁路修·兰佩路基还未从欧洲返回，但恐怕距离那一日的到来也不会多么长久了。C.C.没有明确提及那个名字，但她所指的对象显然不作第二人选想。“我看不出哪里有值得庆幸的地方了。”朱雀揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“除去给我们双方都各添了一大堆乱子之外，我看不出这段关系里有多少值得称道的地方。”

他所说的是事实。在不属于现世的记忆被封锁的时日里成为圆桌骑士，这一事全然打乱了早先的最佳部署。退一步说，他原本也不再有从不列颠尼亚内部摄取功名的打算了，这重尴尬的第二身份只会给ZERO带来更大的麻烦。对鲁路修而言，这期间所经历的也是重担加身，在纷杂局势之外的私人层面上，记忆不完整的自己也给他添了足够多的麻烦。

有鉴于此，朱雀甚至是在自暴自弃地巴望着那人尽可能推迟回返11区的时日了。尽管这份逃避心态只占据了小小一隅，而除此以外更有切实想念的成分，在时下对立格局当中，现任的ZERO还是有些崩溃。他唉声叹气的时候，C.C.在一旁继续说着风凉话。“显然是有的。你看上去比先前要更像个正常人了。”她评价道，“这才对嘛，年轻人就该做点这个年纪该做的事情。”

“你是赞成人们谈恋爱的那种类型吗？”

“事实上，不完全是。但我也不是那种彻底反对恋爱关系的偏执狂。”魔女轻快地耸了耸肩，“你都开始把这种字眼套给自己了，很好，是个不错的转变。”

朱雀兴致不高地瞥了她一眼，把自己甩进了她喜欢占据的那块柔软坐垫里。C.C.嘀咕了一句“真小气”，音量大得足以让他听见。她半坐半靠在空出的扶手边上，斜着身子揽住了他的后颈。“我知道你在担心什么。”她平静道，“可事情已经变成这样了。那个小男孩迷上你的程度足够深了，即使在你们双双前往不列颠尼亚本土又被调往欧洲之前，他表现的也足够明显了。”

她所说的也是事实。在他们尚居住在同一屋檐下的时日间，她甚至声称自己在鲁路修的房间里找到过乱涂乱画地写满了枢木朱雀的名字的弃置纸团，以及一些对于他们两人之间既有相处模式的优势评判、分条列举足够详细。“我告诉过你了，说过了那么多回。”她白了他一眼，“之前我甚至在怀疑，如果你真的死在潘德拉贡了，他会把你面具里的东西抠出来，并在日后一直对着它用你的声音讲话给自己听。”

“他才不会做这么自欺欺人的事情。”朱雀反驳道。C.C.单手拢了拢鬓角的头发，漫不经心地笑了一声。

“天知道自以为单恋而不得果的年轻人都会做什么傻事呢。”她用着陈述语气，“能够用心仪对象的声音来安慰自己，这不是很多人梦寐以求的事情吗。”

“是的，我不怀疑这点。”朱雀说，“但他是不会这么做的。他不会寄希望于幻象来安慰自己。”

过于骄傲，或是过于固执，或是因承担的东西太多而强迫自己不去耽于无用而无望的虚幻梦境。鲁路修不会这么做的，他这么相信。然而魔女摇了摇头，眼目间流露出些许悯然。“那不是在寄希望于幻象。”她呢喃道，“如果我所说的情况真的发生了，那就不过是在回忆罢了。”

 

05

 

他在夜间浑浑噩噩地做梦。白日里他们在血泊间相别，在被毁去的教团藏址之上，是另一人而非是他主动划开了界限，做得决绝而不留情面。然后他在晚间做梦，他梦见遥远往昔，不复存在的时日，独立存活的时日。

在他不作为枢木朱雀而活的时日里，他覆着一张面具。面具本身拥有了名字，也一并定义了他的余生中仅能拥有的称号。他扮演着一个虚构的英雄，一个人造的奇迹，令其继续成为真实存在的信仰光辉。在外人眼中所见，那个英雄应当是始终存续的、未曾发生过半点更替的。于是他使用了死者事先留备的东西，将一个小巧玩意儿嵌入到面具当中，而后才对外开口发声。

他使用的是ZERO的声音。鲁路修留下的声音。他首次以此发声时险些失去控制，为着那熟悉声线再度回响于耳畔，尽管他开腔时仍有自己的音色在脑海中相叠，那声音仍是无比鲜活的。他将自己闭锁在独居的寓所里，安慰着自己这是测试功能完整性所需，以那副声音发出长短高低各异的音节，换用着不同的口吻，尝试摹仿出那人说话的形态。他反复确认过了，再无疑问了，然后伴着颤抖声息，轻轻呼唤了另一个被埋葬的名字。朱雀，他说，枢木朱雀。他闭了眼，那死者的音调在他耳畔嗡嗡回响着，缓慢掀动起山呼海啸的波澜。

而后他逃也似地摘落了面具，呼吸紧促得近似痉挛，在墙沿空地上跌坐下去，缓慢抱紧了自己的头颅。他等候了很久、很久，等到余音在脑海中全然散尽，才从墙沿支撑起身，并在揉动眼眶时讶异于自己没有落泪。

他再未这么尝试过。即使在公开场合，他也从不确切提及死去的零之骑士的名字。他在回到寓所后才摘落面具，在室内也不对自己言语。他将言语留给公众，留给与他交际的在职者与高层，留给所有不能得见他面孔的人。而习惯是一件足够可怕的事，比如说随着时间推移，他熟悉了那个声音的陪伴、将它印刻给了自己，以至于在游荡于人群视野外的那个魔女重新找上门来、在他来不及覆上面具的私人空间里与他对峙时，在他对她开腔时，甚至会短暂地被自己的声音给惊得一愣。

女人向着他沉沉叹气，拿过他落在一旁的伪饰。在戴上这张面具之后，她问他，你还用你自己的声音说过话吗？

只有一次，他说。我将他杀死的那一次。

为了与他告别？

是啊。他在梦境深处重复道，伴着遥远的、无法纾解的怅然。为了与他告别。

 

06

 

“我有点算是听习惯了。”身着黑色裙袍的女人说。她倚靠在他身边，长发落在他肩头，神情并不专注，眼睛也不望向他。她语调相当闲散，话说得也令人毫无头绪。他差不多也习惯了她惯常所为的不讲章法，于是循着她的话头向下询问：

“你指什么？”

“ZERO的面具底下传出来的是你的声音。”她回答他。

“是吗。”朱雀不置可否地弯了弯唇角，“这可不应该啊，C.C.。就算我实际背负这个面具的时间已经比他还长了，但在世界被颠覆到这个地步之前，我可是一直在以他留下的声音来进行发言的。”

“他留下的声音。”C.C.以相当轻柔的声调重复了那个定义，而后微微斜过了头颅，“他还真是教会了你很多需要未雨绸缪的部分。”

“是啊，他留下的声音——也就是那样了。”朱雀则轻轻笑了一声，“和他自己的本音相差不大，足以糊弄过最初和他联络的那批黑色骑士团成员，又在实际相见时能听得出一点儿差别。”他一板一眼地提起了过去的一个评述，并感到C.C.用手肘捣了下他的腰。“我用那个声音说话的时间更长，你明明知道的。”

“我知道。”魔女说，“但你也说了，世界已经被颠覆到了这个地步。对于大多数人而言，你的声音才是属于ZERO的声音了。”

她依然用着那副漫不经心的口吻，陈述一些令人无从辩驳事实，提醒他在最初决定扭转世界走向的那一刻起，尽管他覆上了同源的面具，但他并不是在刻意扮演什么人了。“真是令人遗憾。”朱雀情真意切地说。C.C.又捣了一下他的腰，嘴里发出一声低哼。

“瞎说。你早就想到这一步了。”她说，“这东西不就是为此而预备的吗？”

她拽过他膝头的面具，探入指尖抠下了底侧夹放的变声装置。她将那东西举到他眼前，眼神里带着淡淡的挑衅。朱雀隔着那点儿遮拦同她对视，摇了摇头，慢慢摁下了她的手腕。“话虽如此，我可没有什么让人长久代我发声的趣味啊。”他耸肩道，“我是不希望这个身份被打上任何属于我的烙印的，我从未这么希望过。虽然有点异想天开，但我觉得如果必须得离开的话，别让人记得半点关于我的事才好。”

在这一刻，在持印之人已然洞悉了往昔世界原本样貌的时刻，妄图弑神之人已然预备前往殿堂，而黄昏也即将降临。在这一刻他所谈论的内容尽发自肺腑，反正他也不需隐瞒更多了。魔女微微敛下眼目，在指间转动着那个还没安放回去的小零件。“你要走了。”她陈述道。朱雀握住了她的手掌，在拿回那东西的间歇里稍稍捏重了一下，又洒脱地放开了去。

“是的。”他说，“你早就知道的。”

 

07

 

“你用不着这么做。”他听见C.C.说。

他的契约者站在门侧，目光幽深地投望而来。他单手捧着ZERO的面具，另一侧掌间置放着一个他在看到的那一刻已然明了其用途的小物件。“这是他备好的吗？”他对着她晃了晃手头的小玩意儿，“以防万一？”

“是的。”C.C.说，“但是鲁路修，你用不着这么做了。”

她向他走来，在更多人留意到他们的回返之前，在做出更多应急部署之前，他们还拥有着零星余裕。被唤名者沉下了脸，低声问了她一句“为什么”。“人们对他留存的印象随着他的存在一并被消除了，不仅关乎枢木朱雀个人，还关于他留下的其它痕迹。”魔女淡淡解释道，“尽管人们仍然记得ZERO，但当下的ZERO不过是一个空壳，你只用填补进去即可。”

“完全替代吗？”

“没错，新生成的印象自然而然会被由你所出任的ZERO给替代。”她说，“记忆这种东西很容易遭受欺骗，反正长远来看，人类都是一般健忘。”

她说话时的淡漠口吻像是不近人情，然而她离得够近了，让他得以捕捉到她神情中的一抹隐忍悲伤。他将面具置放在一旁，腾出手来无言地在她肩上轻轻拍了拍。魔女的眼睑迅速翕动了一下，片刻后便扬起了平静笑意。

“怎么了？”她说，“这就是你原本为自己预设好的位置，现在你回来了。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说。

他只能以此来应答，而不能再多辩解分毫。他曾无数次构想过的最为理想的情况发生在当下了，黑色骑士团仍然听从ZERO的号令，没有与他分道扬镳，帝国内部有值得信赖的合作方，娜娜莉也不受到修奈泽尔的控制。此间经历了多少曲折也罢，他终究是站到了理想的一步来，而他清楚知晓这改变是由谁带来的。他握着手中仅剩的小物件，无言地注视着它。“你是在想念他吗？”C.C.轻声道。那当中有多少她隐藏起来不愿表露的哀恸成分，鲁路修也无暇去分辨了。

“如果……”他缓慢地说，仍然凝视着掌间事物，“如果我连这点遗迹都一并替代了，还剩下些什么呢？”

她没有再劝解了，留下一声似有若无的叹息，先行退出了房间。他在独处的空间里渐渐握紧了手指，让掌间的东西被短暂包覆起来，又用另一侧手指将它捻起，贴近了自己的嘴唇。他深深吸气，说服自己这是必要的尝试。然后他预备开口，反正他必然需要适应这一切。

“鲁路修。”伴着颤抖声息，他说出自己的名字，“鲁路修。”

他开口之时便听见那个声音，末了决绝地同自己告别了，往后再不复存于世间。留下的不过是虚假回音，重复着他的名字，仿佛还能像旧日那般温柔呼唤。这就是你曾要他去做的事情，他对自己说，然后你回来了，你自己回到了这个处境里。他放下手掌，呛笑起来，闭紧双眼憋回了尚未淌出的眼泪，良久才松垮下肩来，听由回音完全消散了。


	21. Lohengrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 14.628

01

 

“我要建议婚纱。”C.C.一本正经道。

她从地毯上爬起来，放弃了看完那一长串用具清单和注意事项的打算。那个纸卷起码有五米长，每行字也就半厘米高，其中三分之二被划掉了，幸好如此。她揉了揉自己的腰，然后甩给一旁在窗边来回踱步的皇帝本人一记白眼。“否决。”鲁路修冷静地应答，“你以为我们在谈论什么？”

“皇室婚礼。最正式的那种。是啊。”C.C.说，“我坚持建议婚纱。”

“闭嘴。”鲁路修说。他走回那一长列清单旁边，探出羽毛笔又划去了一条。鬼知道他是怎么记下来那些条目的位置和顺序的。C.C.暗自腹诽了一阵，觉得陪着他一道思索实在是毫无意义，反正他自个儿的脑子运转起来就能抵上一打正常人。何况他还坐在皇位上，何况他曾经是以独断专行而闻名的。即使现在事情不再那样发生了，这个人的性格本质也不会改变多少。

“喜欢露肩款和大裙摆有什么错？你的肩型不露出来多可惜。”她相当真诚地说，“再说了，你披头纱的样子肯定很好看。”

“说真的，闭嘴，C.C.。”鲁路修说，又停下步子来划掉了一行字，“我要操心的麻烦事已经够多了，别再继续添乱了。”

惹一个陷入决策工作焦躁状态的皇帝不是什么明智的选择，所以她改换了目标。“好吧，好吧。那我不如另找个人来问。”她耸起肩膀，看向实际拿着那条清单的人，“枢木卿？”

“否决。”零之骑士说，眉头都没抬一下。

“我还没说具体内容呢。”

“我知道你要说什么。‘在这个伟大而值得纪念的日子里，全世界最大的两个混蛋要成为一家人了，既然你终于非常不幸地要彻底叛国加入不列颠尼亚皇室行伍了，为什么不由你来穿一次婚纱看看呢？’”朱雀面无表情地捏起嗓子，像模像样地学完了一整段话，然后恢复了原本的声音，“否决。”

“……哎。”C.C.眨了眨眼，不知道是该感慨他们相处的时间已经长到足够他摸透她的腔调了，还是该感慨他跟另外某个人学去了十成十的缺德样，“那我换个方向好了。考虑一下白无垢吗？既然某些人一直在惋惜于没法把婚礼办成神前式……”

“否决。”

“你们两个可真没意思。”她撇下嘴，“但我还是会叫人去准备的，以防你们有谁忽然改变主意。”

“不了，谢谢。”朱雀谨慎而矜持地露出一个样板微笑，虽然时机不恰当，不过那看起来很像是他打算撩袖子干架的前兆。C.C.鼓起脸颊，抬起一侧手来搓了搓指尖。

“公众场合不肯穿的话，还可以留到私人场合嘛。比如说关起门来做点爱做的事情。”

“是的，我现在就要关门了。”鲁路修接过了话茬，手头的羽毛笔末端明确指向了门洞处，“如果你打算继续添乱，还是麻烦你从‘我的’卧室里出去吧，请。”

在场唯一的非直接当事人摊开双手，慢悠悠地从满地扔弃的纸卷、布样、丝带、手帕折花中迈过了脚步，回过头来笑着冲发号施令的皇帝比了个中指，然后替他们摔上了门。

 

02

 

他们最早一次提到这码事是在四月末，而婚期就敲定在六月，这意味着整个潘德拉贡都为此而陷入了极大的惊慌。“我也是没料到你敢这么胡来。”米蕾在五月初便挂来了一个电话，声音里写满了连续加班三天的职场人士的疲惫。当然了、当然了，二十一世纪了，大多数普通人在准备婚宴时都要跑前跑后忙活个遍，提前拟定的日期所留出的空档供所有熟面孔齐上阵在你试图独自打定主意时疯狂添乱，半年拖到三个月，三个月再打个折，最后一天还在为捧花的样式而头疼。然后皇帝本人带头搞这么一出。皇室新闻，突然袭击。媒体行业从业者大灾难。

“真奇怪，”在挂断来自私人线路的通话后，鲁路修冷静地评价道，“这回我在战场上加冕居然都没被她算作胡来，非得穿着阿什弗德校服坐到皇座上去才算吗？”

虽然就不列颠尼亚内战的阶段性而言，那也算是在战局落定时顺势而为了，然而此事毕竟还是叫不少顽固派好好犯了阵嘀咕。他提到的关键事件的另一位当事人在他旁边发笑，自然而然地从他椅背边侧过身来，手臂圈住他的肩膀。“是啊，我为什么会觉得这一点都不过分呢。”朱雀一本正经道，“你甚至大发慈悲地给所有人留出了足足一个月的准备时间呢。我的意思是，司法部和外交部都有得头疼，媒体还有那么多时间用来在抢占版面和专题标语上下功夫，欧联那边估计还得内部开会决定对皇室规格的访问持公事态度还是将这视为私人出行……以及所有乱七八糟的事情。我居然觉得你弄出这个安排来一点都不离谱。”

“说明你们二位早就在互相坑害以及面对彼此留下的烂摊子这方面习以为常了。”C.C.冷酷地插了嘴，“真是天造地设的一对儿。”

往后他们至少接到了十次讯息轰炸，一些来自视讯，一些来自短信，一些来自线上聊天，一些来自米蕾·阿什弗德小姐微笑完美妆容精致地在镜头前亮相时并不隐晦的抱怨。但即使她抱怨到了这程度，还是在百忙之中抽出时间来给他们俩一并筹备了一个派对。阿什弗德，正宗的米蕾·阿什弗德，还是他们所熟知的那个人来疯的派对生物。正式告别单身，虽然依她所言“这种把人生悲惨绑定的事压根不值得庆贺”，不过她也一样补充了“但乐趣就在于看着别人落入地狱”。

这让鲁路修有了些不太好的预感，然而在娜娜莉拍手应和的情况下，他也没法拒绝来自老熟人的聚会邀请。

“看看吧，皇帝陛下，看看可怜的讨生活的群众吧。”在事情基本敲定之后，米蕾在视讯那端长吁短叹，夸张地指着自己盖了底妆后还能透出来的黑眼圈说事，“您都要经历这么个值得纪念的日子了，您能特批一道指令让全国的上班族公休三天吗？”

“恐怕不能。”鲁路修干脆地回答她。

然后他望着视讯对面威胁性眯起眼睛的金发姑娘，确信自己背后传来了一阵恶寒。

 

03

 

派对上没有多么夸张的整蛊仪式，明面上没有。

他们依然在阿什弗德聚会，就好像米蕾找不到更好的会所似的。“我是不介意，不过我相信你们不会希望看见‘皇室成员出游夜店，通宵狂欢一探究竟’这种大标题明天一早就被挂上头条。”她这么解释道，从香槟塔上挪下了其中一杯。卡莲在一旁虚情假意地鼓起了掌，提醒她这里还有两名黑色骑士团高层成员和两名在役圆桌骑士，真要论派系问题的话恐怕能同时登上社会新闻版与娱乐八卦版。鲁路修有气没力地提出了抗议，抗议声很快消散在了骤然响起的乐曲中。她办事的阵仗不小，与会者也不少，乐队从礼堂拉到露天庭院，熟面孔更是并不罕见。这样下去他们依然有很大几率登上头条，除非超合众国在他不知情的时候突然抛出什么重磅议题才能叫人转移视线。很不幸，赌上ZERO在任者和所有代任者都置身于这场闹剧中的名誉，没有。

“她也不是第一次这么不讲理了。”朱雀安抚性地拍了拍他的胳膊，“想想看吧，我们被坑害的次数还少吗？”

确实不少了。好比说这回她没有心血来潮弄什么凭运气进行的整蛊环节，赌轮盘，投骰子，真心话大冒险，没有。米蕾的准备相当简单粗暴，她可能少说买通了三打漂亮姑娘来给皇帝本人劝酒。身份查验合格，不会干什么出格的事情，这些她姑且保证过了，虽然可信度值得怀疑。“拜托、拜托，错过这个月的最后一次狂欢，从今往后你就要永远地跟姑娘们美妙的腰肢和乳房说再见了。”她踩着十厘米的高跟走过来，温柔地在他面颊上拍了拍。鲁路修被混杂的香水味熏得脑袋疼，很难说酒精是让这些观感变得稍微好些了还是更坏。

“我假设你不是在为我原先的异性人气榜首形象即将崩塌而感到可惜。”他从几条白皙手臂的挽留中挣脱出来，沮丧地意识到利瓦尔终究是不会忤逆米蕾的安排而只会站在一旁看戏。他举目四顾，没有望见能帮他脱困的对象。过量的酒精让他有些犯困，略带晕乎，重心有些不稳当，膀胱几乎要爆炸。他靠回桌布跟前，手掌后撑时触到一块浸湿的酒渍。

“哼。”米蕾评价道，“我才不会为此而同情你。”

他大概跑了三次厕所，几度试图彻底离开礼堂，然后又被堵在道路当中的阿什弗德小姐给挽住胳膊拐带回来。礼堂里在演奏一曲古怪的爵士乐，对着话筒嘟囔的那人口音很重，他听不太清词，但歌声还算不错。与会者们差不多分开了三圈，分别在进行揭短大赛、桥牌活动和不知所云的争论。或许是这回他的脸色当真不太好了，米蕾没再积极地把他推往其中任何一圈。鲁路修软绵绵地拖着足步，单手使劲儿揉着自己的太阳穴。

“我是真的很给你面子了，”他小声说，“希望你记住这点。”

“当然。”米蕾说。这会儿她的眉目温柔下来，这类表情过于稀罕以至于他怀疑自己是出现了幻觉。“我派人收拾过你们原本的住处了，考虑到你们多半会想要在这里过夜。怀缅往昔，那之类的？我不知道。”

“真够贴心的。”

“是啊。就是在进门查看时要克制自己不去想你们到底都在哪些地方打过炮这件事还是挺难的。”

“我不记得了。”鲁路修板着脸说，收回了刚刚升起的一丝感激，“也许是每个地方。”

“年轻人。”年长于他的金发姑娘揽过他的肩，在他脑门上亲了一口，留下个唇印后大笑着把他推向室外，“希望你们对彼此的性吸引力能在倒霉的爱情坟墓中多维持上几年。”

剩余的事情他不记得很多。他确保自己在某一时刻之前还是足够清醒的，那一刻过后就很难说了。他沐浴在外场的星光与舞曲之间，晚风叫他的肺和胃都好受了些。他摇摇晃晃踏着节拍，寻找一个能帮助他彻底脱困的人。长桌上的餐点几乎已被扫荡一空，尽头摆放的装饰冰雕已经融化了大半，天鹅扬颈的优美弧度眼见着就要彻底断裂。他在桌沿被捉住手腕，他试图扭头却绊在了自己的脚跟上。一股柔和平稳的托力将他带至某个温暖怀抱里，仰倒在臂弯中，直直望见了一张熟悉面孔。找到你了，那人说，瑛绿眼睛里盛放着星光。抱歉，我来迟了吗？

没有。他记得自己这么说，轻轻嚅动嘴唇，然后揽住那人的颈项。你永远都算不得太迟。

 

04

 

他醒来时是在住过数年的卧室里，躺过数年的床铺上，周围的陈设也很熟悉，只是少去了大半的私人物件。他在床头撑坐起身，一条搭在他腰上的胳膊滑了下来。鲁路修眨了眨眼，掀开被单的边角，露出藏在底下的毛茸茸的脑袋。“回魂了。”他说，“还是你打算再多睡上一会？”

他将手指贴在柔软棕发之间穿插滑动，指尖按在对方的后颈上摩挲。朱雀发出一声含混的抱怨，拱动过来重新抱住了他的腰。鲁路修也没有多加催促，自个儿也赖回了床头。他看东西并没有叠影，但他还是有些犯晕乎。

半小时后他们才滑下床，溜进盥洗间预备做一次晨浴。娜娜莉没有在这边过夜，事实上除开他们两人、这空间里就没有其他人了。米蕾·阿什弗德在关键时刻还是挺体贴的，鲁路修心不在焉地想。然而过量的酒精多少令他有些萎顿，正常情况下他能硬撑着虚假高昂的精气神儿出行，但这会儿从环境到相处的对象都让他放松得很。所以他有一半时间都趴在另一人的肩膀上，直至对方把他从淋浴下拖出来推到马桶盖上给他含出来了一发。

他怀疑枢木朱雀遭受整蛊的程度也不轻，然而很难从外观上看出来具体形式、追问下去也多半不会立即得到结果，恐怕只能寄希望于日后不再谨慎提防的某时某刻说漏嘴。毕竟告别单身派对是双向的，考虑到前任学生会头目的习性，他不觉得另一位主角能够受到多少优待。他在面池边拍干净脸，丢下剃须刀和毛巾，朱雀抓着他的胳膊把他带回客厅，将他按在沙发一角，他从这一日晨间第一个吻里嗅到和自己一致的须后水的气味。

“我完全不记得我们是怎么从室外回到这里的了。”鲁路修说。他心安理得地倚靠在扶手上，看着另一人弯腰从冰箱里翻找食物，没扎进裤腰的衣摆下滑露出半截腰线。冰箱里有备好的手工三明治，朱雀为此而摇头叹气，声称这回的旧梦重温真是来得彻底，连皇室规格的餐饮都省去了。

“我是抄小道从后门绕进屋的。”在把餐盘甩进加热箱之后，朱雀回忆道，“你差不多在中途就睡过去了，我得用抱的才能把你弄回来。相信你也不会希望看到自己被打横抱起来的情景出现在各路照片上。”

鲁路修缓慢地眨了眨眼。“我看不出倚靠自己骑士的臂弯有什么不对。”

“我觉得你还没睡醒。”朱雀说。他眉梢舒开放松笑意，嘴角却有点儿苛刻地撇了下去。“不论你喜不喜欢这码事，主要是你的国民大概更希望看到他们的君主是个时刻都能叫人依靠的稳重形象，而不是头昏脑涨到需要去依靠别人。”

“我可抱不动你。”

“我没在说这个。不过陛下，也许是时候考虑在力量素质方面锻炼一下了。”

他回到沙发旁边来，两手不客气地伸到鲁路修腰肋侧挠痒。“你说得对。”鲁路修尝试拍开他的手，“起码得做到在跟你跳舞时不需要借力旋转两周半才勉强能把你带离地面半周而是能更轻松点的地步。”

“好吧，”朱雀说，“你还是没清醒过来。”

“我很清醒。婚礼上肯定会有华尔兹的。”鲁路修说，揪住他的面颊往两侧拉扯，“我不可能在这种正装场合跳女步。”

“我简直说不准哪种假设更加悲惨一点。你跳女步被整座皇宫津津乐道十年之久，还是我跳女步被藤堂先生寄恐吓信逐出师门。”

“你竟然没有一早就被逐出师门，我真是太惊讶了。”鲁路修拿腔拿调地说。朱雀扮了个鬼脸，他则勾过对方的脖子，迫使其跌坐在自己身边。“那好吧，我们可以在领舞之后就退出场外。”

他们依偎在一块，手臂搭在彼此身上，陡然陷入了奇异的静默中。朱雀似乎出了神，目光飘忽地在空中兜了一圈，半晌才低低吭了气。“我没什么实感。”他咕哝道，歪过身子，嘴唇压在鲁路修颈窝里，喷出的气息令人有些发痒，“我是说，我还是没什么实感。”

“是因为你在白羊宫已经住得足够久了吗？”

“是说我已经差不多习惯于以骑士身份自居了。”朱雀说。他犹豫着支吾了一阵，多少显得有些无所适从。“我本来也没想过要做什么改变，至少不是在短期内……”

“这又不是说你要从零之骑士的身份上辞位。”鲁路修说，“严格来说，你已经高过受限的级别了，所以婚嫁忌皇室的圆桌骑士团法则对你不适用，记得吗？”

“我不是在说这个。”

“那就尽快摆正心态。”他又掐了一把朱雀的面颊，“我不觉得适应你的新头衔比你当初适应ZERO的面具还要困难。”

朱雀抬起了头，从鼻腔里哼笑了一声。“很好。”他一下一下点着下颌，“我发现你永远这么喜欢给我找麻烦。”

“而你总是会接受的。”

“暴君。”

“背叛骑士。”

“异议。”他举起一侧手掌，“就目前大众可考的经历来看，我可是从来都没背叛过你。”

“好吧。”鲁路修说，抬手同他交叠了十指，“这就是我对你求婚的理由了，混蛋。”

 

05

 

会场的乐队需要指名，演奏的曲目需要编排。就算他自己草拟好了一整份列表，想叫所有安排落在实处也需要内务官去劳苦奔波。装饰用的花束，花童，酒水单。C.C.抱着一副漫不经心的态度前来索要司仪的名额，然后在鲁路修真的点头同意时险些惊掉了下巴。“什么？”她说，“你还是我所知道的那个鲁路修吗？精神失常了？被鬼魂附了体？你居然准备眼看着我毁掉对你来说估计就一生一次的日子吗？”

“随你。”鲁路修说，“如果你弄得太离谱，我随时有权利临场撤换到后备方案。”

“这听起来还挺像你的。”C.C.说。她面上悠闲的笑容消失了，眼神里透出了几许认真。“有一个问题，我可是还在黑色骑士团那边挂名的来着。考虑到ZERO的真实身份对大众来说还是个秘密，不列颠尼亚皇室的内部场合叫黑色骑士团高层参与重要环节合适吗？”

“就算你不来找我提要求，那边多半也要形式性地派几个人来见礼的。”鲁路修心平气和地说，“比如说，你看，藤堂就得待在父辈的位置上。”

“我怀疑他会当场心肌梗塞。”

“我也这么怀疑，请千叶多留意他的血压。”

“好吧。”C.C.说。她按下他面前的待确认事项清单列表，凑过来吻了吻他的脸颊，“好吧，我会尽量慎重地去对待指派给我的那部分任务的，共犯。”

“你从来没在认真答应我的时候搞砸过，共犯。”鲁路修说，“祝我好运吧。”

事态大致还是在正轨上运作的，然而礼服迟迟没能敲定样式。再这么拖延下去就来不及量体裁衣了，前来关切询问的尤菲米娅用温柔笑容警告他。鲁路修耸耸肩，从乐队排演的练习厅外转开步子，脑子里还回荡着先前的旋律。进行曲，第三幕的开场段落，罗恩格林。一场婚礼。游舟，锁链，不知由来的骑士。别去质疑，别去探询，一旦事实真相的壁障被触碰，分别之时便要来临了。

他用勾线笔给设计图上加了一道细细的链条，系在领口处，坠下一道弯弧，末端系着祖母绿的吊坠。打从C.C.带着她不怀好意的提议一道离开起，他进行抉择的速度快上了许多。他回到起居室，裁缝会在半小时后进门。“所以你拿定主意了吗？”朱雀站在窗边向他招手。鲁路修把设计图扔开，将笔末端的长羽探过去挠了挠对方的脖子。

“还是白色。”他说，“礼服要白色的。”

“你的？”

“我们的。”鲁路修说，捕捉到朱雀面上一抹犹豫，“怎么？”

“我以为至少要有点样式上的区别。”朱雀嘀咕道。他很快瞟了眼设计图的最终方案，然后在自己身上比划了一下。“我不该穿黑色吗？”

“你有多久没在正式场合穿过白色了？”鲁路修说。

他原本只是顺势反问，实际说出口后嗓子里忽然一阵干涩。此方世界留下的记载中没有多少篇目是关于纯白骑士的，第七圆桌以白色死神之名纵横欧罗巴时也非是由着他自己的意志而去。皇室加盖的深暗披风，昙花一现的傀儡样貌，往前往后都悄无声息地遁入阴影之中，一手操纵起原本与他对立的乱象和崭新秩序。鲁路修抿起嘴唇，探手触碰他的眼眶。朱雀静静笑了，捉住他的指尖亲吻。

“……真过分啊，陛下。”他的骑士说，“那本来也是你的主张啊。”

“是的，ZERO大人。”鲁路修说，凑过身去同他厮磨片刻，“很抱歉我在某些问题上有点独断专行。”朱雀低声发笑，没有再提出更多异议。

“很幸运我不是头一天才知道这件事。”

 

06

 

陈旧剧本里写过一个故事。

在故事的开头，无辜者陷入困境，四处张望里无人伸出援手，直至命定之人从河面而来，天鹅引航，金链系船，踏上岸来誓言尽忠。“你永远不得向我询问，更不可蓄意为此忧心，”骑士说，“我所乘之船从何而来，我的出身与原本名姓。”那是不可深究的秘密，不可言说的希冀。别去质疑，别去探询，一旦事实真相的壁障被触碰，分别之时便要来临了。

然而警示没能落得良果，被救出困境之人多少受了蛊惑，仍然执拗地想探个究竟。那是象征愿望之物，纯洁无暇的圣杯之命，末了判明真身的骑士只得返道而去，唯留下懊悔者重拾旧有的战业与功勋。故事在离别处终结，流传下的剧目中齐声合颂以作追别。无辜的灵魂总将再会，传唱者们这么说。在彼方，在神圣光芒辉映下，在神明恩赐里。

阅读者阖上书本，心想在自己所经历过的故事中，任谁都不能以无辜者而论。他们在困境中相遇，各自都藏下太多话语。然后骑士离去了，这一回他率先抛下了所有人。没有人该以无罪而论，所幸他们姑且仍被算作神明眷顾的灵魂。

故事仍然是故事，旁人难能一探真相，若非置身其中也不能叙述完全。阅读者放下书本，望向打摆的钟点。有侍者叩门询问是否需要帮忙更衣，他说不必，自个儿站了起来，看向正在试穿礼服的另一人。他走过去替那人理好衣领，侧畔垂下金色的装饰链，宝石吊坠镶嵌在天鹅白羽间。他挑剔地打量了一阵，终于颔首肯定了这次的成品。“日子快到了。”然后他说，“你还来得及反悔一次。”

“那我就罔顾你的信任了。”朱雀温声回答。

他好奇地看进立镜时，鲁路修揽在他腰后。“好吧。”及至这一刻终于歇了口气的皇帝沉声叹息，觉得自己连日的提心吊胆总算能迎来终结了，“希望你真的做好了在大庭广众下吻我的准备。”他听见那人轻声发笑，伴着简单的应允与纯粹的欣喜。

“听上去值得一试。”

 

07

 

“我还是觉得这档子事挺不可思议的。”钟声敲响的前夜，赶回潘德拉贡留居的魔女这么评价道，“当然啦，我一直诚挚地期望你们两个能尽早绑在一块停止祸害无辜路人，而且也预见到了多半会有这么一天——我没想到会来得这么快。”

“你在对哪边表示不舍？”

“全部。”

“那么我要开始嫉妒他了。”鲁路修说。C.C.虚情假意地嘲笑了他，然后给了他一个拥抱。“别这么伤感，”他说，手指捋过她背后铺散的发梢，“想想你早该对我能完成各种不可思议的壮举感到习惯了。”

“我才不是在为大好单身青年即将步入人生劫难感到悲伤。”C.C.没好气道，“婚礼过后你们是打算直奔欧洲去度蜜月了？鬼知道你们俩各自身后有多大的烂摊子等待别人收拾。”

“那还真是辛苦了。”鲁路修说，“毕竟是只此一次的休假机会，我还是决定让别人来替我头疼。”

“你倒是笃定得很啊，小男孩。”C.C.感慨道，继而摇了摇头，离开房间前冲他抛出一个飞吻，“等着电话加班吧，我跟他也是这么说的。”

能够笃定的事从来都不多，他想。但你很难再遇到这么一个人了。

和你一而再再而三地牵绊在一块儿，起初是寻常友人，然后是立场相悖。产生过无数争论和冲突，暗处或明面上都是如此。然后他回到你身边，然后你找到他。你们谈论托付，谈论承诺，谈论战争起落，然后谈论死亡。你将一切都交给他，也将他所拥有的一切带走。如此这般，最后兜转过一整个世界，你们的轨迹仍然交叠在一起。

很难再遇到这么一个人了，他从睡梦中醒来时仍这样想。潘德拉贡敲响钟声，殿阶上铺散花瓣，盛装的魔女用安宁腔调按部就班地宣读发言。不是人人都有机会真正经历神明约誓的，他想，但我们确实经历过。

所以又是一个夏日，他停驻在殿阶前，余光扫过身边人眉梢颌角。那人颈侧系着金链，天鹅为引，他的骑士，他的挚爱，他的依存之人。善运或灾厄、富有或贫穷、疾病或康健，指间相称的银环。曾有一个时刻他们无法承诺任何事物，而今终于得以做出这般假设。他唤出那人名姓，不是为离别，而是为再会。经历过战争的起始与结局，经历过死亡与虚无，然后兜转过一整个世界。

我们终将重逢。

在那之后，就是亟待切身经历的未来了。


	22. Ode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 14.906

01

 

起先是衣服。一大堆一大堆的衣服，单件与成套的，量身定制，每隔上一个月就要重新丈量一下尺码，除非那个月他恰巧完全抽不出身来。从肩及肘，从腰及膝，上上下下都要走个完全。“我认为我已经过了每天都在窜个子的阶段了，用不着这么频繁。”他这么严正声明，换来着手主持这事的人淡然摇头。裁缝量身的速度很快，收了卷尺便识眼色地溜出房间，留下刚被摆布完的零之骑士在原地喟然长叹，而他那负责发号施令的主君则一脸无辜。

“请别介意。”鲁路修说，“我只是觉得你替换的衣服还没撑下两个衣柜那么多，那就肯定有点不够。”

“当你还在给自己塑造暴君形象可以不管不顾铺张浪费的时候，也没弄出这阵仗来啊？”朱雀提出抗议。被人从头到脚摆布一遍算不上有多累，但时不时就来这么一回也显得过于不必要了一些。鲁路修从座椅上站起来，靠近了劝慰似地揽住他的肩膀。

“那时候我们都很忙。”

“我们现在也算不上特别悠闲吧？”

“我是指忙着让自己下台的那种忙。”鲁路修说，在朱雀懊丧地垂下脑袋时轻轻拍了拍他的后颈，“现在嘛，既然我们还不幸要在高曝光率的位置上停留不知道多久，还请接受自己需要处处认真打点的现实。”

起先他还会这么象征性地抗议一下，之后他发觉这事确实没多大转圜余地，也只好接受了自己的备用衣物数量迅速膨胀起来且更新换代的速度也快了不少的事实。过去他在衣着打扮上秉持的是任何时节外出都有一两套可供更换的行头就行的勤俭态度。底层军队算不上贫困，手头也不会宽裕。习惯一旦这么养成了，之后拿着圆桌骑士的军饷或者黑色骑士团的活动资金也不会想到给自己置办更多私人衣装。至于某个被替换的未来里，本身不作ZERO之外的身份而论，就更没多少以个人样貌衣着活动的机会了。

也许他多多少少还有些心理不适应。他不提起这方面的问题，鲁路修也不过问，简单粗暴地替他置办好许多他自己会忽略的事情。皇历二零一八年末，总归还是有一些回礼的机会。皇帝本人的生日是一桩，再往后的圣诞节又是一桩。此前他们各自忙碌的时间太多，相聚的机会则不那么充足，一个简单的临时排布来的私人会面就足够惊喜。在诞生日送上礼盒，拆开来里头是一早定制好的精巧摆件，翻转沙漏的两端印刻着细小数字，丈量出送礼者独自一人循环往复的年岁。鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚什么都不缺少，不如送交一些在现世不能完全触及的东西，以此寄托更多依赖与信任。这么做还算高明，为他换来了一个眼睫湿润的微笑和一个吻。

至少在当时来看，他以为类似的准备就足够了。

 

02

 

及至翌年，就不止是衣服了。各种配件，通讯工具，出行代步工具，生活中的方方面面。他还有一半时间活在面具底下，至少活在面具底下的时候他得完全自己照管好自己。可一旦他回到潘德拉贡的阳光下，回到他对外示人的身份样貌中，就愕然发觉鲁路修几乎已经替他打点好了一切。按理说来他挂着一重专属骑士的身份，那么从主君那儿获得各类物资也是再正常不过的事。但来自皇帝的馈赠着实过多了一些，以至于某天他想起要清算自己统共接受过多少东西时，得出的结论是根本无从清算起。

皇帝提供的衣食住行，翻修过的花园风景，定期送来的新钉扣与腕表，还有——如果他真的还缺少什么东西。他唯一缺少的可能是假期，然而鲁路修在这方面也宽宏大量得很，只要他明确提出是黑色骑士团事务所需，通常都不会为难他的告假。

原本用工作心态看待这些大大小小的优待也不算离谱，确切说来是夹带私人关系的工作心态。也就是在需要回礼的场合需要头疼一些，接受的馈赠太多、承情也太多，做不来等量回赠，有限的场合也令人头疼起礼物的抉择。鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚什么都不缺少，家人的陪伴与友人的相聚，物质生活的方方面面。平日里朱雀能做的也不过是赶在出外到世界的某个角落时分享一些那边的风景，随上一些当地的小玩物，值钱的或者没那么值钱的。不出一周就能被等量或者翻倍的赠礼砸回来。原本这也算不得多么严重的问题，原本他不认为短期内还会出现什么决定性的转折，那么也只需要逐渐适应时下的步奏。

然后这一年里送到他手头的有一次规划好的出游，一枚戒指，一场婚礼，一道誓约。

枢木朱雀在冷静下来之后独自思索了一番，得出的结论是抛开他确实接受了这一切之外，他真的很难给出更多像样的回应了。

 

03

 

“……饶了我吧。”

当任的黑色骑士团首领在个人独立休息间里发出哀嚎。入冬后屋内暖气充足，但他把自己埋在了沙发软垫中，脱下的长披风从脚踝一路盖到脸上。他听见面料外侧传来相当不耐烦的一声“啧”，片刻后那个女声平定下来，用一如既往的冷淡口吻发了问。“又怎么了？”

“当你的合法伴侣是帝国最高领袖的时候，”朱雀缩在披风底下，声音发闷，“你该怎么给他准备生日贺礼啊？”

“我记得你去年就操心过类似的问题了。”女人的声音不咸不淡道，“去年我给出的建议有那么多条，你这就已经用完了吗？”

“去年，我们，还没有，”他把披风领子从脸上掀开了，直愣愣瞪着天花板，“结婚。”

“噢。”女人的声音清晰了许多，明显带上了戏谑成分，“给你自己脖子上绑好缎带然后躺在他床上？”

“C.C.。”

“虽然我觉得你们平常也不缺乏这么干的机会就是了，听起来好像是没什么惊喜感。”

“C.C.。”他重复了一次，并开始感到牙疼。

他平躺在原位，不多时方才发言的那位走到他近前来，面上一丁点儿同情的成分都看不见，但还是伸出手来拍了拍他的脸。“我还以为这是你最不需要操心的问题呢。”C.C.说，“皇帝本人肯定需要应付皇室规格的生日宴，而这多半不会劳烦你来亲自安排。我的意思是，你当然有权利去安排，不过既然你不是不列颠尼亚本国出身——”

“他那一大堆皇室亲戚自然会负责操办好一切。我知道。”朱雀平板着声音说，“我也完全没在发愁这个。”

“我觉得你应该也不是在担心自己在出席宴会时表现不够得体或者之类的问题。”C.C.说。他躺在原处用力摇头，然后把自己的头发揉得一团乱。“你真的在烦恼该送他什么？认真的？”

“普通的，私人名义的，礼物。”朱雀说。他继续瞪着天花板，虽然他明知道空气里不可能突然浮现出他想要的答案。“形势完全不一样了。我不知道该怎么形容，但是——就完全不一样了。不光是婚姻契约的问题。”

他又扯起披风，把自己藏了进去。当然完全不一样了，虽然他们两人平日相处间没有多大变化。或许吧。但你大可以在面对往日的友人与共享一些秘密的情人时更加随意些，在两人关系去到你从未期望过的方向之后就是另一回事了。以往是一些惊喜就能解决的问题，隐瞒其本人做出的一些准备，平凡普通的礼品，不会有更多人知晓，也不会有更多人关心。

他依然可以回避掉其余人等不恰当的关心，无人能干涉他的所作所为——然而他着实过不去自我审核的这一关，这才是最关键的问题所在。

“我觉得被他抢先了求婚的机会就是个错误。”他闷声说。C.C.在披风外轻笑出声，手指穿进来把他的头发搓得更乱。

“还是给皇帝保留一些面子吧。”她说，“虽然我们都不知道他到底在不在乎那玩意儿。”

 

04

 

所以鲁路修还缺少什么东西吗——任何东西？不是那种不起眼的，可有可无的，而是真正有可能感到缺憾的事物？礼物总归是需要有些价值的，在他自觉所接受的部分已经过多时更是如此。C.C.能给出的建议一半不靠谱，一半不合时宜。末了那魔女也就对他不耐烦了，回归了给自己绑上缎带的初始提议方向，一并提供了七十二种不同的蝴蝶结花式。朱雀落荒而逃时听见她在身后大笑，转到外间便看见红月卡莲站在正闭拢的门禁跟前，一脸古怪地往他背后瞥。

“你又怎么丢人了？”她不客气道，“说出来让我开心一下。”

红月小姐的工作态度很成问题，朱雀忧愁地想，有那么一点儿怀念起自己不摘面具的年间所保持的威严来。再没有什么威严了，他的首席机师推着他的肩膀往靠背椅上一按，抄起胳膊来摆出一副愿闻其详的表情，完全没有不该窥探名义上的上级个人隐私的自觉。朱雀不抱希望地吐露了自己的麻烦，指望着就地被她嘲笑一番，不料红发姑娘微微翻起眼睑好似在认真思索，随后中规中矩给出了一句居然不带挖苦的建议。

“考虑到一国君主不怎么缺乏不列颠尼亚内部资源，”她一本正经道，“如果你想从日本传统入手，我觉得你表妹会有更好的提议。”

“我有预感神乐耶的提议会比C.C.还可怕，所以还是算了吧。”朱雀打了个哆嗦。丢不丢人，红月小姐撇着嘴角嘟囔，我认识的男人怎么一个个都是这副一对上老妹就缩手缩脚的德行。朱雀晃晃脑袋，决定假装没听到这句指控。“你怎么想？”

“我不知道，”卡莲说，“手作物或者手工烘焙？”

“那曾经是你们十项家政全能的副会长。你想让我自取其辱吗？”

“开着装甲骑亲自去潘德拉贡上方做飞行表演？”

“非常抱歉，这项工作已经由列位圆桌承担了。”朱雀耸起肩膀，“顺便一说，我已经不算正规圆桌编制了。”

“那你还是把自己打包送过去吧。”卡莲皱起鼻子，“很抱歉情感经历贫瘠如我没法给你更好的建议。”

“贫瘠。”朱雀也撇了撇嘴，稍作思考后歪成一个怪模怪样的笑，“也是，考虑到你可能继续把基诺一晾二十年下去，我觉得回头去问他的意见也没多少参考作用。”

一根中指戳到了他鼻子底下，让他大呼起不尊重上级需要遭警告之类的没用说辞来。反正在兰斯洛特物归帝国的年代里，红月小姐自认坐稳了她的位置，甩给他多少冷脸——当然还是玩笑成分居多——也不会被扫地出门。有恃无恐的红发机师和他来回扮了几轮鬼脸，随后忽然一跺脚，终于记起了自己前来此处的正事。

“对了。”她说，“又有你的包裹了，不列颠尼亚本土专用匿名渠道。没有拆包检视，不过看扫描结果应该是新领结扣之类的玩意儿。”她眨了眨眼睛，显然对寄件人是谁也差不多心知肚明了。“人在当了皇帝之后真是完全不用吝惜这方面的开销，是不是？”

“哈。”朱雀有气没力道，扯出自己的领巾把脸埋了进去。

 

05

 

在令人焦虑煎熬的提心吊胆中，关键的日子还是到来了。前一年还在一切从简，一年过后诸事步入正轨，为在位者庆生的势头也浩大了许多。新皇当政年间名声颇好，群众乐得为明君欢呼，国际上的往来伙伴也不介意适时送来些祝福。不列颠尼亚上下一派欢庆气氛，朱雀万般怀疑再过上几年的话整个十二月都会变成狂欢节。

那也是之后才需要操心的问题了，当下的问题是及至时钟指针走过零点的那一刻，他依然对这一年的赠礼毫无头绪，而他本该早一个月开始筹备、早两周便准备好个大概、早一周已经和所有鲁路修私人交际圈的关系良好者通过气、只待关键的一日到来即可。没有。以往更容易那么做，远离潘德拉贡，远离公众身份，远离这个鲁路修已经想尽办法替他们两人都打点好一切的时段。不是说这不应当，朱雀闷闷不乐地想。也不是说他真的多么在乎某部分无聊的自尊心。但他依然是在烦闷中勉强入睡的，醒来时那点儿阴霾也未能散去。

十二月五日的排程没出什么大的意外。皇城中心广场上举办了阅兵礼，按计划而言将持续到午前。这不是新皇执政以来头一次检阅，但此前零之骑士并不会在这种场合陪他一道留在高处俯瞰。当事人依然沉浸在困扰中，一时半会也没好转的迹象，而这一日每一分欢庆的因素都在使得这份困扰情绪加重。“其实我不太明白我为什么得坐在这里，”他低声咕哝，遥指了下整齐的方阵，“而不是参与进去——当年的玛丽安娜皇妃也是把座位选在驾驶舱里的吧？”

“嗯哼。”鲁路修心平气和地回答他，“容我提醒一下，我母亲只是第五皇妃，而皇帝身边只陈设了一个座位。”

朱雀张开嘴，被这回答闷得哑口无言。皇帝本人看不出什么明显的情绪端倪，面上保持着淡然矜持的领袖式微笑，但他实际上多半没有面上看着那么平静从容。不管怎么说，他最多是藏下了一些对官方仪式的不耐烦，心情应当还算不错。

圆桌表演安排在中程，正规的宣讲致辞则在后半程。虽说如此，其他观礼者在象征皇帝威权的圆桌重头戏结束后就可退场了，毕竟潘德拉贡内需要筹备的地方也不止广场这一处。朱雀原本不打算提前离席，这个安排原本也不太适宜他所在的位置。但小插曲永远比预料的要来得快，也让他一直挥散不去的焦灼感有了宣泄口。所以内衣袋的某处传来轻微振动时，他甚至是松了口气，忙不迭举起半掌向人请示。

在此之前，他其实一直能感到鲁路修不时扫向自己的眼角余光，暗叹着自己虽然在隐藏心事的技巧上有了长足进步，可不知何时起又瞒不过关系已然无比亲密的那一人了。这会儿那仿佛不经意瞥来的目光确切定下了，眉眼间短暂浮起一丝困窘，又状若无事地展作一片沉静。“紧急联络？”鲁路修用嘴角发问。朱雀点了点头，站起时微微欠身。

“抱歉。”他低声道，“暂时失陪。”

黑色骑士团的内线传来了超合众国的新讯息，欧联成员国有些不安分，东部冒出了一些小动作。时机选在不列颠尼亚的庆典间，多半是不怀好意，恐怕之后少不了要跑一整趟漫长议程下来。他在私人休息室里听完整通报告，揉着眉心表示自己了解情况了，正准备掐断通话，手机另一端就传来一阵混乱声响。片刻后红月卡莲的声音从中响起来，替代了原本的年轻联络员。“新人，不懂事，也不知道忌讳。”她解释道，“打扰到你了吗？”

“还行吧。”朱雀说，两指捏了捏鼻梁，“你也知道观礼场合通常都不算有趣。”

对面的姑娘不客气地谴责了一番他的不上心态度，没有占用多长时间。“等一下我还要回去看直播呢，头儿。”她这么说，语气有些怪异，“去吧。不管你接下来还打算忙什么。初期流程至少需要一天，你在四十八小时内赶过来就行。”

通话掐断了。他将那只手机收回衣袋，继续在房间里来回踱步。四十八小时相当充裕，意味着他可以熬过今晚再去规划行程。这并不是他当前烦扰的问题，令他烦恼的部分恰恰存在于今晚结束之前。他烦恼的理由很蠢，他也知道鲁路修多半不会真的在意，然而——然而。

“大人。”他走出休息室时，一旁有警卫上前，“仪式还没结束，大人。您要回到原本的席位上去吗？”

热热闹闹，举国欢庆，无数人祝福而不是诅咒那一人的降世。最应当呈上些表意的人却对应当采用的方式毫无头绪。枢木朱雀抿起嘴唇，不多时轻叹了一声，缓慢地摆了摆手。

“不必了。”他说，“我先回白羊宫去了，请替我转告皇帝陛下。”

 

06

 

回到白羊宫也不会有什么转机。这个日子不会有多少悠闲的来访者，连娜娜莉都多半要在外待到晚宴结束。临时给皇宫外发信息求助又显得太不靠谱了些，所以他只能自顾自地忧愁一番。简单用些餐饮，提早更换一下衣着，并提前预备好告假说辞。他不太擅长打腹稿这码事，所以这丝毫无助于他平定情绪。而容易扰乱人心神的那一位又在他毫无准备时寻上来，检阅仪式结束、时钟指向午后，就在此时径直推开了他的卧室门。

“你在生我的气吗？”鲁路修单刀直入地问。朱雀讶然抬头，甚至顾不上问他怎么能在这会儿空出身来。

“什么？我？”他诧异道，“没有。怎么会？”

“你退场得那么早，之后也没回来。”鲁路修说，“我以为有什么惹你不高兴了。”

正装在身的皇帝面露担忧，手指绞紧袖口，在外展示的从容平定全都不翼而飞。朱雀愣了片刻，才记起要为对方这惯犯的疑心病而失笑摇头。“我才是该道歉的那一方。”他轻声回答，给自己系好了外衣搭扣，“没造成什么烂摊子吧，嗯？”

“你少了一次跟我一道公开亮相的机会，也许有一些媒体会以此做文章。我猜没有更加严重的问题。”鲁路修说。他的表情松缓了几分，又猛一下皱起眉头。“他们是不是本来也没给你准备生日祝词的念稿？”

“我自己推掉的。”朱雀立即解释道。皇帝的眉头舒展开了，他自己倒叹了口气。“我还，就是，觉得自己在这种场合正式发言不太自在。也许明年。”

适应期，适应期。总要经历这么一阵的。就算他向来容易在毫无准备的情况下跌入形势剧变的意外当中，那也不意味着他就完全不需要心理调适期了。就像高台上的位置，就像他在今时今日应有的作为。他仍然在胡思乱想，鲁路修已经走到他身前，替他调整起衣领来。

“接下来你的日程重心又不在潘德拉贡了，是不是？”鲁路修说。通晓秘密的人无需求证过多细节，捕捉到一丝迹象就能自行推算出全部。善解人意，聪慧过头，处在明事理的阶段中，也不会提什么强人所难的要求。这让朱雀加倍歉疚起来，愈发寻摸不准自己该如何应对。

“对。圣诞节前我会回来的。”他低声说，覆手握住对方腕节，“不过至少也得陪你过完这个生日。”

鲁路修象征性地撇了会儿嘴，又笑着在他面颊上亲了一下。他们这才谈起接下来的日程排布问题，皇帝本人解释说自己并不至于那么忙碌，尽管在作秀的部分结束后还需要应付一下内部章程，除此之外也没什么非做不可的事了。娜娜莉在预定的舞会会场附近转悠，有另几位皇女陪着她。朱雀顺势拉过他指节亲吻，揽住他的腰在原地转了半周。鲁路修把这步奏承接下去，压步逼到他鼻尖跟前，轻快地冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“你没在生我的气。”朱雀说，为这结论而感到心情复杂。近处那双紫眼睁大了，继而困惑地眯了起来。

“我为什么要生气？”

“为我没法送给你什么。”朱雀说。他还是在当事人面前直白袒露了自己的苦恼，说实在的有些丢脸。虽说这一日还没结束，还来得及补救，可性质上依然足够恶劣。“尤其是今年。”他说，脚跟用力碾着地毯，“我从你那里接受到的馈赠太多了，真的太多了。我实在不知道该……”

一个吻打断了他的发言。真有趣，朱雀想，以往更容易在喋喋不休时被这种方式封住嘴的人可不是自己。他的手揽在对方腰间，眼睑撑开来对上温柔目光。“你谨慎过头了。”他们错开嘴唇后，鲁路修贴在他颈侧呢喃道。朱雀轻轻摇头，在他们各自都松脱了拥抱之后抿出苦笑。

“这不算谨慎。”他说，“这算有良知的人的正常担忧。”

“你谨慎过头了。”鲁路修重复了一次。皇帝握住他的手，领他去往落地窗边，撩开帘幕后启开玻璃，让十二月的冷风打开一道足够人行的缝隙。“跟我来。”

 

07

 

时日尚早，云端藏匿着半轮银亮的太阳，柔软地将周遭铺作宛如被雪浸染过的浅淡蓝色。没有鸟鸣声，但远方持续未歇的喧闹隐隐传达而来，隔着收敛枝形的深绿灌木与精雕的塑像。警卫恰好在外巡逻，整齐的踏步声没入小径彼端。没有什么异样之处，是他每每回归此地都能见到的寻常风景。然而领他走来的人发问了，伴着贴近的依偎与前指的手势。“你看见了什么？”鲁路修说。朱雀顺势望去，将目光投入云端之际。

“一个晴天。”

“在它下面呢？”

“白羊宫的花园。”他说，改而俯瞰向此时此刻并未被浓烈色彩装点的花圃，“虽然不是正确的季节。”

“潘德拉贡最好的花园。”鲁路修说，“活着的、没有毁灭的潘德拉贡，所有吵吵嚷嚷的疯子亲戚。那些会对我呈上祝福而不是辱骂的人。在此之外，一整片世界。”

他向前指去，指向轮转的风息间，世界所自由倾吐的呼吸。没有焦土，没有曾为家园的地壤上竖起的不计其数的墓碑。少去了那么多死者，少去了那么多决绝境地，一并少去了留给自己的盛大谢幕，而留出了亲眼见证鲜活图景的余地。他所指向的再寻常不过的风景，萌生于一个微小的愿望，一个颠覆性的奇迹。

“这全部都是由你送给我的。”他说，“除去你本身之外，我还有什么可向你要求的呢？”

那双眼睛认真而执拗，往暗处沉淀下深邃色彩。既无惊惧迷惘，也无绝望泪光，往日里撕心裂肺的苦痛都被埋没下去，成为沉稳安宁模样。往日的倾覆者退了半步，却没从这目光下逃开。“从来都算不上赠送。”他苦笑道，“那只是归还罢了。”

“没有必要区分得那么清楚。”鲁路修说，“就像理论上你已经归属在我身边了，但如果你愿意在那么些特定的日子把自己带来，我依然会觉得那是最有价值的礼物。”

那副论调平静得理所当然，将此前蔓延至这一日的苦恼全都打入空处，也让朱雀彻底没了主意，半晌才无奈摇头，将身旁人揽入臂弯里。“这是庆贺你来到世间的日子，”他指出来，“重点可不在我身上。”

“所以你会为此而感谢上苍吗，”鲁路修说，“就像我过去所做的那样？”

他的眼目灼灼明亮，宛如他向世界根源发出呼喊的时刻，叫人除去“是”之外给不出任何否定回答。感谢上苍，感谢神明，感谢世间所有叫人相会与重逢的际遇。那便是诞生之日的意义所在，那便是相伴于此时最需阐述的言论。朱雀阖目迎接另一个亲吻时记起星辰与烟火，遥远或不足遥远的誓约。他们在彼此唇间发出笑叹，又厮磨着叫声音继续消隐了去。

良久良久，庭院中所有的动静都暂时隐匿了，远方的喧闹声真切了不少。皇帝在鼻尖冻个通红前溜回室内，一边摩擦手掌一边嘀咕提早驳回更多露天场所的聚会提议绝对是个好主意。朱雀在他身后栓好窗栏，回身便迎上一根不客气地直戳鼻梁的手指。“好了，继续去为晚宴做准备吧。”这一日的主角发号施令道，眼角聚起几分不怀好意，“在那之后，如果你愿意的话，我还来得及把缎带绑到你脖子上。”

老生常谈。朱雀再度失笑出声，这回则一本正经地点了点头。“你们就没一个讲道理的。”他这么说，“但随你高兴吧，陛下。”


	23. Canticle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 13.114

01

 

“兰斯洛特？”鲁路修从树荫下抬起头。

“是的，兰斯洛特。”朱雀微微颔首，“性能优势很大，在技术部里也挺出名的。之前一直没找到合适的零部件——抱歉，驾驶员。零部件是制造者的说法。”

距离下午课的开始时间还有至少二十分钟，他们并不用急于赶回教室。几天以来鲁路修似乎都没有午睡的打算，虽然他看上去有些困倦，还有些心烦意乱。多半还是打算在课堂上补觉了，朱雀乱猜想道，同时感叹起了即使对课业不上心到这程度还能保持优异成绩的人有一个多么好使的脑袋瓜。

至于他呈出疲态和烦恼模样的理由，朱雀就没个把握了。莫不是又开始泡赌场了？他还没想透，鲁路修就轻轻哼了一声。“白色的。”他咕哝道，不知怎地显得兴致不太高，“不列颠尼亚的手段还真多。”随后他阖上摊在膝头的书本，眼睑翕动了两下，轻轻咳嗽了一声，神情恢复了正常。“那么，现在是找到合适的人选了？”

“算是吧。”朱雀小心翼翼道，“你看，在镇压局部叛乱的场合不也挺活跃的，比如说上周末就……？”

当对象指定为鲁路修的时候，他还是很容易察觉到旁人身上的情绪变化的。在他提到关键词后，鲁路修眉头轻轻一拧，虽然很快放松展开了，朱雀还是捕捉到了这个小表情。好吧，朱雀暗自叹了口气，看来你还是对于不列颠尼亚方面取得的成就不抱多大好感。不过话又说回来，有一重保密的义务在，他的身份本来也挺麻烦，即使没有这份认知，他也不能贸然披露自己就是那位驾驶员的事实，能够透露出和官方报道相等同的信息量已经是极限了。

鲁路修将手掌搭在书本封皮上，一时间还未起身。朱雀思考片刻后在他身旁坐下了，径自靠上了一块树干。“所以，跟我讲讲相关的故事吧，皇子殿下？”朱雀转了转眼睛，决定绕去轻松些的话题，“权当是继续补习了。”

“什么殿下，乱说的话可能被枪毙。”鲁路修说，“你想听什么？”

“你看，就是圆桌骑士的故事嘛。”朱雀说，“也许不该说是历史，传说故事？”

“亏你也知道。”鲁路修说。他的口吻和缓了不少，朱雀瞥见他的侧脸上浮起一抹微笑。“这么说来，小时候我好像确实没跟你讲过相关的故事。明明是那个年纪应该感兴趣的类型才对。”

他重新翻开书本，目光飘忽在半空，并没有真的在看。显然他所读的哲学辩论题材和他所要讲的内容也毫无关联。他清了清嗓子，声音平稳地开始陈述。以往这类神情和口吻出现在空无一人的教室中或他的房间里，帮助作为转校生的自己追赶学业进度，一些友情支援的私人教学。不会这么轻松随意，也不会在事后考查聆听者的掌握情况。

“兰斯洛特，最初不在圆桌之伍的圆桌。现存可考的典籍里最早的传说版本中，并没有兰斯洛特其人的存在。现在这架机体没在给圆桌骑士团服役也是很有趣的巧合。”他陈述道，“随着故事的流传和融汇，湖上骑士的存在最终得以确立，并成为圆桌传奇中最为人们所津津乐道的一环。”

他举出了一部分典籍出处与作者名称，尽都是些朱雀听了后陌生到只能苦笑摇头的名字。要真是在童年时期来这么一桩，只怕自己一早就无聊得打起哈欠了。朱雀专注地听了一会儿，旋即眼睁睁看着友人面上神情一转，笑容里微妙地带上了咬牙切齿的成分。

“当然了，这一环之所以出名主要是因为糟烂透顶的一部分。”鲁路修说。他将手掌抬到半空，伸出手指摇晃着比划，多少有些恶狠狠的意思。“圆桌骑士分崩离析的罪魁祸首，王国祸乱的根源，再怎么用崇高的骑士之爱为由进行粉饰也洗脱不了的罪名，偏偏还成为了幸存者。对于这种角色来说，孤苦伶仃地悔过真是个不错的下场啊。”

“呃……”

朱雀眨了眨眼，片刻后又眨了眨。他当真苦笑起来，就这副刻薄言论多少生出了些被指桑骂槐的委屈感，又不能当面点破，由此而无辜地摸了摸鼻尖。

“这是偏见吧？”他小声嘀咕道。鲁路修转头看来，细长眉梢斜斜挑起了。

“对。这是包含着一部分实情的偏见。”他的友人和颜悦色地承认道，笑容里依然带着咬牙切齿的成分，“你想听更详细的陈述吗？”

 

02

 

“我不会同情你的。”C.C.说，然后爆发出一阵过于夸张的笑声。

“闭嘴。”鲁路修冲她扔了个枕垫。

他的契约人抄过那个垫子，舒舒服服塞在了腰后，愉快地蜷进了沙发里。“求你多回顾一些往事吧，因为真的能给我增添不少笑料。”她情真意切道，旋即大笑着摇了摇头，“乌鸦嘴言中的感觉如何？”

“言中什么了，我言中什么了。”鲁路修念叨道。他恼火地在房间里兜了两个圈，末了一脚踢到了自己的脚尖上刹停。“喔，这会儿兰斯洛特倒是真的加入圆桌骑士团了。难道我还该为此给谁放礼花吗？”

刚刚重拾回面具不久的ZERO大人在休息空间里唉声叹气，决计给这一日的行程收尾。他正思忖着是找个通道换上便服溜走，还是戴上面具理直气壮地离开再找地方换装，笑够了的C.C.就举起了手。“你可以期待一下他在帝国内部挑起事端来。”她半真不假地建议道，“这样想想有没有好过一点？”

“严格来说挑起事端的不是兰斯洛特，所以得等到有人打算对付他逼得他反抗过激——算了。有空想这个还不如想想他要是跑回11区来了该怎么应对。我总觉得这很快就会发生。”鲁路修板起了脸，“真麻烦。”

“我不会同情你的。”C.C.重复宣称道，捞过枕垫一把砸到了他的背上。

 

03

 

基诺的个头高到看起来比他实际上要大三岁，瞪大眼睛的样子要小五岁。在转述完昔日里学校里的某一段评说之后，朱雀产生了这个认知。

“搞啥啊？你还真的全盘接受了？”金发年轻人张大了嘴，半晌才在下巴上托了一把抬回原位。朱雀白了他一眼，耸肩作为应答。“话说回来，这种东西你自己找找资料不就行了吗，为什么非得找人问个究竟？”

“……你知道名誉不列颠尼亚人的待遇很差的吧？不知道？”朱雀盯着他看了一会儿，放弃了在这方面和贵族子弟进行探讨。基诺低下头咕哝了一句抱歉，朱雀摇头示意无碍后转开了视线。“那会儿我可还不是圆桌，甚至也不是皇族直属的骑士。”他淡淡讲述道，“连通讯都受限制，真要想查找什么资料也只能多跑几趟学校图书馆了。说得好像我有空那么做似的。”

“即使你有空，那种类型的活动看起来也不符合你的兴趣。”基诺评价道，“你那位朋友还真有趣，有机会的话我倒是想听听他对别的圆桌骑士抱有什么看法。”

有机会吧，朱雀翻着眼睑想。或许有吧，既然你们都跟到这里来了，真想混去阿什弗德看看我也拦不住。跟来的另一人原本安安静静地坐在一旁摆弄她的小物件，此刻也抬起头来，露出一个相当冷淡的表情。

“无聊。”女孩儿说，“不是所有人都对老一套感兴趣的，不列颠尼亚人里完全不喜欢亚瑟王传说的家伙也不少。”

“这么薄情呀，阿妮娅。”基诺哀叹道，“你就不能表现得更积极一点吗，好歹我们也是名义上的圆桌骑士团成员？”

“这么自信心爆棚的话去决斗场如何？”阿妮娅说，“我看有些人本来也很想拿更高排位的样子。对吧，第七骑士？”

朱雀歪了歪嘴，在似乎从口头打压同僚中获得了乐趣的女孩的注视下背转过身，感到自己继续耗在这边而不是去检查过往留存的校内监控录像有些浪费人生。

 

04

 

“所以，你看，”他对鲁路修说，“我的圆桌同僚对你所陈述的故事版本很感兴趣。”

阿妮娅不在这边的学部，方便在活动时间闲来扯淡的人选大部分时候只有基诺一个。利瓦尔在会室另一头围着米蕾上蹿下跳并有一搭没一搭地和夏莉拌嘴，罗洛已经被支使出去干活了。难得空闲的鲁路修很难藉由跟别人搭话而找到脱身借口。朱雀盯着他瞧，鲁路修则瞪了回来，小声抱怨着这么点小事至于记仇这么久。基诺在一旁笑了，顺手攀过来挂在了朱雀肩膀上。“虽然我指摘不出太多弊病，”他客观道，“但是学长，你对传奇故事人物好像怨念颇深的样子？”

鲁路修缓慢地拧出个笑脸。“差不多吧，第三骑士。”他不卑不亢道，“诚如你所见，平民出身如我，其实对权贵阶层那一整套都不太感冒。古老不列颠岛的故事诚然是关乎国王与骑士，如今也不过是被拿去装模作样的范本。”

“态度还真激烈。”基诺咕哝着，将脑袋往前探了探，“我想听听你对其他圆桌骑士的评价，纯属好奇。”

鲁路修从座椅上侧过身子，歪头仰向了一旁。“你想听哪部分？可能会有些失敬，不过——抱歉。”他微笑着，漂亮的眼睛半眯起来，“生于不义私情的加拉哈德，寻找圣杯途中还分神欲与女巫私会的珀西瓦尔，发起叛乱的莫德雷德，还是——噢，也是，你那台装甲骑可真是在学校里头弄出了个大乱子。”他站起身，毫无必要地整理了一下还挺整齐的外套边角，然后让目光得以平视过来。“你想听我对托利斯坦的评价，嗯？彻头彻尾的悲剧，也不知道该不该说是自作自受。在行使职权的途中与他人的未婚妻产生私情，甚至在对方和自己均被婚姻所绑定之后还没停止念想。这样的骑士。”鲁路修说，口吻依然相当平缓，唯独额外狠狠剜来一眼，“染指不该妄念染指的人，看着是挺可怜的，实际上就是活该。”

呃。朱雀眨了眨眼，片刻后又眨了眨，确信刚刚那一下是指向性明确地瞪在自己肩膀上的。为此他有些哭笑不得，在对方昂首挺胸阔步离开这个角落后才叹了口气。基诺从他肩上滑开了，看上去百般困惑。“你觉得他是真的对圆桌骑士有意见，”第三骑士忧虑道，“还是对我们整体有意见？”

“谁知道呢。”朱雀说，开始苦恼于这到底能不能作为记忆已然恢复的假设依据之一。

 

05

 

零之骑士从房门进来时，鲁路修正倚靠在床头查看当日最后一份文件。

按理说来他应该提醒对方回来应该叫人通报，或者正常地打个招呼，或者根据已经传回的战报口头嘉赏一番。朱雀直挺挺地扑在他的被单上，大半身都倒上了床铺。“去洗个澡。”于是鲁路修这样说。他的骑士脸朝下发声，听上去相当含糊。

“我会去的。”

他看起来并不特别灰头土脸，但也没了以往那副战场获胜归来后锐利无匹的劲头。鲁路修倾过身去，搓了搓他的后脑卷发。“有这么累吗？”鲁路修说，有些担忧地看着他，“这次连续作战的时间是有点长，但还不至于把你拖垮吧？”

“你说的倒轻松。”朱雀说，“就算你在皇宫里也会忙到三天不合眼，至少能合眼的时候还有张足够舒服的床可以躺。”

他埋在那里深深吸气，片刻后还是撑起身子，蜷坐在那一侧床沿上。鲁路修隔着被单拍了拍自己的膝腿，他便绕路来到近旁，跪坐在地并将颅首枕放在方才拍过的地方。鲁路修顺着他的耳根一路捋下去，指尖扣着他的后颈，按在一小块凸骨上反复摩挲。他们各自都沉默了好一会儿，然后零之骑士轻轻笑了一声。

“有什么坏消息吗？”他说。很敏锐，或者在回归途中就已经听说了什么。鲁路修抚摸他后颈的动作一顿，扣住一处不再动了。

“不算坏消息，算意料之中。剩余所有在役圆桌骑士都选择不拥立新皇。”年轻的皇帝说，挑起一抹讥诮笑意，“你过去的同僚们某种意义上还真是忠诚啊。”

“那就杀了吧。”他的骑士淡淡回答，“下次对阵时我会留意。”

再然后他们又沉默了。即使早有预备，到了这个关头还是需要再估量一次反对阵营所拥有的战力。枢木朱雀谈及结论时轻描淡写，仿佛并不为此担忧，也不会产生半点困扰之情。鲁路修长出一口气，躬下腰去抚摸他的肩背，手指点在他兜帽末端的坠饰上。匆匆来去，带回胜利的音讯，多数时毫无怨言，偶尔呈出一两分如此刻一般的疲态。为了追逐什么，为了守护什么。假使他能拥有这一切。

“真有趣。”他喟叹道，“以背叛的骑士为名如你，最后却是唯一留守下来的人啊。”

朱雀哼笑了一声，仍然有些沉闷。“长远来说，我不也是引发祸乱的根源的一环吗。”

大抵如此吧，鲁路修想。“选择跟随我就会变成这样的。”他这样说。他想发笑，他想悲叹，他想这或许是巧合或许是命中注定。“一切平息后你还是会被以背叛之名记载，钉在耻辱柱上遗留到后世。”他这样说，“不谈论美德，也无关名誉，只能在拷问自身中孤独地度过余生。这就是你的命途了，我最初和最后的骑士啊。”他在戏言间未曾预料到的，最后笃定的结局。而那人跪于地面，将颅首枕在他膝腿上，轻声回应他的话语。

“我知道。”

 

06

 

“高文？”利瓦尔从机车边上抬起头，“听说是叫高文吧？”

“你都是从哪听说的？”鲁路修说，没有承认也没有否认。他不能过早披露自己和总督府之间建立的良性合作关系，就算是在学校里最好也别透出口风。他的身份一直是桩大麻烦，就算现在也没有彻底解决，往后该怎么发展他也不能估算出全部。他胡思乱想着，就这样被人拍了拍肩膀。

“唉，一看你就没在关注。帝国方面出动高性能装甲骑这种事瞒不了太久的，何况好像也没想瞒。虽然拥有浮空能力的机体不直接参与战斗本身是有点奇怪。”利瓦尔大摇其头，旋即颇感兴趣似地挑起眉头，“真是合适的名字。你看，日光照耀之下强大无匹，也就是说难尝败绩——”

“我倒觉得不太合适。”朱雀在一旁开了口，“既然是属于太阳的高洁骑士，为什么要如传言中那样使用黑漆呢？按理说来这名字不应配上白银甲胄吗？”

他把擦干净的头盔丢回给利瓦尔，随后自顾自趴到了机车副座边上作势喘气。他的突然发言让另两人都有些惊奇，交换一个眼神后一齐探究地看向他。“原来你对不列颠尼亚的传说故事有所了解啊。”鲁路修讶异道，“我记得小时候没怎么跟你谈论过这方面的话题。”

“被迫知道了一些。”朱雀含糊地回答他，“而且你看，过去的11区人民在文化再创作里也对这些乱七八糟的故事情有独钟。”

倒是没错，不列颠尼亚人自己也这样。想到这里之后鲁路修释然了些，同时感到一丝好奇。“所以你知道一些，嗯，”他抄起胳膊，“跟我讲讲你了解到什么程度？”

“关于高文吗？”朱雀抬起头来，转着眼睛思索了一番，“这个嘛，早期的传说版本中是作为完美无瑕的骑士范本而存在的。洛特王之子，奥克尼家族的荣耀，虽说后世传说版本的更迭为他增添了一些污名，但整体而言在各个骑士故事当中还是扮演着较为正义的角色。”

他说得相当流畅，神情也很认真。他的目光有些飘忽，瞟向空处，不知落在何方，眼睛里颇有些感慨万千的成分。这副神态甚至比笔直看来要更引人注意，鲁路修意识到。他稍微倾身过去，作势专心聆听。没有人拆穿他的小动作。

“少年时有过暴躁失态造就命案的经历，为表忏悔，此后一直作为守护女性的骑士而存在。光辉的样貌，骑士之花的美誉，即使不同典籍的记载有所出入，也是有相当一部分故事将那头衔冠给他的。一度与友人反目成仇，也恪守自己的忠诚直至最后。可能有些过誉吧，也只是我个人浅薄的理解罢了。如果哪里出了差错请别介意。”朱雀说。他只做了概括性的发言，但听似也了解更多。随后他转了转眼睛，面上的神情仍然诚挚而认真。“这样说来，我倒很好奇那台装甲骑的驾驶员身份了。”他慨叹道，“如果我所料不错的话，应当也是足以匹配那些名誉的优异者吧。”

有些过誉了，旁听者麻木地想。绝对过头了。他了解枢木朱雀，说不出过于华丽肉麻的辞藻，这种程度已经相当可观了。为什么要加上最后一句？说真的为什么要加上最后一句？

“鲁路修？”利瓦尔戳了戳他的胳膊肘，“你耳朵红了。很热吗？我们换个阴凉地方聊吧？”

“安静点。”当事人有气无力地反驳道，忿忿地撇过了头。

 

07

 

“看吧，枢木卿，舞台已经备好了。”下令者这样说。

他们滞留在机舱内，前方便是决定性的一役将要摧毁的浮空造物。再过一会儿就应当去准备了，朱雀觉察到。登入装甲骑，快速备战，然后直切对面军阵。那是他一早就被指派好的任务，如今要再次践行，局势已经有了很大不同。他稍一恍惚，回过神来不禁失笑。

“这回决定让战火为你加冕吗，”他说，“真是浪漫得无可救药。”

“谁知道呢，既然你一直在称赞我的戏剧天分。当然也可能不是称赞。”鲁路修说。他侧过身，面上轻松写意，唯独眼底还留着一丝大战在即的凝重。“准备好了吗，我的骑士？”

“随时为您效命。”朱雀说。

他伫立在予他头衔的主君身畔，凝视那双蓦一下迸发出锐利锋芒的晶紫眼睛。无需惊惶，无需过多焦虑，事到如今只需按照规划好的剧本按部就班地行进到那一步去。故事已然被改写了，所幸亲历者知晓个中关键、也不再会为此措手不及。归根结底，这一役预定的结果对于现前的鲁路修而言并不是什么难题。

“在这场战争结束之后，就该更换对您的称呼了吧，‘陛下’。”朱雀轻声道。

“说话留神，虽然不会有人冲出来枪毙你了。”鲁路修笑了，眼目里忽地柔和了几分，“我不在乎那个位置，但从你口中说出来，还真是让人怀念的称呼啊。”

他就那样微笑着，沉稳而从容。零之骑士在他身边单膝点地，执过他的手掌托起指背。致胜利，致忠诚。不曾冠以过多污名的骑士在亲吻中低语，嘴唇柔软地触碰那人的指节。致往昔，致未来。

致我的永恒之王。


	24. Minuet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 15.124

01

 

说来无奈，有些人对情人节的阵仗很是熟悉，自己却没真正参与过几回。原因多种多样，比如说没能和别的什么人发展出一段稳定的关系，比如说就算发展出了一段相对稳定的关系也会恰好在那节日前后为别的更重要的事情奔波忙碌，又比如说干脆是由于某些不可抗力失去了能够一起度过那一天的对象。所以细想下来，枢木朱雀发现自己从来没正儿八经参与过哪怕一次的情人节活动。

军队时期不存在任何稳定关系，学生时期要么时机不巧要么太忙错过。话说回来，他本来也没在阿什弗德待上太久，甚至都没能规规矩矩拿到那张毕业证书。当他在校时，学生会的其他成员倒是多多少少向他提过几句米蕾统治下的疯狂节日是怎样的。该说不愧是阿什弗德的灵魂与祸害吗，朱雀听来那些旧事之后不禁暗暗咋舌，对于各种意义上都相当辛苦的亲历者们心怀怜悯起来。

不过鲁路修过得那么辛苦可能不关米蕾什么事。鲁路修·兰佩路基，“那个”兰佩路基，从低年级开始就拥有了一大批狂热追随者，每年收到的告白信不计其数，在情人节收到的邀约数目更是惊人，其中还有一部分是内容相当大胆的那种。可惜他一个都没应下，米蕾撇着嘴摇头道，他要是提前应下了哪个说不准就没那么多是非了——对了，利瓦尔，你翻翻看相簿，里头好像留了他被情书和花束还有巧克力包装淹没的照片。

确实留了，还不止一张。鲁路修本人在一边笑得有点僵硬，用一副亲切口吻慰问起利瓦尔今年有没有鼓足勇气向正确的人提出邀约，换来一阵支支吾吾和躲闪眼神。米蕾的援军不攻自破，副会长才算舒坦地缓了口气。“为了堵住多数人的嘴而随便找个人帮忙搪塞过去，叫人会错意才麻烦。”他这么说，“除非是绝对信任的人，不然我才不会这么做。”

“你绝对信任的怕不是只有娜娜莉。”米蕾嗤笑道。

“我确实是以需要照顾妹妹作为借口的。”鲁路修一脸坦然。

“好吧，好吧。”米蕾扮了个怪相，猛一下挤到他身边，拍了拍他的脸蛋儿，“你这么说就好像你还是个性冷感，对这些带有浪漫色彩和情感追求关系的事物都毫无兴趣。”

“并不。”鲁路修说，目光转向了窗外，“如果真有那么个人存在的话，真要我接下那个人的礼物也不成问题。”

 

02

 

皇历二零一八年的二月不太顺利，主要是他的脑子字面意义上的不太好。一九年的二月所有人都很忙碌，他那时候好像既没挨着日本也没挨着不列颠尼亚。这么算下来，枢木朱雀忧郁地发现，虽说自己已经拥有了一段相当稳定的关系，但自己将要正儿八经度过的第一个情人节竟然是在他将满二十周岁的这一个年头才出现。

再仔细想想，这甚至是他记忆里的第二个“属于二十周岁的年头”了。想着想着他便一阵唏嘘。

“这就是你在试图把厨房炸掉的理由？”C.C.无情地谴责他，“省省吧，我敢说世界上大部分人在二十岁的时候连个男朋友都没有。”

“对此我保留怀疑。”朱雀平静道，“不过既然你这么说了……第一个能让我正常清醒计划周全的情人节居然是在已婚状态下出现的，想想还真奇怪。”

C.C.翻了他一个白眼，声称这就属于不知好歹，显然是在某方面缺少一顿来自单身人群的痛打。就好像她真的会对那些人感同身受似的。朱雀扁着嘴继续清理糊在锅底的那厚厚一层曾经是化开的巧克力浆的可疑物体，如今它与盛放它的器皿之间呈出一种奇怪的胶着状态。如果他找不到合适的解决办法，他就又得换个锅了。

“我没看明白。”在旁观了好一会儿之后，C.C.叹了口气，“你到底是单纯的厨房经验匮乏，还是根本没有这方面的天赋呢。”

“教程上明明写得挺简单的。”朱雀嘀咕道，看了看黏在锅底的焦糊状物体，自己也忍不住嘴角一个抽搐，“……我再调整一下火候试试。如果还不行的话就是奶油配比的问题。”

他丢下更换的第三个锅，开始觉得自己根本就不应该在皇宫里进行尝试这码事。在黑色骑士团的地盘上任意一座活动基地租借厨房都不是什么难事，还省去了被人打小报告给皇帝的顾虑。虽然，唉，ZERO闷在厨房里为巧克力的问题而忙碌这种事听起来还是太奇怪了。“说真的，既然你早就知道手作物和手工烘焙送到那家伙面前也是自取其辱，你为什么不直接去外面买呢？”在他寻找下一个备选的锅时，C.C.质疑道，“从你买的原材料价格和数量来看，你也不缺这方面的经费啊，直接找专业人士定制成品不好吗？”

“我买回来的也不会比鲁路修自己做的更好。”朱雀忧伤地看着地板，“定制回来的也不见得更好。”

“我就算他确实有那个好手艺吧，你可真是高看皇帝陛下愿意花在这档子事上的时间和耐心。”C.C.摇了摇头，“你对定制品都没信心，自己做不就更自取其辱了吗？”

“反正买回来也是自取其辱，亲自动手还多份诚意。”朱雀踢着自己的脚跟回到桌台跟前，拿起这批仅剩下最后一点的、混合了抹茶粉的淡奶油，“就算成品不太行，我也能拿这份诚意来糊弄一下。”

“你这就开始准备糊弄了。行吧。”C.C.又白了他一眼，“扯这么多你不就是想亲手做吗，大大方方承认也没什么不好的。”

朱雀没再回话，冲着挑出来的第四个锅皱起了鼻子。

 

03

 

在试做人丢开第五个锅并更换了第三次奶油配比之后，C.C.心有余悸地看了眼不知道为什么能被明火烤焦的锅底残骸。朱雀大概还是有些进步的，至少随后他做出来的内馅用料维持着相对正常的淡绿色——主体是这样，搅和几下之后又混入了零零碎碎的黑褐色粉屑。他用干净汤匙舀了一点出来尝了尝，很快就连鼻子带脸都皱紧了些。

C.C.拍了拍他的肩膀以示鼓励，看了眼一旁摆放的电子钟，开始担忧他们能在这一天结束之前取得多少进展。好在朱雀开始做准备的时间很早，他们还有好些空闲日子可以用来挥霍。又是一个小时后，他的制作工序总算从处理内馅进展到了冷却和分粒捏圆上，接下来他便为裹上外壳时外层黑巧克力适宜制作的融化程度犯起了愁。C.C.用细签戳起一个在巧克力浆中滚出怪石般崎岖外形、几乎看不出应该是球体的小玩意儿，端详片刻后塞进了嘴里。应该是外壳的部分没能顺利裹满匀开，这导致它的口感一点都不均匀，苦的部分太苦甜的太甜。不出所料。

人在决计放弃思考的当口总会冒出些此前被忽略的念头。C.C.在替对方感到精神上的疲累的同时慢慢举起了手。“我忽然想起一个问题。”她说，“日本的风俗不是在情人节时由女性向男性赠送巧克力吗？男性想要回礼的话还得往后再排一个月？……我是不太清楚同性情侣是个什么分工法就是了，但理论上来说，你随便找个风俗相关的借口就压根不用为了巧克力而忙活了啊。”

“你在跟十岁开始丧失国籍的现役不列颠尼亚入籍人士说什么日本风俗呢。”朱雀眼皮也没抬一下，声音有些怪腔怪调。

“……对不起。”C.C.撇了下嘴角，决定完全不去体谅对方那说不定压根就不存在的脆弱心灵。那家伙的口吻一点都不像提起旧日惨痛往事的样子，多半是在无关紧要的一点上得便宜卖乖。“不过我觉得不列颠尼亚根本没有风俗。”她又想了想，“大家都是想到哪做到哪，不管是巧克力还是玫瑰还是直白的邀请书。这样一来借口就不太好找了。”

“跟风俗没关系，只是约定罢了。”朱雀说，“鲁路修说过他会‘准备点什么’，我想我最好还是做好相应的准备。”

他说这番话时的口吻相当认真。C.C.诧异地多瞥了他几下，忽然意识到他确实，从生理年龄上来说，再过几个月才会满二十岁。会因为一个口头约定就上心准备，愿意为了一个特定的人去尝试自己压根就不擅长的事情，会把情人节自然而然跟巧克力关联起来，而且还下意识想通过亲手制作来多掺入几分心意，这几点都确实像是这个年纪的年轻人。她按了几下鼻梁骨，想要就此打趣几句，话到嘴边就翘起成了观看有趣的、美丽的事物时会不自觉露出的那种温柔笑意。“我觉得他说的不一定是巧克力。”她说。话既然没说得那么明白，就证明留下的可操作余地很多。考虑到鲁路修的秉性，她觉得大概有什么比手制巧克力更夸张的事情正瞒着多数人在暗处悄悄进行。连我都瞒过去就有点太混账了，她兀自低哼一声，开始盘算该怎么从相关知情人士那里敲诈出一点风声来。

“最好不是。”她还在思考的时候，朱雀再度开了口。他愁眉苦脸地看着凝固后的黑巧克力硬壳，沾在更外层的抹茶粉中的相当一部分已经变成了难看的结块状。“虽然我做成什么样都是自取其辱，但少掉一个需要我亲自吃掉的评判标准对我来说就没那么残忍了。”

他往自己嘴里塞那些玩意儿时一脸自暴自弃，希望那些东西不会影响到肠胃健康。“你知道吗，枢木。”C.C.评价道，“你的自虐癖好越来越往奇怪的方向发展了。”

 

04

 

“没办法，谁让你跟朱雀的关系变得那么好了呢。”鲁路修对着手机说，“虽然我不追求绝对保密，但你在他附近晃来晃去的话，肯定会找个机会故意捅漏得一点儿惊喜感都不剩。还是不了。”

“你对你过去的共犯产生了什么误解，啊？”他的手机里传出属于魔女的不满声音，“知道我给你们各自担任了多久的保密人吗？”

C.C.还是挺敏锐的，至少她还是提前发现了他肯定在筹划着什么，只可惜他就算接到了来电质问也依然不能告诉她。倒不是说他铁了心要瞒下去，实在是他自己都有些摸不准筹划出来的到底是个什么玩意儿了。他在挂断通话后重新看向米蕾，昔日里阿什弗德的灵魂与祸害。金发姑娘在桌对面笑得灿烂，毫无破绽。通常来说人们会把这种笑容称为服务性假笑。

“我好像只说了一句‘请帮忙做个形式上好看点的情人节计划’。”鲁路修说，先是用指节叩了叩桌面，再而用指腹梳开纸页，指向上面那些经过梳理后呈现出来的内容，“为什么要搞这么大阵仗出来？”

“因为这是皇帝大婚之后的第一个情人节，同时第一家庭的稳定程度与民众支持率成正相关，所以应该趁此机会适当增加你们感情稳定这方面的曝光率？”米蕾迅速答道，然后面朝着他支起小臂，用交叠的十指撑起了下颌。“笑一笑嘛，陛下，”她轻快地说，“合法秀恩爱又有什么不好的。这计划是已经通过市政府批准了的，您只要点个头就算行。”

超绝效率，行动力和办事能力都是一流，而且人脉活络。虽然摸不准她在背后指使了多少人替她完成这份企划案，但即使有皇帝的授意在内，能够这么迅速地打通上下关节也足够令人惊叹了。要不是鲁路修一度深受其害，看到这种夸张的浪漫要素就一阵胃疼，他大概会多夸奖对方几句。“我该谢谢你没搞出凌空撒花瓣这种级别的闹剧吗。”结果他能够说出的第一句评价是这种讽刺话，这多少让他感到有些抱歉。

“那就太铺张浪费了，而且又难清理又不环保。”米蕾即答道，“气球项目后面可是跟着一大串预备计划，发动市民帮忙收集，规定一下拍照参与，话题榜就有得操作了。回收后的气球还可以用作福利活动进行二次投放，这多好啊，相比花瓣而言省下了一大笔预算呢。”

“反正也不是你来买单，是市政府买单。”鲁路修说，顿了一顿后慢悠悠地进行补充，“转几道手续后其实还是我来掏钱。”

“那你不就更应该感谢我了吗。”米蕾理直气壮地昂起了脑袋。

鲁路修拿她没辙。他要知道该怎么办，他在校时的麻烦能少一多半。至于现在，他当然知道她不是坏心，但他也知道以米蕾的我行我素程度，弄出这么一桩大企划来多半还是基于她自己的兴趣，其次才是欣赏需要亲历的人在布设好的场景中一路演至好的结局。想到这里他的苦恼之情远远超出了对她的感激，毕竟他是否擅长公开表演或在大场面保持沉稳是一回事，是自主自觉自愿有意为之还是被别人安排上的就是另一回事了。

由此他在翻看计划书时一阵牙酸，手指点在纸页上一阵抖动。“媒体方面提供的直升机就算了。”他冷静地瞪向对面的年轻女性，“为什么连在役的圆桌骑士都搅和进来了？他们找不到别的事可做了吗？”

“因为看上去很好玩所以基诺主动要求参与了。”米蕾举手解释道，“因为他参与了所以他拖了好几个跟他关系还不错的同僚进来。”

“好的，他们显然太闲了。”鲁路修缓慢地点点头，拧起一抹并不和煦的微笑，“让我想想这一出闹完之后该给他们安排点什么任务，如果外面没仗可打的话不如回头安排一场排位战，内容是丢到荒山野岭去历练一下。”

“得饶人处且饶人啊，亲爱的。”米蕾翻过手掌摆了一摆，“你确实是已婚人士了，你的圆桌骑士可不全是啊，还有个别人员在感情方面受着挫呢。就让他们借机玩闹一把也没什么的。”

“哼嗯。”鲁路修让视线垂落回桌台上，重新掠过那几行让他牙酸的文字，按捺住自己的脾气又思考了一番。“也不是不行，”然后他慢慢说，“我倒想看看第三骑士有没有胆子在这种场合继续借机耍帅把妹。”

“我看挺难的，我是指取得好的结果这点。”米蕾这么说，“另外，我料想他也不是那种敢在皇帝跟人献殷勤的场合喧宾夺主的家伙。”

他再度抬头时，对面的金发姑娘恰好冲着他莞尔一笑。鲁路修不赞同地眯起眼睛，试图纠正她的说法。“这不是我在献殷勤。”他声明道，“是你说的，需要增加曝光率。是我授权给你操办计划的，现在流程已经没问题了，各方面都做好了准备，我再贸然否决也不好。”

“是，是，您说得对。”米蕾摇头晃脑地答道，“当时可是有人一脸忧虑地来找我求援想请我帮忙给情人节出出主意，‘尽量选择能让我的伴侣能悠闲度过还感到满意而不是让他操劳过度的方式’，是谁呢，反正不是伟大的皇帝陛下。”

鲁路修咳了一声，没有作出任何辩解。

 

05

 

“你在开玩笑。”朱雀说。

这一天从城区街道到皇宫内部都弥漫着花香和粉色泡泡，虽然各处都是一派暧昧浪漫的气氛，但皇帝本人一直没什么大反应，中途几次被关系还算不错的皇弟皇妹们问及“今天是否有什么特殊安排”都含糊其辞地应付了过去，就连尤菲米娅都没成功从他那里偷出个所以然来。至于娜娜莉，她倒是好像知道点什么，可惜她早早就以需要继续活动腿脚为由出了门去，留下一堆探听未遂的皇亲国戚在后头面面相觑。

总之，鲁路修肯定在藏着什么。朱雀看得出这点，也就比别人都更耐心地等候起了对方先亮牌的时刻到来，反正自己也没找到合适送出自己那份巧克力的机会。话虽如此，真要是互相僵持下去的话大概不太妙。事实上，由于朱雀为自己这次小动作的保密工作做得还算不错，可能就连皇宫内的清洁人员都不知道该跑去哪间厨房才能及时帮他进行善后工作。而他本人呢，在做完最后一份还看得过去的成品后就放弃了继续挣扎，导致灾后现场到现在都还没得到有效处理。

所以在情人节当天，堂堂零之骑士一直有些束手束脚地放不太开。他一边谨慎地在鲁路修身边打转，一边想尽可能不露出什么马脚地溜去或委托人去帮忙收拾残局。可是在鲁路修的眼皮底下干这档子事实在是太困难了，就算动用他的Geass也不行——毕竟他充其量能做到趁着时间暂停溜号，但不能在暂停期间做完全部清洁工作。这导致他看见天色渐晚时已经开始祈祷鲁路修赶紧公布那个事前就说要做准备的小惊喜了，这样一来他也不需要再藏着掖着自己那一份的内容物，当然也就不需要再隐瞒自己此前动的手脚究竟是什么。

事实证明皇帝准备的惊喜从规模上来说一点都不“小”，他早该对此有所觉悟才是。朱雀半张着嘴看向面前的热气球，半晌才吐出那么一句因惊讶过度而让语气有些虚软的评价。“我也很希望我是在开玩笑。”鲁路修在他身边小声嘟囔道，“不得不说，事态发展有点超出我的预期。”

“超出你的预期？”朱雀瞪大了眼睛，“我还以为你是那种会在计划书里把每一环每一个细节都安排好的人呢。”

“对于我擅长的那些事来说，是的。”鲁路修说，眉毛渐渐垮了下来，“对于情人节安排，我可能比你还要不擅长。如你所知，我正经用在跟你发展感情上的时间着实不多。某种意义上我们两个可能都挺，呃，笨拙的。”

“你在卧室里可不是这么说的。”朱雀反驳道。

“那是另一回事。”鲁路修说，脸忽然红了，但整体表情和语气上还维持着镇定，“总之，我借助纪念日这种东西来增进感情的机会少得可怜，毕竟我的恋爱经验从根本上来说也少得可怜。我想不出什么特别好的主意，所以我拜托别人帮忙一起想想。毕竟我是皇帝嘛，聪明的领导者要懂得在合适的时候安排合适的人替自己做事。”

这么一说还感觉真奇怪，朱雀想。明明手指上都套好一枚戒指了，仔细想想他们却没怎么以普通情侣的方式增进感情过。是因为各自都太忙碌了呢，还是他们已经越过那个阶段而对其失去想法了呢。他还在走神，鲁路修已经先拉住了他的手指。他下意识地反握回去，接下来便被牵引着向前走了。热气球停靠在圆形广场一侧，他们不得不在各路媒体的长枪短炮围攻下前行，好在防线拉得足够开，在他们实际进入乘坐区后就能喘口气了——才怪。他们还得保持亲善态度端庄仪态到气球升天，直到地面上的记者完全拍不到他们之间任何一人的脸，就算这样也不见得是真的捱过了难关。现在朱雀觉得自己活得比戴面具时还要艰难些了。

“事先说好，这次你可完全没有中途离席的机会，除非你愿意冒险在空中玩什么高难度动作。”在他立正站好将手搭在扶栏边缘向外微笑的时候，鲁路修在一旁悠悠开口，“为了我的心脏着想，我建议你别那么做。”

朱雀的肩膀抖了一抖，有一秒想要质疑这种装置上难道没有常备降落伞，想想这么反驳回去未免太不知趣而放弃了。

 

06

 

然后他发现，最难捱的只有这趟航程的前十分钟。

以不是普通航班、不是装甲骑更不是空舰的方式离开地面让他感觉有些奇怪，哪怕在他以ZERO的名义进行活动时，需要他出席这种场合的次数也不多。这类作风好像是和鲁路修当班的时候不太像。时至如今朱雀依然花时间反省了一下，随后便被不远处悬空而起的媒体用直升机给抓去了注意力。舱门开着，天知道为什么。有个金发姑娘以一个相当危险的角度从舱门边探出了脑袋，这让她的发型变得凌乱了不少，天知道——朱雀看向鲁路修，后者抱歉地耸了下肩膀。

“我只给了她十分钟。”他解释道，“这是我的底线。”

所以确实还有媒体跟踪拍摄，朱雀叹了口气，不知怎么地觉得这一点都不意外。“哼。”他看向米蕾·阿什弗德那头在风中飞扬的金发，“我是不是又在不知情的状况下被迫陪你当了一次刺激皇都范围内居民消费的模范工具？”

“很敏锐嘛。”皇帝坦然地点头应是，“没错，皇室第一家庭过来给观光线路启航，这会是一次效果非常良好的宣传。”

“你要真是这么个打算的话我反而放心了。”朱雀说完，稍稍松了口气。他也不知道自己是不是在为逃过情人节约定带来的压力一事而放松，说来确实奇怪，不知从何时开始，他在多数时适应那些“具备明确理性目的”的行动规划更甚于纯因感情而行事了，这可能是他作为ZERO相对合格了的表现。然而，还来不及叫他稍感失落，鲁路修就又一次抓住了他的手，眼睛也一并转向了他，开口后的话语当中有一种叫人定心的成分。

“只有十分钟。”年轻的皇帝重复了一次，旋即绽开一个有些神秘的微笑，“然后嘛——过来，看这边。”

他们的航线在追逐落日。在由地面规划好的航行方向控制下，巨大的浮空装置向着西区缓缓飘行而去。一群白鸽振翼而过，也不知道是否是设计好的环节中的一部分。就在鸽群掠过他们身侧的那一刻，不远处的直升机那边忽然传出一声爆响——朱雀及时回过头去，发现舱门边那金发姑娘伸手在外拿着把信号枪。他们上空有一圈烟雾正在缓缓扩散，米蕾挥着手冲着这边喊了句什么，在螺旋桨的干扰下她的声音听不太清，从嘴型上勉强能判别出是一句简单的祝词。

情人节快乐，她说。

至少八架装甲骑从城区不同方向不同角落一并腾空而起，两两一组分散行动，其中一多半是可辨识的在役圆桌骑士座机。朱雀在意识到这点后惊讶地瞪了眼鲁路修，皇帝则轻轻一笑，用嘴角对他说“这部分真的是他们自作主张”。每组装甲骑之间都一同牵引着一个外观看去像是气囊的庞然大物，悬停在空后停滞片刻，然后米蕾打响了第二发指令。气囊的后部放开了，从中漏出一些更小的物件，随着装甲骑的再度启动而飘散开来。

是气球。随风逐流，不断起伏，粉白的、品红的、殷红的心形物，老套到老掉牙的节日装饰物与告白把戏，在这一日的夕阳渲染下逐渐布满了潘德拉贡上方的天空。鲁路修在他身边看了眼腕表，朱雀才反应过来“十分钟”真正的含义。全部的准备工作确实是在这区段内结束的，那姑娘远远冲他们吹了声口哨，螺旋桨的声音便渐渐远去了。

余下的是漫天浮沉的心形物，从地面上遥遥传来的惊呼与喝彩的声音。装甲骑们四散离去又落下，最后整片天空之上只留下他们两人。落日余晖正在消散，他们上方的天穹开始透漏出点点星辰。皇城的夜晚正在降临，在逐光的路途中，在不列颠尼亚的心脏处，由那追逐着他们飞舞的波浪温柔地拉上夜色的帷幕。

朱雀在终于回过神时揉了揉脸，不太确定自己究竟有没有被抓拍到什么惊愕过度以至于不太上相的古怪表情。皇帝在一边笑得貌似恬淡自然，待他们的眼神相遇，鲁路修才轻咳一声，摆出一副尽在掌握中的做派。“还行。”他老神在在地一挥手，“之前都没经过正式排演，结果竟然没出什么岔子，作为圆桌骑士的能力来说算是合格。看样子我用不着给他们加个排位赛了。”

所以，怎么样？在话音落下后，他露出的表情分明是这么个意思，自得下藏着点忐忑不安。想从堂堂帝国首脑那里见到这种表情还真难得，朱雀忍不住弯了嘴角，又在一点儿奇怪的心头颤动中将手掌撑至额前，慢慢捂住了自己的眼睛。

“……败给你了。”他咕哝道，“我早该知道你是这么个喜欢大排面的人来着，我为什么还要在错误的方向上用力过猛呢。”

“如果你是在想为什么没有尝试用兰斯洛特扛上三位数乃至四位数的玫瑰花送到我面前来，”鲁路修的声音轻快，“那样的话在你刚刚发动装甲骑的那一刻我就会接到通报了，这点你还是知道的吧？”

“当然了。潘德拉贡范围里稍微上点排面的事情都逃不过你的眼睛。”朱雀说着，无可奈何地放下了手，“老实说你刚刚说的那种做法相当没创意，但我竟然真的在考虑下回找机会这么干。”

“真是一点都称不上惊喜的做法。”鲁路修回答道，又稍稍撇了下嘴，“虽然米蕾弄出来的这套把戏也说不上多有创意吧。”

朱雀的回答是上前一步兜住他的腰，结结实实地将他拽进怀里，垂首压在他肩头深深吸气。这样做会让鲁路修错过自己脸上的表情，不过没关系，反正刚才那么短暂片刻里鲁路修大概已经看清楚了。皇帝在他怀中轻轻挣动了一下，手掌抬起抱住他的后背，叹息间带着明显的满足感。夜幕追上了他们的步伐，沉降在他们的终点，城区的灯光与顶头的星空相映，而他们身边只有裹来心跳撞击的风，还有彼此依偎的体温。

“我还是准备了一点小惊喜的。”在热气球缓缓下降、旅途将要结束的时候，朱雀才闷声提了起来，“嗯，跟你这副阵仗比起来真是小得可怜。现在我也很怀疑它到底算不算是惊喜了。不过陛下，我发现了一件事，虽然潘德拉贡范围内上排面的事都瞒不过你，可是那么一点小小的小动静还是能多瞒你一阵的。”

他顿了一顿，瞥见近旁鲁路修挑起眉梢所露出的饶有兴趣的表情，忽然有些没了底气。相比之下这可不止是糊弄的级别了，他愁苦地想，或许直接展示一下制作过程所造成的惨烈遗迹能给自己稍微多挣来一些辛苦分。

“……实话说，也许继续瞒下去才好。”他垂下了脑袋，“唉。”

 

07

 

他们在航程结束后花了些时间才由专车接回到皇宫区域，又是一刻钟后他们站在一片狼藉的厨房里，面对着堆积起来的各类原料包装袋和大把焦糊报废的锅底。皇帝摆明了一副很想叫人来立即清扫干净要么就自己撩袖子上了的奇怪表情，眉梢跳了几跳，嘴角也狠狠抽搐了一下。朱雀磨蹭了半天才从随身挎包中抽出包装好的礼盒，蓝底金缎带的心形盒，里头摆放着十二枚青绿外观的圆粒。鲁路修在当着他的面拆开包装后嚅动了两下嘴唇，好似想先说些什么，结果还是选择了用小尖叉先戳起其中一粒来放在嘴边，轻轻咬下了一小口。

感谢皇帝陛下没有用上试毒一般视死如归的表情，咬下去的时候也没犹豫。事实上他的表情变得稍稍有些讶异，同时也柔和了许多。“焦糖？”鲁路修在尝过味道之后问。他将未吃完的一粒从嘴边拿开一点，这下可以看出松露巧克力的分层了，从最里侧的柔软内芯到一层白一层黑的外壳，最外面裹上了一层已经凝结的抹茶粉。朱雀看着他咬出的那个缺口，露出的内馅大体是淡绿色的，但里头还是很不幸地混入了一些不太和谐的斑斑点点。

“不，确切来说是抹茶馅……”朱雀唉声叹气道，“我调整过好多次火候了，那是最接近于可食用程度的一批内馅。可能还是糊了一点点，大概。”

鲁路修看了看他，又看了看还没收拾干净的案台。“失败品到底有多少？”

“不记得，不过几乎都已经处理掉了。”朱雀扭过脑袋看向一旁，“C.C.声称她在半年内都不想再碰任何巧克力味的食物了。”

“你居然拉她来当志愿者？”

“不，是她主动要求要旁观的，然后她声称自己反正不会被毒死。”

他们一齐沉默了半分钟，然后鲁路修把手头那颗巧克力整个儿塞进了嘴里。“我建议你还是远离厨房。”在咀嚼并吞咽过后，鲁路修冷静地说，“不，不是建议。我诚挚地觉得你最好这么做。”

“你好像刚刚永久性剥夺了我穿裸体围裙的机会。”朱雀不满地抱怨道。

“重点是这个吗？！而且你就不觉得裸体围裙这种东西跟你的人设不太搭调吗？”

“抱歉，不觉得呢。反正也不会比我跟手作巧克力更不搭调了。”

他们又互相瞪眼了一会儿。朱雀感到不太自在，而且先前在天空旅途上生出的那股子挫败感也加重了。他不是非得要争个赢，毕竟他从很早开始就没有跟鲁路修作对或分个输赢的打算了。只是或许，自己在某些方面真的差劲到全面溃败的话，说不准会让鲁路修失望。

“浪费太多原料扣十分，操作过程不得当扣二十分，成品与预定目标不符再扣二十分，但是亲自动手的勇气可以加三十。”然后他听见鲁路修说，“八十分。作为首次尝试的结果来说很不错了。”

“比我预期的要宽容不少。”朱雀讶然道，心头的负担忽然减轻了一些。没准他赌对了，对鲁路修来说怎么做都不够好的话，亲自动手的心意还更重要些。话虽如此，他其实不完全是在押赌注，毕竟他并不是以应付差事的心态去做的，所以除开如释重负外，他感到的更多是行动被认可的由衷的快乐。

“如果你不告诉我原本预定的口味是什么，味道其实还不错。”鲁路修评价道，“卖相倒是真的不错，也不是徒有其表。真有意思。”

他又戳起一粒巧克力，脸上严肃冷静评判的成分已经消失了。“我还是觉得我和这码事不太搭调。”朱雀小声叨咕道。他的后腰靠上桌台边缘一小块干净整洁不会弄脏衣物的地方，鲁路修则在环视一周后点了点头。

“考虑到相关代价，我也这么觉得。所以我要认真下达厨房禁令了。”

说是这么说，他还是把第二枚也送进了嘴里。这回他咀嚼的时间更长，不知是否是灯光造成的错觉，朱雀以为他的眼神似乎是温柔了不少。“失败品不全是由C.C.处理掉的吧？”在吃完第二颗之后，鲁路修这么问。朱雀挠了挠后脑的头发，还是据实回答了。

“当然了。”他说，“完全不合格的那批直接进了垃圾桶，在成功的边缘试探的那一批才是需要处理的大头。一部分进了她的胃，另一部分进了我这里。有些吃起来真的很糟，不过幸好我的胃也还挺坚强的。”

“唔。”鲁路修煞有其事地点了下头，“也就是说，你应该也尝腻了巧克力味的东西了。很好，那么这就是惩罚了。”

他戳起了第三粒，这次他轻轻咬在牙齿间，没有立即吞咽下去，就这样抓住另一人的衣襟，附首过去让露在外的半枚巧克力压进了朱雀没完全闭拢的嘴里。微苦的抹茶粉与硬质外壳一道在他们唇齿交互间融化了，在口腔中一层一层沁开不同滋味。余下的柔软内芯在舌尖搅拌间停留了很久，或许有些甜腻过头，或许不完全是巧克力的缘故。

除非是绝对信任的人，朱雀没来由地想起自己在许久以前听过的表述。如果真有那么个人存在的话，真要接下那个人的礼物也不成问题。含进口中，吞吃入腹，满足而贪婪，又是无比珍重的。一个不列颠尼亚，帝国的心脏，是夜将爱情的表意赠送于他，也接受了他的馈赠。他从亲吻中缓缓回过神来，抓住对方的肩臂将嘴唇贴得更紧，直至大半甜腻滋味都从唇舌间淡化散去还留在原处多厮磨了一会儿。皇帝在他的触碰下发出愉快的鼻音哼声，裹着一点儿明显的笑意。

“你知道吗？”在他们分开来稍作歇息时，朱雀歪过头颈，贴在另一人耳畔低声调笑，“我在口味上的抗拒心理好像没有C.C.那么强烈。”

“很好。”鲁路修意有所指地一压下颌，凑在他唇角又挨蹭了一下，“毕竟剩下的数量还有不少。你能放平心态的话，余下的惩罚会变得容易捱过去一些。”


	25. Rhymes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem 04.437

01

 

“你要知道，这原本并不是一个爱情故事。”

说话的人距他不过咫尺之遥，手中纸页散开边角，沙沙坠落至桌沿，以此藏起了隐蔽的叹息声。

 

02

 

事情缘起于米蕾，当然是米蕾。大部分不出于本愿的情感话题的由来都与她的作为脱不开关系。不过这回不是出于突发奇想，这回她的态度竟然还显得相当正经，给出的事由也是如此。“剧社送了三个台本草案过来。”她用那类应对正式场合的稳重口吻说，难得端出了一副管事的派头，伸手向在座各人桌前简单装订的纸本比划了一下，“是的，我知道距离毕业典礼还有好长时间，但他们得先决定演出剧目才能开始继续完善剧本再开始排练。这届的组织者不太行，没能果断点在内部敲定主意，结果决定权就落在了我身上——失礼，是在座的各位身上。”

“反正也没决定好，干脆按学生会的喜好来。那边的意思差不多就是这样吧。”副会长不咸不淡地作出评价，“真是讨巧的做法。还有，你刚刚其实是点出了这地方的独裁本质。”

“我要是真独裁的话，就不会叫你们一起来看了。”

“反正也不过走个形式，最后拍案还不是该你来。”

“我还真没法自个儿决定。”米蕾苦恼地垮下了眉毛，“每届阿什弗德学员家世背景都牵扯广泛，每年的毕业礼或多或少都有权贵出席。审查剧目也是为了避开一部分可能存在的敏感点，你们应该也知道的——学校董事会不想在一些问题上显得太有倾向性。而众所周知，今年的外部形势有些，呃，不明朗。我当然能以个人的名义争取到一些自由空间，也只不过是‘我个人’罢了。”

鲁路修当然知道她在说什么，而且论公开身份的话，可能是在座众人中最与此切身相关的一人。他看了眼重新上任的风纪委员，又不着痕迹地移开视线。“不过是一群学生的舞台剧罢了。”他说，“不列颠尼亚还能连这点胡闹都容不下吗？”

“由你来批判还显得真有说服力。”米蕾撇着嘴拍了下他的小臂，旋即抬头向着会室内的所有人一扬下颌，“复印件都摆在你们面前了，大家自己看吧。一刻钟后我们简单交流一下进度和粗略感想。”

 

03

 

其实鲁路修的说法不算尖刻。不过是一群学生的舞台剧，台本大都是改编自已成文本许久的故事，再胡闹也就是在台词中多穿插几句针砭时弊的玩笑话，而这部分在草案里还不太容易看出来。题材上看起来都很安全，不列颠尼亚本国的骑士传说，西欧一带时兴的荒诞式爱情喜剧，主题中不包括任何反体制反强权的内容，和时下的外部纷争不太容易挨上边。亏米蕾还把事情性质说得那么严重，多半只是她自己也定不下来，毕竟这些剧本看起来都差不多无趣。鲁路修兴致缺缺地翻着纸页，将目光投向第三个草案。这回他在半页纸后轻轻皱起眉头，因它的主题和构成方式与前两个大相径庭，其内容背景却偏偏还能叫人感到一丝熟悉。

不过在座的众人里可能也只有自己和朱雀会感到熟悉了，他在抬头环视一圈旁人神情后确认了这点。朱雀同他对上一个眼神，向他耸起肩膀。鲁路修让目光落回纸本间，将那改编来的故事重新读了一遍。主人公出行时迷了路，误闯入山间的奇怪旅店，在饥寒交迫间误取用了旅店中不提供给外客的供奉品，因而被身为旅店老板的麻雀妖怪扣押下来工作还债，否则便会遭到诅咒。往后是几幕小小的单元剧，在工作途中遇到的各式有趣的客人，开心褒奖主人公的鸟妖怪用奇怪的声音讲述出的自己过去的故事。年纪轻轻便失去庇护之所的、可怜的独行者，在濒临绝望时闯入了妖怪的旅店，因没有力气而无法咽下任何食物，又因至死都没有动用供奉品而作为雀鸟的魂魄被唤醒了第二生。那是很久很久以前的事，重获新生的幼小麻雀返回了人间，被善人所爱护，亦被恶人给割去了舌头。跟随麻雀前去旅店的善人获得了恩返，而恶人获得了诅咒。

“第三个草案应该是由日本的故事改编而来吧。”在开始交流感想时，鲁路修若有所思道，“我记得小时候来这边时好像看到过类似的情节，是在设法给娜娜莉找故事书的时候……”在场没有人就他对11区的称呼提出异议，这让他略感欣慰。不过多数人亦没有给出什么及时有效的应答，只有朱雀垂下眼睑，好似轻轻哼笑了一声。

“是，不过改动挺大的。”然后他的童年玩伴肯定了他的记忆力，“也算能够理解吧，添加一些要素后能让演出效果更丰富些。”

其他人开始你一言我一语地争论起哪个故事更适合舞台剧这种演出形式的时候，鲁路修还在回忆自己儿时看过的故事情节。他边想边随口应了几句“是”“对”“我觉得都行”之类的废话，过了好一会儿才留意到朱雀也显得有些心不在焉。朱雀当然有大把理由对这种场合不上心了，鲁路修并不感到奇怪。需要考虑的、需要藏匿的事情都那么多，对眼前牵涉不广的校园生活不够专注也是理所当然。可是不知为什么，当他又一次与那个人对上眼神的时候，他以为自己看见的心事重重并不是出于更为正经崇高的理由，不过是一个人即使在人群中也会感到孤独时容易露出的那类神色。

 

04

 

“你不赶着走吗？”朱雀在摆好桌椅之后问，“还是说你打算留宿？”

剧本最后定下了第一个骑士故事，题材最为安全，讲起笑话来也容易发挥。之后他们讨论了其它会社的活动预算问题，然后便散了会。学生会成员各自离去，基诺还等在门外，鲁路修转身虚掩上门的时候对上了那双无奈的蓝眼睛，以及做口型的“别太久行吗求求您了”。门被从外侧关拢了，朱雀才提出问话。鲁路修摇了摇头，转过身来小步小步地靠近他。

“今天不行。”鲁路修说，“过两天的话，也许吧。”

他们再自然不过地接近彼此，在桌边碰上了足尖，然后是手指，然后是呼吸与嘴唇。朱雀亲吻他的方式很小心，伴着一丝压抑的痛苦，他本以为这份痛苦不应在近期出现。为什么？鲁路修安静地思索着，是什么让你又一次迟疑了？然而那亲吻本身是好的，触感和温存都是好的。他将一侧手掌缓慢抬起，轻轻搭在了对方的臂弯里。

“所以你只是想在学校这里多耽搁一会儿？”在一次亲吻结束后，朱雀挨着他的鼻尖问他，“逃避军务，还是逃避不想见的人？”

“都不是。”鲁路修答道，“不是在‘学校’，是在‘想见的人’这里多耽搁一会儿。”

朱雀闻言笑了，这让鲁路修稍感安慰。他们的嘴唇浅浅碰了第二次，第三次，然后才让脚步互相错开。朱雀自己退了一小步，手掌落在桌台上，尾指扫过没有合拢的纸本，摊开的文字面是没有中选的最后一个草案的中段。鲁路修瞥了它一眼，想起自己先前所见的那个寂寞眼神，心头微微一动。

“你喜欢这个故事吗？”他问。

“说不上喜欢。”朱雀撇了下嘴，“不如说看起来还有点心累。”

“唔。”鲁路修说，拿起那个未关拢的纸本简单地翻了翻，“不喜欢它从蓝本被改动过来的形式？”

“那倒也不是。”朱雀摇头道，“日本剩下的东西被改动得太多了，一个故事又算不了什么。我也没在想那么沉重的问题。”

“所以你在意的是什么？”鲁路修抬起头，意有所指地望向对方的眼睛。我知道你有所介怀，他想，无需隐瞒这点。朱雀大抵也看明白了他的意思，扬起眉毛并从他手中抽走了那份纸本，拿在自己手中草草翻过边角。

“我不太确定，这毕竟是未完成的台本。”朱雀轻声说，“纲要里提到了善人和恶人，在前段的台词描述中没有给出具体的形象和名字，一个讨巧的做法。直到后面登台出演，才让观众发现其实只有一人。毕竟故事的主场已经变成了麻雀妖怪的旅店，主要角色也都是来店安顿的客人们，安插给回忆的戏份本就不多，倒不如直接将戏份统合在一起，那样一来就更符合情理了——剧本的编排者大概是这么想的。”他的声音压得平和，叫人辨识不出蕴含其中的情绪具体为何。“过去的故事只是过去，也没必要刻意区分善和恶，因为人本来就是这样的矛盾统一体。到头来构建成回忆的，只是‘妖怪’和‘被妖怪眷顾的人类’罢了。”

“我觉得这样处理还挺巧妙的，不过他们可能只是不想再多安排一个演员了。”鲁路修说，“有什么问题吗？”

“蓝本是剪舌雀的童话。”朱雀说。他的手臂泄了力道，让纸本歪斜向一旁，从他的指尖脱落了。他的眼睛里蒙了晦暗迷雾，有一秒叫他显得多愁善感，细想起来他本来就有充足的理由为任何事而气恼颓败。“你要知道，这原本并不是一个爱情故事。”

 

05

 

“你为什么会认为这变成了一个爱情故事呢？”那个人反问他。

是啊，朱雀想。可能只是以自己的视角来看像是这样吧。通过某一个人的视角去看一个故事，结果总会被加以歪曲和修饰。在这个故事里没有“善人”和“恶人”，有的只是那一个“人类”罢了。

很久很久以前，重获新生的幼小麻雀返回了人间，遇到了某一个人。只有那一个人类，同时予以伤痛和温存。赠与一方屋檐留伴身边，留到雀之鬼几乎遗忘了自己的由来与去路。然后人类割下了他的舌头，告诉他这就是应该离去的时候了。

你要同我前去，那雀之鬼用残破声音说，从喉中发出空鸣——你要同我前去，只此一程。人类便应了，同他一道前往路途的终末，获得了小小的箱盒。箱盒外封锁的是诅咒，箱盒内承载的是祝福。人类坦然应下诅咒，然后将祝福抛向他的来路。

很久很久以后，村落中的人们还安心生活着，没有人知晓独自离去的那一人为他们留下了怎样的馈赠。那一人是在应下诅咒后便死去了吗，到最后也没能再回到他们之中。没有人知晓他的去路，亦没有人为他哀悼。“失去了舌头的妖怪也失去了自己的声音，此后只能以腹术出言，所效仿出的亦不再是他原本的声音了，反而更像是那个死去的人类。看，这里也写到了。”朱雀说，拂过了纸本的最后一页，“常理来说，作为遭受过苦难的怪物，是断然不会甘愿在往后的漫长年间都摹仿那个声音的吧。”

“不是为了铭记吗？”鲁路修望着他，“铭记下来的可能是仇恨也说不定。”

“或许。”他微笑道，“也或许不是。”

你看懂了多少呢，他想，如今的你所猜测到的、推测来的故事，又与我真正知晓的那个版本有多大出入呢。他将末页翻过，手指从纸张边角移开。也没办法，他想，我从来都不是一个合格的讲述者。

 

06

 

“那个故事的结尾是怎样的？”C.C.问他。

“谁知道呢。”朱雀说，“不过是一个未完成的台本。没有中选，没有被搬上舞台的价值，也没有人会知道它的结局。”

他将面具摘落时恰好走至立镜前方，他看见自己蒙了黑罩的面目，仅露出的一双眼睛显得冷淡而空洞，但竟然也算是比他更早的记忆中要好些了。更早的记忆，尚未被改写的命途，他独自前去的未来。“但是，是啊。”他轻声道，“受了恩惠而获得第二生的妖怪，为了偿清所有的恩情而将性命一直延续下去，这样的角色会获得怎样的结局呢。毕竟如果所有受过的恩惠都需要偿还的话，也只能像这样成为将自己交付给世界的‘鬼’了吧。至于最后的结局如何，也不是被妖怪爱过的人类所能知道的。”

他将披风也从肩头除去，那织物悄然坠落似一片过于厚重的影子。他慢慢滑跪在地，拾起那影子的边角，出神之际置放在唇边亲吻。“你竟然真的在对故事投注感情，我有点惊讶。”C.C.在他身后说，“不过，算了，趁着年纪轻轻多胡思乱想一阵吧。本来也是你这个年纪应该干的事情。”

我这个年纪，他有些想笑，但毕竟那么短短数年之差对于那魔女而言还真算不得什么。他牵起披风一角，卷入自己肘间，起身向后挪步，倒退回座椅边歇下身去。距离后续会议安排还有半个钟头，他可以多歇上一会儿再作准备。用于打发时间而拿来作谈资的校园生活也倒空了，他不介意用沉默捱过剩下的时间。然而C.C.只将安静维持了片刻，很快就轻飘飘地抛来了新的疑问。

“如果，我是说如果，”她又问他，“由你来为这个故事编排一个结局的话，你希望是怎样的？”

那并不是期许着一个确切答案的口吻，他听得出来。离逼迫相去甚远，不过是提供一个“可能”，这已经算是她能够示人的一小部分温柔了。如果他能够给出更为具体的回答，比他当初获得那个许愿的机会时更容易吐露出确切言辞。如果他能够做到。

 

07

 

“如果还能够被那个人找到。”那时他说。

藏匿在时空集汇之地的、妖怪的旅店，能够通晓往昔未来的愿望聚合之所，以及留驻在那里的雀之鬼。等候着，等候着，或许永远无法再离去一步了。

“因为妖怪不会忘记喜欢的人类。”

喜爱着的，深爱着的，刻骨铭心的。取走了我的声音，逼迫我从你身边离去，由我陪伴了最后一程，曾经有那么一个人存在过。匣子清空了，背负着全部的诅咒死去了，一丁点儿幸福的痕迹都没能给自己留下。没有人知晓，没有人记得这一切。我还记得。

“所以如果最后的最后还能够与你相见，哪怕只是片刻，哪怕之后就是永别。”

我还在这里。当你到来的时候，或许就不再是以“永远”为期限了。被怪物爱过的人类来到此地，解放了全部的束缚。前来的是原本的人类呢，还是另一个未得安宁的游魂呢，在这一刻好似也不再重要了。因为在这里，在时间边尽的宁静空间里，竟然还能够像这样划下一个象征终末的休止符。

——然后。

“只要能够将所亏欠的和所欲奉献的，一切的一切都偿还给你。”

——我把这世界……

“只要你接受便足够了。”


End file.
